Perdido entre tinieblas
by chibi-kitsune chan
Summary: Todo parecía ir bien entre los dos,pero después de un terrible acontecimiento en la mansión Kaiba,todo ha quedado en silencio,Joey no parece ser el mismo y Seto hará lo posible por hacerlo reaccionar.Primer fic. SetoXJoey
1. Chapter 1

**Perdido entre tinieblas**

Me presento, soy Chibi-kitsune chan y este es mi primer fic de yugi oh, espero no decepcionarlos. Me gusta mucho esta serie, aunque no he leído el manga  y ahora que he leído varios fics pues me atreví a escribir uno. Obviamente será de mi pareja favorita de Yugi oh, Seto y Joey, me encanta!

Bueno, espero que este primer capítulo sea de su agrado.

Parejas: SetoXJoey

Advertencia: este fic contiene shonen ai, OCC y es una historia en su mayoría de Seto y Joey por lo que los demás personajes aún no se si aparecerán (espero que eso no sea inconveniente para que lean).

Todos los personajes de Yugi oh pertenecen a Takahashi Kazuki

**Perdido entre tinieblas**

by Chibi-kitsune chan

**Capítulo 1**

Una vez más se dio por vencido, no iba a poder trabajar ese día tampoco, estaba demasiado desconcentrado. Guardó sus proyectos y apagó la computadora. Salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su secretaria.

- me voy, dile a Reiku que se encargue-

- sí señor Kaiba-

Lo miró entre preocupada y triste. Después levantó el auricular y marcó unos números.

- diga- se escuchó desde el otro lado del teléfono

- señor Kitaiga, el señor Kaiba...-

- ya sé fue?-

- sí señor, acaba de salir-

Se escuchó un suspiro.

- está bien, no te preocupes, yo me encargo- Reiku Kitaiga colgó el teléfono y se quedó observando la pantalla de su ordenador.

- _al parecer hoy tampoco pudo trabajar, desde hace tiempo que está así...y yo que creí que el Seto Kaiba de antes no volvería, pero me equivoqué. Desde ese día...- _pensó

Apagó la computadora y recogió el proyecto que se supone él y Seto presentarían en tan solo cinco minutos.

-_ bueno, al menos esto es nuevo, el Kaiba de antes jamás dejaría de asistir a una junta, yo que le insistía que no trabajara tanto, lástima que haya tenido que ser de esta manera-_

Con varias carpetas y algunos discos en las manos, salió de su oficina para encaminarse a la sala de juntas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El auto del Ceo había llegado por fin a su mansión, después de una parada obligatoria que hacía todos los días antes de llegar, desde que había hecho esa promesa.

Las rejas se abrieron y tres autos negros se adentraron.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta de su mansión, Kaiba esperó que los hombres de seguridad que venían en el auto de adelante y el de atrás, inspeccionaran los alrededores.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos y los talló con cansancio, ya estaba harto, desde que habían intentado matarlo en su propia casa había tenido que redoblar la seguridad, lo mismo había tenido que hacer con Mokuba, era mejor no arriesgarse, pero ahora se sentía vigilado a cada momento.

La puerta de su auto fue abierta por el chofer, indicándole que todo estaba bien y que era seguro que bajara.

Sin decir una sola palabra, bajó del auto y entró a su mansión. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se encontró con lo de siempre, un silencio sepulcral, un silencio que se había hecho doloroso desde aquél día.

Dejó su portafolios en el estudio y se encaminó despacio hacia las escaleras. Al llegar al pie de ellas se detuvo y miró hacia arriba tristemente, como si pensara si era buena idea subir o no.

Algo áspero y húmedo en su mano lo sobresaltó y bajó la mirada buscando la causa.

Un Golden retriever lamía su mano cariñosamente al mismo tiempo que movía la cola mostrando su felicidad por la llegada de su dueño.

Por primera vez en todo el día, Seto esbozó una ligera sonrisa y se agachó para acariciar al animalito.

- hermano! Llegaste!- Mokuba venía saliendo de la sala detrás del perro.

Estaba ahí haciendo un trabajo para su escuela con el perro recostado a sus pies, cuando de repente lo vio salir disparado hacia la entrada.

- _solo puede correr así, sin que lo llamen, por una razón- _pensó el niño dejando su trabajo - _mi hermano ha llegado temprano...otra vez._.._- _

Caminó despacio saliendo de la sala, en otras circunstancias hubiera saltado a recibir a su hermano...en otras circunstancias.

Mokuba encontró a Seto acariciando al perro con una apenas visible sonrisa, eso lo alegró un poco.

- Mokuba, creí que estabas en tu habitación-

- no hermano, estaba en la sala haciendo un trabajo para la escuela-

- ah...y...necesitas ayuda?- le preguntó el castaño, distraído mirando hacia el segundo piso tristemente otra vez.

Mokuba notó esa mirada y suspiró.

- no hermano, todo está bien, ya casi lo termino, además, Jimbo me está ayudando, ¿verdad Jimbo?- se dirigió al animalito, quien al instante se acercó a Mokuba y empezó a mover la cola.

- lo ves? Todo está bien... mejor ve a verlo-

Seto volvió a mirar a su hermano agradecido. Le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente y sin decir palabra subió las escaleras.

Mokuba lo vio perderse en el pasillo. Le acarició la cabeza a Jimbo.

- pobre de mi...mis hermanos- se corrigió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaiba caminó por el largo pasillo hasta la última habitación. Se paró frente a la puerta y tras unos segundos, entró.

Encontró a una mujer de edad madura y de rostro amable vestida de blanco recogiendo unos platos sucios que estaban sobre una pequeña mesa. La mujer se percató de su presencia y lo saludó con una reverencia.

- buenas tardes señor Kaiba-

- buenas tardes Janice, dónde está Joey?-

- en el balcón, señor-

Kaiba dirigió su vista al fondo de la habitación, donde había una puerta corrediza de cristal que daba a un pequeño balcón, desde donde se podía observar, justo en la parte trasera de la mansión, un hermoso cerezo, el más grande y más hermoso de todo el jardín.

- como siempre- murmuró con voz apagada

- sí, señor, como siempre- le respondió la mujer amablemente pero se notaba también un poco triste

-pero eso es normal, usted lo sabe, si pudiera salir estaría en esa parte del jardín todo el tiempo-

- sí, lo sé, es por eso que no sale, eso le haría más daño-

La mujer se acercó un poco a Kaiba.

- señor, tal vez le haría bien un poco de aire, no es bueno que esté todo el tiempo encerrado-

- él no va a salir, y mucho menos a esa parte del jardín- dijo el Ceo comenzando a molestarse

- está bien señor-

- se comió todo?- preguntó Seto, después de una pausa, viendo como la enfermera terminaba de recoger los platos sucios.

- claro, es muy obediente- le dijo -_pero en su estado siempre son obedientes- _ pensó la enfermera, sabiendo que eso pasaba por la cabeza de Kaiba al mismo tiempo.

Janice se dirigió a la puerta para salir.

- señor, me retiro, vendré mañana..-

- no- la interrumpió el Ceo - mañana no es necesario que vengas, estaré aquí todo el día-

- como guste- la mujer salió cerrando la puerta despacio.

Seto caminó hasta el balcón, pasando junto a una mesita de madera tallada muy elegante.

Un pequeño gesto de desilusión se formó en su rostro cuando notó que otra vez, como cada vez que llegaba y pasaba por ahí, faltaba el portarretratos.

Llegó afuera y encontró a su amor en la misma posición de todos los días, recargado en el barandal, con la vista fija en el cerezo que sobresalía en el jardín y el portarretratos faltante en la mesita entre las manos, abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Joey- lo llamó el castaño una vez que llegó a su lado.

No hubo respuesta.

- Joey- lo volvió a llamar

Nada

Seto llevó su mano a una de las bolsas de su gabardina y sacó un chocolate, que le ofreció al rubio.

- mira, es uno de los que te gustan...no he olvidado mi promesa, este día toca uno de almendras-

Cada día, Seto llegaba con un chocolate de distinto sabor, todos tenían la misma imagen, eran pequeños y de forma rectangular con una envoltura azul, y dos letras rojas al frente: FR, señalando la marca del chocolate, debajo de las letras, se podía leer el relleno o el ingrediente que lo acompañaba.

De esa manera, Kaiba cumplía cada día con la promesa que una vez le había hecho a su cachorro. (N/A: siguiendo con la costumbre de llamar "cachorro" a Joey . )

Pero a pesar de eso, el rubio parecía no escucharlo, seguía en la misma posición, sin moverse.

Al ver esto, el ojiazul siguió hablando.

- lo guardaré con los demás para que te lo comas después, está bien?-

Sin esperar la respuesta que sabía no llegaría entró en la habitación y de un cajón del armario sacó una pequeña caja con una división en su interior. De un lado metió el chocolate, junto con otros tantos que ya había ahí; en el otro lado colocó el ticket de compra que sacó de su gabardina, también junto a varios tickets más.

Una vez hecho esto guardó la caja otra vez y regresó al balcón.

Seto observó al rubio por un momento, le acarició el cabello despacio, después pasó su mano por una de sus mejillas suavemente, notando que estaba un poco frío.

- será mejor que entremos, está comenzando a hacer frío-

Lo tomó del brazo y trató de girarlo para entrar en la habitación, pero Joey puso resistencia y no se movió.

- está bien, nos quedaremos un poco más si tu quieres-

Seto decidió que era mejor quedarse un rato más, sabía que algunas veces Joey se resistiría a moverse de lugar, y él no quería lastimarlo, después de un rato, el rubio se dejaría llevar sin resistencia, así que le colocó encima su gabardina para que no se enfriara.

Al igual que Joey, Seto se giró para contemplar el cerezo.

- ojalá que ese momento nunca hubiera ocurrido- soltó de repente el ojiazul

- debí ser más cuidadoso, estaba recibiendo amenazas y no les di la importancia suficiente...todo fue mi culpa cachorro, perdóname- Seto se giró hacia donde estaba el rubio, al hacerlo pudo ver la lagrima que se deslizaba silenciosa por su rostro. Pero en su expresión nada, ni un cambio, los ojos color miel estaban tan vacíos como siempre.

Kaiba lo abrazó fuertemente.

- perdóname Joey, por favor regresa, te necesito!-

Seto abrazaba el cuerpo del rubio fuertemente con los ojos cerrados

- todo está bien ahora, yo estoy aquí, puedes regresar!-

Pero la súplica del ojiazul parecía no ser suficiente, Joey no daba señales de reaccionar.

Una vez que Kaiba se calmó se separó un poco de él sin dejar de agarrarlo de los brazos. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y secó la lágrima que había salido de los ojos miel.

- está bien cachorro, esperaré el tiempo que sea-

Lo tomó del brazo nuevamente, y esta vez, el rubio se dejó conducir dócilmente dentro de la habitación, sin dejar de abrazar ni un instante el portarretratos al que parecía querer aferrarse.

Continuará...

N/A:

Sayonara! Qué les ha parecido? Obviamente lo continuaré si ustedes quieren, así que, qué me dicen?

No se si les haya parecido interesante, pero ustedes saben como son los primeros capítulos la mayoría de las veces.

Espero su opinión ok?

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de muchos esfuerzos, el chico rubio por fin había logrado reunir el dinero suficiente para comprar su ansiado regalo. Un mes completo de esfuerzos para disfrutar de aquella delicia habían valido la pena.

Esa tarde Joey salía de la única dulcería de toda ciudad Domino que vendía esos deliciosos chocolates a los que se había vuelto adicto, después de que los hubo probado en una fiesta que había dado su jefe en uno de sus tantos trabajos.

Tenía muchos gastos, sobre todo con su padre, que no dudaba en quitarle todo su dinero para gastárselo en sus bebidas. Afortunadamente, Joey había encontrado la forma de ahorrar un poco cada día pensando especialmente en su chocolate, que para él, era la mejor de las recompensas a tanto trabajo.

Mientras caminaba lentamente, iba quitando el papel azul que envolvía su chocolate, esta vez sabor avellana.

-_ Por fin después de todo un mes de espera, sin duda no me importa tener que trabajar día y noche sin descanso, si al final logro conseguirte,...todo por ti!- _Pensaba mientras miraba el chocolate como si lo que pasara por su mente lo estuviera escuchando el dulce.

Terminando de desenvolverlo, lo miró con ojos brillantes, y sonriendo abrió la boca para poder disfrutarlo.

Justo en ese momento, alguien chocó contra él haciéndolo tambalear y provocando que con el brusco movimiento dejara caer el chocolate.

Joey logró equilibrarse pero al buscar su preciado chocolate lo encontró en el suelo, en medio de un charco de agua sucia.

- No, no puede ser!- logró decir con los ojos horrorizados como su hubiera visto la peor cosa de su vida.

La otra persona, ni siquiera se había detenido a pedir disculpas ni había visto contra quién había chocado, obviamente por la prisa que llevaba, pero al escuchar el lamento a su espalda se giró y se encontró con un chico rubio mirando fijamente algo en el suelo con una expresión de decepción en su rostro.

- ah, eres tú Wheeler-

Seto Kaiba acababa de ser dejado por su chofer a las puertas de Kaiba Corp. Llevaba bastante prisa, pues en pocos minutos debía reunirse con otros empresarios, pero al ver con quien se había topado, la reunión quedó relegada a segundo plano sin que se diera cuenta.

Sin embargo, Joey no dijo nada, simplemente veía como su preciado chocolate se empapaba y se hundía en el charco cada vez más.

Esto molestó mucho a Kaiba, por supuesto detestaba que lo ignoraran, no es que mucha gente lo hiciera, en realidad él no podía ser ignorado por nadie, pero hasta ahora el único que parecía no entenderlo era Joey.

- te estoy hablando perro, se puede saber qué diablos haces frente a mi empresa?-

Esta vez el chico rubio sí lo escuchó y levantó la mirada. Era verdad, estaba frente a la empresa de Kaiba.

- tenías que ser tú Kaiba, mira lo que hiciste!- le reclamó furioso señalando el charco.

- qué? Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa de que llueva y que queden algunos charcos en la calle?-

Joey cerró los puños enojado.

- no te burles de mí! Tienes idea de lo que me costó comprar ese chocolate!-

Entonces Seto pudo ver en el agua el chocolate casi derretido de Joey y sonrió.

- por eso ladras tanto? Por un simple chocolate? Me sorprendes Wheeler, no creí que fueras tan patético-

El rubio hizo uso de toda su paciencia para no golpear al ojiazul.

- ese no era un simple chocolate, me costó un mes de esfuerzo, y ahora por tu culpa está en el suelo!-

- tú tienes la culpa por pararte frente a mi corporación y atravesarte en mi camino-

- si estaba por aquí es porque la tienda donde lo compré está cerca de tu odiosa corporación-

Seto recordó que cerca de ahí había una dulcería muy famosa por sus exquisitos dulces importados de varias partes del mundo, y por lo mismo, bastante caros.

El chocolate que estaba en ese momento en el suelo era uno de los más caros, según recordó el ojiazul al ver la envoltura en una de las manos del rubio, lo sabía porque algunas veces había ido con Mokuba a comprar ahí.

- ah te refieres a esa dulcería-

- sí, por lo menos deberías comprarme el chocolate para reponer el que tiraste a modo de disculpa-

-Estás enfermo, yo jamás me disculparía con un perro. Tú tiraste el chocolate porque eres un perro idiota, es tú culpa por ser un perdedor, al contrario de mí, porque si quisiera podría comprar la caja entera... y ahora que lo pienso, no sería mala idea comprar también la dulcería y prohibir la entrada a perros callejeros como tú- dijo el Ceo sonriendo mientras miraba el rostro furioso de Joey.

Ahora sí que el chico rubio no pudo contenerse y lanzó un golpe directo al rostro del castaño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

Seto sonrió ante ese recuerdo mientras terminaba de colocar una bandeja con comida en la pequeña mesa junto a la cama.

Aquél día ni siquiera había podido entrar a su empresa, se había quedado a discutir con Joey y había terminado con el labio inferior roto y un ojo morado, tuvo que cancelar la reunión y regresar a su mansión pues no podía presentarse con sangre en el rostro y la ropa toda desarreglada.

- desearía que en este momento me golpearas así, aunque sea solo para saber que estás conmigo-

Seto tomó entre sus manos la de Joey y la acercó a sus labios. El rubio no hizo ningún movimiento, se encontraba sentado en la cama recargado en el respaldo y con las piernas extendidas, mirando fijamente hacia el frente.

El ojiazul llevó una mano a su sien y con la yema de sus dedos tocó una pequeña cicatriz que escondía bajo su cabello castaño. Suspiró pesadamente cuando sintió un pequeño dolor que le hizo cerrar los ojos, afortunadamente pasó rápido.

-es hora de comer cachorro-

Sostuvo el plato que contenía consomé de pollo y comenzó a darle a Joey de comer lenta y pacientemente. Una vez que terminó, le dio un poco de agua en cucharadas, sabía que el rubio solo podía ingerir alimentos líquidos, pues no podía masticar nada, y aún con el líquido se debía tener cuidado porque en un descuido podría ahogarse.

Al terminar, Seto le limpió con una servilleta y acomodó todo en la bandeja, después lo miró y sonrió un poco mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- hasta sería capaz de dejar que me insultaras hasta cansarte sin responder a uno solo de tus insultos-

Un golpe en la puerta y la voz de Mokuba del otro lado se dejó escuchar en medio del silencio de la habitación.

- hermano, puedo pasar?-

- entra Mokuba-

- hola Joey- saludó el pequeño cuando llegó junto a la cama, pero como ya lo esperaba, no hubo respuesta alguna.

- ya comió?- preguntó a Seto mirando la bandeja, recordaba que antes Joey era alimentado mediante suero, mismo que fue removido inmediatamente cuando su hermano se enteró.

El castaño asintió.

- y tú ya comiste?-

- no, pero no tengo hambre-

- piensas quedarte encerrado todo el día aquí en la habitación?-

- este día voy a pasarlo con él-

- genial, eso no te lo discuto, pero pueden salir un poco...-

- no saldrá al jardín- interrumpió el castaño rotundamente

- no iba a decir que salieran al jardín, pero al menos pueden bajar a la sala...o pueden ir al comedor y de paso aprovechas para comer algo-

- Mokuba, no creo que sea buena idea-

- por qué no? si lo mantienes aquí encerrado será lo mismo como si lo hubieras dejado en esa clínica-

- eso no es verdad, esta es su casa!- el Ceo se levantó y se alejó un poco, estaba comenzando a enfadarse, pero Mokuba no se intimidaría, iba a insistir hasta lograr que Joey saliera la menos al pasillo.

- claro que esta es su casa, pero siempre está aquí en este cuarto, sabes mejor que yo que a Joey no le gusta estar encerrado-

- ya lo sé, fue por eso que lo saqué de esa clínica-

Mokuba se acercó a su hermano y le puso una mano en el brazo.

- Seto, lo que pasó en el jardín no se volverá a repetir, ahora hay mucha vigilancia, y aunque volviera a pasar, estamos dentro de la casa, aquí estamos a salvo-

- eso mismo pensábamos antes y mira lo que sucedió-

Mokuba guardó silencio un momento, sabía que su hermano tenía razón, pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

- ahora ya no hay nadie que quiera hacerles daño, esos tipos ya están en la cárcel-

Eso era verdad, Seto se había encargado personalmente de refundirlos en la cárcel y se había jurado no permitirles sentir la libertad por el resto de sus días.

Se giró hacia la cama buscando a su cachorro, pero estaba vacía.

- Joey- lo llamó, Mokuba también se giró.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, el rubio se había bajado de la cama y había llegado hasta la mesa donde descansaba el portarretratos que tomaba entre sus brazos cada día.

De la misma manera, Joey lo abrazó y caminó despacio hasta el balcón. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar Seto lo sujetó del brazo impidiéndole seguir avanzando.

- hoy no cachorro- le dijo mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo alejaba suavemente de su objetivo.

Mokuba los observaba tristemente desde el otro lado de la habitación.

- _esto no debería estar pasando-_ pensó viendo la tristeza que no quería abandonar los ojos de su hermano desde hacía tiempo, y la mirada perdida de Joey, que aún así reflejaba también una inmensa tristeza.

- Mokuba- lo llamó el castaño sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- tal vez tengas razón, bajaré con Joey un rato-

El pequeño sonrió.

- de verdad? Que bien! Jimbo se pondrá feliz!-

El ojiazul sonrió un poco al ver a su hermano sonreír y tomando a Joey del brazo lo condujo fuera de la habitación.

Mokuba los siguió pensando seriamente en recordarle a su hermano aquella solución al problema de Joey de la que les había hablado el doctor.

Continuará...

N/A:

Saludos a todos! Qué tal les ha ido? Yo he estado súper ocupada con la escuela, jamás creí que en este nuevo ciclo fuera tan pesado, apenas y puedo respirar, jeje. Es por eso que no había podido actualizar, pero ahora que tuvimos algunos días libre me apuré a continuar con el fic. Espero no decepcionarlos.

Pero sobre todo quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron un review, la verdad es que me emocioné mucho porque jamás había recibido tantos en un solo capítulo, y al ser este el primero de Yugi-oh que escribo pues me he emocionado bastante, T.T snif...es increíble, gracias por recibir mi fic de tan buena manera.

Aquí está la contestación a sus reviews.

**Telephono:** Me alegro que te haya parecido excelente, este fue el primer review que recibí en este fic, k alegría, muchas gracias!

**Moogle:** jaja los marcianos? No, como crees, sí que me has hecho reír, pero no pasó nada de eso jeje, sabrás lo que pasó muy pronto.

**KaedeSakuragi:** oh! Es para mí un honor recibir un review tuyo, me gustan mucho tus fics, son de mis favoritos, lamentablemente no puedo dejar review muy seguido porque no tengo internet en mi casa y apenas tengo tiempo de leer en el establecimiento, pero quiero que sepas que me encantan tus historias, y que me has hecho dar de saltos al saber que te gusta mi fic. T.T Espero que te guste este capítulo, aunk obviamente el fic no es tan bueno como los tuyos, pero ojalá k te guste al menos para leerlo hasta el final.

**Set-Yam:** jeje a mí también me gustan ese tipo de fics, son de lo mejor, por eso trato de que mas o menos sean así los que escribo, gracias por tus palabras, espero que te guste y sigas leyendo el fic.

**Luria:** sí, sé que me quedó corto, me gustaría hacer los capítulos más largos, pero no puedo por falta de tiempo, pero haré todo lo posible. Creo k este capítulo también me quedó corto, pero espero que te parezca tan bueno como el anterior.

**Keyq:** no te preocupes, pronto sabrás k fue lo k sucedió en esa casa, es k me gusta darle misterio al asunto :)

**Paty:** trankila, no te preocupes por el final, comparto contigo la idea de los finales felices, también me gustan, por eso este no será un final triste, te diré k me gustan los fics donde los personajes sufren pero k al final todo termine bien, porque al igual k a ti, los finales tristes me hacen llorar, y ya es suficiente con sufrir junto con los personajes a lo largo del fic no crees?. Aunk sabes? También me gustan los fics donde al final la pareja principal muere jeje, pero prometo k este no será el caso. Trataré de no tardar en actualizar mucho, don´t worry :)

**Susy:** gracias, como verás no pienso dejar ahí el fic, estaría loka demente si pensara dejarlo ahí :P También es una de mis parejas preferidas, por eso el final será uno feliz. Gracias por tus porras, espero k t guste este capítulo.

**Angel of Darkness:** hola, muchas gracias, k bueno k t gustó el fic :) Claro k voy a explicar por qué Joey está así, solo k tampoco será en este capítulo, espero k seas paciente y k sigas leyendo, no te preocupes k no tardaré en explicarlo.

**Hibary-Hiwatari:** mil gracias por tus palabras! No dejaré de escribir el fic, promise. Aún no diré k le pasa al lindo cachorro, espero k seas paciente, no tendrás k esperar mucho porque en realidad el fic no es muy largo. Y al contrario, gracias a ti por leer el fic y tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review ;)

**Rei-Dark-angel:** Sí, yo también lo creo, pobrecito de Seto, tendrá k sufrir un pokito más. Calma, ten paciencia por favor, k pronto sabrás k pasó, no te impacientes demasiado ok, k no tardaré tanto esta vez. :P

**eiri sakuma:** no había pensado en dedicarme al suspenso, pero ahora k lo mencionas…jeje, en realidad me gusta más el romance y el drama, pero tal vez siempre la hago de emoción con un poco de suspenso y no me había dado cuenta, ahora sí k me has puesto a pensar.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y esperaré con mucho gusto los de este capítulo, claro, si quieren dejarme.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Otro día más de trabajo para Seto Kaiba. Después de haber pasado un día fuera de su oficina parecía increíble, pero el trabajo había aumentado en gran cantidad. Aún así Kaiba no se arrepintió de haber pasado el día anterior con su cachorro. Pero la breve plática con su hermano lo había dejado pensando y desde la mañana no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

Sabía, por el Doctor que lo atendía, que la situación de Joey se podía solucionar, pero él no quería hacerlo revivir ese momento tan terrible para ambos, además el médico había advertido que en el caso de que el efecto fuera negativo, Joey se quedaría completamente ausente, tal vez permanentemente.

Obviamente el Ceo no quería arriesgarse a perderlo para siempre, pero tampoco podía vivir viendo a su cachorro tan lejano, con la solución en sus propias manos.

- _vamos Seto, sólo tienes que autorizarlo_- le había dicho su hermano la tarde pasada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mokuba, ya hemos hablado de esto-

- cuando? La única vez ha sido cuando el Doctor te lo propuso y tú te negaste, desde entonces no has querido tocar el tema-

Seto se sentó junto al rubio en el mueble de la sala, empujando al pequeño golden hacia un lado.

El pequeño perrito había estado junto al rubio desde que habían ido al comedor y después a la sala. En el comedor solo podía observarlo un poco alejado, pues aún siendo pequeño, sabía que a uno de sus amos no le gustaba mucho que se acercara mientras comía.

Pero en la sala era distinto, incluso a veces se subía al sillón y recostaba la cabeza en las piernas de alguno de sus dueños esperando alguna caricia.

En esta posición estaba en las piernas del rubio con la esperanza de obtener una caricia de su parte, pero igual que las otras veces parecía no notar su presencia. En su mente canina extrañaba mucho las caricias y juegos de Joey, después de todo él lo había escogido para que fuera su mascota y de sus tres dueños era con el que se entendía más.

Seto llegó y se sentó en su lugar haciéndolo a un lado. A pesar de eso, Jimbo subió por el otro lado y volvió a su posición anterior.

- no quiero que vuelva a pasar por eso- dijo el castaño a su hermano

- no será lo mismo, lo sabes, todo será fingido-

-y si algo sale mal? Y si la reacción de Joey no es la que esperamos?-

Hubo un momento de silencio.

- si no nos arriesgamos tal vez Joey no reaccione jamás...Seto, estoy seguro que Joey se arriesgaría-

- no dudo que lo haría, él nunca mide las consecuencias, siempre lo deja todo a la suerte-

Seto se permitió una sonrisa recordando la forma de ser de su cachorro. Mokuba también sonrió.

- y por qué no puedes dejarlo a la suerte tú también? Hermano, no hay nada que perder...además, Joey siempre ha tenido muy buena suerte en las batallas, ésta es solo una más-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ésta es solo una más- murmuró el castaño mientras miraba la foto que tenía en su escritorio donde Joey lo observaba con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- quiero volver a verte sonreír cachorro, como antes, cuando me alegrabas el día con tan solo una de esas sonrisas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Ese día pedaleaba su bicicleta más despacio de lo normal, no podía evitarlo, le dolían las piernas y la espalda por los golpes que había recibido el día anterior.

A pesar de eso, sabía que tenía que terminar de repartir los periódicos, pues todavía tenía que devolver la bicicleta que le prestaban todos los días para que hiciera su reparto, y después correr para llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

Suspiró pesadamente. Él no tenía la culpa de que su padre llegara más tarde de lo normal y la cena se enfriara, afortunadamente no lo golpeó en el rostro, ya estaba cansado de tener que inventar peleas callejeras que en realidad no ocurrían, además no le gustaba tener que mentirle a sus amigos, pero no tenía opción.

Se detuvo frente a una casa para dejar el último periódico del día. Estaba por arrojarlo cuando sintió un dolor en el brazo, cerca de su hombro. Había tratado de arrojar los periódicos con el otro brazo pero la emoción de repartir el último lo habían hecho olvidar la herida que el golpe de la hebilla de un cinturón había provocado.

De pronto le pareció ver en primera plana a alguien bastante conocido. Extendió el periódico y confirmo sus sospechas.

La fotografía con el rostro de Seto Kaiba salía en primera plana y debajo se podía leer: _Seto Kaiba, el empresario más joven del mundo, cumple el día de hoy su mayoría de edad..._

Por un momento se quedó contemplando los hermosos ojos azules que parecían hechizarlo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía cerró el periódico y bufó fastidiado.

- no puede ser que no haya una noticia más importante que poner en primera plana-

Arrojó el periódico hacia la casa despectivamente.

- parece más una revista de chismes que un periódico-

Comenzó a pedalear de regreso para entregar la bicicleta. A mitad del camino sonrió inconscientemente.

- así que hoy es su cumpleaños- se dijo mientras una idea rondaba en su cabeza

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El timbre que anunciaba el descanso por fin había sonado.

- Joey, estás bien?- preguntó Yugi mientras veía como su amigo rubio movía su brazo lentamente mientras hacia un leve gesto de dolor.

- claro amigo- le respondió con una sonrisa -es sólo que tuve un accidente con la bicicleta, pero solo fue un golpe-

Yugi se le acercó con una mirada escéptica.

- estás seguro? No habrá sido tu padre otra vez?- dijo lo último apenas para que el rubio lo escuchara, o al menos eso creyó, sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos azules seguían la conversación y movimientos del rubio atentamente.

- claro que no, ya te dije lo que sucedió, no te preocupes Yugi, te aseguro que no es nada. Por qué no vas a la cafetería con los demás y en seguida los alcanzo?- le dijo viendo que solo ellos y Kaiba quedaban en el salón.

Yugi lo miró un momento y después le sonrió.

- está bien, te esperamos allá-

- en un momento los alcanzo-

Joey suspiró aliviado, su amigo de ojos violetas era muy insistente a veces y estaba seguro que ya se creía menos sus mentiras, tendría que ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez, porque desgraciadamente estaba seguro que habría una próxima.

Olvidándose de eso, el rubio comprobó felizmente que se había quedado solo con el ojiazul que últimamente le quitaba el sueño.

Kaiba estaba en su lugar al parecer bastante entretenido con la lectura de un libro. Los ojos miel se posaron en el atrayente perfil del Ceo por un momento, aún no sabía como hacerle para hablar con Kaiba sin que llegaran a los insultos o a los golpes. Toda la mañana se la había pasado pensando en algún método, pero todos parecían ser insuficientes.

-_ tal vez si sólo se lo doy sin darle tiempo de hablar...-_ pensó.

Se levantó de su asiento y sacó un pequeño paquete del interior de su mochila.

- _si me insulta solo tengo que contenerme y no responder- _ sonrió irónico, lo había intentado muchas veces y no aguantaba más de tres insultos.

Caminó hasta pararse frente al ojiazul que parecía no haber notado su presencia.

- _rayos! No sé por qué hago esto- _ aclaró un poco su garganta para llamar la atención del castaño. Al parecer lo logró porque Kaiba levantó la mirada y lo observó fijamente.

- se te perdió algo perro?-

Joey apretó el puño pero se calmó rápidamente.

- me... enteré que hoy es tu cumpleaños-

Seto entrecerró los ojos.

- y qué con eso?-

- pues...yo quiero felicitarte y darte...darte esto- Joey le dio el pequeño paquete, que Seto reconoció como uno de los chocolates que tanto le gustaban al rubio.

El ojiazul abrió la boca para decir algo pero el rubio lo interrumpió pensando que lo iba a insultar.

- tal vez es poco para ti, seguro que estás acostumbrado a otro tipo de regalos y te parezca insignificante... si no lo quieres puedes dárselo a Mokuba, seguro que a él le gusta...pero no lo vayas a tirar, me costó mucho...bueno, espero que pases un buen día-

Joey se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente del salón.

Seto se quedó bastante sorprendido, no solo porque el rubio le había dado un regalo, sino porque sabía que para él esos chocolates eran muy importantes y sobretodo porque parecía que trabajaba mucho para poder darse ese pequeño lujo.

El castaño miró el chocolate entre sus manos. Reconoció que se estaba sintiendo mejor que en sus anteriores cumpleaños, no es que esa fecha fuera de relevancia para él, hasta ese momento solo su hermano lo felicitaba y le hacía un regalo sinceramente, los demás que recibía algunas veces de sus empleados, sabía que eran por interés. Pero esta vez era diferente, Wheeler le había hecho un regalo, y estaba seguro que no era por interés.

- tal vez es la oportunidad que estaba esperando- se dijo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey caminaba lentamente de regreso a su casa, le alegraba no tener que ir a trabajar esa tarde, el dolor por los golpes que tenía había disminuido solo un poco.

En ese momento recordó lo que había hecho ese día en su salón de clases.

- _le regalé a Seto Kaiba mi chocolate!_- pensó deteniendo su paso -_no me arrepiento...aunque...seguro no significó nada para él, ni siquiera me dijo nada cuando regresé al salón...bueno, no esperaba que me lo agradeciera, sólo...tal vez...-_ dejó escapar un suspiro y miró el cielo -_ tal vez agradarle un poco-_

- me agradas-

Joey dio y un salto y abrió sus ojos bastante sorprendido al encontrarse frente a frente con Seto Kaiba.

- siempre hablas solo cachorro?-

- hablar? Pero si yo no estaba...demonios!- exclamó cuando se dio cuenta de que en lugar de estar pensando estaba hablando -escuchaste todo lo que dije?-

- pues, podría decirse que sí-

El rubio se sonrojó ligeramente.

- bueno...y qué esperas para burlarte?-

- no vine a burlarme...vine a preguntarte... por qué me diste esto?-

Seto le mostró el chocolate que le había dado momentos antes.

- pues..ya te dije que es un regalo por tu cumpleaños-

El castaño lo miró fijamente, poniendo a Joey un poco nervioso.

- qué? Ya te dije que si no lo quieres puedes dárselo a Mokuba...o mejor aún, puedes devolvérmelo- le dijo extendiendo su mano

- sube- le ordenó el ojiazul señalando el auto negro estacionado frente a ellos.

- para qué?- preguntó Joel

- sólo házlo-

Sin saber en realidad porqué lo hacía, Joey subió sin preguntar nada más, seguido del castaño. El vehículo se puso en marcha después de que se cerró la puerta del lado de Kaiba.

- a dónde vamos?-

Seto no respondió nada, simplemente desenvolvió lentamente el chocolate y se lo ofreció a un sorprendido Joey.

El rubio no hizo ningún movimiento, aún no entendía qué era lo que tramaba Kaiba.

- pruébalo- le dijo el ojiazul al fin

- que lo pruebe? Por qué? No piensas comértelo?-

- sí, pero primero quiero comprobar que no lo hayas envenenado...así que muérdelo tú primero-

Joey frunció el ceño al instante.

- CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE LO ENVENENÉ!- le reclamó entre indignado y dolido - de verdad que eres un malagradecido! No te lo hubiera dado nunca!-

- lo sabía! No quieres probarlo por qué está envenenado-

- MALDITO RICACHÓN! Ya te dije que no está envenenado! Te arrepentirás por decir eso-

- entonces haz que me arrepienta y pruébalo- le dijo Seto calmado, pero riendo internamente por lo fácil que era hacer enojar al cachorro.

- está bien, lo haré- le dijo arrebatándole el chocolate de la mano -pero ni creas que te lo devolveré, ahora es mío-

Joey le dio una mordida al chocolate y después de un momento miró a Kaiba con una mirada triunfante.

- lo ves, te dije que no estaba envenenado...lástima que ahora es mío y no lo podrás probar- dijo dando otra mordida

- quién te dijo que no lo iba a probar?-

Seto rompió la distancia entre ellos tomándolo de ambos brazos para acercarlo y juntar sus labios con los suyos.

Joey abrió los ojos al sentir como los labios de Seto lo besaban y como su lengua trataba de entrar en su boca. La verdad era que siempre había deseado que Kaiba lo besara pero no creyó que eso podría hacerse realidad, y mucho menos tan pronto.

Aunque pensó que quizá sólo lo hacía para después reírse de él, Joey decidió olvidarse de todo y disfrutar de ese beso, abrió su boca para darle entrada al ojiazul. El corazón de Seto se aceleró de emoción al sentir como su cachorro correspondía a su beso, iba por buen camino.

Después de un momento se separaron y se miraron fijamente.

Joey fue el que rompió el silencio.

- por...por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó nervioso y sonrojado

- quería probar, y tenías razón, no tenía idea de que supiera tan delicioso-

Joey bajó la mirada.

- si solo querías probar el chocolate no era necesario que me besaras-

El castaño se acercó de nuevo a él.

- tienes razón, quería probarlo...pero en tu boca, y me pareció exquisito, por qué no me das un poco más?-

Sin esperar respuesta de parte del rubio, lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó nuevamente.

Ambos se dejaron llevar y finalmente se declararon sus sentimientos en ese beso. Joey pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiazul, mientras que éste lo comenzaba a acariciar por la espalda.

Seto abrazó a Joey para pegarlo más a su cuerpo pero al momento de hacerlo el rubio se separó de él con un quejido y gesto de dolor.

- qué pasa?- le preguntó el castaño - te lastimé?-

- n...no, no es nada- respondió Joey aún sintiendo dolor en toda su espalda

- qué tienes en el hombro?-

- eh?- Joey se dio cuenta de que se estaba tallando el hombro y parte de su espalda

-ah, no tengo nada- le dijo sonriendo

- déjame ver-

Kaiba se acercó a él para tratar de ver su hombro, pero Joey se alejó.

- no, ya te dije que no es nada-

Seto lo jaló de la mano para colocarlo en sus piernas, y sin que Joey lo pudiera impedir le levantó el uniforme descubriendo varios golpes y moretones en toda su espalda.

- quién te hizo esto?- preguntó seriamente

Joey se levantó y se acomodó la ropa.

- nadie-

- fue tu padre?-

El rubio no respondió.

Kaiba cerró los ojos, había escuchado que el papá de Joey era agresivo pero jamás creyó que maltratara de esa manera a su hijo. Entonces lo decidió. Presionó un botón rojo junto a su asiento y al instante se escuchó la voz del chofer del Ceo.

- diga Señor?-

- cambio de dirección-

- a dónde vamos?- preguntó el rubio

El ojiazul lo miró.

- a recoger tus cosas- le dijo

No permitiría que nadie más lastimara a su cachorro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recordó que el padre de Joey se había enfurecido al perder la custodia de su hijo y saber que jamás se le podría acercar. Seto creyó que apartar a Joey de ese hombre era lo mejor, pero se equivocó.

Aún recordaba los anónimos que habían llegado a su oficina, simples sobres blancos que a la vista parecían inofensivos pero que en su interior se escondían fuertes amenazas en su contra.

Siempre creyó que se trataban de bromas de gente que no tenía nada que hacer, o de alguien a quien había despedido por su incompetencia, pero que jamás se atrevería a acercarse a él. Cerró los ojos y recordó el último anónimo que había recibido. Solo una línea que decía:

_...te vas a arrepentir por lo que me quitaste, disfruta tus últimos momentos..._

Al igual que a los demás, le restó importancia a ese anónimo, y no había día que no se arrepintiera de eso.

- no pude protegerte, dejé que te lastimaran…lo siento- murmuró el castaño acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el rostro sonriente de Joey.

Continuará...

N/A

Hola! Lamento la demora pero para compensarlo akí está otro capítulo, ahora sí no se pueden kejar de k está muy corto, este kedó más largo k los anteriores.

Kiero decirles k no había pensado en hacer este capítulo, pero a petición de Lady Amaltea y como creí k les gustaría saber un pokito de la forma en como Seto y Joey se hicieron pareja pues bueno, aki está.

Espero k les guste y con mucho gusto recibiré sus próximos reviews, sus opiniones cuentan mucho y son muy importantes para saber si les sigue gustando la historia. Cualkier cosa háganmelo saber ok?

Ahora sus reviews:

**Kaede Sakuragi:** oh gracias, que bueno k no t molesta porque la verdad apenas tengo tiempo de actualizar y leer algunos fics, aunk seguro k a ti t llueven los reviews, tus fics son muy buenos. Espero que no se termine tu paciencia y sigas leyendo hasta saber que pasó con Joey, ya falta menos. Saludos, Ja ne!

**Remi:** Gracias por tus dos reviews ;P no t preocupes, me acuerdo k alguna vez yo tampoco tenía idea de cómo hacer los reviews. Ah esto tal vez sea un poco trágico pero terminará bien, ya lo verás, no me gustan los finales tristes, así k como ya lo había dicho, este no será uno. Espero k este tercer capítulo también te haya gustado. Claro k Seto no va a dejar a Joey nunca, se k lo hago sufrir pero tiene k ser así para k se de cuenta de cuanto kiere a su cachorro ;) Tienes razón, el amor es como dicen "el motor del alma" jeje. En cuanto pueda me conectaré, espero k podamos platikar y compartir opiniones, aunk casi no tengo tiempo pero de vez en cuando estoy por ahí. Saludos, Ja ne!

**Elizabeth:** hola, yo también espero k estés bien, como verás ya estoy actualizando, aunk se k me tardé mucho y...espero k no t moleste seguir con la intriga jeje, esk aún no puedo decir lo k pasó, pero ojala no dejes de leer la historia, vale?. Saludos, Ja ne!

**Anya Shoryuky:** me ha kedado clarísimo, no t preocupes k lo continuaré...no kiero morir tan joven O.o pero te agradezco tus palabras, aunk digas k soy muy cruel, jeje, k bueno k a mi hermana no le gustan los fics de esta serie x k seguro k me diría lo mismo k a ti t dijeron. Lo k pasa es parte de la historia, y mejor ni t cuento k seguirá después x k entonces sí k voy a tener k esconderme de ti cuando llegue el capítulo donde diga lo k pasó . Pero por lo k me dices veo k también te gusta hacer sufrir a tus personajes no? Muchas gracias por tus palabras y de verdad espero k este capítulo t haya gustado, hmmm...creo k iré pensando en un buen escondite para los próximos capítulos :P. Espero k puedas dejarme tu opinión sobre el capi. Saludos, Ja ne!

**Lady-Amaltea:** Sí, en realidad la mayoría del fic está narrado en flash back por la situación en la k se encuentran. Y bueno, aunk no había pensado hacerlo, aki está el capítulo donde Seto y Joey se hacen pareja, no muy bien porque solo son recuerdos de Kaiba, aún así espero k t guste. Saludos, Ja ne!

**serenity chan:** no te preocupes por no mandar review en el primer capi lo bueno es k lo sigues leyendo. La foto del portarretrato? Eres la primera k me pregunta eso, pero solo puedo decirte que es una foto muy linda y especial para los dos :) muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero k t guste el capi. Saludos, Ja ne!

**Angel of Darkness:** k bueno k me dices k serás paciente x k aunk trato de apurarme a actualizar a veces es imposible y pasa mucho tiempo, al menos se k esperarás para ver k le pasó a Joey, cada vez falta menos, además ya tengo escrito parte del próximo capítulo y Seto seguirá igual de lindo, jeje, espero no tardar tanto, ;) Saludos, Ja ne!

**Rei Dark Angel:** volverán a ser felices ya verás, no t pongas triste, ok? Espero k t guste la continuación, este capítulo no está tan triste...bueno, eso creo :P Saludos, Ja ne!

**Neemayaoi: **gracias por tus ánimos, prometo k no llorarás, este fic tendrá un final feliz. También me gustaría ser tu amiga, ya t agregué a mis contactos de msn, espero k nos encontremos para platikar, casi no tengo tiempo de conectarme pero haré lo posible. Saludos, Ja ne!

**Kida Luna:** hola, gracias x el review, y a Rex también O.o Ya estoy actualizando, espero k t (les) guste el capítulo. Saludos, Ja ne!

Gracias por sus reviews.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kaiba aún se encontraba en su oficina revisando algunos trabajos pendientes y escribiendo apuradamente en su computadora. De pronto comenzó a sentir un dolor en su espalda y sus ojos comenzaron a arderle, supo entonces que era tiempo de descansar un poco, no porque él quisiera, sino porque su cuerpo se lo pedía.

Hizo a un lado su computadora, se recargó en el escritorio y cerró sus ojos quedándose dormido casi instantáneamente.

_Podía sentir perfectamente el calor de su cachorro entre sus brazos, el rubio lo miraba y le sonreía tiernamente._

_- te amo Seto- le escuchó decir_

_Él iba a responder lo mismo cuando escuchó un fuerte sonido, como un disparo, muy cerca de él, en ese momento todo en su visión se tornó de un color rojizo y pudo sentir como su cuerpo caía, solo alcanzaba a escuchar gritos llamándolo. _

_- SETO! SETO! NO ME DEJES! AYÚDAME!...SETO! –_

_Escuchaba a Joey, pero por más que intentaba ponerse de pie no lo lograba._

_Los gritos se oían cada vez más lejanos y el dolor en su pecho y en su cabeza aumentaba a cada momento._

_- SETO!_

Kaiba se levantó de golpe sobresaltado respirando agitadamente.

Recargó su espalda en el respaldo de su asiento tratando de regular su respiración. Aún tenía la sensación de escuchar a su cachorro llamándolo.

Su puño se estrelló fuertemente contra el escritorio. Esa pesadilla que había tenido le había hecho recordar la impotencia que había sentido al no poder ayudar a Joey a pesar de haberlo intentado, y después, la que sintió al salir del hospital y encontrarlo en el estado en que ahora se encontraba.

Alguien llamando a la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- adelante- ordenó el Ceo recuperando la compostura

Un joven de cabello verdoso y ojos negros se adentró en la oficina con algunos papeles en las manos.

- qué pasó en la junta de ayer?- preguntó el castaño cuando Reiku Kitaiga se sentó frente a él.

- precisamente aquí le traigo el informe Señor Kaiba- le dijo extendiéndole una carpeta - todo salió como usted lo esperaba-

- ya veo-

- como podrá observar en la gráfica, las acciones de la corporación aumentaron en gran cantidad, los socios respondieron favorablemente a la presentación del nuevo proyecto, ahora solo falta organizar la información sobre las compañías que desean adquirir el producto, los precios, la fecha de su salida al mercado, entre otras cosas-

- hiciste un buen trabajo, me encargaré de eso después-

Seto cerró la carpeta y se recargó en el asiento pesadamente.

- Señor Kaiba, no quisiera ser entrometido pero...se ve un poco cansado-

- no he dormido bien-

A pesar de que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, Seto le respondió, por lo menos ese joven era un poco de su agrado, hacía muy bien el trabajo y él apreciaba mucho a la gente competente, sobre todo porque ese joven estaba resultando muy útil en esos últimos días que había tenido que ausentarse para ocuparse de Joey.

La mirada de Reiku se tornó comprensiva, sabía lo que su jefe estaba pasando desde hacía algunos meses y lo lamentó mucho, por él y por su pareja, que aunque habían sido pocas las veces que había visto a Joey, le había caído muy bien.

- si quiere yo puedo encargarme de lo que falta- le sugirió con la intención de quitarle un poco de trabajo a su jefe, aunque sabía de sobra la respuesta del castaño.

- yo me ocuparé de eso- le respondió, pero pareció considerarlo después - por lo pronto encárgate de recopilar la información sobre las empresas-

Kaiba apagó su computadora y se levantó de su asiento.

- me voy, ocúpate de lo que te pedí-

Reiku solo asintió y se dispuso a salir, su jefe abandonaba la corporación cada vez más temprano.

Mientras salía de la oficina del Ceo y se adentraba en la suya sonrió al recordar cómo la pareja de su jefe había logrado que saliera todos los días antes de las ocho, cuando siempre era el último en abandonar la corporación.

Ese había sido el día que conoció a Joey.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seto llegó al estacionamiento donde su chofer y sus guardaespaldas lo esperaban.

- a la mansión señor?- le preguntó cuando el castaño estuvo a su lado.

- sí, pero antes, ya sabes a donde-

Los autos se pusieron en marcha y pocos minutos después llegaron a una elegante dulcería.

El ojiazul se bajó de su auto y se adentró en la tienda. Un hombre de estatura media, algo regordete y de edad mayor lo saludó con una sonrisa detrás del mostrador.

- buenas tardes señor Kaiba, hoy llega más temprano que otros días-

- deme lo de siempre-

El dueño de la tienda, acostumbrado al carácter de su cliente diario se agachó buscando lo que le había pedido.

- de que lo quiere el día de hoy? La última vez llevó uno de almendras-

- uno relleno de caramelo está bien-

El hombre se levantó con un chocolate en la mano.

- aquí está-

El dueño marcó en su caja registradora el precio del chocolate y después lo metió en una pequeña bolsa junto con el ticket de compra.

- aquí tiene- le dijo entregando la compra al castaño mientras recibía su dinero.

Seto iba a salir cuando el hombre lo detuvo.

- disculpe señor, pero me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra el joven Joey?-

Se atrevió a preguntar aunque sabía que el Ceo podría enojarse por eso. Sin embargo, Kaiba agradeció el gesto de ese hombre por preocuparse por su cachorro, Joey era muy especial, por eso toda le gente que lo conocía lo apreciaba tanto.

- aún no...ha habido ningún cambio- respondió el castaño tratando de ser mas cortés.

El dueño escuchó las tristes palabras del ojiazul y también se entristeció, toda Ciudad Dominó se había enterado del atentado en la mansión Kaiba y algunos rumores de la prensa se dejaban escuchar sobre el estado en que había quedado Joey, pero solo los que lo conocían y apreciaban lamentaban verdaderamente la situación por la que Kaiba y él estaban pasando.

- entiendo- respondió el encargado - espero que se recupere, y cuando lo haga, dígale por favor que espero verlo por aquí pronto-

El Ceo asintió - gracias por preocuparse, le aseguro que Joey estaría muy agradecido-

El castaño dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda.

El hombre lo vio subir al auto y partir como todos los días.

El auto se puso en marcha hacia la mansión. Dentro, el castaño contemplaba su reciente compra. Recordó cómo fue que había llegado a hacer de esa tienda, una parada obligatoria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seto Kaiba se encontraba en una junta con algunos inversionistas tratando de cerrar un contrato. A pesar de que estaba concentrado, no dejaba de tener la sensación de que algo se le estaba olvidando.

Se permitió distraerse un poco y hacer un repaso mental sobre lo que había hecho hasta ese momento, tal vez había olvidado algún documento importante en su casa.

Recordó que se había levantado temprano, se había bañado y vestido para salir a trabajar, afortunadamente ya había terminado la preparatoria y no tenía que preocuparse más por eso; una vez listo había besado a su cachorro que aún seguía durmiendo en la cama al parecer soñando algo agradable por la sonrisa que tenía.

Lo contempló un momento y antes de irse lo besó otra vez consiguiendo un suave suspiro.

Salió de la recámara y se encaminó a la salida después de pasar por su computadora al despacho. Después de eso había llegado a la corporación y ahora se encontraba en esa junta.

No, estaba seguro de no haber olvidado algo sobre el trabajo, pero entonces, qué era?

Mientras hablaba con un hombre de una compañía extranjera que estaba a punto de terminar con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, su secretaria se le acercó y lo llamó.

- señor Kaiba?-

El ojiazul se disculpó con el hombre con el que platicaba.

- qué sucede?- preguntó molesto por la interrupción

- tiene una llamada- su secretaria le extendió el teléfono - es de su casa-

Kaiba tomó la llamada.

- si?-

-Seto, soy yo-

- Joey? Sucede algo malo?-

- no, nada malo, no te preocupes, solo quería saber si vendrás a comer hoy?-

- ya sabes que no, tengo mucho trabajo-

- ah, sí claro, pero, pensé que tal vez podríamos pasar el día juntos, hoy te fuiste antes de que despertara-

- no puedo Joey, ahora estoy en una junta y por la tarde tengo otra, tal vez llegue tarde a casa-

- entonces no vendrás?- preguntó el rubio con voz apagada

- llegaré en la noche, si no necesitas nada más tengo que colgar Joey, ya sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando tengo reunión-

- no Seto, no necesito nada más, lamento haberte molestado, espero que todo vaya bien en tu junta-

- nos vemos en la noche-

- sí, hasta la noche-

Seto cortó la llamada y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido.

La junta terminó satisfactoriamente para el ojiazul, pero lamentablemente tenía que prepararse para la próxima que sería en aproximadamente tres horas.

El tiempo pasó y terminó su segunda reunión. Ya había anochecido y se encontraba adelantando algunos trabajos, pero se sentía bastante cansado y seguía con esa molesta sensación de haber olvidado algo.

Alguien llamó a su puerta y Reiku Kitaiga entró después de la autorización del Ceo.

- señor Kaiba, creí que ya se habría marchado-

El ojiazul lo miró seriamente.

- disculpe- se excusó rápidamente - es solo que pensé que se iría tan pronto como acabara la junta, por lo del cumpleaños de su novio-

El castaño abrió los ojos cayendo en la cuenta de qué era lo que había olvidado. Se levantó como un resorte de su asiento y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- no puede ser! lo olvidé!-

Reiku lo miró un poco sorprendido no pudiendo creer que su jefe pudiera olvidar algo así, en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en esa corporación jamás había visto que a Seo Kaiba se le olvidara algo.

- me voy- dijo el ojiazul recogiendo sus cosas

- está bien señor...p-pero...- Reiku se quedó con la palabra en la boca, el Ceo ya se había marchado. Suspiró y miró los documentos en su mano, ya mañana le diría que tenía que firmarlos.

Kaiba salió disparado hacia la mansión esperando encontrar despierto a Joey. Miró su reloj, pasaban de las diez y media cuando arribó a su casa.

Bajo rápidamente del auto y una vez dentro se encontró todo en silencio. Una de las jóvenes del servicio se le acercó y lo saludó.

- buenas noches señor, va a cenar?-

- no, donde está Joey?-

- el joven salió desde la tarde-

- salió? A dónde?-

- no lo sé señor, no dijo a dónde iba-

El ojiazul hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- y mi hermano?-

- se retiró a su recámara hace un momento-

- está bien, puedes retirarte-

La joven hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

Seto se quedó un momento en el recibidor y finalmente decidió esperar la llegada de Joey en la sala, mientras tanto necesitaba pensar como le iba a hacer para que su cachorro lo perdonara, seguramente estaría muy enojado.

Pasaban algunos minutos después de la media noche cuando Kaiba escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Se levantó y salió buscando a Joey.

Lo encontró al pie de las escaleras sosteniéndose del barandal.

- se puede saber de dónde vienes?- preguntó el ojiazul molesto por la tardanza del rubio.

Joey se giró hasta encontrarse con Seto frente a él.

- Seto, creí que aún no estarías en casa, qué tal tu junta? Bien?- preguntó un sonriente Joey.

Kaiba se descolocó un poco, esperaba otra reacción por parte de su cachorro, pero notó algo extraño, Joey se veía bastante alegre y tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas, sin contar con que seguía sosteniéndose del barandal de las escaleras.

- Joey, tengo que hablar contigo, te debo una disculpa- le dijo el castaño acercándose

- disculpa? De qué hablas?-

- por tu cumpleaños, perdóname, lo olvidé, pero tú sabes que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza sobre el trabajo y a veces olvido las cosas...-

- está bien- lo cortó Joey - sé que tienes cosas más importantes en que pensar y ocuparte, entiendo que mi cumpleaños no signifique nada-

- pero no digas eso, claro que significa algo para mí...-

- no Seto, si significara algo lo habrías recordado- Joey se soltó y cayó sentado en uno de los escalones.

- Joey qué te pasa?- el castaño se agachó hacia él y al hacerlo pudo sentir un olor a alcohol, entonces frunció el seño -estuviste bebiendo?- le preguntó

- sabes Seto? Hoy me la pasé muy bien, Yugi me hizo una fiesta en su casa, su abuelo hizo un pastel para mí y estuvieron todos mis amigos, incluso mi hermana, Mokuba también estuvo un rato, todos mis seres queridos estuvieron ahí...todos...menos el que mas me importaba- el rubio bajó la cabeza y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- cachorro yo...-

- tan solo me hubiera conformado con que me felicitaras por la mañana, o cuando te hablé por teléfono, yo hubiera entendido que tenías reunión y mucho trabajo, quería pasar el día contigo pero me hubiera sentido tan feliz si simplemente me hubieras dicho "feliz cumpleaños Joey" aunque fuera por teléfono...pero no fue así, solo me dijiste que te estaba interrumpiendo- ahora las lágrimas de Joey habían comenzado a caer y Seto se sintió terrible, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazarlo fuertemente.

- cachorro, lo siento, te prometo que te lo compensaré, pídeme lo que quieras-

- no quiero nada- dijo Joey recostado en el pecho del ojiazul - solo quería que lo recordaras, saber que era importante para ti-

Hizo una pausa y después continuó - sabes como fueron siempre mis cumpleaños? Pasaba el día en la calle trabajando, y cuando llegaba a casa mi padre solo me gritaba y me golpeaba, yo tenía que encerrarme en mi habitación esperando que alguien recordara que ese día era importante, pero no había nadie...hasta que conocí a mis amigos y volví a ver a mi hermana, entonces todo cambió, pero siempre me pregunté cómo sería que mi persona especial me felicitara...tal vez estoy exagerando, pero Seto, me dolió mucho que lo olvidaras-

En ese momento Joey se quedó profundamente dormido.

Seto borró suavemente con su mano las lágrimas que habían quedado en el rostro de su cachorro, tal vez era porque estaba un poco bebido pero Joey había dicho muchas cosas que en ese momento lo estaban haciendo sentir el ser más miserable sobre la tierra.

Él recordaba haber pasado sus últimos cumpleaños alegre con sus padres, después, aunque su padrastro jamás le celebró algo, él había sido feliz porque tenía a su hermanito que de una u otra manera, se las arreglaba para hacerlo sentir bien ese día.

En cambio, por lo que le había dicho su cachorro, él no la había pasado tan bien, ni siquiera había tenido a su hermana a su lado, sino hasta muchos años después.

Lo levantó y lo llevó a la habitación. Ahí lo cambió de ropa y lo acostó, él se recostó a un lado y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

- no lo volveré a olvidar Joey, lo prometo-

A la mañana siguiente, unos ojos color miel se abrían pesadamente. El rubio se incorporó en la cama tallando sus ojos para habituarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana del balcón, al parecer ya era muy de mañana por la intensa luz del sol. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza al sentir un poco de dolor.

- maldición! - exclamó - y yo que me prometí jamás volver a beber tanto, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué aquí-

Pero sí recordó el motivo por el cual había bebido y miró a un lado de la cama. Estaba vacío.

- seguramente ya se fue a la corporación- dijo tristemente -así es siempre, si no fuera porque lo espero en la sala todas las noches, creo que no lo vería jamás-

Suspiró.

- tal vez sea tiempo de terminar con esto- susurró mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

La secó con la manga de su pijama y se bajó de la cama. Al hacerlo sintió algo suave y fresco bajo sus pies. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró parado sobre varios pétalos de sakura que formaban un camino hacia fuera de la habitación.

- y esto?- se preguntó

Miró hacia todos lados y para su sorpresa encontró una tarjeta a un lado de su almohada, la tomó y la leyó.

"_tan solo permíteme demostrarte que sí es importante...sigue el camino"_

Joey reconoció inmediatamente la letra de Seto. Decidió entonces seguir el camino como lo indicaba la tarjeta. Salió de la habitación y se encontró con que el camino seguía por el pasillo hasta una de las habitaciones del fondo. El rubio llegó frente a la puerta y entró.

Dentro encontró el camino que seguía hasta una mesa con lo que parecía ser el desayuno servido para dos, todo adornado y dispuesto elegantemente, muy al estilo Kaiba.

Entonces sintió unos brazos rodeándolo por detrás y un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- buenos días cachorro-

- Seto...pero qué es todo esto?-

- me hubiera gustado más una cena romántica, pero en vista de las circunstancias, tendrá que ser un desayuno-

El castaño lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó a la mesa.

- lamento lo de ayer, pero como verás, no todo lo que me dijiste anoche es cierto-

Joey lo miró confuso.

- anoche? Qué fue lo que te dije? No lo recuerdo-

- bueno, no importa, solo quiero que sepas que eres importante para mí...y espero que no sea muy tarde para demostrártelo...feliz cumpleaños cachorro-

Le acarició la mejilla y lo besó. Joey se sintió inmensamente feliz y respondió inmediatamente el beso. Ahora no importaba el día anterior, sabía que era importante para su Seto, pero... no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

- te gusta?- preguntó el Ceo cuando se separaron

Joey solo asintió.

- Sé que esto debí hacerlo ayer, pero espero que puedas disculparme, sabes que a veces no sé donde tengo la cabeza, pero de una cosa estoy seguro que jamás se me va a olvidar-

Joey lo miró curioso.

- de que te amo-

Finalmente el rubio le sonrió y lo abrazó.

- yo también te amo Seto-

- entonces, me perdonas?-

- Sí, pero tendrás que hacer algo para compensarme, no me conformaré solo con esto-

- te compensaré como quieras- susurró el Ceo a su oído comenzando a acariciarlo atrevidamente. Pero Joey se separó y le dio la espalda.

- no me refiero a este tipo de compensaciones-

Seto se sintió algo decepcionado.

- entonces?-

- tendrás que recibir un castigo-

- qué tipo de castigo?- preguntó el castaño levantando una ceja

- ya lo pensaré más tarde, ahora vamos a desayunar porque me muero de hambre-

El rubio se sentó y Seto lo siguió. Ambos comenzaron a desayunar y pasaron un momento hermoso. Hasta que el celular del Ceo comenzó a sonar.

- habla Kaiba- contestó el castaño la llamada ante la atenta mirada de Joey.

- ahora mismo?- continuó con la llamada

Joey bajó la mirada.

- no puedo ir a esa cita, cancélala- ordenó Seto cuando vio a su cachorro triste.

- no me interesa quien sea el empresario, solo hazlo-

El rubio suspiró y se levantó, se acercó despacio y se puso detrás del ojiazul abrazándolo.

- si tienes que irte, vete- le dijo al oído

Seto hizo a un lado el celular.

- pero Joey, te dije que pasaría el día contigo-

- ya lo sé, pero puedes ir y regresar en cuanto termines con tu cita-

- estás seguro?-

Joey le sonrió y le quitó el celular de la mano.

- hola, quien habla?- preguntó mientras el Ceo se ponía de pie.

- Reiku Kitaiga? Ah, soy Joey Wheeler, dígame, es muy importante que Seto asista a esa cita?-

-Kaiba trató de arrebatarle el celular, pero Joey se hizo a un lado esquivándolo.

- entiendo, no se preocupes, Seto estará ahí en un momento-

Y cortó la llamada.

- ahora tienes que ir-

- no te entiendo Joey, creí que querías que estuviera contigo-

- quiero que estés conmigo, pero también te dije que entiendo que eres un hombre muy ocupado, así que el día de hoy te doy permiso de que vayas un momento a la corporación y después regreses-

- así que me das permiso?- preguntó el castaño abrazándolo por la cintura

-pero solo si prometes regresar en cuanto acabe tu cita-

- está bien, lo prometo-

Y con esa promesa Kaiba salió de la mansión y se fue a su corporación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Ya pasaban de las siete de la noche y Joey daba vueltas en la sala bajo la mirada de Mokuba y Jimbo que estaba sentado en el suelo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro siguiendo los movimientos del rubio.

- me lo prometió, me dijo que estaría aquí en cuanto terminara su asunto con ese empresario- decía el rubio con la voz molesta y el ceño fruncido.

Mokuba rodó los ojos, era como la quinta vez que el rubio repetía lo mismo.

- cálmate Joey, seguramente esa cita se prolongó más de lo normal-

Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones pesadamente y por fin Jimbo vio su oportunidad de subir y recostar su cabeza en las piernas de su amo, que lo acarició despacio.

- no puede ser Mokuba, tu crees que esa cita duraría más de medio día?-

El pequeño prefirió guardar silencio, estaba seguro que su hermano se había olvidado de volver temprano, lo conocía demasiado bien y a él le había hecho tantas veces lo mismo que ya estaba acostumbrado.

- lo olvidó verdad?- preguntó el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Mokuba sonrió nervioso y optó por tratar de excusar a su hermano.

- Joey, mi hermano es así, ya sabes, siempre tiene en la cabeza su corporación, estoy seguro que no lo olvidó, seguramente solo se le presentó un contratiempo-

Joey ya no dijo nada, solo siguió acariciando la cabeza de su perro.

- peque, te gustaría que Seto estuviera aquí temprano para cenar todos los días?-

Mokuba lo miró sin comprender.

- claro que sí, no sabes cómo he batallado para que Seto llegue temprano a casa y no trabaje tanto-

- bien!- el rubio se levantó sonriendo triunfante caminando hacia la salida.

- Joey, a dónde vas?-

- voy por tu hermano, conseguiré que esté aquí para cenar con nosotros todos los días-

Mokuba lo miró incrédulo.

- y cómo se supone que harás eso?-

- tú déjamelo a mí, Joey Wheeler entrará en acción!-

Y salió dejando a Mokuba con una gran interrogante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seto estaba sentado frente a su escritorio con una hoja de papel entre sus manos.

Leía y releía lo que estaba escrito una y otra vez en su mente.

…_qué tan valiosa consideras tu vida Seto Kaiba?..._

- pero qué diablos significa esto?- murmuró para sí mismo.

- Seto Kaiba!-

El ojiazul levantó la vista sobresaltado.

- Joey! Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó doblando la hoja de papel y guardándola en el cajón de su escritorio.

- vine por ti- dijo el rubio parándose frente al escritorio de Seto -terminaste con tu cita?-

Kaiba asintió cayendo en la cuenta del por qué el rubio estaba ahí.

- no puedes dejar el trabajo aunque sea solo un día? Estuve esperándote-

- pero qué hora es?- preguntó el castaño -no creo haberme tardado más de...-

- son casi las ocho de la noche-

Joey le dio la espalda y decidió arriesgar su relación con el ojiazul, sabía que tenía mucho que perder, pero también mucho que ganar.

- era mentira lo que me dijiste en la mañana?-

Kaiba se acercó a él.

- de qué hablas?-

- me dijiste que era importante para ti, y que me lo ibas a demostrar-

- sí lo eres, solo que después de ver al empresario tuve que revisar algunos asuntos y no me di cuenta de la hora, no estás enojado verdad?-

Kaiba se acercó a él y lo abrazó dándole pequeños besos en su rostro.

Joey lo alejó y lo miró seriamente.

- harías lo que sea para demostrármelo?-

- lo que sea- afirmó el Ceo

- bien, porque he pensado en tu castigo por olvidar mi cumpleaños-

- era en serio? Creí que estabas bromeando-

- no estaba bromeando-

- bueno, entonces que quieres?- preguntó Kaiba resignado.

- recuerdas la dulcería donde compré el chocolate que te regalé el día de tu cumpleaños?-

- sí, quieres que te compre uno? Podemos ir ahora mismo, me parece que todavía no cierran-

- exacto, quiero que me compres uno...-

- perfecto-

Kaiba suspiró aliviado comenzando a recoger algunos documentos, conociendo a su cachorro la verdad es que esperaba otro tipo de castigo, comprarle un chocolate a Joey no sería ningún problema.

- pero todos los días- finalizó Joey con una sonrisa

El ojiazul paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo.

- cómo dijiste? Quieres que te compre un chocolate...todos los días?-

- así es-

Kaiba lo miró estupefacto.

- y no sólo eso- continuó el rubio - la dulcería cierra a las ocho de la noche en punto, tendrás que salir de tu oficina antes de las ocho para llegar a tiempo, te estaré esperando todos los días a eso de las ocho y media. No se vale regresar a la corporación después de comprarlo-

- Joey...-

- te advierto que no puedes mandar a nadie a comprarlo, tienes que ir tú mismo, ya está todo arreglado para que no me engañes-

- qué quieres decir con que está todo arreglado?-

- sí, hablé con el Señor Mitsuko, el dueño de la tienda, es muy buen amigo mío, el me dirá si vas todos los días a comprar, y no puedes mandar a nadie más, ya hablé con tu chofer para que él no lo haga-

- Joey, te estás pasando del límite...-

- no Seto- se acercó a su ojiazul y lo abrazó - qué no entiendes que lo único que quiero es estar más tiempo contigo? Lo único que haces es llegar por las noches y hacerme el amor, después de eso te duermes y por las mañanas te vas tan temprano que ni siquiera tenemos tiempo de hablar. A caso sabes cómo me va en la universidad, o qué es lo que hago por las tardes? Sabes que Mokuba ganó una medalla por ser el mejor en su clase?-

Kaiba guardó silencio, se dio cuenta que en realidad no sabía nada ni de Joey ni de su hermano, desde que el rubio había entrado a su vida había descuidado por completo a Mokuba confiando que Joey lo cuidaría mejor que él.

- sabes que tengo mucho trabajo-

- ya lo sé, no te estoy pidiendo que abandones tu corporación, sólo que dejes de trabajar tanto y compartas al menos un poco de tu tiempo con nosotros. Sólo te pido que te pongas un horario para trabajar como cualquier persona y no te excedas, además te puedes enfermar-

- yo no soy cualquier persona Joey-

Kaiba alejó al rubio y éste bajó la mirada.

- tienes razón, no eres cualquier persona. Pero entonces...harás lo que te pedí?-

- no vas a conseguir nada mandándome a comprar chocolates todos los días, si quieres te compro una caja y listo-

- no se trata de eso Seto, lo que quiero es que...-

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

- adelante- ordenó el castaño

Joey se dejó caer en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos desanimado por su plan fallido.

El joven de ojos negros se adentró en la oficina.

- disculpe señor Kaiba, aquí tiene la información sobre la compañía del norte que me pidió- le dijo extendiéndole una carpeta.

Kaiba se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que había hecho el trabajo y deseó internamente que todos sus empleados fueran así de competentes.

Mientras el Ceo revisaba la información, Joey se levantó del asiento y se acercó al muchacho.

- hola- lo saludó con una sonrisa - quién eres?-

- Reiku Kitaiga señor- le dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el rubio

- ah! mucho gusto, hablé contigo en la mañana, soy Joey Wheeler, pero no me digas señor, dime Joey, no creo que seas mayor que yo- el rubio sonreía amistosamente mientras lo saludaba.

Reiku le sonrió también, un poco nervioso volteando a mirar a su jefe. Joey vio esto y lo jaló del brazo alejándolo un poco bajo la sospechosa mirada de Seto.

- y dime, qué es exactamente lo que haces en la empresa?-

- eh...pues, en realidad, colaboro con el señor Kaiba en los proyectos y le ayudo en lo que puedo durante las reuniones-

- ah, entonces eso quiere decir que pasas mucho tiempo con él?-

- pues...podría decirse que sí-

Joey pareció meditar algo.

- yo soy el novio de tu jefe- le dijo de pronto.

Reiku se alarmó un poco, lo que menos quería era tener problemas precisamente con el novio de su jefe. Ya de por sí era difícil lidiar con el carácter del Ceo, ahora no quería lidiar con un novio celoso.

- señor...le aseguro que mi trato con el señor Kaiba es únicamente profesional, no vaya a pensar que tenemos otro tipo de relación-

-pero cálmate, no pongas esa cara- le dijo el rubio divertido -solo necesito que me hagas un favor-

- qué tipo de favor, señor?-

Joey rodó los ojos.

- primero que dejes de llamarme señor-

Reiku le sonrió más aliviado por no tener problemas, además el rubio comenzaba a caerle bien.

- a qué hora sales?-

- pues, cerca de las nueve, y eso si no hay mucho trabajo-

- perfecto! Lo que necesito que hagas es que a las siete en punto le digas a tu jefe que recuerde el asunto pendiente que tiene antes de las ocho-

Reiku pareció confundido.

- no entiendo, exactamente que es lo que tengo que hacer?-

- solo eso, mira, es muy sencillo, solo le dices que recuerde que debe salir antes de las ocho, si ves que son siete y media y no ha salido aquí se lo vuelves a recordar, quedó más claro?-

- sí, pero no cree que el señor Kaiba pueda molestarse?-

- tal vez, pero si te despide me llamas a mí y yo lo arreglo todo, le dices a la secretaria de Seto que marque a mi número-

Reiku pareció dudar, pero Joey no se daría por vencido.

- además, no tiene por qué enojarse, sólo le estás recordando algo, es como si le recordaras que tiene alguna junta o algo así, lo harás?-

- será todos los días?-

El rubio asintió.

- bueno, sólo los días que Seto venga a la oficina y esté aquí después de las siete-

- está bien, lo haré-

- bien, gracias- dijo el rubio mientras veía como se acercaba el ojiazul.

- se puede saber de qué están hablando?-

- Seto, por qué no me habías dicho que tenías un colaborador tan simpático?- preguntó Joey colocándose a un lado del ojiazul. Kaiba sólo atinó a mirar seriamente a Reiku, quien sonrió un poco nervioso.

- la información es correcta- le informó a Reiku

- entonces, si no me necesita para nada más me retiro- le dijo al castaño, después se dirigió a Joey - fue un placer-

Joey le sonrió y se despidió de él.

- si nos apresuramos podremos llegar a la dulcería antes de que cierren- dijo el rubio una vez que quedaron solos.

- está bien, nos iremos ahora, pero no creas que pasaré todos los días a comprar-

- me dijiste que podía pedirte lo que quisiera-

- pero no algo así, si quieres el chocolate te lo compro ahora, pero nada más-

- pero Seto...-

- ya te lo dije Joey, lo aceptas o lo dejas?-

Joey cerró los ojos.

- está bien-

Kaiba sonrió satisfecho.

- sabía que entenderías, ahora si quieres podemos ir a...-

- yo no soy uno de tus empleados para que me hables como si me estuvieras ofreciendo algún tipo de sueldo o una buena oferta Kaiba, y no puedo estar a tu disposición cada vez que quieras-

El castaño quedó sorprendido.

- no puedo darte todo el amor que siento por ti si no me dejas, una pareja es de dos, y yo necesito de ti, si no puedes darme aunque sea un poco de tu tiempo entonces no creo que valga la pena seguir-

- Joey, pero qué dices? Si sigues molesto por lo de tu cumpleaños...-

- no es sólo eso Seto, esta mañana cuando desperté pensé en decírtelo, pero cuando vi lo que habías hecho para mí cambié de opinión y decidí darte otra oportunidad pensando que podríamos compartir más tiempo juntos, sobre todo cuando me dijiste que terminando tu cita con ese empresario volverías, pero no fue así, me quedé esperándote y no llegaste-

- esta mañana ibas a terminar con nuestra relación?-

- sí, si es que hay algo que terminar-

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos se miraron fijamente.

- te amo Seto, pero...no quiero sólo sexo y algunos minutos de tu tiempo- dijo Joey rompiendo el silencio.

El castaño se mantuvo en silencio y Joey se puso muy triste, pensó entonces que ese era el fin de su relación con el Ceo, ya solo quedaba marcharse, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

Antes de llegar pudo sentir unos fuertes brazos que lo retenían y no lo dejaban avanzar.

- yo también te amo, no te vayas-

El rubio cerró los ojos y se recostó en el hombro de su Seto.

- si lo que quieres es que compre un chocolate todos los días y llegue temprano a casa, lo haré, pero no me dejes, porque no podría volver sabiendo que no te encontraré ahí, ya no-

- lo que más deseo es que estemos juntos- le dijo el rubio girándose

- bien, entonces cumpliré comprando un chocolate cada día y llegaré antes de las nueve a casa-

- lo harás de verdad?-

- lo haré cachorro, te lo prometo, es más, para demostrarte que iré todos los días, te llevaré como prueba el ticket de compra-

- eso me parece muy bien, así pensarás en mí cada vez que vayas a comprarlo-

- no necesito hacer eso para pensar en ti, eso lo hago siempre, pero lo haré para que de una vez quedes convencido de que sí me importas-

Joey le sonreía feliz y ver esa sonrisa era lo que el Ceo más disfrutaba.

Se abrazaron y se besaron con mucho amor.

- cómo es que siempre consigues de mí lo que quieres cachorro?- cuestionó el castaño acariciando la mejilla de su rubio.

Joey simplemente le sonrió pícaramente y encogió los hombros.

- es porque soy tu cachorro, el que más te quiere-

- es porque me hiciste adicto a ti y lo sabes, por eso te aprovechas-

- bueno, eso también-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seto sonrió aún dentro del auto contemplando su compra. Tenía razón, Joey siempre había conseguido de él lo que quería, nunca había podido negarle nada, siempre terminaba convenciéndolo de todo, incluso ahora, después de meses de aquél día, seguía pasando a la tienda por el chocolate con la certeza de que cuando Joey regresara a la normalidad, viera que seguía cumpliendo con su promesa, acordándose de él cada día. Aunque eso no era necesario, el cachorro siempre estaba en su mente.

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y se adentraron en ella los tres autos negros.

Seto contempló su casa y suspiró pesadamente, era hora del ritual de todos los días.

Continuará...

N/A:

Ahora sí que no tengo perdón, pero lamento mucho la tardanza. Akí está otro capítulo, esta vez más largo k el anterior para compensar mi demora :P Espero k sea de su agrado.

Otra cosita, esta vez no podré responder sus reviews, espero k no les moleste, pero tengo un trabajo kilométrico k entregar, de todas formas les agradezco infinitamente k se tomen el tiempo de leer y dejar un review.

Muchas gracias sobre todo a: **KaedeSakuragi, Anya Shoryuky, RosyRukawa, remi, 6April Kaiba9, Loreto W **(muchas gracias por todo lo k me dices, de verdad, te lo agradezco mucho, sobre todo por darme ánimos, espero no decepcionarte con los siguientes capítulos y sigas pensando lo mismo, mil gracias, ahora estoy apurada pero si recibo otro review tuyo la próxima vez prometo responderte mejor), **Youki no ko **(adivinaste, el mal padre de Joey…), **Lady-Amaltea, Angel of Darkness **(te doy toda la razón, lo k daría yo x ver una versión yaoi de la serie, y sí, fue el padre miserable de Joey), **serenity chan, yaoineema, Ale, Rei Dark Angel, Kida Luna, Faith Aisha Maxwell Wheeler.**

Gracias por sus reviews y me tomé la libertad de escribirles en algunos un pokito, espero k no les moleste a los demás, la próxima vez responderé a todos los reviews, lo prometo, pero ahora de verdad estoy apurada, solo que no quería que pasara más tiempo para actualizar.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

- ni lo pienses-

Ordenó Kaiba desde su asiento, detuvo su constante teclear, levantó la mirada y se encontró con el Golden asomando su cabeza desde la entrada de su estudio, mirándolo inocentemente y con una patita levantada como si estuviera a punto de dar una paso.

- está bien, entra-

El perrito no lo pensó dos veces, se adentró en el estudio y caminó hasta llegar a un lado del asiento del ojiazul. Ahí lo miró desde abajo y sacó la lengua.

- qué quieres? Acaso Mokuba no te alimentó antes de irse?-

Era la tarde de un sábado, el día libre de los empleados de la mansión, menos para los custodios del CEO, que vigilaban afuera y esperaban cualquier orden de su jefe.

La mansión estaba silenciosa, y es que Mokuba había salido con unos amigos, llevándose el poco ruido que podría haber.

El CEO había decidido quedarse en casa y aprovechar el silencio para ponerse al corriente con sus trabajos pendientes, además, Joey estaba en su habitación atendido por su enfermera, así que decidió trabajar un poco y después subir a ver a su rubio.

En eso estaba cuando Jimbo decidió que era hora de hacerle una visita a su dueño ojiazul, tal vez corría con suerte y quisiera jugar con él.

Kaiba siguió tecleando pero el perrito se paró en sus patas traseras y se recargó en una de sus piernas y comenzó a golpearlo con una de sus patitas.

- y ahora qué?-

Kaiba se detuvo de nuevo a mirarlo y Jimbo comenzó a mover la cola.

- no pienso jugar contigo ahora- y siguió con su trabajo.

Entonces Jimbo ladró.

- qué quieres? Que no ves que estoy trabajando!- dijo comenzando a molestarse -eres igual a Joey!-

Al decir esto se detuvo y sonrió melancólicamente.

- es cierto, eres tan fastidiosos como él-

El castaño se decidió por fin a hacerle una caricia detrás de la oreja. El cachorrito se dejó caer en sus cuatro patas y disfruto de la caricia, después comenzó a dar suaves mordiscos a la mano que lo acariciaba.

- basta!- exclamó el castaño retirando la mano -odio que hagas eso-

El perrito lo miró como si no entendiera lo que decía y volvió a lanzarle un ladrido.

- ya, está bien- se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la salida del estudio con el pequeño Golden corriendo detrás de él.

Mientras caminaban hacia la cocina Seto iba refunfuñando.

- en cuanto llegue Mokuba lo reprenderé por no alimentarte antes de irse, él y Joey prometieron que jamás me causarías molestias y mira, me hiciste dejar mi trabajo-

Llegaron a la cocina y ahí Seto se detuvo.

- pero si yo no sé dónde demonios está tu comida-

Como si Jimbo lo hubiera entendido salió corriendo por la puerta que daba hacia otra pequeña habitación para llegar al cuarto de lavado. El castaño bufó un poco fastidiado y fue tras él.

Lo encontró junto a la lavadora moviendo la cola y rascando un saco de alimento para perros con su plato entre los dientes.

- pero que hace esto aquí si es el cuarto de lavado? Mokuba me escuchará cuando regrese-

Tomó el saco de alimento y trató de vaciar el contenido en el plato del perro, pero no midió el peso y casi la cuarta parte de salió de la bolsa y cayó desperdigándose por el suelo.

- maldición!- exclamó el ojiazul.

Como si nada, Jimbo comenzó a comer feliz lo que estaba en el suelo, mientras que su dueño gritaba maldiciones. Lo peor fue que cuando se giró hacia un lado vio la palita que se usaba para sacar el alimento poco a poco.

El CEO trató de calmarse, no ganaba nada enojándose, el alimento no se iba a recoger solo y después de todo él tenía la culpa por no preguntarle nunca a Joey o a Mokuba lo que hacían con su mascota. Así que con la misma palita comenzó a recoger lo que estaba en el suelo y regresarlo a la bolsa.

- si Joey me viera ahora se reiría de mí-

Murmuró para sí mismo y se imaginó a su amor riéndose de él como muchas veces ya lo había hecho.

Cuando terminó de limpiar se sentó en el suelo y recargó su espalda en la pared. Pasó poco tiempo cuando sintió una bola peluda subirse a sus piernas y algo húmedo en su mano. Por un momento se quedó mirando a Jimbo sobre él recordando como había insistido su hermano en tenerlo y el día en que Joey lo había traído a casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- pero por qué no Seto? La casa es muy grande, y el jardín ni se diga-

- porque no Mokuba, tener una mascota es mucha responsabilidad y más aún un perro, tú estás muy pequeño para eso- respondió el castaño llevándose a la boca su taza para dar un sorbo al té.

- claro que no, ya tengo edad para cuidar un perro, además, no crees que tener uno me haría más responsable?-

- eso es cierto Seto, tener una mascota enseñaría a Mokuba a ser más cuidadoso y responsable-

Seto le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Joey que se había mantenido callado durante toda la cena escuchando como el pequeño trataba de convencer a su hermano para que le diera permiso de comprar un perro.

- eh…alguien quiere postre?- preguntó el rubio después de recibir la mirada asesina del ojiazul, así que se levantó y se fue a la cocina.

Entonces Mokuba utilizó el plan B, puso cara de angelito y mirada suplicante.

- Seto…-

- no vas a convencerme así Mokuba-

- por favor hermano, te prometo que no te dará problemas-

Joey regresó con un plato con flan en las manos y detrás de él una de las cocineras entraba con algunos platos para servir. Después de colocar el flan en la mesa el rubio se volvió a sentar.

- y en qué quedaron?- preguntó mientras le servían su postre

- mi hermano no quiere que tenga un perro- hizo un pausa -Joey, verdad que a ti también te gustaría tener uno?-

- sí, me encantaría, siempre he querido tener uno!- exclamó emocionado, ganándose otra mirada asesina del castaño

- ya dije que no, y es el final de la conversación-

El pequeño pelinegro bajó la mirada tristemente, se levantó a se fue a su habitación. Seto lo llamó molesto para que terminara de cenar pero el pequeño no le hizo caso.

- no deberías ser tan duro con él- dijo el rubio cuando vio irse a Mokuba

- no soy duro con él, es solo que debe aprender que no siempre puede tener lo que quiere-

- creo que exageras, a su edad es normal que quiera tener una mascota, además Mokuba es más responsable de lo que piensas-

- ahora te pones de su parte- dijo el castaño fingiendo enojo

Joey le sonrió.

- no, pero sería muy divertido tener un perro en casa, sobre todo te ayudaría a mantener a Mokuba lejos de los videojuegos, siempre le pides que no pase tanto tiempo jugando-

El rubio se levantó de su silla, se colocó detrás de la silla del castaño y lo abrazó.

- tú nunca quisiste tener un perrito?- le preguntó

- sí, pero ya te tengo a ti-

El rubio dejó de abrazarlo.

- a veces eres muy graciosos Seto- le dijo molesto y en tono sarcástico.

El ojiazul se levantó sonriendo.

- lo siento cachorro, pero hace mucho que no te molestaba con eso y ya lo extrañaba-

- ah sí? pues tú eres un ri…- Joey no pudo terminar porque Seto lo besó antes de que pudiera empezar a molestarlo.

- estaré un rato en mi estudio- le dijo el castaño cuando se separaron.

- y que hay con lo que te pidió Moki?-

-…lo pensaré-

Joey le sonrió y Kaiba se fue a su estudio.

Después de un rato el ojimiel subió al segundo piso y se dirigió a la habitación del pelinegro.

- Moki, puedo entrar?- preguntó dando golpes en la puerta.

- sí, entra- se escuchó una vocecita desde adentro

Joey entró y encontró a Mokuba en su cama.

- por qué te fuiste así peque? Sabes que a Seto le molesta eso, si quieres que acceda a que tengas un perro no deberías hacerlo enojar-

- ya lo sé, pero de todas maneras no me va a dar permiso-

- pues a mí me dijo que lo iba a pensar-

- de verdad?- preguntó Mokuba esperanzado, pero después se puso triste otra vez

- qué pasa?-

- es que llevo mucho tiempo pidiéndole a mi hermano una mascota y siempre me dice que lo va a pensar-

Ambos guardaron silencio.

- mira, vamos abajo para que termines tu postre y seguimos platicando-

Bajaron y se sentaron a la mesa para que Mokuba terminara su flan.

- Joey, tu puedes convencerlo-

- yo?-

- sí, él siempre te dice que sí a todo lo que le pides-

- pues me gustaría poder hacer algo peque, pero…-

- anda Joey, y te dejo que elijas el que más te guste-

El rubio sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

- me dejarás elegir el nombre también?-

- lo que quieras Joey, pero convéncelo-

En ese momento vieron pasar a una de las cocineras llevando una bandeja con té

- oye Ruth- la llamó Joey levantándose -eso es para Seto?-

- sí joven-

- dámelo a mí, yo se lo llevo-

El rubio caminó con el té seguido de Mokuba, se detuvieron frente al estudio del CEO y Joey golpeó la puerta antes de abrir.

- Seto, puedo pasar?- preguntó asomando la cabeza

- ya sabes que no necesitas permiso para entrar- dijo Kaiba desde su escritorio sin levantar la vista de su computadora.

Joey entró y antes de cerrar la puerta le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Mokuba y le hizo una seña para que esperara.

Mokuba estuvo en la sala esperando a que Joey saliera. Pasó un buen rato y ya se estaba aburriendo cuando escuchó que la puerta del estudio se abría y se volvía a cerrar.

Corrió hacia allá y vio salir al rubio algo despeinado, con las mejillas sonrojadas y abrochándose los botones de la camisa.

Mokuba sonrió imaginándose lo que había pasado. Cuando Joey le guiñó un ojo se lanzó a abrazarlo.

- Joey, lo conseguiste!-

- no sabías que no hay nada que Joey Wheeler no pueda conseguir?- dijo orgulloso

- gracias Joey, me alegra que seas mi hermano…bueno, mi hermano adoptivo-

Los dos se echaron a reír.

- me voy a dormir, hasta mañana- dijo Joey dando un bostezo y subiendo a su habitación.

Kaiba salió un poco después con la ropa un poco desarreglada.

- hola hermano-

- Mokuba, qué haces ahí parado?- dijo descolocándose un poco, pero después recuperó la compostura - deberías estar durmiendo-

- sí, ya me iba, pero antes quería saber si pensaste lo del perrito-

- ah sí, puedes tenerlo-

- gracias Seto!- exclamó abrazándolo feliz - verás que no te causará molestias-

Kaiba le devolvió el abrazo.

- eso espero, ahora vete a dormir-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una tarde muy lluviosa y fría. Afuera, la neblina apenas hacía posible la visibilidad, era extraño en esa época del año. La mirada azul del CEO no se despegaba de la entrada de su mansión. Estaba en una de las ventanas de la sala y en cualquier momento esperaba ver a Joey entrar y correr por el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa.

Estaba molesto en ese momento, había intentado llamarlo a su celular pero lo tenía apagado, ese día no tenía que ir a la universidad, llamó a casa de Yugi y no estaba ahí.

- _dónde te has metido?-_ se preguntaba, cuando sus ojos alcanzaron a ver la figura del rubio corriendo rápidamente hasta la entrada.

Cuando Joey entró, su abrigo estaba mojado y el agua le escurría por todo el cabello formando un charco bajo sus pies.

- joven Joey- se acercó una de las empleadas cuando lo vio entrar - enseguida le traigo ropa seca y mando que le preparen algo caliente-

- sí gracias Ruth, pero antes podrías traerme algunas toallas?-

- claro, enseguida- la mujer se retiró rápidamente.

Joey se quedó de pie en la entrada esperando porque no quería ir mojando toda la casa, cuando vio a Seto salir de la sala y caminar hacia él.

- dónde estabas? Por qué apagaste el celular?-

- ah! Olvidé encenderlo de nuevo, lo siento Seto, tuve que ver al director de la licenciatura y apagué el celular, al salir olvidé prenderlo-

- mira cómo has llegado, debiste llamarme para que mandara a alguien por ti-

El castaño se acercó a él y lo inspeccionó con la mirada.

- cachorro, no es que quiera molestarte ni que te enojes, pero hueles a perro mojado-

El rubio hizo una mueca graciosa.

- te perdonaré esta vez porque no soy yo el que huele así-

- entonces quien si tú eres al único que está mojado aquí…además ya quítate eso-

El ojiazul intentó quitarle el abrigo.

- espera Seto, puede caerse!- lo detuvo el rubio

- caerse? Caerse quién?-

Una cabecita entre amarillenta y café con un poco de tierra pegada se asomó por una de las aberturas del abrigo del rubio.

- qué es eso?-

Finalmente Ruth llegó con varias toallas y para sorpresa de ella y del CEO, Joey sacó de entre su abrigo un pequeño cachorro mojado y sucio. Lo envolvió con algunas toallas y se lo dio al castaño.

- por favor llévalo junto a la chimenea en lo que me cambio de ropa-

- pero Joey…-

Joey se fue para cambiarse y Seto se quedó parado contemplando al animalito que tenía entre sus manos.

Podía ver que estaba muy desnutrido y sentía que temblaba de frío. Como se lo pidió Joey lo llevó a la sala junto a la chimenea encendida para que se calentara.

Ahí lo dejó cuando llegó Mokuba.

- Seto, ya llegó Joey?-

- sí, ya llegó- respondió el castaño agachado frente a la chimenea.

- qué haces?- el pelinegro se acercó a su hermano y se asomó por su hombro. Lo encontró secando con una toalla al pequeño perro.

- un perrito!-

Mokuba se agachó también y lo observó.

- parece enfermo-

- solo está desnutrido, si lo cuidamos bien pronto se verá mucho mejor- dijo Joey entrando a la sala con ropa seca y el cabello un poco húmedo

- Joey, tú lo trajiste?- preguntó el niño

El rubio asintió y se agachó también frente al cachorrito.

- les gusta? Podría ser la mascota que querías Mokuba-

- siiii!- exclamó Mokuba

- no- dijo el CEO levantándose y ambos se giraron a verlo.

- por qué?- le preguntó Joey

-dónde lo encontraste?-

- en el parque, estaba bajo un árbol tratando de resguardarse de la lluvia, seguramente estaba perdido-

- tal vez tiene alguna enfermedad- dijo el castaño

- no lo creo, todavía es muy pequeño-

-además podemos llevarlo a vacunar, verdad Joey?-

- sí Seto, no veo cuál es el problema, si no te gusta su apariencia verás que cuando lo bañemos y lo alimentemos se pondrá más lindo- dijo el rubio acariciando la cabecita del perrito que estaba hecho bolita por el frío.

- di que sí hermano, ya me habías dado permiso-

Mokuba comenzó a jalarlo de la mano y Joey lo abrazó por el otro lado y comenzó a darle pequeños beso en la mejilla.

- anda Seto, ya lo traje, no puedo echarlo de nuevo a la calle-

El CEO finalmente se rindió.

- ya, está bien, que se quede-

- gracias Seto-

Mokuba corrió a lado del perrito y Joey se quedó abrazando a su pareja.

- y qué nombre le van a poner?-

- no lo sé, Joey dijo que él lo elegiría-

- hmm…pues, que tal Jimbo?-

- me gusta- dijo Mokuba y luego se agachó y acarició a su nueva mascota –hola Jimbo- le dijo, y para sorpresa de todos el cachorrito se incorporó un poco y movió su colita.

Joey se acercó para acariciarlo. Después se levantó y jaló a Seto para que también se acercara.

-ven Seto, a ti también debe conocerte-

Así, entre caricias, Jimbo empezó a conocer a su nueva familia.

Y como le dijo Joey, Seto comprobó que después de bañarlo y alimentarlo bien no se veía tan mal, al contrario, era un cachorrito muy vivaz y juguetón, y sobre todo de una raza que al CEO le gustaba, un golden retriever. Era extraño encontrar un perro así en la calle, pero como pudo darse cuenta una vez más el castaño, Joey tenía mucha suerte.

Una vez que el pequeño Jimbo tomó confianza, se le veía corriendo por todo el jardín jugando con Mokuba o con Joey, y paseándose dentro de la mansión haciendo enojar algunas veces al castaño. Sobre todo cuando él llegaba y corría a recibirlo lanzándose sobre él, una costumbre que Joey tuvo que quitar cuando vio que Seto estaba por lanzar al perro por la ventana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-y pensar que cuando llegaste a esta casa eras un cachorrito callejero..- dijo el castaño mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al perro -después de todo no es tan malo tenerte, al menos me haces compañía ahora que me siento tan solo-

Jimbo lo observó un segundo y después salió corriendo.

- _y ahora a dónde va?-_ se preguntó el CEO

- hermano, qué haces ahí en el suelo?-

Mokuba había llegado de pronto y lo miraba desde la puerta.

- nada- contestó el ojiazul levantándose - por qué regresaste tan rápido?-

- porque olvidé darle de comer a Jimbo, pero veo que ya lo hiciste-

- sí, pero es tú responsabilidad Mokuba-

- ya lo sé, pero no volverá a pasar-

En eso el Golden entró corriendo y se acercó al castaño dejando caer algo al suelo.

Seto se agachó y lo recogió. Era una cajita negra que los dos Kaiba reconocieron enseguida.

- eso es…-

- el anillo que pensaba darle a Joey ese día- dijo el castaño abriendo la caja dejando ver un anillo de oro - creí que esos miserables se lo habían robado-

Se hizo un silencio pesado en ese momento.

- así que tú lo tuviste todo este tiempo- dijo Mokuba acariciando la cabeza de su perro tratando de romper la tensión.

- Seto- lo llamó al ver que su hermano se había quedado callado, pero el castaño no respondió.

- Seto!- volvió a llamarlo

El castaño pareció escucharlo esta vez.

- qué piensas?-

Kaiba contempló el anillo dorado dentro de la caja.

- he tomado una decisión-

- cuál?-

- voy a llamar médico ahora mismo- el castaño se encaminó al teléfono de la sala y Mokuba fue tras él.

- hermano, qué vas a hacer?-

- ya no puedo dejar a Joey así, he estado pensando lo que hablamos el otro día y…creo que tienes razón. Si no nos arriesgamos no conseguiremos nada, al menos sabré que hice todo para que Joey volviera a ser el de antes-

Kaiba llamó al médico que se había hecho cargo del caso del rubio y concretó una cita con él para el siguiente día.

- me alegra que por fin te hayas decidido hermano, ese médico ayudará a Joey, ya lo verás, lo hará reaccionar con ese método que te explicó- dijo el pelinegro cuando su hermano terminó la llamada.

- eso espero Moki. No me gusta para nada tener que hacerlo revivir ese momento tan amargo…-

- pero muchos pacientes que él ha tenido se han recuperado de esa manera, Joey no será la excepción-

Seto dio una media sonrisa y se quedaron en silencio.

- Seto-

- dime-

- sabes que tendrás que explicar con detalle lo que sucedió ese día, verdad?-

- lo sé, solo se lo he dicho a la policía y no fue nada fácil-

Mokuba abrazó a su hermano.

- no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo en todo momento-

- gracias Moki-

Los dos se quedaron ahí, abrazados. Uno pensando en darle todo el apoyo posible a su hermano mayor; y el otro pensando que al siguiente día tendría que recordar aquello que había sucedido y que día con día se empeñaba en olvidar.

Continuará…

**N/A:**

Saludos! Disculpen la demora, esta vez sí me pasé, pero perdí el borrador de este fic y ahí tenía escritas muchas cositas que he estado tratando de recordar, gomen!

Ahora, como podrán darse cuenta, el próximo capítulo ya contaré lo que pasó en la mansión y por qué Joey está así, como siempre les pido paciencia, porque ahora que perdí mi borrador T.T me va a costar más trabajo, pero espero que salga bien.

Tal vez por eso en este capítulo sucede gran cosa, pero el próximo estará mejor, se los aseguro, porque resolveré la pregunta de la mayoría de los reviews (o todos?) ¿Qué le pasó a Joey? Bueno, pues sean pacientes y lo sabrán.

Esta vez sí contestaré sus reviews.

**KaedeSakuragi:** hola! gracias por ser paciente conmigo, y no te preocupes que no lo voy a abandonar, además ya no falta mucho para el final. Lo voy a continuar ;). Ja ne!

**Remi:** hola! de verdad? dime, cuál es el fic donde matas al padre de Joey? Lo publicaste? Cómo se llama? Qué hizo para que lo mataras? Tengo que saber, espero que me respondas ok ;) porque tengo k leerlo. Ja ne!

**Loreto W:** hola! gracias por tu review, es el más largo k he recibido hasta ahora jeje. Por fin pude continuarlo, k bueno k te gustó tanto el anterior y k te gusta mucho el fic T.T no sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso. Y gracias por tus deseos, me salió bien mi trabajo, claro k casi no dormí ese día. Quiero decirte que me emocioné mucho cuando leí tu review, y saber que te gusta tanto, me motiva para escribir mejor y ponerle más ganas a la historia para no decepcionarte, y espero que eso no pase. Yo sé k no soy muy buena escritora, he leído fics increíbles y algunas veces pienso "ojalá algún día escriba así" y trato de hacer lo mejor posible para que salga bien y se entienda lo que escribo, y gracias a reviews como el tuyo pues pienso k no voy por tan mal camino. Me pregunto cuál parte del capítulo 4 leíste tantas veces? Me imagino que será el de las escaleras, cuando llega Joey, o me equivoco? Jeje Bueno, supongo que por lo k me dices debe ser esa parte. A mí también me gustó escribir esa parte y me alegra saber que la historia te emociona de esa manera. Tienes razón, es muy triste que las personas que aprecias olviden una fecha importante para ti, pero por lo que me dices, en tu caso fue algo muy grave y triste, pasar un día que se supone debería ser feliz de esa manera, pues no es algo que le desearía a alguien y en verdad lamento que hayas pasado por algo así. Pero por lo que me dices, el próximo fue mejor, me alegro, a veces tenemos días buenos y días malos, pero es parte de la vida. Y bueno, yo siempre he dicho que Seto es muy tierno, solo que no lo demuestra mucho, solo con Mokuba y en el anime son contadas la veces k lo hace, a mí también me encantan esas partes de la serie, y k kede claro k no solo por k lo amo y lo adoro nn, pero es k se ve taaaan lindo! Y lo del chocolate, bueno, a veces pienso que el título debió haber sido ese, porque creo k hasta ahora, este capítulo ha sido el único donde no menciono ni una vez el dichoso chocolate ;) pero no se me ocurrió antes. Se me ocurrió k Joey podría regalarle algo que hubiera comprado él mismo con su trabajo, para demostrarle que lo kería, y pues k más se le podría regalarle a alguien k tiene el dinero suficiente para comprarlo todo? Y lo del castigo, pues debería ser algo k no fuera tan fácil para Seto, imagínate, recordar algo así, sobre todo para él k se la pasa trabajando. Gracias por considerar mi historia una de tus favoritas, T.T No sé por qué no hay versión Yaoi. Sería un éxito jeje lástima k no se decidan los creadores, tal vez piensen k no va a gustar o yo k sé. Lo bueno es k al menos tenemos la oportunidad de hacer historias de este tipo. Oh sí! Me encantaría ver algo así de Kurama y Hiei. Veo k también te gusta Yuu yuu hakusho. Por cierto, muchas gracias por el review k me dejaste en "Sólo quédate en silencio". Sé k kedó triste, es más, a mí no me gustan los finales tristes, pero esa vez salió así, yo creo k estaba depre, no me acuerdo :P Muchas gracias por lo k me dices, precisamente por estar con los trabajos de la escuela a veces se me va la inspiración y el fin de semana, k es cuando tengo oportunidad de escribir, no me dan ganas, y luego para colmo se pierde mi borrador, k suerte la mía. Cuál es tu fic? ya lo has publicado? Dime, para leerlo, si es de Seto y Joey debo leerlo, aunk me dices k no lo puedes continuar, espero k t llegue la inspiración pronto para k no se kede a medias. Ojalá k t vaya bien en el examen de ingreso, cuando es? Para darte ánimos jeje. No, no, no podría hacer un final triste de este fic, y mucho menos mataría a Joey, T.T, aunk te diré, empecé a escribir un fic k…mejor luego t cuento. Ahh, de mi e-mail, claro k puedes tenerlo, me encanta platicar con alguien k comparta mis gustos, incluso tengo las direcciones de algunas escritoras y a veces platicamos. No aparece en el perfil. Lo k sucede es k tengo dos direcciones, una la puse para registrarme en fan fiction y ahí me llegan los comentarios y algunos e-mails; tengo otra para el msn, entonces no se cuál kieras k t dé, si kieres k platikemos pues mejor t doy la del msn, bueno tú me dices y t la doy en el próximo capítulo. O para k sea más rápido me das la tuya y te agrego a mi msn, ok? Bueno, después de esta mega contestación, me despido. Ja ne!

**Angel of Darkness:** hola! no te preocupes, ya c va a recuperar Joey, muy pronto, ya lo verás, además ya casi es el final. De verdad suena creíble? Y eso por qué? A mí también me encantaría ver yaoi de ellos dos nn y tienes razón, la inspiración no se fuerza, k bueno k tengas paciencia, mil gracias por tus ánimos. Ja ne!

**Rei Dark Angel:** hola! sí, con eso de k Seto trabaja mucho, pues la relación no iba nada bien, lo bueno es k todo salió bien y ya verás k estarán juntos y felices de nuevo. Ja ne!

**Hibary-Hiwatari:** hola! gracias, kedó sentimental el capítulo anterior, cuando lo escribí también me puse triste :P. Lo lamento Hikaru, le compraré la caja de pañuelos cuando vuelva a necesitar una, aunk en este capítulo no va a ser necesario, mientras yo junto dinero para comprarla y para mandarla por paquetería para el próximo capítulo, porque ahí sí creo k vas a kerer matarme x hacerla llorar otra vez jeje, gracias por el review. Ja ne!

**MIKAELA RODRIGUEZ:** hola! mikaselket, k bueno k te gusta el fic, a mí también me gustan los chocolates, por eso k mejor dulce k ese para tener una participación especial en la historia ;P mikadark: lo k le pasó a Joey lo diré el próximo capítulo, ya falta poco. Ja ne!

**serenity chan:** hola! claro k Joey se va a recuperar, no podría dejar al lindo cachorro así, me odiaría a mí misma. Gracias por tus palabras y por los ánimos k me das para seguir. Cuídate tú también ok, abrazos, Ja ne!

**Anya Shoryuky:** hola! jajaja no te preocupes, me kedó claro, no me odias pero kisieras hacerlo, ok, sé k kedó triste el capítulo anterior, yo también he pensado eso cuando leo capítulos de otras escritoras y me hacen llorar, a la vez me gusta leer ese tipo de cosas tristes pero también a la vez no me gusta, es extraño, pero se que puedes entenderme y por eso entiendo lo k me dices. Y k bueno k me dices lo de la escritura, porque a veces me pregunto si se entenderá lo que está sucediendo o no? Pero por lo k me dices creo k sí, muchas gracias por tus palabras, no merezco tantos halagos, pero te agradezco mucho x k así me dan ganas de continuar. Por el papá de Joey no te preocupes, no saldrá bien librado, ya lo verás. Oh sí! Ver a Joey y a Seto besarse en la serie es mi sueño dorado, pero mi sueño imposible (y también mi sueño guajiro) ToT y se k no soy la única k piensa así, en verdad k sería maravilloso. Gracias por tus palabras. Ja ne!

**NaDiAnA:** por supuesto k lo voy a terminar, no te preocupes por eso, pero espero k no c t seken los ojos x mi culpa. En el próximo capítulo ya sabrás k le pasó a Joey, se paciente, pero no sufras, porque volverá a la normalidad. Espero k te guste. Ja ne!

Gracias por sus reviews. Se k este capítulo no es tan bueno como el anterior, k x lo k parece, hice sufrir a algunas de ustedes. Pero en este no pasará eso, es solo porque quiero k se preparen para lo k viene. Aún así espero k haya sido de su agrado.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

El médico llegó por la mañana a la mansión Kaiba. Fue recibido por el mismo CEO que lo condujo hacia la sala.

- cómo se encuentra el señor Wheeler señor Kaiba, desde que lo sacó de la clínica no he sabido de él- dijo el médico mientras se sentaba y colocaba su maletín a un lado

- sigue igual, es por eso que lo llamé, lamento que haya tenido posponer su viaje Doctor Katzeshi-

- yo al contrario señor Kaiba, me alegro que por fin haya decidido llamarme, eso quiere decir que finalmente ha decidido someter a Joseph a la técnica que le comenté-

- así es, después de todo usted tenía razón, no gané nada sacándolo de la clínica, pero debe entender que no me gustaba que estuviera en ese lugar-

- entiendo perfectamente su posición señor Kaiba, no es agradable ver a un ser querido en una clínica para personas con problemas mentales-

En ese momento una mujer entró con nunca bandeja con café y galletas, las dejó en la mesita de centro y se retiró.

- ahora- continuó el médico –necesito que me diga cómo ha estado llevando la situación de Joseph?-

- bueno, como usted debe imaginarse no quise que se alimentara a base de suero, y ya que no puede ingerir alimentos sólidos, únicamente lo hace de líquidos-

- eso debe tenerlo un poco débil-

- puede ser, pero contraté a una enfermera para que se encargara de vigilar que sus alimentos tuvieran las vitaminas suficientes y necesarias para que no se debilitara-

- vaya, entonces debe estar bien cuidado, me alegra saber eso. En estos casos es necesario que el paciente esté estable, al menos en lo que a la fuerza de su cuerpo se refiere-

- cree usted que Joey no pueda resistir…-

- yo no he dicho eso señor Kaiba, si se ha cuidado si alimentación como dice, al menos por la estabilidad de su cuerpo no debemos preocuparnos, lo que debe ocuparnos aquí es lo que hay en su mente-

El ojiazul asintió. Después de todo necesitaba confiar en ese Doctor, era uno de los mejores en el área de psiquiatría y psicolgía, y por lo que se había dado cuenta, alguien muy conocedor de los casos como los de Joey.Era de mediana estatura, algo canoso, con varias arrugas cubriendo su frente, tenía una mirada muy sabía, pero sobre todo bondadosa, sobre todo se veía que aún tenía mucha energía.

- me gustaría que me explicara una vez más el procedimiento- pidió el castaño

- por supuesto, es muy sencillo. Se trata de llevar al paciente, en este caso a Joseph, al mismo lugar donde sufrió el trauma, una vez ahí haremos que reviva el momento preciso en donde su mente se paralizó y lo dejó en ese estado catatónico en el que se encuentra-

- cómo sabremos cuándo fue ese momento?-

- para eso usted tendrá que explicarme con detalle lo que sucedió ese día, aunque imagino que debe tener alguna idea de cuál fue ese momento-

- en realidad no, pero mi hermano me contó algo que puede servir-

- entonces tendré que hablar con su hermano también-

- él está con Joey ahora, puedo pedirle que baje o prefiere subir y ver a Joey?-

- me gustaría hablar con ustedes dos primero-

- está bien-

El ojiazul presionó un pequeño botón a un lado del mueble donde estaba sentado, cerca del teléfono y al instante se presentó la empleada de nombre Ruth.

- Ruth dile a mi hermano que baje-

- sí señor-

La mujer salió a cumplir con la orden de su jefe.

- y cómo se encuentra usted señor Kaiba, sé que también estuvo internado en el hospital por un tiempo-

- estoy bien gracias, por ahora solo quiero que Joey se recupere, esa es mi prioridad, mi salud es lo que menos me preocupa en este momento-

El doctor sonrió.

- me alegra saber eso, aún así si me lo permite le sugeriría que no se descuide-

Mokuba apareció en ese momento, al parecer había bajado corriendo.

- buenas tardes- saludó el pequeño con una reverencia.

- buenas tardes joven Kaiba, creo que ya nos conocíamos- dijo el Doctor

Mokuba sonrió.

- sí, usted me ayudó mucho cuando mi hermano estaba en el hospital y Joey necesitaba ayuda especial, en verdad no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos-

El doctor también le sonrió.

- tú hermano me comentaba que tú sabes algo que podría ayudarnos a definir en qué momento la mente de Joey se colapsó-

- creo que sí, pero fue después de lo que sucedió, esos hombres que se metieron a la mansión ya se habían ido- dijo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano

- bueno entonces primero tengo que escucharlo a usted señor Kaiba, y después a usted pequeño-

El castaño ensombreció su mirada y se dispuso a contar lo que recordaba de ese día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una hermosa mañana de primavera. El sol estaba resplandeciente, todo indicaba que iba a ser un buen día.

El CEO caminaba en su estudio de un lado a otro un poco nervioso mientras sacaba y guardaba una pequeña cajita negra del bolsillo de su gabardina.

- ya cálmate Seto, ni que te fuera a decir que no- dijo Mokuba entrando al estudio seguido de Jimbo.

- no es eso Mokuba, tal vez no me diga que no, pero yo jamás he hecho esto, que tal si no le digo las palabras correctas-

- hermano, tu siempre dices las palabras correctas-

- esta vez es distinto, voy a pedirle a Joey que se case conmigo, entiendes eso? Quiero expresarle todo lo que siento por él-

- lo harás bien Seto, solo dile todo lo que sientes en ese momento, además el anillo es muy lindo, no podrá resistirse a eso-

Kaiba sonrió un poco más tranquilo.

- tienes razón, solo debo decirle todo lo que me hace sentir-

- bueno, ahora que ya te calmaste, quiero decirte que todo está listo, todos los empleados se fueron, solo queda Roland que vigila la entrada, yo me iré con Jimbo a la casa de Yugi y regreso hasta la noche…o tal vez me quede a dormir allá. Tienen la mansión para ustedes solos-

- está bien. Ya despertó Joey?-

- aún no, además es temprano y hoy es domingo, pero no debe tardar en despertar, así que yo mejor me voy-

Mokuba, que llevaba la cadena de Jimbo, se la colocó en el collar listo para partir. Pero al momento de jalarlo, el perro no se movió.

- qué pasa Jimbo, tenemos que irnos- volvió a jalarlo pero el golden no cedía, al contrario, trataba de jalarse y caminar hacia el ojiazul.

- ya ahora qué le pasa?- preguntó el castaño

- no lo sé, pero hoy ha estado muy raro- Mokuba siguió jalando y por fin pudo mover al perrito y jalarlo hacia fuera del estudio

- nos veremos después hermano, suerte!- le gritó a Kaiba desde afuera mientras arrastraba al pobre de Jimbo que se seguía jalando y había comenzado a hacer leves chillidos.

A Seto le extrañó ese comportamiento pero no le dio mucha importancia. Decidió que era mejor esperar a su cachorro donde pensaba pedirle que se casara con él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto el rubio se revolvía en su cama buscando el calor de su amor, pero al no encontrarlo despertó lentamente. Se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, se sentó en la cama y restregó sus ojos.

- _dónde estará Seto?_ – se preguntó _- pero si hoy es domingo, no creo que haya ido a la corporación_-

Se levantó y vio que la puerta de cristal que daba hacia al balcón estaba abierta. Le fascinaba asomarse por ahí y ver el enorme cerezo del jardín que brillaba con el sol.

Cuando se encaminó hacia allá una fuerte ráfaga de viento entró a la habitación agitando la cortina y el cabello rubio.

Joey cerró los ojos por inercia y en ese momento escuchó un ruido y el sonido de algo romperse. Cuando la ráfaga pasó abrió los ojos en busca de aquello que se había roto y encontró el portarretratos de la mesita de madera en el suelo. Corrió hacia él y lo levantó esperando que no estuviera roto, pero se sorprendió al ver que el una parte de cristal se había caído.

- _ahora tendré que cambiarlo_- pensó un poco molesto, pero al contemplar la fotografía sonrió.

- mi favorita- murmuró pasando la yema de sus dedos por la superficie que no estaba rota.

Sonrió feliz y abrazó el portarretratos contra su pecho con cuidado para no cortarse. Así, caminó hacia el balcón con el objeto entre sus brazos y se apoyó en el barandal para contemplar el cerezo.

Esa mañana se veía hermoso, todas sus flores parecían brillar con la luz del sol. Joey cerró los ojos y aspiró el dulce aroma que llegaba hasta él con el ligero viento que corría.

Al abrirlos volvió su vista al cerezo pero esta vez pudo ver a Seto recargado en el tronco saludándolo y haciéndole señas para que bajara.

El rubio le devolvió el saludo agitando la mano. Después regresó a la habitación y volvió a dejar el retrato en su lugar recordando que más tarde tendría que arreglarlo y levantar los vidrios rotos que habían quedado en el suelo.

No quería hacer esperar a Seto porque sabía que eso le molestaba, así que solamente se lavó la cara, los dientes, acomodó un poco su cabello se quitó su pijama y se vistió con ropa deportiva. Bajó corriendo las escaleras pero se detuvo cuando estuvo abajo.

- _y ahora, por qué hay tanto silencio?_- se preguntó extrañado de no ver a Mokuba que siempre se levantaba antes que él, o a Ruth o alguno de los empleados, o más probable, a Jimbo que siempre que bajaba aparecía corriendo de la nada lanzándose sobre él para darle los buenos días a su modo.

Se encogió de hombros recordando que Seto lo esperaba. Se dirigió a la cocina para salir por la puerta trasera, que era la que quedaba más cerca de esa sección del jardín donde crecía el cerezo.

Al salir, pudo ver a Seto en la misma posición, que al verlo acercarse se incorporó y lo recibió en sus brazos con una cálida sonrisa.

- por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó el castaño dando un beso al cabello rubio.

- no tardé mucho, hasta vine corriendo, lo que pasa es que eres un impaciente-

Se dieron un rápido beso en los labios.

- Seto, dónde están todos? Cuando pasé por la cocina no había nadie, y Jimbo tampoco está-

- les di el día libre, y Mokuba llevó al perro a pasear-

- ah, entonces no hay nadie más en la casa?-

- no, solamente Roland está en la entrada. Quiero estar a solas contigo-

- por qué?-

- lo que sucede es que…tengo algo que decirte-

Seto se llevó una mano al cabello un poco nervioso.

- qué cosa?-

- es algo que quiero pre…-

-No me lo puedes decir mientras desayunamos?- interrumpió el ojimiel mientras jalaba a Seto de la mano tratando de llevárselo – anda vamos, ya tengo hambre-

El castaño lo jaló a su vez para que quedara frente a él.

- Joey, estoy tratando de hablar contigo- le dijo seriamente

- lo siento- dijo el rubio quedándose quieto.

- bien, lo que quiero decirte es muy importante y quiero que me escuches con atención-

El rubio asintió.

- hace ya algunos meses que estamos juntos como pareja, no te niego que han sido unos meses maravillosos y los más felices de mi vida-

Joey sonrió feliz de lo que escuchaba.

- pero- continuó el ojiazul –me parece que es tiempo de que eso se termine-

El rubio dejó de sonreír.

- c-cómo d-dices?- preguntó temeroso pensando que Seto quería terminar su relación con él.

Kaiba cerró sus ojos sin notar la preocupación del rubio.

- lo que quiero decirte es que ya no quiero que seamos pareja- continuó el Ceo metiendo la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina preparándose para sacar la cajita negra con el anillo que su hermano le había ayudado a escoger.

Se arrepintió de eso cuando abrió los ojos y vio que los de Joey se habían llenado de lágrimas.

- cachorro, qué te pasa?-

El rubio bajó la cabeza cubriendo sus ojos con algunos mechones rubios.

- ya has dejado de amarme- murmuró con la voz triste

- pero qué cosas dices?- le preguntó levantando su rostro con la mano -si te amo más que nunca-

- entonces por qué me dices que ya no quieres que seamos pareja?-

- si me dejaras terminar de hablar y no adelantarte como siempre sabrías por qué te lo digo-

Joey se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su manga.

- ya no quiero que seamos pareja porque quiero…quiero que…-

- qué?-

- te quieres casar conmigo?- preguntó por fin el castaño sacando la cajita y mostrando un hermoso anillo al rubio.

Joey se quedó sin palabras y abrió los ojos enormemente sorprendido por la proposición inesperada.

- entonces, qué dices cachorro?-

El rubio estaba a punto de responder cuando por encima del hombro de Seto alcanzó a ver una sombra que se acercaba a ellos.

-aceptas?- preguntó el castaño comenzando a impacientarse con el silencio de Joey. Entonces lo observó y se encontró con el rostro de su cachorro asustado.

- Joey, qué pasa?-

- es mi padre-

Al escuchar esto el ojiazul se giró y se encontró con el padre de Joey acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

El castaño frunció el ceño.

- qué quieres aquí? Creí que había quedado claro que no quería ver tu miserable rostro nunca más-

El padre de Joey se detuvo y lo miró desafiante.

- pues aquí estoy, te sorprende? Escapé de la cárcel, qué piensas hacer al respecto?-

- echarte de aquí a patadas-

Seto llevó su mano cerca del cuello de su gabardina y con el intercomunicador comenzó a llamar a Roland, pero nadie respondía.

- pierdes el tiempo, el único guardia que vigilaba la entrada está inconsciente ahora-

- qué le hiciste a Roland?- preguntó el Ceo más furioso

- yo no hice nada, pero mis amigos se divirtieron un poco practicando su puntería con él-

En ese momento salieron detrás de unos arbustos tres hombres corpulentos de aspecto desaliñado.

Los tres comenzaron caminar hacia ellos sonriendo. Seto se puso frente a Joey tratando de protegerlo.

- fue una gran idea darles el día libre a tus empleados niño rico, me harás las cosas más fáciles. Recibiste mis mensajes?-

- fuiste tú-

El ojiazul recordó los anónimos que habían llegado a su oficina y que había dejado olvidados por una u otra circunstancia.

- papá, qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Joey tratando de salir de detrás de Seto pero el castaño le impidió seguir avanzando colocando un brazo delante de él.

- qué quiero? Hacerles pagar lo que me hicieron-

- no te hemos hecho nada- dijo Seto

- te parece poco haberme quitado a mi hijo y después encerrarme en prisión?-

- te merecías eso y más por maltratar a tu propio hijo-

- justamente porque Joseph es mi hijo yo hago lo que quiera con él, para eso lo tuve conmigo todo este tiempo, lo menos que podía hacer era trabajar para mantenerme-

- no volveré contigo!- exclamó el rubio

- eso lo veremos- el padre de Joey hizo una seña a los hombres y estos comenzaron rodear a la pareja.

En poco tiempo uno de ellos junto con el padre de Joey se abalanzaron contra el rubio y lo sujetaron de ambos brazos alejándolo del castaño.

Seto trató de ayudarlo pero los otros dos le impidieron el camino intentando golpearlo. Seto se defendía de los golpes de ambos ágilmente mientras trataba de llegar a donde estaba el rubio. Sin poder evitarlo, dejó caer el anillo quedando olvidado entre el césped.

Joey también se defendía de los hombres que lo sujetaban pero era poco lo que podía hacer pues lo sujetaban de ambos brazos y aunque el rubio lanzaba patadas a todos partes no podía zafarse. Entonces uno de los hombres le sujetó firmemente el rostro y apretó fuertemente haciendo que abriera la boca. Su padre introdujo una pastilla blanca y lo forzó a tragarla.

Al instante el rubio comenzó a sentirse adormilado y su cuerpo se tornó un tanto pesado, dejó de defenderse y ambos hombres lo dejaron caer al suelo.

El padre de Joey se giró hacia donde estaba el castaño, frunció el seño al ver que uno de los hombres estaba tirado en el suelo y el otro tenía problemas para defenderse de los golpes que le daba el Ceo.

- son unos inútiles- murmuró

Sacó un revólver de su chamarra y se acercó a grandes pasos hacia el castaño. Al llegar apuntó a una de las piernas de Kaiba y disparó.

El castaño flexionó su pierna herida y cayó de rodillas al suelo haciendo un gesto de dolor.

- ahora hagan lo que les ordené!- exclamó el padre de Joey

Antes de que el ojiazul tratara de incorporarse de nuevo uno de los hombres lo golpeó en el rostro y el estómago, mientras que el otro le sujetó los brazos pasándolos por su espalda impidiendo todo movimiento.

El padre de Joey sonrió satisfecho al ver que el ojiazul ya no podía moverse por la pierna herida y por el agarre de sus amigos.

Se alejó de ahí para llegar a donde había dejado a Joey.

El rubio había escuchado el disparo y asustado trataba de llegar hacia Seto.

- a dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó haciendo que se arrodillara y colocándose detrás de él pasando un brazo por su cuello.

- Seto- murmuró el rubio con voz débil

- ahora vamos a divertirnos Joseph- le dijo al oído.

Colocó el arma en una de las manos de Joey sosteniéndola en alto con la suya apuntando directamente a la cabeza del ojiazul.

Al darse cuenta de lo que hacia Joey trató de retirar su mano.

- No, qué haces?-

- tú vas a matar a tu amante- dijo el padre no permitiendo que Joey dejara de apuntar.

Joey se sobresaltó.

- no, por favor eso no-

El rubio movía apenas su mano para desviarla de su objetivo pero era muy difícil, su cuerpo estaba débil y no respondía debido a la droga que le habían hecho tomar.

Su padre lo apretó del cuello con su otro brazo sofocándolo un poco.

- pagarás por haberme denunciado con la policía y por haberme abandonado-

- por f-avor papá… yo… hice todo lo q-que me dijiste… te daba el dinero que ganaba… p-pero tu solo me golpeabas y nunca e-era suficiente para ti-

- solo te daba lo que te merecías por ser un hijo tan inútil, ahora tú y tu amante me las pagarán-

Joey sintió como su padre lo obligaba a cargar el arma y colocaba su dedo en el gatillo.

- NO! POR FAVOR!... Haré lo que quieras! Volveré… contigo, trabajaré mucho y… te daré todo el dinero que gane…pero no me hagas hacer esto!-

En ese momento escuchó la voz del castaño.

- No te preocupes Joey- le dijo mientras lo miraba con mucho amor, no podía moverse y ya empezaba sentirse mareado por la falta de sangre –yo estaré bien, no olvides nunca que te amo-

-Seto…- lo llamó el rubio débilmente – papá, por favor, te lo suplico…-

Trató una vez más de desviar el arma pero su padre lo impidió.

- ya es tarde-

- NO!-

Dos disparos salieron del arma en ese momento, Joey cerró los ojos y en un último intento, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que tenía, movió su mano otra vez logrando que el primer impacto diera en la sien del ojiazul y otro en su hombro.

Joey sintió que era liberado y que le retiraban el arma de la mano. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró frente a él el cuerpo del castaño tirado en el césped lleno de sangre.

Se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo hacia él temblando y lleno de miedo.

Al llegar con él lo sacudió levemente llamándolo.

- SETO!...SETO CONTESTAME!-

Su padre se colocó detrás de él.

- no seas idiota, ya no te va a contestar, recibió un disparo en la cabeza- se puso en cuclillas y murmuró cerca del oído del rubio -está muerto, tú lo has matado Joseph, tú eres el culpable de su muerte-

Joey contempló a Seto no creyendo que fuera cierto.

- Seto- volvió a llamarlo pero no recibió respuesta, impactado se dio cuenta de que parte del rostro y el pecho del ojiazul estaban llenos de sangre y se retiró asustado.

- yo…yo no lo m-maté-

- lo hiciste, tú lo mataste, contempla lo que has hecho!-

El padre tomó las manos de Joey manchadas con la sangre de Seto y las colocó frente a él para que las viera.

El cachorro se quedó observando sus manos, después al castaño y después otra vez sus manos. Entonces abrió los ojos horrorizado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- NO! SETO! SETO!- gritaba mientras negaba con los ojos cerrados.

Su padre se levantó y se acercó a sus cómplices.

- ahora, hagan lo que quieran con él, ya no me sirve-

Los tres se giraron y se relamieron los labios mirando al cachorro indefenso con lujuria.

Se acercaron a él, lo alejaron del cuerpo del castaño y lo empezaron a besar y a quitarle la ropa.

- SETO! SETO! AYUDAME!- gritó pensando que todo era mentira y que su amor se levantaría y le diría que todo estaba bien, pero no fue así.

- ya no te va ayudar, entiende que está muerto- repitió su padre disfrutando el sufrimiento de su hijo.

Joey seguía con los ojos cerrados, lloraba y se tapaba sus oídos con ambas manos. En su mente solo escuchaba los disparos y la voz de su padre diciéndole que había matado a Seto, haciendo eco y resonando en sus oídos fuertemente.

En ese momento algo se quebró dentro de su cerebro y dejó de llorar, sus ojos perdieron su brillo y se encerró en su propio dolor, tan solo veía sus manos llenas de la sangre de su ojiazul. Ya no veía nada más a su alrededor, solo una niebla fría, espesa y oscura que lo envolvía, sentía una opresión en el pecho que lo asfixiaba. No sintió cuando esos hombres lo tocaron, cuando lo besaron, cuando lo violaron y lo dejaron tirado en el suelo semidesnudo. No escuchó los ladridos de Jimbo que corría hacia él con Mokuba detrás.

Cuando el pequeño le preguntó qué había sucedido tan solo lo miró sin expresión en su rostro y murmuró lo último que diría en varios meses.

- yo…lo…maté-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- eso fue lo que me dijo Joey cuando me acerqué a él-

El pequeño Mokuba había terminado relatando lo último tomando lo mano de su hermano.

- se siente bien señor Kaiba?- preguntó el Doctor notando que Seto se llevaba una mano a un costado de su cabeza.

- sí, es solo que a veces me duele la cabeza- dijo señalando una cicatriz que había quedado en su sien y que lograba cubrir con su cabello

- ya veo- respondió el médico

- supongo que lo demás no es necesario que se lo digamos, usted conoce esa parte de la historia muy bien-

- así es, sé que usted salió del hospital, y cuando se enteró de que Joey estaba internado en mi clínica fue a buscarlo, y déjeme decirle señor Kaiba, que recuerdo que no fue muy amable en ese momento-

- sí, pero ya le he dicho que…-

- no le estoy reclamando señor Kaiba, entiendo en que situación se encontraba- le dijo sonriendo haciéndole ver que no estaba molesto por eso -créame que he tratado con familiares de los pacientes a los que he tenido que internar también-

Kaiba se relajó.

- entonces qué pasará con Joey?- preguntó el niño

- ahora que sé con más detalle lo que sucedió, es muy obvio qué momento tendremos que hacerle revivir al señor Wheeler-

- se refiere a que…-

- tendremos que hacerlo pasar por el momento en que lo obligaron a disparar contra usted- el doctor miró a Kaiba seriamente y continuó -al parecer él cree que usted está muerto y que fue por su causa, debemos hacerle despertar y hacerle ver que se encuentra bien-

- entiendo, pero usted me dijo que si las cosas no salen como esperamos la reacción de Joey podría ser contraproducente y…no reaccionar jamás-

- ese es el riesgo que corremos señor Kaiba ya se lo había dicho, es por eso que necesito que me diga en este momento si de verdad está seguro de querer hacerlo, necesito su autorización-

Seto miró a Mokuba, quien le devolvió la mirada llena de confianza.

- yo creo en Joey, Seto, él estará bien-

Kaiba le sonrió y se volvió hacia el Doctor Katzeshi.

- está bien, haremos lo que usted dice, tan solo dígame qué es lo que necesita?-

- primero necesito examinar el estado de salud física del señor Wheeler y también hablar con la enfermera que lo cuida-

- está bien, quiere subir a la habitación de Joey o prefiere verlo aquí abajo?-

- prefiero verlo arriba, si no le molesta, será mejor que lo revise estando recostado en su cama- Katzeshi se levantó y tomó su maletín.

- yo lo llevó, por aquí por favor- dijo Mokuba señalando el camino al Doctor y después ir detrás de él.

Estaba saliendo de la sala cuando la voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

- espera Moki-

El pequeño se detuvo y se volvió hacia su hermano.

- qué pasa Seto? Aún dudas de tu decisión?-

El castaño negó.

- no, solo que hay algo que no te he preguntado y que quisiera saber-

Mokuba lo miró esperando la pregunta de su hermano.

- aunque estoy muy agradecido de que lo hayas hecho, tengo curiosidad de saber por qué regresaste a la mansión ese día si habíamos quedado en que no lo harías hasta la noche?-

- pues en realidad deberías agradecérselo a Jimbo-

El ojiazul levantó una ceja.

- recuerdas que casi lo tuve que sacar a rastras de la mansión? Pues todo el camino se la pasó tratando de salir del auto y en cuanto estábamos llegando a la casa de Yugi se me escapó y salió corriendo. Tuve que correr tras él hasta la mansión. Al llegar vi que Roland estaba tirado en el suelo con algunas heridas de bala en las piernas y un golpe en la cabeza. Inmediatamente llamé a la policía y fui corriendo en la dirección que había tomado Jimbo. Al llegar a la parte trasera del jardín…pues, vi que unos hombres salían corriendo y saltaban por la barda y a ti tirado lleno de sangre, cuando me acerqué más encontré a Joey recargado en el cerezo con la mirada perdida y temblando-

- así que tengo que agradecérselo a ese perro, cómo habrá sabido que algo iba a suceder?-

- no sé, ya sabes que dicen que los perros pueden sentir el peligro-

- sí, tal vez debí ponerle más atención ese día- dijo el castaño entristeciendo su rostro

Mokuba lo notó y rápidamente tomó su mano.

- no es momento de ponerse triste hermano, vamos con el Doctor, Joey tiene que saber cuanto antes que no estás muerto-

Lo jaló de la mano y se encaminaron para seguir al doctor que los esperaba al pie de las escaleras.

Continuará…

N/A:

Ufff! Por fin lo terminé! Lamento la tardanza, pero finalmente son vacaciones y pude terminar el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora ya saben lo k pasó, deben disculparme, no se de medicina y x eso no se utilizar términos médicos y no no tengo idea de si lo k le pasó a Joey sucede en la realidad, aunk recuerdo k alguna vez vi en la T.V. un caso así y leí también algo en un libro.Y bueno, ya saben k son recuerdos de Kaiba, pero lo k él se supone no debería recordad como lo k pasó después de k kedó incoinsciente pues también lo escribo x k son detalles importantes para el fic. No fue la gran cosa pero ya está, espero su opinión.

Reviews:

**Loreto W:** calma calma, que el fic ya está llegando a su final y ya verás k pasa con Joey, verás k él y Seto serán felices, gracias x ser paciente conmigo. Mmhh…yo no he leído ningún fic así, pero es k no he leído todos, ojalá y no sea igual, no vaya a ser k luego me acusen de plagio, y eso sí k nop. Ah, no se me ocurrió otro nombre, creo k Ruth fue el primero k se me vino a la cabeza en ese momento, aunk no sabía k fuera el nombre d una funeraria O.o…Por k odias a Seto, si es tan lindo, creo k eres la primera persona k veo k escribe k le cae mal Seto, pero bueno, cada kien, hay kien prefiere a Seto y kienes prefieren a Joey, cuestión d gustos jeje. Oh sí, yo también me he dado cuenta de k a Yugi no lo llama x su apellido, será k lo respeta x considerarlo un buen duelista? Puede ser…pero yo no me acuerdo d cuando le dice a Joey x su nombre T.T En los capítulos k me dices donde sale Noah sí c ve muy lindo Seto, a mí me encantan esos capítulos, aunk lloro en el k Noah convierte a los Kaiba en piedra…es muy triste. La verdad es k sí estoy algo ocupada, bueno, ahora k ya estoy x terminar el semestre pues voy a tener la mañana libre x k ya no voy a trabajar hasta mitad del año k viene, también me gustaría ponerme en contacto contigo para platicar d lo k nos gusta :) espero k t haya ido bien en tus pruebas, matemáticas? Jeje suerte con esa, nunca me ha gustado. Te agradezco tus reviews infinitamente, cuando entro a revisar los reviews y veo k hay uno muy grande ya c k es el tuyo y la vdd es k me pongo muy feliz x eso. Espero k la inspiración me alcance para terminar el fic, yo creo k sí x k la verdad estoy muy metida con esta historia, además ya la voy a terminar así k no creo k la falta de inspiración sea un problema, sobre todo ahora k son vacaciones. K bueno k has escrito historias, seguro k sí t kedaron bien, las leeré lo más pronto posible. Me halaga saber k mi historia t sirve de inspiración, aunk no es para tanto :P, y tienes razón en lo k me escribes, al menos c k lo k escribo le gusta a alguien y eso es lo importante nn. Espero k puedas darme tu msn para platikar, yo t lo daría pero hay algunas personas k no me gustaría k c enteraran d k escribo aki y si ven mi dirección pues se darían cuenta, x eso prefiero k tu me lo des y así agregarte, espero k no t moleste. Cuídate mucho y espero k me puedas escribir si te gusto el capítulo. Ja ne!

**Remi:** bueno ahora ya sabes k le pasó a Joey, no t preocupes k pronto volverá nn K bueno k me dices d tu fic, lo voy a buscar para leerlo, creo k ya c cual es, sabes, he platikado con neemayaoi x msn, me parece k ella escribió un fic k c llama Abrázame muy fuerte, le kedó muy bien, creo saber cual es el tuyo, pero x si las dudas lo voy a buscar, seguro k sí me gusta, ya x el resumen me parece interesante. Ja ne!

**Rei Dark Angel:** lamento la tardanza pero ya está aki, k bueno k te gustó, k tal este, gracias x tu review. Cuídate también, Ja ne!

**Angel of Darkness:** ahora también me tarde, gomen! Pero para compensarlo ahora ya sabes k le pasó a Joey nn espero k te haya gustado el capi. Ja ne!

**serenity chan:** yo también espero k estés bien, y pues sí, así llegó Jimbo y ahora le hace compañía a Seto, bueno ahora ya sabes lo k le pasó a Joey y x k Seto está así triste, además d k ya no le dio el anillo T.T Gracias x tus palabras, Ja ne!

**Mellory:** hola, claro k puedes traducirlo, eso sí k no me lo esperaba pero me encantaría ver k tal c ve el fic en Italiano, sí tienes tiempo y t animas a traducirlo espero k me digas cuando lo subas, yo no c Italiano pero medio le entiendo y kisiera ver k tal keda :P Ja ne!

**Youki no ko:** pues así es, los ayudantes de Kaiba le tiene k tener mucha paciencia, imagínate trabajar con él día a día…Cada hermano Kaiba tiene su cachorro nn, bien dicho jeje, y tienes razón, hasta Jimbo extraña al rubio, y es k kien no lo haría:P. Gracias x tus reviews y espero k te haya gustado el capítulo. Ja ne!

**Anya Shoryuky:** creo k sí fue un milagro, nn pero bueno, ahora ya sabes k pasó ese día. Oye una pregunta, k es Touka Kouka? Mis mejores deseos para ti también, Ja ne!

**Gal:** k bueno k t guste el fic, ojalá también t guste este capítulo y sigas leyendo. Ja ne!

Felices fiestas a todos! k la pasen muy bien y mis mejores deseos para ustedes nn

Hasta el próximo capítulo...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7  
.**

La brillante luz se movía de izquierda a derecha y viceversa frente a los ojos del rubio.

El doctor Katzeshi guardó la pequeña lamparita en su maletín. Después de medir su presión y realizar algunos chequeos generales se volvió hacia Kaiba.

- no hay de que preocuparse. Al parecer Joseph ha sido muy bien cuidado- le dijo y después miró a la enfermera de Joey -ha hecho un buen trabajo-

Janice solo se inclinó sonriendo en agradecimiento.

- y me dice que se deja conducir tomándolo de la mano?-

-la mayoría de las veces-

- es normal eso doctor?- preguntó Kaiba

- sí, el paciente en estado catatónico tiene muchas variantes y características, una de ellas es la rigidez o flexibilidad de la musculatura, en el caso de Joseph, sus músculos son lo suficientemente flexibles para caminar, y lo suficientemente rígidos para mantenerse en pie-

El médico sonrió levemente dando a entender que eso era buena señal.

- entonces cuándo se podrá poner en práctica la simulación?- preguntó Mokuba

- en cuanto el señor Kaiba lo disponga-

El ojiazul observó a Joey un momento. El rubio se encontraba sentado en la cama mirando hacia ningún lado en especial.

- puede ser ahora mismo?- preguntó al médico

- por supuesto, solo necesitaré traer algunas medicinas de la clínica y...un arma que simule el sonido de un disparo-

- el arma puedo conseguirla, en cuanto a las medicinas mandaré a alguien por ellas, tan solo haga una lista de lo que necesita y alguien de mi servicio irá-

- yo puedo ir señor Kaiba- se ofreció Janice de inmediato -soy enfermera y sé sobre medicinas-

- le parece bien?- preguntó Seto al doctor

El doctor afirmó mientras comenzaba a escribir en una pequeña libreta lo que necesitaba.

En menos de dos horas todo estuvo dispuesto y el Ceo se encontraba en el jardín junto con la enfermera y el doctor.

- qué es lo que va a hacer con eso?- preguntó el castaño viendo al doctor preparar una inyección.

- lo más probable es que al reaccionar Joseph se altere mucho, su mente se quedó estancada el día del ataque y revivirá lo que sintió en ese momento, por lo tanto su sistema nervioso estará muy sensible, debemos calmarlo rápido y evitar a toda costa que sus nervios sufran algún tipo de daño-

Terminó de preparar la inyección y se la entregó a Janice.

-ahora, le explicaré lo que haremos. De acuerdo con su relato, Joey llegó hasta aquí por la puerta trasera de su mansión- Kaiba asintió y el médico continuó.

- alguien deberá traerlo por el mismo camino que él usó para llegar, usted estará esperándolo cerca de este árbol- señaló el cerezo detrás de ellos -y en cuanto lo tenga cerca comience a hablarle como ese día-

El ojiazul lo miró incrédulo.

- no es mejor que simplemente pasemos a la parte del disparo?- preguntó

El doctor Katzeshi sonrió.

- no se preocupe señor Kaiba, no es necesario que actúe igual o diga lo mismo, solo asegúrese que Joseph escuche su voz con el mismo tono que esa vez, es importante porque él irá reaccionando poco a poco al escucharlo. El objetivo es ir preparando su mente-

Kaiba se sintió un poco aliviado. No creía poder pedirle a Joey que se casara con él frente a personas extrañas, ya bastante difícil había sido hacerlo ese día y después contárselo al doctor.

Aunque si era por su rubio, podría hacer cualquier cosa.

- usted cree que sería mejor que dijera lo mismo?-

- a decir verdad, es lo más recomendable, si no se acuerda de las palabras exactas puede decir algo parecido-

- entiendo- dijo Seto tomando una decisión. Lo más importante era el bienestar de Joey.

-lo primero que quiero que haga cuando vea algún tipo de reacción o movimiento en Joseph, por mínimo que sea, es que no pare de hablarle, pero por ningún motivo deje de hacer lo mismo que hizo el día del atentado. Alguien más deberá actuar como el padre de Joseph y hacer que tome el arma para disparar después. Lo más seguro es que reaccione completamente cuando escuche el sonido del disparo, en ese momento señor Kaiba, haga que se de cuenta que usted se encuentra bien-

El castaño escuchó atentamente las instrucciones del doctor y asintió al final.

- si me lo permite- continuó el doctor Katzeshi -quisiera ser quien represente al padre de Joseph, así estaré más cerca de él en caso de cualquier reacción inesperada-

- como guste- respondió Kaiba

Ahora sí estaban listos. El doctor se colocó detrás del árbol y Janice un poco más lejos esperando cualquier indicación. Seto había mandado a su hermano por Joey hacía pocos minutos y él se había quedado cerca del cerezo. Usaba ropa parecida a la que había utilizado aquél día, recomendación del médico, pues según lo que le había dicho, Joey concentraría toda su atención en él.

Cuando vio aparecer a su hermano guiando a Joey tomándolo de la mano, cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando internamente que todo saliera bien y que su cachorro volviera a ser el de antes.

Según las indicaciones, Mokuba llevó a Joey hasta dejarlo cerca de su hermano. Una vez ahí se alejó a una distancia prudente.

Kaiba lo miró y lo tomó de las manos para acercarlo más.

- Joey...cachorro, se que puedes escucharme, te pedí que bajaras porque tengo algo que decirte-

La voz del castaño salió suave, pero a la vez con un toque de nerviosismo casi imperceptible para el que no lo conocía, justo como aquella vez.

- es algo muy importante, por eso te pido que me escuches con toda tu atención-

En ese momento Seto sintió un leve apretón en sus manos y se detuvo mirando las manos que tenía entre las suyas esperando otra reacción pero nada.

- desde que estás a mi lado me has hecho el hombre más feliz- continuó el ojiazul esperando en cualquier momento algún otro movimiento.

- es por eso que me gustaría que tú y yo fuéramos algo más que pareja- volvió a sentir un apretón pero más fuerte que el anterior y decidió continuar, no se detendría ahora.

- Joey, quiero saber si tu quieres...- no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento el rubio dio tres pasos hacia atrás soltándolo.

- Joey?-

El doctor vió la oportunidad que esperaba y se acercó al rubio. Colocándose rápidamente detrás de él, afirmó el arma a la mano de Joey sostenida por la suya y la levantó en alto de manera que apuntara directamente al castaño, finalmente lo sujetó del otro brazo para impedir que se moviera.

Kaiba observó desde su lugar y al momento en que era apuntado pudo ver un sobresalto en Joey, iba a acercarse pero una seña del doctor le indicó que debían seguir, así que desistió de su idea.

- ahora matarás a tu novio- dijo el doctor a Joey recordando el relato del Ceo.

- no- murmuró apenas el rubio por primera vez después tanto tiempo

El doctor accionó el arma dos veces asustando al rubio, y siguiendo con el plan, Kaiba se dejó caer al suelo.

- Seto- volvió a murmurar

Parpadeó un par de veces como despertando de un sueño y al ver el arma en sus manos y al castaño en el suelo comenzó a alterarse.

- SETO!- gritó soltando el arma y acercándose al castaño.

Se agachó a su lado.

- Seto! Seto! Respóndeme!-

El castaño no pudo soportar más, la voz de Joey era desesperada y había comenzado a llorar sin control, se levantó y tomó sus manos.

- Joey! Estoy bien- pero parecía que el rubio no lo escuchaba, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y seguía llorando murmurando su nombre.

El Ceo se asustó, no quería que algo malo le pasara. Lo tomó del rostro y le habló.

- Joey, estoy aquí, abre los ojos, mírame, todo está bien cachorro-

El rubio abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró con los azules que tanto le gustaban mirándolo con preocupación.

- Seto- el rubio levantó sus manos y tocó el rostro del ojiazul, después bajó sus manos hasta el pecho del castaño y volvió a tocarlo buscando algún rastro de la sangre que él recordaba, pero no había nada. Levantó la vista cuando escuchó otra vez la voz de Seto.

- lo ves? Estoy bien-

- Seto!- exclamó abrazándolo - yo no quería hacerte daño, él me obligó-

- cálmate Joey- dijo el castaño sintiendo como su cachorro comenzaba a temblar y a llorar otra vez.

El doctor se acercó tomando la jeringa que momentos antes le había dado a Janice llamando la atención del Ceo para que le ayudara.

- Joseph, permíteme tu brazo-

El rubio volteó al escuchar una voz extraña. Se encontró con un hombre mayor mirándolo, a su lado una mujer y cerca un pequeño niño de cabello negro.

Los miró a todos con miedo por ser extraños, incluso a Mokuba aunque lo conociera.

El doctor Katzeshi trató de tomar su brazo pero el rubio se alejó.

- NO, aléjese!- exclamó escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del castaño temblando mucho más.

- Joey, es el doctor Katzeshi, no quiere hacerte nada malo- dijo Seto tratando de que lo escuchara

- señor Kaiba, tengo que administrarle el tranquilizante ahora, o podría sufrir un colapso nervioso-

Kaiba trató de separar un poco a Joey para extender su brazo pero el rubio se aferró más a él.

- NO! NO QUIERO! Seto, diles que se vayan! Que no nos hagan daño!-

El doctor tomó el brazo de Joey mientras Janice lo descubría rápidamente.

El rubio comenzó a forcejear y a moverse bruscamente.

- NO! DÉJENME! SETO!- gritó

Con el corazón oprimido, el ojiazul lo sostuvo firmemente para evitar que se moviera logrando que el doctor lo inyectara.

Cuando se vio libre del agarre del doctor el rubio volvió a aferrarse al castaño.

- Que se vayan...que se vayan- repetía Joey sin cesar con los ojos cerrados

El doctor les indicó a Janice y a Mokuba que se retiraran del campo visual del rubio.

- cachorro- lo llamó Kaiba cariñosamente -ya no hay nadie, solo tú y yo, no tengas miedo-

Joey abrió los ojos y ya no vio a ninguna persona, pero no dejó de abrazar al castaño.

- Seto quédate conmigo...yo...no quise lastimarte-

Kaiba lo abrazó fuertemente y acarició su espalda y su cabello rubio.

- siga hablándole- le indicó el doctor con señas

- tranquilo Joey, no me has lastimado de ninguna manera-

- no...me dejes...Seto- dijo el rubio con voz adormilada

- no lo haré nunca- susurró el castaño en su oído sintiendo los brazos de Joey resbalar lentamente hacia los costados y su respiración acompasada y tranquila.

El doctor se acercó a la pareja y revisó el pulso y los latidos del corazón del rubio.

- lo mejor será recostarlo y esperar a que despierte para ver como reacciona- dijo el médico.

Kaiba se levantó con Joey en sus brazos y lo llevó a su habitación sin decir una palabra. Él también estaba un poco afectado por todo lo que había pasado.

El médico se volvió a Mokuba.

- dile a tu hermano que Joseph dormirá un par de horas-

- se irá?- preguntó el niño

- voy a la clínica y regreso, trataré de llegar antes de que despierte, en el caso de que lo haga tu hermano debe tranquilizarlo si lo ve alterado- después se volvió hacia la enfermera -si no se calma debe suministrarle otro calmante-

- entiendo Doctor-

El médico caminó hacia la salida seguido de Mokuba.

- doctor, es normal que Joey haya reaccionado de esa manera? Digo, parecía como si no me conociera- dijo el pequeño un poco triste

- no te preocupes, te pareció eso porque en ese momento, en la mente de Joseph y en sus recuerdos, solo estaban tu hermano y su bienestar. Es normal que se tornara asustadizo ante cualquier persona que no fuera él, recuerda que lo último que supo es que querían hacerles daño a ambos, por eso a toda costa quería alejarnos y protegerlo-

- pero se pondrá bien, verdad?-

- hacer que reaccionara sin dañar su mente permanentemente era lo más riesgoso, ahora solo queda esperar a que despierte, pero no te preocupes, estará bien- dijo sonriéndole al pequeño.

Mokuba le devolvió la sonrisa y cuando el médico se hubo ido, corrió a la habitación de su hermano para ver si necesitaba algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado las dos horas que le habían dicho y Joey aún no despertaba. No quería ser impaciente pero esperaba ver en cualquier momento los hermosos ojos de su cachorro abrirse.

Kaiba había pasado todo ese tiempo recostado a su lado en la cama, solo observando como dormía y acariciando su mejilla y su cabello, dándole fugaces besos en los labios de vez en cuando.

Pensaba que ese momento no llegaría nunca, pero ahora, en cuanto su cachorro despertara, todo volvería a ser como antes.

Aunque le preocupaba su reacción, no quería que volviera a actuar así de asustado como hacía un par de horas. Por eso, cuando le dijeron que el doctor Katzeshi ya había regresado, mandó a decir que en cuanto Joey despertara, él le avisaría, quería que solamente estuvieran los dos solos.

El rubio despertó al poco rato. Seto vio con alegría como su cachorro comenzaba a moverse y a abrir los ojos.

Se veía un poco desorientado y miró hacia todos lados reconociendo el lugar. Hasta que posó sus mieles sobre la figura del castaño.

- Seto, estás aquí! Tuve un mal sueño- dijo quedando sentado abrazando efusivamente al Ceo.

- por fin despiertas, cachorro dormilón- le dijo revolviendo su cabello y abrazándolo a su vez. Lo separó un poco y lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos haciendo que lo mirara.

- cómo te sientes?-

- confundido- dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza - y...me siento débil y con el cuerpo adormecido, como si no me hubiera movido mucho en días-

- en realidad eso fue lo que pasó-

El rubio ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

- no recuerdas lo que sucedió?- preguntó el castaño

Joey negó.

- que debería recordar?-

Kaiba meditó por un momento y concluyó que era mejor plantearle la situación al doctor, aunque internamente se preguntó si no sería mejor que Joey no recordara lo que su padre le había hecho.

- nada importante, solo que...abajo hay un doctor esperando para revisarte-

- para que? No estoy enfermo-

- no pero te sientes débil y eso es malo, así que espera aquí que voy por él- se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta -no te muevas de ahí-

- pero Seto...-

Kaiba ya había salido de la habitación. El rubio se quedó en la cama un momento, pero la inactividad no era su fuerte, así que trató de levantarse, pero en cuanto se puso de pie toda la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y sus piernas no lo sostuvieron. Cayó al suelo de rodillas.

- creo... que Seto tenía razón, no debí levantarme-

En ese momento el Ceo entró a la habitación seguido del doctor, Mokuba y Janice.

- Joey, que haces en el suelo?-

El castaño corrió a su lado y lo cargó fácilmente para dejarlo en la cama.

- te dije que no te levantaras-

- es que creí que podría caminar-

El castaño le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria.

- como sea. Te presento al Doctor Katzeshi y ella es la enfermera Janice- le dijo indicando al doctor y a la mujer sonriéndole al rubio tiernamente, algo que extrañó a Joey.

- mucho gusto Joseph- dijo el doctor

- hola- le dijo sonriendo el rubio -pero no me diga Joseph, solo Joey-

- bien Joey, te importaría que te revisara-

Joey se encogió de hombros.

El médico procedió a tomar la presión del rubio.

- me dice el señor Kaiba que te sientes débil-

- sí, un poco- dijo distraído mirando a Mokuba que se había quedado alejado y parecía mirarlo con temor -Moki, qué te pasa?-

Al pequeño se le iluminaron los ojos y corrió feliz a subirse a la cama junto al rubio.

- Joey! Me recuerdas!-

- claro que te recuerdo, porque no habría de hacerlo?-

Mokuba se quedó callado y miró a su hermano cuestionándolo con la mirada.

- qué sucede?- preguntó el rubio

- Joey- habló el doctor atrayendo la atención del rubio -tienes hambre?-

- sí, mucha-

- te duele la cabeza-

El rubio negó.

- te sientes mareado?-

- hace un momento sí, cuando traté de levantarme-

- bien, eso es normal-

El doctor se dirigió a Kaiba.

- se encuentra bien, la debilidad que siente y los mareos son solamente por falta de alimento, en cuanto se alimente se sentirá mucho mejor-

Después se volvió al rubio.

- trata de no levantarte hasta que te sientas con más energía-

Joey asintió.

- me retiro, volveré después para ver como has ido progresando-

- lo acompaño- dijo Kaiba

- yo también me retiro señor Kaiba- Janice se despidió de Joey dándole un abrazo que él recibió sin comprender del todo por qué sentía que conocía y apreciaba a esa mujer que lo miraba con mucho cariño.

Kaiba y el doctor salieron de la habitación seguidos de la enfermera, dejando a Mokuba con el rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- entonces usted cree que es normal que no recuerde?-

- por lo menos por ahora, es normal señor Kaiba, el estado catatónico es la indiferencia total al mundo que nos rodea, es como si la mente se fuera a otro lugar. A veces, cuando la gente despierta de un sueño, no lo recuerda-

- me está diciendo que Joey estaba en otro lugar?-

- algo así, lo más seguro es que por ahora se sienta confundido, pero recordará en cualquier momento, yo le aconsejo que no le esconda lo que pasó, es mejor que él lo sepa y no que lo recuerde espontáneamente-

- entiendo-

Ambos llegaron a la puerta de la salida.

- cualquier anomalía llámeme cuanto antes-

- lo haré, gracias por todo doctor, enviaré a alguien para que cubra sus honorarios-

Kaiba se volvió hacia Janice.

- yo también me iré señor-

- sus honorarios ya están cubiertos, le agradezco el haber cuidado de Joey-

- al contrario señor, fue un placer para mí cuidarlo y espero que se recupere pronto-

La mujer hizo una reverencia y salió.

Kaiba pidió que subieran comida para Joey y decidió regresar a ver como estaba su cachorro. Cuando entró en la habitación se sorprendió al encontrar a Joey encima de Mokuba en la cama haciéndole cosquillas y al pequeño niño retorciéndose de la risa.

- confiesa Mokuba!- decía Joey mientras atacaba con cosquillas al pequeño

- ba-basta Joey jajaja pre-guntale a mi jajaja hermano-

- Wheeler! Se supone que debes descansar-

El rubio detuvo su ataque al escuchar la voz del castaño y se sentó a un lado tranquilamente liberando a Mokuba.

El pequeño se levantó secando las lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos por la risa que le había provocado el rubio.

- hermano, Joey dice que le estamos escondiendo algo-

El rubio se cruzó de brazos mostrando su enfado al castaño.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Ruth entró con una gran bandeja llena de comida que puso en la cama.

Al rubio le brillaron los ojos y olvidando su enfado saltó sobre la comida devorándola (literalmente).

Los Kaiba se sorprendieron pero después sonrieron, hace mucho que no veían a Joey comer de esa manera.

- Moki, puedes dejarme a solas con Joey?-

- claro, voy ver qué está haciendo Jimbo-

Cuando estuvieron a solas Seto se sentó junto a Joey.

- Joey, no comas así, te vas a ahogar-

- mphemfsgefnmompfhambfgre-

Al castaño le salió una gotita.

- que? Termina de comer-

El rubio terminó de comer y suspiró satisfecho.

- dije que tenía mucha hambre-

- me di cuenta de eso-

Kaiba se levantó y colocó la bandeja en una mesita.

- ahora Joey, vamos a hablar-

- me dirás lo que me están escondiendo-

El ojiazul se sentó junto al rubio en la cama y lo abrazó recostándolo en su pecho.

- no te estamos escondiendo nada, y la verdad es que si fuera por mí no te lo diría pero...de todas maneras lo vas a recordar y es mejor que yo te lo diga-

- no entiendo de qué hablas-

- de lo que sucedió en el jardín y...con tu padre-

Silencio.

- recuerdas ese día que nos quedamos completamente solos en la mansión porque tenía algo que decirte-

El corazón del rubio comenzó a latir más rápido.

- estábamos en el jardín hablando, yo quería pedirte algo importante cuando...-

- cuando mi padre apareció- el rubio se incorporó y miró al castaño -pero eso fue un sueño, una pesadilla que tuve, no fue real-

- fue real cachorro, fue real porque la vivimos juntos-

- no puede ser..porque yo...te herí y él me dijo que... estabas muerto...pero estás conmigo...no, no fue real-

- Joey, lo único que quiero es que estés bien, que sepas esto porque sí sucedió, y aunque sucedió los dos estamos aquí, tu padre solo nos alejó por un tiempo, pero ahora todo volverá a ser como antes-

Joey no dijo nada. Levantó su mano y suavemente acarició el rostro del castaño, hacia arriba lentamente, hasta que las yemas de sus dedos alcanzaron la cicatriz que escondía en su sien debajo del cabello.

- te duele?-

- a veces-

Las manos del rubio viajaron hasta el pecho de Seto, descubriéndolo y dejando ver la cicatriz que tenía en su hombro.

- y ésta?- preguntó el rubio tocándola despacio

Kaiba negó.

- lo lamento- dijo Joey bajando su mirada -no quise hacerlo, traté de mover mi brazo pero no pude, aún así te lastimé-

- cachorro, es la última vez que vas a decirme que lo lamentas, y es la última vez que hablaremos de esto-

Joey lo miró con los ojos húmedos.

- tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que sucedió, solo el odio y la maldad de ese hombre. Además, si no fuera por ti, de verdad estaría muerto-

El rubio lo miró escéptico.

- estoy seguro que moviste el brazo justo antes de que salieran los disparos, gracias a eso una de las balas solo me rozó y la otra atravesó mi hombro y con la misma salió sin dañar ningún órgano vital-

- pero...-

- pero nada, estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa-

Joey sonrió y volvió al pecho de su Seto.

Después de un momento de silencio, Joey preguntó lo que Kaiba se esperaba en cualquier momento.

- dónde está mi padre ahora?-

- en la cárcel, pero esta vez me aseguré de que no pueda escapar esta vez, junto con ésos delincuentes que le ayudaron-

Otra vez silencio.

- Seto...esos hombres, los que vinieron con mi padre, recuerdo que se acercaron a mí y...-

- y qué?-

- y nada, de ahí ya no sé nada, todo está en blanco, hasta hoy-

Seto suspiró aliviado, su cachorro no debía saber que lo habían violado, eso era lo único que no le iba a decir, podría ser contraproducente y no quería empeorar las cosas ahora que iban tan bien.

- lo que pasó fue que esos cobardes huyeron cuando escucharon los ladridos del perro. Mokuba llegó y llamó a la policía y a la ambulancia, nos llevaron a un hospital y después a ti te llevaron a una clínica especial porque no reaccionabas-

-cómo?-

- así fue, el doctor Katzeshi te atendió desde el principio, según lo que le dijo a Mokuba y a mí después, te diagnosticó una especie de catatonia, por eso no reaccionaste hasta ahora-

- ya veo-

El castaño tomó del mentón al ojimiel y levantó su rostro.

- no quiero que estés triste, quiero que vuelvas a ser el de antes-

Joey le sonrió.

- Seto...te amo-

- yo también te amo cachorro-

Así los dos se unieron en un profundo beso, uno lleno de amor que terminó en caricias de deseo, una sed del cuerpo del otro que debían saciar en ese momento.

Estaban bien otra vez, ya nada malo iba a suceder, o...eso era lo que ellos creían.

Continuará

N/A:

Por fin aki está el capítulo, nuevamente me disculpo por mi tardanza y por mis nulos conocimientos sobre medicina, ojalá se haya entendido, porque creo k repito mucho las cosas, pero es k kiero k kede bien claro todo.

Y no se preocupen, ya estamos llegando al final, quedan pocos capítulos, sean pacientes pliz.

Cualquier duda ya lo saben, soy materia dispuesta para responder.

**Ice3000**: Hola, k bueno k pienses eso de este fic, trato de hacerlo más interesante cada vez para k siga gustando. n-n

**Keyq: **hola! No te preocupes, como tú dices, esto fue solo una prueba más k obviamente van a superar, y voy a tratar de ya no hacerlos sufrir. Pero mira, ahora ya está juntos y felices.

**serenity chan: **hola! Pues aki ando, y tu k tal? Feliz año nuevo a ti también, **carita **Espero k esta continuación t haya gustado, ves k Seto y Joey ya están juntos (aunk siempre han estado juntos jeje) arigatou.

**Kida Luna**: hola! bueno, dicen k los perros pueden sentir el peligro o cosas así antes de k sucedan,n-n Además d k Jimbo es muy inteligenten-n Bye

**Youki no ko**: hola! pues sí k fue traumatizante, pero como ves ya se arregló todo y Joey lo ha superado, ahora a ver k sucede...

**Geionscorpioacqua: **hola! k bueno k t parezcan emocionantes los capítulos, pero no sufras x Joey, ya está recuperado ;) Espero k t haya gustado el capi, ya no sufras más.

**Blue-Azul-Acero: **hola! ya stá la actualización, gracias x tus palabras, yo espero k t siga gustando el fic. n-n

**Loreto W: **hola! No te preocupes, yo entiendo k debes star ocupada, esas cosas toman tiempo, espero k todo t haya salido como esperabas nn Te agradezco mucho tus palabras, me da gusto k no olvides la historia y k aún t siga gustando. Aki stá la continuación espero k t guste, yo también t deseo muy feliz año, cuídate. Saludos.

**blueazulacero: **ya lo continuéya lo continué ya lo continué ya lo continué ya lo continué ya lo continué ya lo continué ya lo continué ya lo continué ya lo continué ya lo continué ya lo continué ya lo continué ya lo continué ya lo continué ya lo continué ya lo continué ya lo continué ya lo continué ya lo continué ya lo continué ya lo continué ya lo continué ya lo continué **- **disfrútalo disfrútalo disfrútalo disfrútalo disfrútalo disfrútalo disfrútalo disfrútalo disfrútalo disfrútalo disfrútalo disfrútalo disfrútalo disfrútalo disfrútalo disfrútalo disfrútalo disfrútalo disfrútalo disfrútalo disfrútalo disfrútalo disfrútalo disfrútalo disfrútalo. n-n

Gracias por sus reviews, les agradezco infinitamente por tomarse un poco d su tiempo para dejarme uno. n-n Espero k les haya gustado el capítulo y esperen el siguiente x k esto todavía no c acaba jeje

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Konnichiwa! Esta vez tardé mucho en actualizar, lo siento! Pero lo que sucedió es que saqué una cuenta en amor yaoi y kería subir el fic ahí también, pero como kiero actualizar al mismo tiempo pss tuve k aplazar la actualización en sta página. Para k me perdonen hice el capítulo mucho más largo k los demás. ;P

Pero no las retraso más, finalmente aki sta el capítulo 8.

**Capítulo 8**

_Sentía una fuerte opresión en su cuello que lo sofocaba, le faltaba el aire y trataba de recuperarlo a toda costa. Se movía bruscamente y con sus manos buscaba alejar aquella fuerza invisible que lo ahogaba. De repente la presión en su cuello se intensificó y comenzó a sentir varias manos que se paseaban por todo su cuerpo, mientras escuchaba carcajadas que resonaban en sus oídos haciendo un fuerte eco. Su mirada buscaba en todas direcciones pero solo podía ver oscuridad. Trató de gritar pero la voz se le iba._

_- Se-Seto!- podía escuchar su voz siendo apenas un murmullo que las risas que escuchaba a su alrededor opacaban._

_- S-Seto!- volvió a intentar - ayu-dame!- _

_Cuando sintió que no podría soportar más escucho una voz bastante conocida._

_- Joey!-_

_Trato de recuperar fuerzas para ser escuchado._

_- SETO! Ayu-da-me!- repitió_

_- Joey!-_

- Joey despierta!-

El rubio seguía revolviéndose en la cama.

- Despierta!-

Kaiba zarandeo el cuerpo del rubio tratando de despertarlo mientras lo llamaba. Finalmente el par de ojos miel se abrieron asustados mirando hacia todos lados. Se incorporó bruscamente en la cama mientras empujaba hacia un lado al castaño.

- cachorro soy yo- dijo el ojiazul mientras trataba de tomar al rubio de la mano.

Joey lo miró un momento luchando por calmar su respiración agitada y se lanzó a los brazos del castaño mientras escondía el rostro en su pecho. Seto lo recibió y lo aprisionó fuertemente tratando de calmar el temblor que sentía en el cuerpo del cachorro y los leves sollozos que comenzaba a escuchar.

Suspiró preocupado. Todas las noches desde que había salido del estado catatónico Joey se despertaba de esa manera a media noche. Y de eso ya eran casi dos semanas.

Pasado un momento, la respiración del rubio se había regularizado y ya dejaba de temblar.

- deberíamos consultar al doctor Katzeshi, no entiendo por qué te sigues negando- indicó el castaño mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello rubio.

Joey se restregó los ojos y se incorporo mirando a su amor.

- ya te dije que no es necesario, ves? Ya estoy mucho mejor-

- estás mejor hasta que llegue mañana por la noche, entonces volverás a tener pesadillas-

Joey bajó la mirada hacia las sabanas revueltas sobre la cama, pero Seto le levantó el rostro suavemente.

- esto te hace daño Joey, vamos a…-

- no, ya te dije que no quiero ir al doctor, no insistas-

El ojiazul lo miró preocupado.

- Seto, estaré bien, ya verás que esto será pasajero, no es necesario ir con el médico-

- si no te agrada el doctor Katzeshi podemos consultar con otro- insistió el castaño tratando de convencer a su amante

- no es eso, él me agrada, es muy amable-

- entonces qué pasa?-

- yo…quisiera superar esto solo- respondió el cachorro escondiendo la verdadera razón. El ojiazul solo lo abrazó y se recostó junto con él en la cama.

- eso me parece bien, pero no digas que tú solo, yo estoy contigo y lo superaremos juntos-

El rubio sonrió y se abrazó más al cuerpo de su Seto consiguiendo por fin un sueño tranquilo.

Pero en cambio, los ojos azules tardaron más tiempo en cerrarse. Kaiba estaba preocupado, cada noche se dormía temiendo hacerlo profundamente y no escuchar cuando Joey tuviera pesadillas. Si no lo despertaba a tiempo le daba miedo que dejara de respirar.

Entonces recordó una conversación que habían tenido justo después de una de las pesadillas del rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos estaban abrazados. Joey se refugiaba en los brazos de su amante por ser lo único que le traía tranquilidad después de lo que sentía en sus sueños.

- no sé…tal vez haya algo que estoy pasando por alto y no puedo recordar- comentó el ojimiel

- que quieres decir? Algo del incidente?-

- sí, pienso que me falta algo por saber, tú me contaste lo que sabias, Mokuba también, pero puede ser que quizá pasó algo más y no lo sabemos-

- puede ser…- murmuró el castaño pensativo

- tú sabes algo? Algo que no me has dicho?-

Seto se dio cuenta de su error, él no quería que Joey se enterara de la violación que había sufrido, al menos no por el momento.

- no Joey, nada- le mintió

- entonces seguramente es que aun tengo algo de miedo-

- ya se te pasará con el tiempo- dijo el castaño rogando porque así fuera

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero no había sido así, las pesadillas continuaban noche tras noche. Eso ya le preocupaba, incluso había hablado con el medico sin que el rubio lo supiera planteándole la situación.

El doctor le había dicho que era mejor hablar con Joey y que lo llevara lo más pronto posible a su consultorio, pero cada vez que sacaba el tema al rubio, éste se negaba.

Cerró los ojos pensando que si la situación continuaba, consultarían al medico quisiera o no el cachorro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la mañana Seto despertó antes que Joey como siempre. Sonrió mientras de costado lo miraba en silencio. Decidió dejarlo dormir, después de todo últimamente no pasaba buenas noches, la ventaja era que sus estudios se habían pospuesto por el momento.

Se levanto con cuidado de la cama pero antes de incorporarse por completo la mano de Joey lo detuvo por el brazo.

- a dónde vas?-

- Joey, creí que dormirías más-

- pues qué hora es?- pregunto el rubio sentándose en la cama frotando sus ojos.

- en una hora me voy a la corporación-

- ah! Y ya te ibas sin despedirte- reclamó el rubio fingiendo enfado

Kaiba regreso divertido por la actitud del rubio a la cama acercándose a él y comenzando a besarlo por el cuello.

- apenas voy a bañarme, pero si quieres me puedes acompañar- le dijo sensualmente mientras su mano trataba de colarse debajo del pijama verde del rubio.

- No Seto- murmuró el cachorro mientras se alejaba del ojiazul y retiraba la mano traviesa - preferiría bañarme después, no te molesta verdad?-

El castaño lo miró tratando de que no se notara que el rechazo del rubio lo había herido.

- claro que no- respondió mientras se alejaba para buscar su ropa – desayunaremos juntos o prefieres quedarte a descansar?-

El tono del castaño parecía normal pero Joey lo conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba molesto.

- me gustaría que desayunáramos juntos-

- bien, salgo en seguida- dijo el castaño mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Joey suspiró y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama. En ese tiempo no había permitido ningún tipo de contacto íntimo con Seto, solo besos, pero cuando sentía que las cosas comenzaban a subir de tono lo alejaba.

Incluso el día que salió del estado catatónico trataron de hacer el amor. Trataron, pues el castaño apenas había alcanzado a quitarle el pantalón y a acariciar un poco sus piernas mientras lo besaba, cuando Joey lo había empujado gritándole que no lo tocara y que se alejara. Y a partir de ese día cada vez que Seto trataba de tocarlo íntimamente lo rechazaba.

Sabía que al castaño eso no le gustaba nada, pero no podía evitarlo. Incluso cuando le preguntó la razón de su rechazo, él simplemente le dijo que necesitaba tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas pues todavía estaba algo confundido. Seto había aceptado en ese momento la respuesta pero sabia que se estaba cansando de esperar y que su rechazo lo lastimaba. Y a pesar de que se esforzaba, no se sentía cómodo cuando Seto comenzaba a tocarlo y eso lo preocupaba porque recordaba que antes del atentado, las caricias de su Seto eran lo más maravillosos que podía sentir.

Ahora no entendía qué era diferente, aunque lo sospechaba, pero se había negado a plantearle la situación a alguien. Aunque tarde o temprano tendría que salir de dudas y solo existía una persona que le diría la verdad sin rodeos.

Eso pensaba cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y vio salir a Seto ya bañado y vestido.

Se levanto rápidamente y corrió a abrazarlo sorprendiendo al ojiazul.

- te amo- le dijo el rubio.

El castaño le devolvió el abrazo.

- también te amo-

Joey sonrió aliviado y se separó de él para jalarlo de la mano hacia la salida de la habitación.

- vamos a desayunar-

Kaiba aun extrañado por la repentina acción de su cachorro solo se dejo conducir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El desayuno transcurrió normal, bueno…no del todo. Mokuba hablaba sobre su escuela, sus maestros, etc. mientras comía su desayuno y Seto le respondía o comentaba sobre la plática, pero fuera de todo lo creíble, la voz del rubio se había dejado de escuchar en algún momento de la charla.

Ambos hermanos Kaiba se miraron pensando lo mismo. Joey no parecía ser el mismo de antes, ahora se mantenía callado por largo tiempo, no había querido salir de la mansión ni siquiera al jardín, dormía menos, o se quedaba perdido en sus pensamientos y solo hasta que alguien le hablaba parecía volver a la realidad.

Como en ese momento. Con uno de los cubiertos en la mano tenia la vista fija en un punto de la mesa.

- Joey- lo llamó Seto

Pero el rubio pareció no escucharlo.

- Joey!-

Nada.

-Joey!-

Volvió a llamarlo mientras tomaba la mano del rubio. Joey se sobresaltó y dejó caer el cubierto en el plato provocando un fuerte ruido, parpadeó algunas veces mientras fijaba su vista en el castaño.

- qué pasa?-

- eso quiero saber, te sientes bien? Te quedaste pensativo por un momento-

- ah si?-

Kaiba asintió - te llamé tres veces-

- lo siento, no me di cuenta, de qué hablaban?-

- de mi nuevo profesor, es un hombre muy estricto y pesado- comentó Mokuba

- ah, yo tuve un profesor así también, creía que me odiaba porque siempre me reprendía por todo, hasta por moverme un poco de mi lugar-

- bueno Joey, pero es que en tu caso deberías decirnos que significa para tí moverte un poco-

- qué quieres decir?-

- lo que quiere decir Mokuba es que para ti "moverte un poco" seguramente era estar saltando por todo el salón de clases-

- eso es mentira Seto! Yo no era así, acaso olvidas cómo era cuando estudiamos juntos?-

- claro que lo recuerdo¿cómo olvidarlo? Precisamente por eso digo que saltabas como cachorro con pulgas por todo el salón-

Joey frunció el ceño. – Seto!- reclamó mientras la risa de Mokuba se dejaba escuchar.

El ojiazul miraba divertido como se enfadaba su cachorro. Últimamente recurría a ese viejo método para que recuperara un poco de esa vitalidad que a veces perecía que se esfumaba. Aunque en el fondo sabia que algo malo pasaba.

- lamento tener que interrumpir este momento tan…- dijo el pelinegro levantándose de su asiento y deteniendo sus palabras mientras veía como el ojiazul trataba de contentar al enojado rubio dándole de comer una fresa en la boca

- …Seto, debemos irnos o llegaré tarde- prefirió guardarse sus comentarios, de todas maneras le encantaba ver como actuaba su hermano cuando estaba con Joey, simplemente era diferente, y después de tanto tiempo de verlo triste, eso era lo mejor.

- ah claro- dijo Seto levantándose mirando como su cachorro le sonreía mientras comía la fresa.

- si quieres quedarte más tiempo puedo decirle al chofer que me lleve-

- no Mokuba, tengo que llegar a la corporación-

- está bien, nos vemos en la tarde Joey- dijo el pequeño saliendo del comedor mientras el rubio se despedía de él con la mano.

- estás seguro que no quieres acompañarme a la corporación?-

- no, estarás ocupado, prefiero esperarte aquí-

- seguro?-

El castaño se había puesto en cuclillas a un lado del rubio. Joey le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le dio un beso.

- todos los días me preguntas lo mismo, pero estaré bien, no te preocupes por nada, además ya te dije que si necesito algo te llamaré-

Kaiba asintió más convencido y le dio un beso de despedida.

Cuando el rubio se encontró solo se recargo en el respaldo de la silla mirando el techo. Así se quedo un par de minutos sin moverse, hasta que sintió que lo empujaban y se recargaban sobre sus piernas. Bajó la vista y se encontró con dos patitas color canela sobre sus piernas y un par de ojos café oscuro que lo miraban.

- Jimbo!- exclamó Joey feliz, comenzando a acariciar la cabeza del perro.

- donde te habías metido? Estoy enojado contigo, hoy no me diste los buenos días como siempre-

Jimbo solo sacó la lengua comenzando a dar lengüetazas y suaves mordiscos a las manos del rubio, pero su objetivo iba mucho más allá, pues el perro, bastante crecido ahora se subió sobre las piernas del rubio logrando que ambos cayeran al suelo, y ahí la húmeda lengua se apodero de las mejillas de su amo.

- no Jimbo! Ya basta! Jajaja…ya está bien, te perdono- dio Joey riendo tratando de apartar a su mascota.

Jimbo se apartó y salió corriendo perdiéndose de vista, dejando a Joey sentado en el suelo. En ese momento Ruth salió de la cocina.

- pero joven Joey, qué hace sentado en el suelo?- preguntó preocupada por ver al rubio en el suelo y a un lado la silla tirada.

- nada, fui víctima de una travesura de Jimbo- dijo levantándose y acercándose a la mesa para tomar una servilleta y limpiarse el rostro -pero el muy cobarde ha escapado-

Ruth sonrió aliviada y procedió a recoger la mesa.

En ese momento el golden regresó corriendo y se plantó frente a Joey.

- y a dónde fuiste?...ah ya veo…-

El perro traía entre sus dientes una pelota color rojo.

- así que quieres jugar- Joey tomó la pelota lanzándola hacia arriba.

Jimbo comenzó a mover la cola y a darle vueltas al rubio esperando.

- pero no podemos jugar aquí, si algo se rompe Seto me mata-

- deberían salir al jardín, el día está muy bonito- sugirió Ruth mientras entraba a la cocina.

Joey giró su rostro hacia una ventana y comprobó las palabras de la mujer. Pero en su interior sentía que aun no estaba listo para salir, le daba temor siquiera pensarlo.

- no quieres jugar a otra cosa?- le pregunto al perro, pero este le lanzó un ladrido y ladeó la cabeza, después corrió hacia la entrada y ahí espero a su dueño rubio.

Joey suspiro.

- está bien, salgamos un momento-

Cuando la puerta de la entrada principal se cerró tras el rubio, Joey contempló cada parte del jardín delantero. Estaba decidido a jugar con Jimbo solo ahí, de ninguna manera quería aparecerse por el jardín trasero, mucho menos pasar siquiera cerca del cerezo.

Caminó hasta el centro del jardín y lanzó la pelota mientras Jimbo corría feliz tras ella para devolverla a su amo. Así pasaron parte de la mañana, hasta que en un descuido del rubio lanzó la pelota mucho más fuerte, tanto que fue a dar al otro lado del jardín. Joey no pensaba ir allá de ningún modo, así que esperó en su posición a que el golden regresara con ella. Pero pasó un rato y no regresaba.

- JIMBO!- lo llamo el rubio, pero no lo veía volver.

- JIMBO TRAE LA PELOTA!-

….

- NO PIENSO IR A BUSCARTE- le volvió a gritar para ver si lo veía aparecer, pero ni una señal.

Joey se revolvió el cabello y jugó con sus dedos nervioso. Jamás había pasado una sola vez en que él llamara a Jimbo y éste no le hiciera caso. Seguramente algo le había pasado.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la parte trasera de la mansión. Pronto divisó el enorme cerezo que tanto le gustaba y que ahora no quería ni ver. Camino con cautela buscando con la mirada a su perro pero ni rastro de él.

- JIMBO!-

Volvió a intentarlo pero el perro no corría a su encuentro como siempre. Ahora sí que estaba preocupado, y sumado a eso estaba comenzando a asustarse, estar cerca de ese lugar le traía recuerdos desagradables.

Bueno, el nunca había sido un cobarde y no se asustaría por un simple lugar. Se armó de valor y se acercó a una distancia prudente cerca del cerezo. Ahí mismo donde su padre lo había obligado a disparar.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a temblar y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Todos los recuerdos de ese día volvían a su mente. Desde que había despertado de ese letargo inconsciente en el que cayó, trataba de olvidar lo que había pasado ese día. Pero el estar ahí le recordaba todo, el miedo y la impotencia que sintió al no poder ayudar a Seto. Pero eso no era todo, algo en el cerezo frente a él le daba mucho miedo, tan solo el verlo lo asustaba.

Sus piernas se tambalearon y sintió un mareo. Cerró los ojos cayendo sentado al suelo abrazándose a sí mismo sintiendo una corriente helada por todo su cuerpo. De repente se sintió como en sus pesadillas, y el aire comenzó a faltarle. Un miedo intenso se comenzaba a apoderar de él.

En ese momento Jimbo saltó de detrás de los arbustos y corrió a lado del rubio con la pelota entre sus colmillos. Pero al no encontrar reacción alguna de parte de su amo dejó caer la pelota y se acercó a olfatear y acariciar con su cabeza el brazo y rostro del rubio tratando de llamar su atención, sin conseguir nada hasta que tiró de la manga de la pijama que aun traía puesta.

Joey abrió los ojos mirando a todos lados hasta fijar su vista en el animalito que sabia que algo malo le pasaba a su amo. El rubio jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aire que sentía que le faltaba. Jimbo se sentó en sus patas traseras y acaricio suavemente con su cabeza el hombro del rubio mientras cada cierto tiempo le mojaba con su lengua la mejilla.

Al poco rato Joey se había tranquilizado y le acariciaba la cabeza a su golden.

- gracias Jimbo, estoy mejor- le dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente -aunque…no se por que te gusta tanto llenarme el rostro de saliva- le reclamó secando el rastro húmedo que había dejado el perro en su mejilla. El animalito solo movió la cola.

- por cierto, por qué no volvías cuando te llame? Eso amerita un castigo- dijo Joey mientras levantaba sus manos y caminaba lentamente hacia su perro.

Jimbo sabía lo que eso significaba, se comunicaba perfectamente con el rubio, siempre había sido así, Joey lo entendía y sabia lo que quería. Es por eso que lo había extrañado mucho en ese tiempo.

Mokuba jugaba con él, pero no era lo mismo, el niño no escarbaba en la tierra, ni se le echaba encima cuando estaba desprevenido, ni le jalaba la cola y se lanzaba a correr para que el lo persiguiera, ni le regalaba chocolates cuando nadie lo veía.

La mirada del rubio y la posición de sus manos solo significaban que se lanzaría sobre él para acariciarlo fuertemente hasta alborotarle todo su pelaje canela. Así que solo optó por correr cruzando el jardín y entrando por la puerta trasera de la mansión con el rubio corriendo detrás. Mokuba pasaba horas cepillándolo para que en un segundo perdiera su elegancia, además a él no le gustaba estar despeinado. Después de todo pertenecía a la familia Kaiba y algo de su pulcritud se le había pegado.

Joey aun sentía miedo, pero estaba seguro que mientras se concentrara en otra cosa, estaría bien, entonces optó por correr detrás del perro.

Jimbo pasó corriendo por el recibidor y subió por las escaleras para refugiarse en la habitación de Mokuba. Joey también pasó por el recibidor pero cuando estaba a punto de subir para buscar a Jimbo una voz lo detuvo.

- Joey!-

El rubio se giro al escuchar su nombre.

- Yugi!- exclamo el rubio mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su amigo.

- estaba esperándote, Ruth fue a buscarte, me dijo que tal vez estarías…- lo miro de arriba abajo -pero qué haces en pijama aún?-

El rubio sonrió llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza.

- es que me pasé la mañana jugando con Jimbo y no me he cambiado- le explicó mientras ambos caminaban hacia la sala y tomaban asiento.

- me alegra que te encuentres mejor Joey, ya te extrañaba, estoy feliz de que vuelvas a ser el de antes-

- gracias Yugi, aunque yo no lo sentí, Seto dice que estuve bastante tiempo en estado catatónico-

- así fue Joey. Pero ahora cómo te has sentido?-

- muy bien, Seto me cuida mucho, pero sé que está preocupado por mí-

- eso es normal, no sabes como estuvo cuando despertó en el hospital y le dijeron lo que te había pasado-

Yugo se arrepintió de su comentario cuando los ojos miel se entrecerraron tristes.

- pero ya pasó todo Joey, ahora él debe estar muy feliz, quiero decir, todos lo estamos…incluso Jimbo- dijo viendo aparecer de pronto al perro y subir al mueble junto al rubio para recostar la cabeza en sus piernas esperando su caricia.

El rubio suspiró.

- supongo que sí-

- pasa algo Joey? Acaso tienes problemas con Kaiba?-

- no…bueno…yo….no lo se-

- no entiendo-

- lo que sucede es que…desde que me recupere no he podido…-

Yugo notó cierto nerviosismo en su amigo y trató de darle más confianza.

- Joey, sabes que soy tu amigo y que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, que con mucho gusto te ayudaré- le dijo el tricolor sonriéndole.

Joey mas tranquilo le devolvió la sonrisa.

- lo que pasa es que no he podido hacer el amor con Seto-

Yugi se sonrojó un poco pero había prometido escuchar a su amigo y ahora no le quedaba de otra.

- pero por qué es eso? Ya no lo quieres?-

- nada de eso, lo que siento por él no ha cambiado…es solo que cuando me toca, no cuando me abraza si no cuando siento que quiere llegar mas lejos, siento algo…diferente-

- qué es lo que sientes?-

- miedo, impotencia, tristeza, inseguridad. A veces cuando trato de resistir y dejo a Seto avanzar más, lo separo rápidamente porque comienzo a sentir que caigo en un abismo-

Yugi meditó las palabras de su amigo.

- Joey, hace unos días, cuando te visité después de tu recuperación me contaste que eso sentías en tus pesadillas-

El rubio asintió – eso es lo que me preocupa, no se lo que me pasa, todos los días siento lo mismo. No se lo he dicho a Seto pero a veces siento miedo de dormir y tener esa pesadilla. Se que él está muy preocupado por mi, también se que le molesta que lo rechace, pero…Yugi, no se que hacer, no se por que siento esto. Yo no quiero que piense que no lo amo, quiero estar con él…pero no puedo…-

Joey se recargó en el respaldo del mueble abatido por la situación. Jimbo levantó levemente su cabeza al sentir alterado a su amo.

- cálmate Joey, desesperándote no conseguirás nada. Yo creo que lo que sientes deben ser secuelas de lo que sucedió, algo así como efectos secundarios. Tal vez deberías hablarlo con el doctor que atendió tu caso-

- Seto piensa lo mismo, pero yo se que hay algo mas…algo que sucedió ese día que no puedo recordar y es lo que me provoca esas sensaciones-

- pero que podría ser eso? Creí que todo lo que había pasado te lo contaron Kaiba y Mokuba-

- lo hicieron, pero hubo un momento que ninguno me puede contar lo que sucedió. El lapso en que Seto quedo inconsciente y llegó Mokuba, tal vez pasó algo importante y nadie lo sabe-

- y tú crees entonces que algo ocurrió en ese momento que provoca tus pesadillas?-

- no lo se, solo es una posibilidad, tal vez no pasó nada y tengas razón. Quizá solo son las secuelas las que me tienen así-

Hubo un breve momento de silencio.

- aunque…- dijo de pronto el rubio - hay alguien que me puede decir lo que sucedió en ese momento-

- quién?- preguntó el tricolor curioso

- puedes acompañarme a un lugar Yugi?-

- claro, pero a dónde?-

- Espérame un momento, voy a cambiarme de ropa-

Joey desapareció escaleras arriba. Entró a la recámara que compartía con Seto y después de darse una ducha rápida se vistió para salir. Cuando estuvo listo pasó frente al ventanal que se mantenía ahora cerrado con las cortinas corridas, y abrió las puertas del armario. Sacó una cajita y la abrió mientras su rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa. Encontró unos cuantos de sus chocolates favoritos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey se perdía en las lagunas azules frente a él.

- de verdad los compraste para mí?- preguntó dejando escuchar emoción en su voz

- por supuesto, cada día- respondió Kaiba viendo a su cachorro feliz mientras contemplaba la cajita con chocolates -te lo prometí, no?-

El rubio sonrió sintiéndose inmensamente feliz.

- Seto…-

-compré uno por cada día que pasó, desde que pude levantarme de esa odiosa cama de hospital por supuesto-

- pero no era necesario esto- dijo el rubio mostrando una nota de compra

- solo quería que te cercioraras de que en ningún momento deje de cumplir con mi promesa- lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz

- te amo Seto-

El castaño comenzó a acariciarlo y a tratar de meter los dedos debajo de la camisa del rubio, pero este al notarlo se alejo despacio.

- creo que ahora comenzaré con uno de avellana- dijo el rubio sentándose en la cama buscando entre los chocolates el que quería.

Kaiba lo miró por unos segundos sintiéndose triste al notar un nuevo rechazo de parte de su cachorro, pero trató de entender y no le comentó nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sintió tan feliz al saber que Seto le había seguido comprando aquellos chocolates aun en el estado en el que había permanecido.

Tomó tres y volvió a guardar la cajita. Los guardó en su chaqueta y salió de la habitación hacia la sala, donde encontró a Yugi acariciando a Jimbo.

- estoy listo Yug- se agachó y golpeó con las palmas sus rodillas - ven Jimbo-

Jimbo se acercó mientras el rubio desenvolvía uno de sus chocolates y se lo daba. El perrito comió contento lo que le habían dado moviendo la cola de un lado a otro.

Joey le dio otro chocolate a Yugi y el se comió el ultimo caminando hacia la puerta.

- joven, va a salir?- pregunto Ruth apareciendo por el comedor, sorprendida porque sabia que Joey se había negado rotundamente a salir en estos últimos días.

- sí, si llega Mokuba o habla Seto les dices por favor que salí con Yugi-

Ambos amigos salieron y a petición de Joey subieron a un taxi, negándose a salir con el chofer que Kaiba había puesto a su disposición.

Ya en el taxi Joey le pasó un papelito al conductor y el auto se puso en marcha. Entonces Yugi se decidió a preguntar.

- y a donde se supone que vamos?-

- vamos a visitar a…una persona, necesito salir de una duda que me da vueltas desde hace tiempo-

- entonces es secreto-

Joey se giró a su amigo extrañado.

- secreto?-

Yugi afirmó – no quisiste viajar con tu chofer porque no quieres que Kaiba se entere, o me equivoco?-

- no- murmuró el rubio -no quiero que se entere, porque si lo sabe se enojará mucho y no quiero que eso pase. Prométeme que no se lo dirás si te pregunta?-

- pero Joey, que puede tener el lugar al que vamos que no quieres que él lo sepa?-

- solo prométemelo, cuando lleguemos lo sabrás-

El tricolor lo miro dudoso. No debía ser nada bueno si Joey le insistía tanto en que se lo prometiera.

- Yugi?-

- está bien Joey, te lo prometo-

- gracias Yugi, eres mi mejor amigo, es por eso que te pedí que me acompañaras, la verdad es que no quería venir solo a este lugar-

En ese momento el taxi se detuvo y después de pagar, ambos amigos se bajaron y contemplaron el edificio ante ellos. Entonces Yugi comprendió por qué Joey no quería que Kaiba se enterara.

- Joey, qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó al ver frente a el la cárcel de Ciudad Domino.

- tengo que hablar con mi padre- respondió el rubio comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada de aquel lugar.

- pero Joey, no deberías…para qué quieres verlo?-

- necesito preguntarle algo-

- pero Joey…-

El rubio se acercó a un sujeto detrás de un mostrador para pedir información.

- disculpe, quisiera ver a un recluso-

El hombre detrás de la mesa lo miró indiferente y le respondió secamente.

- hoy no es día de visita-

- por favor, se trata de mi padre, es muy importante que lo vea-

El hombre le dio una mirada de fastidio.

- ya le he dicho que no es día de visita, regresa después- le respondió y le dio la espalda simulando hojear un expediente.

El rubio apretó los puños. Y volteó a ver a Yugi que se encontraba a su lado, interrogándolo con la mirada. El pequeño le devolvió la mirada pero simplemente se encogió de hombros un poco aliviado.

Pero repentinamente el rubio sonrió de una manera bastante conocida sobresaltando al tricolor. Yugi conocía aquella sonrisa, era la que siempre salía a relucir cuando a Joey se le ocurría algo, dando a entender que nada lo detendría para conseguir lo que deseaba.

El rubio volvió su vista al hombre que le daba la espalda y aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención. El hombre se giró.

- tú otra vez? Ya te dije que…-

- vengo de parte de Seto Kaiba, lo conoce usted?- lo interrumpió. Al escuchar el nombre Kaiba, los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par.

- ya veo que sabe quién es- dijo Joey triunfante - vengo a ver a alguien y si no ordena que me permitan pasar ahora mismo el señor Kaiba se enterará, y créame que será el ultimo día que permanezca en este puesto- lo amenazó con voz firme, imitando el estilo de su Seto.

- pero quién eres tú? No te creo que conozcas a Seto Kaiba-

- no me cree- murmuró Joey pensativo - bien, entonces…-

Ante la mirada expectante del hombre y de su amigo a un lado, Joey sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número. Se alejo unos cuantos pasos y después de un par de minutos regresó.

- Seto, entonces podrías decirle a este hombre que haga lo que le pido?-

Con una sonrisa el rubio paso el móvil al hombre que lo tomó y temeroso habló por él.

- ho-hola?-

En pocos segundos Yugi y Joey pudieron ver el cambio en el semblante del pobre hombre que hasta ahora se estaba poniendo pálido. Había reconocido al instante la voz del Ceo. Con la mano temblorosa devolvió el teléfono a su propietario.

- gracias Seto- hizo una pausa -pero no es necesario….está bien, nos vemos más tarde - dijo el rubio y cortó la llamada.

Joey encaró al hombre desafiándolo con la mirada por si se atrevía a objetar algo más, pero claramente pudo ver temor en sus ojos.

- cuál es el apellido de la persona que desea ver?-

- Wheeler- respondió el rubio

El oficial tecleó en la computadora el nombre y enseguida apareció una fotografía con datos personales del preso. Cuando el oficial se fijoó en la pantalla quién era la persona, volvió su vista a Joey impactado.

- u-usted es…Joseph Wheeler?-

- si, hay algún problema?- preguntó Joey comenzando a cansarse

- no, en absoluto- hizo una seña a un guardia y le indicó que llevara al rubio al salón de visitas.

- Joey – llamó Yugi a su amigo - piénsalo bien, no creo que sea buena idea que…-

- no te preocupes Yug, estare bien, solo espérame un momento, no tardaré- y bajo la mirada angustiada del tricolor, Joey desapareció por un pasillo.

El oficial también siguió con la mirada al rubio hasta que desapareció por el corredor y se dejo caer en una silla secando el sudor de su frente. Si desde el principio hubiera sabido que ese joven era Joseph Wheeler, la pareja del hombre más poderoso e influyente de Ciudad Domino, le hubiera cedido el paso desde el principio. Se golpeó en la frente por no reconocerlo, el rubio había salido muchas veces en fotografías de revistas y periódicos junto al Ceo, sobre todo después del atentado en la mansión del que toda la ciudad se había enterado. La próxima vez que lo viera, trataría de ser mas amable, no quería problemas con Kaiba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey caminó por el pasillo siguiendo al guardia que lo conducía. Llegaron hasta un salón donde se podían ver pequeños cubículos separados apenas por una división no muy grande. Al frente, una fila de sillas de cada lado separadas por un cristal y una mesa, y finalmente, dos teléfonos igualmente conectados en cada extremo del cubículo.

El rubio se sentó en uno de ellos y esperó que su padre apareciera por el otro lado en cualquier momento. Se sentía bastante nervioso, volvería a ver al hombre que le había hecho mucho daño y los había lastimado a Seto y a él. No sabía si estaba preparado para verlo otra vez, y tampoco cómo iba a reaccionar cuando lo hiciera. Pero ya estaba ahí, no podía irse sin saber lo que le habían hecho.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Joey pudo ver como se abría una puerta del otro lado del cristal y de ahí salían tres hombres. Primero un oficial, después un hombre vestido con un traje gris que el rubio pudo reconocer como su progenitor, y finalmente otro oficial.

Los dos oficiales se quedaron parados junto a una pared un poco alejados, y el padre de Joey se sentó frente a él.

Lo primero que hizo Wheeler fue sonreírle cariñosamente a su hijo, algo que desconcertó completamente al rubio. Ambos tomaron el respectivo auricular.

- hijo mío, al fin has venido a verme-

El rubio se sorprendió por la extraña bienvenida.

- yo he venido porque…-

- debes sacarme de aquí!-

Joey parpadeó varias veces antes de responder.

- no puedo- le dijo

- cómo que no puedes? Claro que puedes! Dile a Kaiba que me saque de aquí, seguramente te dirá que sí-

El rubio no comprendía la actitud de su padre. El hombre le estaba hablando como si nada hubiera pasado y no conforme con eso le estaba pidiendo que lo sacara de la cárcel.

- yo no podría pedirle eso- continuó Joey – cómo te atreves a pedirme algo así después de lo que hiciste?-

El señor Wheeler frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión a una amable.

- Joseph, hijo…se que te hice daño, pero ya no puedo remediarlo, estoy muy arrepentido de lo que pasó. Por eso te pido que me des tu perdón, y que me ayudes a salir de aquí. Este lugar es terrible y sé que Kaiba tiene muchas influencias- dijo suavizando su voz tratando de provocar lastima al rubio.

- ya te dije que no puedo hacer nada por tí, aunque se lo pidiera, Seto jamás accedería a sacarte, él no…-

- entonces piensas dejarme aquí encerrado! Te olvidarás de mí!- preguntó exaltado -recuerda que a pesar de todo soy tu padre-

El corazón de Joey latía rápido. El temor que sentía por ese hombre se apoderaba nuevamente de él, pero no permitió que se notara.

- pues no has actuado como tal, si en realidad te consideraras mi padre no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, y no me refiero sólo a lo que pasó en la mansión, si no a todos los años que tuve que soportar tus malos tratos-

- no vas a ayudarme a salir?-

- no puedo, deberás cumplir tu condena-

- a qué has venido entonces?- siseó Wheeler

- tengo que preguntarte algo-

- ah! Encima de que vas a dejar que me pudra en esta maldita prisión, vienes a preguntarme algo- dijo sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba de manera abrupta.

- LARGO DE AQUI! Solo confirmas lo que ya sabia, eres un inútil y un malagradecido!-

El rubio también se puso de pie - yo siempre hice lo que me pediste, no entiendo por qué me tratabas así, incluso casi matas a la persona que amo!-

El hombre sonrió maliciosamente.

- ese hombre no te ama, y no sabes como me arrepiento de no haberlo matado-

- CALLATE! Eso no es verdad-

El padre del rubio sonrió aun más.

- lo es, solo está contigo porque se siente culpable, pero no te quiere- hizo una pausa mientras planeaba hacer sufrir una vez más a su hijo - por favor! Mírate! Eres un bueno para nada, y lo que es peor…estás sucio-

- su-sucio, que quieres decir…con…-

- eso, sucio, solamente debes darle lastima-

- MENTIRA, solo quieres lastimarme pero no lo vas a lograr, ya no puedes hacerme mas daño…no se para que he venido- dijo el rubio decidiendo irse de ahí cuanto antes

- has venido porque a pesar de todo soy lo único que tienes, ese adinerado se va a cansar de ti tarde o temprano…se va a cansar de tu cuerpo usado…de tu cuerpo sucio-

Joey apretó fuertemente el auricular.

- si me sacas de aquí, empezaremos de nuevo, volveremos a ser como antes, padre e hijo juntos nuevamente-

- Nunca volvería a vivir bajo el mismo techo que tú- exclamó el rubio

- pues cuando el millonario que dices que te ama se canse de tí, no te quedara de otra-

- por qué dices eso?- inquirió el rubio

- qué acaso no recuerdas lo que mis amigos te hicieron? Vaya Joseph, entonces Kaiba no te lo ha dicho-

- decirme qué?-

- digamos que mis amigos quedaron muy satisfechos contigo. Es más, no se como no se me ocurrió antes, con ese cuerpo que tienes hubiéramos ganado mucho dinero, incluso tal vez seriamos más ricos que el mismo Kaiba-

Joey abrió los ojos sorprendido y comprendió todo, la razón de sus pesadillas, el por qué tenía miedo cuando Seto lo tocaba, por qué se sentía tan inseguro y lleno de miedo algunas veces.

- ellos…m-me…- murmuró mientras sentía que le faltaba el aire

- te violaron, los tres-

El rubio sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo y unas náuseas terribles.

- No sabes cuanto te odio- musitó entre dientes

- odiarme a mi? No, deberías odiar a tu millonario, después de todo él tiene la culpa de que mis amigos te hayan violado-

- qué dices? Seto no tiene nada que ver, fueron tú y tu mente enferma que…-

- él sabía que yo les iba a hacer algo, y no hizo nada por protegerse…por protegerte a tí-

- él…sabía?- susurró el rubio

Wheeler sonrió cínicamente.

- eso tampoco te lo dijo? Por lo que veo entre tú y ese niño rico no hay mucha comunicación, no debe amarte tanto como dice si te oculta algo tan importante- hizo una pausa -le mandé anónimos advirtiéndole, y no hizo nada, y ni siquiera te lo dijo-

El ojimiel sintió sus ojos humedecerse, Seto sabia que algo malo iba a suceder y no hizo nada por evitarlo, ni siquiera le había comentado sobre los anónimos.

- pero bueno, Joseph, ya tendrás oportunidad de reclamarle…cuando te diga que le das asco-

Joey levantó la mirada humedecida mientras las palabras de su padre se clavaban en su corazón.

- es una pena- continuó el hombre mayor dispuesto a dar el ultimo golpe a ese hijo ingrato que no lo sacaría de la cárcel - de haber tenido mas tiempo…yo también te hubiera violado, lastima que llego ese perro. En verdad que tienes un cuerpo fascinante Joseph-

En un arranque de furia, Joey se abalanzó contra el cristal y comenzó a golpearlo.

- NO ES VERDAD! todo lo que me has dicho es mentira!...por qué me haces daño?…TE ODIO! TE ODIO!-

El rubio golpeaba fuertemente el vidrio con los puños cerrados, mientras del otro lado su padre reía desquiciadamente. Varios oficiales se acercaron al ver la situación. Uno de ellos alejó al ojimiel del cristal, mientras otros dos sujetaron a su padre del otro lado y forzosamente trataron de llevárselo a su celda.

- SÁCAME DE AQUÍ JOSEPH! SÁCAME O TE ARREPENTIRÁS!- gritaba el hombre forcejeando con los guardias, a pesar de que al otro lado no se escuchaba nada. Aun así, Joey logró leer las palabras en sus labios

– NUNCA TE LIBRARAS DE MI!- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer por una puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yugi esperaba sentado en una silla a que su amigo volviera. Hace ya algo de tiempo que lo habían llevado con su padre y ya se estaba preocupando.

Primero se sorprendió por la forma en cómo consiguió que le permitieran el paso no siendo un día de visita. Definitivamente convivir con Kaiba le había hecho aprender algo de su…poder de convencimiento.

La ocurrencia del rubio de visitar a su padre no terminaba de agradarle. Sabía que Joey no estaba bien del todo y estaba seguro que estar ahí no era una buena idea.

Estaba a punto de levantarse a preguntar a alguien por su amigo cuando repentinamente éste apareció por una puerta. El pequeño notó inmediatamente que su amigo no estaba bien, pues salió azotando la puerta y echó a correr empujando a todo el que estuviera en su paso.

- JOEY!- le llamó pero el rubio pareció no escucharlo y siguió su camino hacia la salida. Yugi, preocupado, corrió tras el, reprendiéndose por no haber detenido a su amigo rubio cuando pudo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en Kaiba Corp., Seto escuchaba de su asistente el informe del próximo proyecto por presentar a sus accionistas. Aunque en realidad no le estaba poniendo mucha atención. Mientras Reiku hablaba sentado frente a él señalándole algunas gráficas, pensaba que tal vez sería buena idea invitar a cenar fuera a su cachorro, últimamente lo notaba extraño y aunque él le decía que estaba bien, sabía que mentía. Quizá en la cena podría finalmente decirle lo que le pasaba.

Repentinamente recordó con un poco de molestia la llamada que había recibido de su cachorro. No estaba molesto con él, si no con el inútil chofer que había contratado especialmente para su servicio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraba sentado tecleando en su computadora rápidamente, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Al verificar que la llamada era de su amante, respondió inmediatamente.

- _hola Seto_-

- cachorro, te pasa algo?- preguntó algo sobresaltado el ojiazul

- _no, lo que sucede es que…quiero salir y, bueno, el conductor que contrataste no quiere llevarme_-

- Qué! Cómo que no quiere llevarte, le di ordenes de obedecerte en todo- exclamó enojado el ojiazul

- _lo sé, pero no quiere y no sé por qué, podrías decirle algo_?- Joey emitió el tono más dulce que pudo, aunque sabía que Seto haría lo que le pidiese

- por supuesto…pero antes, se puede saber a dónde vas? Porque no habías querido salir de la mansión, qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?-

Joey tembló ligeramente, se sentía mal por mentirle a Seto, pero sabia que si le decía a dónde quería ir, daría órdenes para que no lo dejaran salir de la mansión.

- _voy a…a la universidad, pero después te explico bien. Seto, entonces podrías decirle a este hombre que haga lo que le pido_?-

- comunícamelo-

Después de un momento se escucho una voz al otro lado.

- _ho-hola_?-

- se puede saber por qué se niega a hacer lo que se le ordena, si no hace en este momento lo que el rubio frente a usted le está pidiendo, puede irse despidiendo de su trabajo, y olvídese de volver a conseguir otro en su vida, aquí en Ciudad Domino y en todo Japón si es necesario- le dijo con voz imperante y amenazadora. No escuchó nada hasta que volvió a oír la voz de su cachorro.

- _gracias Seto_-

- por nada cachorro, dile a Roland que vaya contigo-

- _pero no es necesario_-

- claro que sí, ya que no quisiste que contratara custodios para tí tendrás que salir con él por lo menos-

- _está bien, nos vemos más tarde_ - y cortaron la llamada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- señor Kaiba?

-….-

- señor Kaiba, se encuentra bien?-

El ojiazul salió de sus pensamientos.

- qué me decías?- le preguntó

- le preguntaba si está de acuerdo con que el proyecto se presente de esta manera?-

El castaño no había escuchado del todo la información, pero a parte de que no permitiría que su asistente descubriera su distracción, confiaba en él y sabia que siempre hacia un buen trabajo.

- sí, está correcto- le respondió

En ese momento sonó el teléfono sobre el escritorio. El Ceo respondió escuchando la voz de su secretaria del otro lado.

_- señor Kaiba, su hermano por la línea 1-_

- comunícalo- ordenó presionando el numero 1 de su teléfono.

_- Seto, que bueno que me contestas-_

- qué sucede Mokuba?-

_- es…es Joey- _dijo el pelinegro con voz claramente preocupada

Al escucharlo, el Ceo se tensó al instante.

- le pasó algo malo?-

- _creo que…deberías venir cuanto antes-_

El ojiazul se puso de pie.

- Mokuba dime qué sucede?-

- _por teléfono no Seto, es mejor que vengas, solo quiero decirte que llamé al doctor Katzeshi-_

Kaiba se sobresaltó y claramente pudo sentir un vacío en su pecho. Si Mokuba había tenido que llamar al doctor era porque su rubio debía estar realmente mal. Su hermano comprobó al instante ese temor con sus palabras.

- _Joey está mal-_

Fue lo último que el castaño ojiazul escuchó, pues salió velozmente de su oficina para dirigirse directamente a su residencia.

Continuará….

N/A:

K tal? Parece k Joey se ha vuelto a poner mal…qué le pasará ahora? Bueno, en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán. Espero k les haya gustado y la espera haya valido la pena.

Mientras tanto kisiera agradecer a aquellas personas k siguen el fic y me dejan un review.

**Edith**: hola! X k no kerías leer :( bueno, x lo k sea, me alegro k tu amiga t haya convencido de leer, dale las gracias de mí parte x favor. Y gracias a ti x decidirte a continuar leyendo, espero k no t arrepientas. Ja ne!

**Gscorpioacqua**: hola! Lamento tardarme tanto, pero te agradezco k estés al pendiente d las actualizaciones. K bueno k t gustó k Joey reaccionara, aunk ahora seguro k kerrás matarme…pero naah no será tan grave, ya no le van a hacer daño, ya verás. Ja ne!

**Rei Dark Angel**: hola! Oops! Creo k su felicidad no durará tanto como esperas, gomen! Pero así va la historia, pero ya sabes, son solo pruebas k tendrán k superar para al final ser felices ;P. Ja ne!

**Youki no ko**: hola! Tienes razón, aunk para Seto fue difícil revivir el terrible suceso, pues ver a Joey recuperado es la mejor de las recompensas ;) Bueno, x otro lado, el cachorro escuchó la explicación d Seto con calma x k en ese momento todavía estaba medio confundido, además él no recordaba mucho en ese momento, hasta k Seto le fue explicando. Pero también fue x k se dio cuenta de k Seto estaba ahí cerca de él, x eso ya no se sintió tan mal. Uff! Pero ahora k sabe d la violación k crees k pasará? Aunk el padre d Joey esté en la cárcel, como podrás darte cuenta, todavía puede hacer mucho daño, es x eso k el capítulo anterior acabó en esa frase…jeje pero no t preocupes k no pienso matar a nadie y tendremos un final feliz. Me alegra saber k se entendió la explicación del doctor, como no se mucho d cuestiones médicas pss tuve k buscar en Internet pero no viene gran cosa. Gracias x tus palabras, espero no decepcionarte y k t siga atrayendo la historia. Ja ne!

**Nicolaieva Dimitri**: hola! K bueno k t gustó el capítulo, espero k este también t guste. No haré nada malo, de verdad ;P Ja ne!

**Loreto W**: hola amiga! K bueno k estés feliz! Se k fue un martirio pero Joey está de vuelta como dices! Hmm…creo k dejé a todas intrigadas con el final del capítulo, pero era para k se prepararan para lo k viene, en parte sí fue el regreso del padre de Joey pero no cómo se imaginaban, no pienso dejarlo libre! Y…acertaste, pesadillas de Joey, pobre cachorro, ya ni lo dejo dormir. Muchas gracias x tus palabras, aunk no c si actualizo muy rápido, bueno, tú dices en comparación a ti y creo k en ese caso te doy la razón, pero pienso k tus fics son d esos en los k vale la pena la espera, aunk a veces se prolonga demasiado :P pero t kedó genial, ojala sigas pronto con lo de la boda! Ya kiero ver k pasa! Lo sabes, tienes todo mi apoyo. Ja ne!

**Kida Luna (y Rex):** hola! Sí, finalmente reaccionó, tienes razón, no fue tan difícil ;), bueno, no preguntó x Jimbo x k en ese momento su prioridad era Seto, aunk d vdd creo k no le dí el crédito k se merece. La reacción de Joey…ya la verán. Ja ne!

**Yuyumio**: hola! Sí, lo tengo en amor yaoi, como dije al principio, kise esperarme para actualizar al mismo tiempo en las dos páginas para k fuera igual. Sí va a pasar algo, pero como te habrás dado cuenta, no fue k el papá de Joey escapara :P Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. Ja ne!

**Risa.Haradaa**: hola! A mí también me gusta verlos juntitos y muy tiernos. Gracias x tus felicitaciones, el final feliz lo tendrás ;) Ja ne!

**Ishida Rio**: hola! K bueno k t guste, ojalá t guste el capítulo. ;) Ja ne!

Terminé! Gracias por dejarme reviews y por sus ánimos. Espero cualkier comentario k kieran sobre el fic n.n

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Cuanto tiempo, espero no haberlas hecho esperar mucho...hmm creo k mejor no digo nada. Se me fue la inspiración, gomen! Pero finalmente aki está el capítulo, espero k les guste y k se entienda, ya saben, las cuestiones médicas. Investigué lo más k pude, no c si salga bien...pero síganme la corriente ok...jeje

**Capítulo 9**

El CEO bajó apresuradamente del auto y entró a su mansión buscando con la mirada a su hermano, pero solo se encontró con su mayordomo.

- dónde está mi hermano?-preguntó pero antes de que pudiera responderle Ruth apareció bajando las escaleras.

- señor Kaiba, que bueno que llega-

Seto caminó hacia ella.

- qué fue lo que pasó? Dónde esta Joey? Y mi hermano?- su voz se escuchaba preocupada

- el joven Mokuba esta arriba con el joven Motou-

- _con Yugi?_- pensó el Ceo extrañado

- y Joey?- preguntó nuevamente cansándose de que no le dijera que pasaba con su cachorro

- está encerrado en su habitación-

Sin pedir más explicaciones, Kaiba corrió escaleras arriba caminando por el pasillo hasta la habitación que compartía con el rubio. Al llegar, se encontró con Mokuba y Yugi parados frente a la puerta.

- hermano! Por fin llegas!-

- Mokuba, que sucedió?- preguntó

- fue mi culpa, Kaiba- respondió Yugi ganándose una mirada seria por parte del castaño -no debí permitir que visitara a su padre-

Solo estas palabras bastaron para enfurecer al CEO.

- QUE FUE A DONDE!- exclamó alterado

- cálmate hermano, Yugi no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo-

- que sucedió exactamente?- preguntó secamente con la mirada fija en el tricolor

- vine a visitarlo por la mañana y me pidió que lo acompañara a un lugar, yo no supe a donde hasta que llegamos. Fuimos hasta la prisión de la ciudad porque el quería preguntarle algo a su padre, cuando llegamos no le permitieron el paso hasta que tu hablaste con el encargado de seguridad-

El ojiazul se sorprendió al escuchar esto.

- yo nunca hablé con alguna persona de la policía-

- lo hiciste, Joey te llamó por teléfono, en realidad no se lo que te dijo e ignoro la razón por la que hablaste con el guardia para que lo dejaran entrar-

Entonces Kaiba entendió todo. Esa llamada extraña que había recibido del rubio era para eso. Sabía perfectamente que él no le dejaría visitar a su padre y lo engañó diciéndole que el chofer no le hacía caso para que amenazara al policía.

- entonces tú lo sabias Seto?- preguntó Mokuba

- no, Joey me dijo otra cosa- se volvió hacia Yugi -después de eso que sucedió?-

- lo dejaron entrar a ver a su padre, yo no fui con él…y después de un momento lo vi salir bastante mal, iba llorando y se veía alterado. Traté de seguirlo pero se subió a un taxi, yo también me subí a uno y lo seguí hasta acá-

En ese momento escucharon un fuerte sonido, como cristales rompiéndose dentro de la habitación.

- al parecer ha estado rompiendo cosas desde que llegó. Se encerró en la habitación y no ha hablado con nadie- le explicó el pelinegro -llamé al doctor Katzeshi, pero estaba atendiendo a un paciente, me dijo que vendría lo más rápido posible en cuanto se desocupara-

Kaiba se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó llamando al rubio.

- JOEY! ABRE!-

No hubo respuesta.

Mokuba miró a Yugi angustiado.

- pensamos que a ti sí te dejaría entrar, hermano-

El castaño se volvió y encontró a Ruth que se acercaba a ellos.

- señor Kaiba, encontré la llave de la habitación- dijo extendiéndosela.

El CEO la tomó rápidamente y abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos se encontraron con un gran desorden, todo estaba en el suelo, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí. Las lámparas en el piso, las sabanas de la cama revueltas, el armario abierto con alguna ropa regada por la habitación, la mesita de madera volteada con un portarretratos y una cajita que Kaiba pudo reconocer como la que le había dado a Joey con los chocolates, a un lado. Y en el cuarto de baño, el espejo hecho pedazos en el suelo.

Seto buscó con la mirada a su cachorro por toda la habitación hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en unos mechones rubios que se asomaban por el otro costado de la cama.

- Mokuba- habló a su hermano -cuando llegue el doctor le pides que suba-

Su hermano asintió entendiendo perfectamente que quería estar a solas con el rubio.

La puerta se cerró detrás del castaño, que con paso lento caminó entre los objetos desperdigados en el suelo y rodeó la cama hasta ver a Joey. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en la cama, las piernas encogidas y los brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas escondiendo su rostro entre ellos. Se puso de cuclillas a un lado de él.

- Joey- lo llamó mientras acariciaba su cabello suavemente

El rubio escuchó la voz y se estremeció al sentir el toque. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro preocupado del castaño.

- qué pasa cachorro?- preguntó el CEO

- cómo entraste? No quiero ver a nadie-

- ni siquiera a mi?-

- a ti menos que a nadie-

Kaiba se extrañó de las palabras que le decía el rubio, parecía molesto con él.

- por qué dices eso?- cuestionó tratando de alcanzar la mejilla del rubio con su mano. Joey al ver este movimiento se levantó empujando la mano que trataba de acariciarlo.

- aléjate! No me toques!-

El ojiazul se levantó también con el ceño fruncido.

- por qué reaccionas así? Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa conmigo? Todo este tiempo he tratado de ser paciente, pero ahora no te entiendo, no quieres que te toque para hacer el amor, está bien, pero ahora ni siquiera puedo acariciarte? Es el colmo! Me vas a decir ahora mismo la verdadera razón de tu rechazo y por qué desordenaste la habitación! Me estoy cansando de esta situación y de esa actitud que tomaste conmigo-

El rubio escuchaba el repentino tono fuerte que el castaño estaba usando con él en ese momento y lo lastimaba. Sin poder evitarlo las palabras de su padre llegaron hasta su mente.

…_Ese adinerado se va a cansar de ti tarde o temprano…_

- NO!- gritó tapando sus oídos con las manos tratando de no recordar la voz de ese hombre -NO ES VERDAD!-

- Joey, qué te pasa!- el CEO se acercó a él preocupado dudando en abrazarlo, no quería volver a sentir el rechazo del rubio.

- él me lo dijo!...tú ya te cansaste de mi!...el tenía razón…-

- hablas de tu padre?- el ojiazul apretó los puños -Qué te dijo ese infeliz?-

- me dijo que te cansarías de mi…que me dejarías porque estoy sucio…no me dejes Seto!-

El rubio miró al ojiazul con los ojos llenos de desesperación y lagrimas. Kaiba no lo dudó más y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- jamás te dejare, lo que te dijo es mentira-

Al sentirse aprisionado, Joey se revolvió y comenzó a desesperarse.

- suéltame! Ya te dije que no me toques! Estoy sucio, te doy asco, suéltame!-

Pero Seto no lo soltó, al contrario, lo abrazó más fuerte y por el movimiento, los dos cayeron de rodillas al suelo.

- no me das asco Joey! Pero qué dices? Tú no estás sucio!-

- sí lo estoy!...por eso vas a dejarme, él me lo dijo, tú ya te cansaste de mi y te doy asco…vas a dejarme!-

- no Joey…-

Seto trataba de hacer entrar en razón al rubio. Estaba comenzando a asustarse, Joey lloraba, le gritaba que lo soltara y luego le rogaba que no lo dejara. Su conducta lo desconcertaba, sobre todo porque estaba temblando y había comenzado a sudar. Trató de clamarlo hablándole al oído, pero era difícil porque el rubio no dejaba de moverse y lo empujaba para separarlo.

- cachorro escúchame, te amo y no voy a dejarte-

- si lo harás, él me lo dijo- Joey levantó la vista y siguió empujando al castaño, que lo apretaba aun más contra su cuerpo -por qué sigues abrazándome? Ya te dije que estoy sucio-

- deja de decir eso! No es así…-

En ese momento, con un gesto de dolor, el rubio se llevó una mano al pecho y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

- Se-Seto…-

- Joey, qué te pasa?-

- no pu-pue-do…- con una mano el rubio apretaba su pecho y con la otra se aferraba fuertemente a la gabardina del castaño

Seto comprendió perfectamente que se estaba ahogando. Lo separó de su cuerpo para levantarlo y recostarlo en la cama, y corrió a abrir la puerta corrediza del balcón para que entrara aire.

- Se-to- lo llamaba el rubio extendiendo su mano hacia él. El castaño volvió a su lado y lo tomó de la mano.

- respira cachorro- le pidió asustado viendo como el pecho del rubio subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras abría la boca tratando de jalar mas aire.

- maldición!- exclamó el ojiazul sintiéndose impotente ante la situación.

Afortunadamente, entró Mokuba seguido del médico que finalmente había llegado.

El Doctor Katzeshi, al ver la situación, se apresuró a llegar junto al rubio.

- cuándo comenzó a sofocarse?- preguntó el doctor Katzeshi mientras apartaba las manos del rubio de su pecho y levantaba la camisa para escuchar con el estetoscopio.

- hace menos de un minuto- explicó al castaño -mandaré por un aparato de oxígeno-

- no es necesario- lo interrumpió el doctor

- cómo que no es necesario! Qué no ve que se está ahogando?-

El doctor ignoró las palabras de Kaiba y simplemente sacó de su maletín una jeringa con un frasquito que contenía un líquido transparente.

-Sosténgale el brazo- le dijo a Kaiba

Un poco renuente, el castaño hizo lo que le pedían y con una mano sostuvo un brazo de su cachorro mientras que la otra apretaba su mano.

Joey había comenzado a llorar otra vez. Miraba al techo mientras sentía que cada vez podía respirar menos.

- tranquilo Joey, trata de respirar- le dijo calmadamente el médico mientras inyectaba la solución transparente al rubio.

El ojiazul lo miraba enojado, no entendía cómo era posible que siendo un profesional como presumía ser, tan solo le decía a su cachorro que tratara de respirar. Acaso no veía que no podía? Estaba por levantarse decidido a llevar al rubio a un hospital cuando la voz del doctor lo interrumpió.

- sería bueno que lo sacara a tomar aire fresco-

- aire fresco?- repitió el castaño -se está ahogando y usted quiere que lo saque a tomar aire fresco!-

- haga lo que le pido, Joey estará bien-

- vamos hermano- dijo Mokuba a un lado -el doctor sabe lo que hace-

Aún sin estar de acuerdo totalmente en lo que le pedía el doctor, Seto tomó al rubio entre sus brazos y caminó con él al balcón. Mokuba pidió un par de sillas que fueron traídas al instante.

El ojiazul se sentó en una de ellas con Joey sobre sus piernas (NA: wow k rapidez! Eso sí es eficiencia :P) y en poco tiempo pudo ver como el rubio se recostaba en su pecho y su respiración se regulaba poco a poco.

Más tranquilo, pasó la mano por la frente del rubio despejándola de algunos mechones rubios, notando que seguía sudando pero ya no temblaba.

El doctor Katzeshi se acercó a ellos y se sentó en otra silla al frente, volviendo a revisar al rubio con el estetoscopio.

- puedes respirar bien Joey?-le preguntó

El ojimiel tan solo asintió despacio mirando lo que hacia el doctor. Sin saber por qué repentinamente se sentía muy cansado y débil.

- te dolía el pecho hace un momento?-

Nuevamente el rubio asintió.

- y ahora?-

- ya no- murmuró el rubio

Al notar la voz cansada con la que hablaba el cachorro, Kaiba interrogó al doctor con la mirada.

El doctor le dio a entender que en un momento le explicaba y siguió interrogando al rubio que comenzaba a cerrar sus ojitos.

- Joey, has sentido mucho calor y frío al mismo tiempo?-

El rubio volvió a asentir, sintiendo cómo le pesaban los parpados.

- una última pregunta Joey, y después podrás dormir lo que quieras-

El rubio trató de mantener los ojos abiertos.

- sientes ahora algún temor? Algún miedo?-

Los presentes se extrañaron por la pregunta.

El rubio lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, y sin responder, se giró a abrazar a Seto escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su amante, quedándose dormido al instante.

Seto lo abrazó y lo besó en los cabellos rubios.

- lo mejor será que lo recueste señor Kaiba, no despertará en un buen rato, le suministré un sedante que lo hará dormir-

El CEO se levantó y entró en la habitación para depositar al rubio durmiente en la cama. Alzó algunas sabanas del suelo y lo cubrió.

Bajaron a la sala y todos tomaron asiento. Kaiba se sentó frente al médico esperando alguna explicación.

- antes de dar un diagnóstico, necesito saber qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Señor Kaiba, le pedí que llevara a Joey a mi consultorio cuando me comentó lo de las pesadillas-

- lo sé, pero no pude convencerlo, se ha negado a asistir. Pensamos que se le pasarían-

- sí bueno, eso ya no importa pero temí algo como esto. Ahora por favor, cuéntenme lo que sucedió para que Joey se pusiera de esa manera-

Yugi relató lo que todo lo que había hecho y platicado con Joey, incluso la breve conversación que tuvieron en la sala antes de salir. Al escuchar esto, Seto se sintió mal al saber que su cachorro pensaba que estaba molesto con él, y lo peor era que hace unos momentos le había dicho que estaba cansado de que no lo dejara acercarse. Después fue su turno de relatar lo que sucedió en la habitación con el rubio.

Al terminar de escuchar, el hombre mayor se ajustó los lentes mientras pensaba como comenzar.

- necesito también hablar con Joey a solas, para saber con exactitud lo que siente- se giró hacia Kaiba -le pido que lo lleve a mi consultorio, le daré una cita para mañana por la tarde, está bien?-

El CEO asintió.

- qué cree que le pase doctor?- preguntó Mokuba

- en mis años de experiencia, he pasado por muchos casos como estos. Joey sufrió un momento crítico recientemente, su mente aun presenta altibajos. No era conveniente que visitara a su padre en estos momentos, no sabemos lo que le dijo que lo alteró tanto. Aunque cabe la posibilidad de que lo haya asustado o le haya dicho lo de la violación. Seguramente no se lo dijo con nada de tacto y una situación así no se puede superar sin ayuda. Lo que le provoca la falta de aire es uno de los síntomas de personas que presentan ataques de pánico-

- ataques de pánico? Eso es lo que le pasó a Joey?-

- así es, y me temo que no es la primera vez que le sucede-

- pero no me ha dicho nada al respecto- dijo Kaiba

- tal vez es que no quiera preocuparlo o que él desconozca su situación, pero la falta de aire, sentir calor y frío, dolor en el pecho, taquicardias, sudoración, temblores, mareos y cambios de humor repentinos son algunos de los principales síntomas-

- es por eso que le preguntó si tenía algún miedo?- preguntó el pelinegro

- exactamente, en estos casos, la persona sufre de un miedo que se intensifica en algunos momentos, al grado de dar como consecuencia el ataque-

El ojiazul comprendió entonces las palabras de su cachorro, en ese momento tenía miedo de que lo dejara, por eso le había dicho todo eso, pero él se encargaría de hacerle ver que jamás lo dejaría.

- doctor, qué consecuencias puede tener en Joey este ataque de pánico?- preguntó el castaño

- desgraciadamente no muy alentadoras. El miedo a padecer una nueva crisis puede provocar restricciones en su vida, que generan una dependencia hacia familiares y amigos por miedo a estar solos en el momento de sufrir la crisis-

- qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Yugi

-Es recomendable que la mayoría del tiempo esté acompañado, darle confianza, sobre todo que se sienta querido y comprendido, pues un descenso en su autoestima, por mínimo que sea puede favorecer la aparición de una depresión, y por supuesto las consecuencias serían fatales. Deben alentarlo a que realice sus actividades de siempre, que no restrinja ninguna de ellas, que se distraiga en algo que le haga olvidar sus miedos-

- qué quiere decir con todo eso?- intervino el CEO -que Joey no se va a curar jamás? Que deberá vivir cada día con esto?-

- no he dicho eso señor Kaiba. Solo estoy diciendo lo que ustedes, como personas más cercanas a Joey, deben hacer. Si me permite, quisiera explicarles ahora los tratamientos que existen para este tipo de situaciones-

Kaiba guardó silencio. El doctor tenia razón, ellos eran los únicos que podrían ayudar al cachorro a salir adelante, ya que su familia sanguínea le había dado la espalda, solo quedaban ellos, los que ahora eran su verdadera familia.

- existen tratamientos tanto farmacológicos como psicológicos para contrarrestar los ataques. En mi caso, yo prefiero utilizar los psicológicos en su mayoría. Algunos estudios han demostrado que el solo utilizar fármacos como ansiolíticos o antidepresivos, a la larga solo originan un daño peor, pues al suspender su administración son altamente frecuentes las recaídas. Es por eso que mi tratamiento consiste únicamente en administrar pequeñas dosis de calmantes al paciente cada determinado tiempo, acompañado del llamado tratamiento psicológico de tipo Cognitivo-

- es alguna clase de terapia doctor?- fue el turno de Mokuba en preguntar

- así es, consiste en un procedimiento que incluye pláticas acerca de lo que, en este caso, Joey piensa acerca de sí mismo, de las personas que lo rodean, de su vida, sus miedos, su estado de ánimo, su familia, su niñez, etc. De esta manera se pretende reforzar la confianza en sí mismo y apartar definitivamente los miedos que provocan los ataques-

La sala quedó en silencio por un breve momento. Todos preocupados por la situación del rubio y pensando en la solución que les presentaba el doctor Katzeshi

- cuándo podría comenzar con la terapia?- preguntó el ojiazul

- antes necesito hablar con Joey, explicarle lo mismo que ahora les he dicho a ustedes, y si el acepta, procederemos cuanto antes-

- mañana estará en su consultorio- afirmó Seto

- muy bien, le dejo estas tabletas- dijo el médico sacando un frasco blanco de su maletín -en el caso de que comience a ver inicios de algún ataque en Joey déle a tomar una, lo harán relajar su cuerpo y puede ser que incluso llegue a causarle sueño. Después, conforme vaya progresando veré si es necesario subir o disminuir la dosis- entregó la medicina al CEO -entonces me retiro y los espero mañana-

Con esta última recomendación en mente, Seto acompañó al doctor a la salida y al poco rato volvió a la sala donde Yugi y Mokuba se habían quedado.

El pequeño pelinegro se levantó y tomó a su hermano de la mano en señal de apoyo. El ojiazul le sonrió apenas, agradeciéndole y se dirigió al tricolor.

- quisiera pedirte que vinieras a ver a Joey, todos los días si es posible, él siempre ha necesitado de sus amigos y sé que aparte de que eres su mejor amigo, los demás no están en la Ciudad-

- no te preocupes Kaiba, estaré aquí dándole apoyo a Joey, no lo dejaré solo-

Kaiba asintió. Después de esto Yugi se despidió. Por las tardes él se hacía cargo de la tienda de juegos pues su abuelo estaba de viaje. Por ahora había decidido cerrarla los días que fuera a visitar a su amigo, seguramente el abuelo lo entendería.

El ojiazul fijó su vista hacia la ventana. Ya oscurecía, seguramente Joey despertaría en poco tiempo.

- hermano tienes hambre? No has comido nada-

- no Moki-

- pero debes comer, le diré a Ruth que prepare algo ligero para ti y para Joey, probablemente él sí despertara con mucha hambre- el pequeño tomó el silencio de su hermano como una respuesta afirmativa y corrió hacia la cocina. El castaño vio irse a su hermano y suspirando subió a la habitación donde dormía el cachorro.

Al llegar lo encontró sentado recargado en el respaldo de la cama, en la misma posición en la que lo había encontrado antes en el suelo.

- Joey, te sientes mal?- preguntó corriendo a su lado en la cama temiendo que hubiera tenido alguna pesadilla.

El rubio levantó la vista.

- Seto, lo siento, no quería desordenar la habitación-

El ojiazul tranquilizó su mirada.

- no te disculpes, eso se arregla en un momento- trató de abrazarlo pero se arrepintió por el posible rechazo de su cachorro.

Joey se dio cuenta de esto y su mirada se tornó triste.

- hace mucho que despertaste?-

El rubio negó y se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

- he tomado una decisión- dijo el ojimiel al fin mirando hacia el frente, mientras Kaiba aguardaba lo que le iban a decir.

- voy a irme de la mansión-

Los ojos azules se abrieron demostrando confusión, era algo que no se esperaba.

- qué dices! Por qué?- preguntó alterado

- es lo mejor, ya no podemos estar juntos-

- no digas tonterías, a qué viene eso ahora?-

- a que nuestra relación ya no puede ser-

Kaiba frunció el ceño entendiendo cada vez menos.

- yo no soy bueno para ti…nunca lo he sido-

- Joey, eso es mentira, tú eres lo mejor para mí-

- no…de todas maneras tarde o temprano lo nuestro se iba a terminar-

Seto parpadeó molesto, llevaban meses de relación y hasta ahora se daba cuenta que el rubio tenia tan poca fe en ella.

- y se puede saber, por qué según tú, lo nuestro se debe terminar?-

El rubio suspiró -yo ya no soy el mismo- levantó la mirada hacia la azul a su lado -por qué no me dijiste que me habían violado?-

El castaño esperaba esta pregunta pero no tan pronto y tan directamente, pero así era su cachorro.

- iba a decírtelo, solo quería que te recuperaras del todo-

- ocultándome algo así jamás me iba a recuperar, acaso no viste las pesadillas que me atormentaban cada noche? - le reclamó -cuando te pregunte si sabias algo era el momento de decírmelo, por qué te quedaste callado?-

- ya te dije que quería esperar el momento…-

- creíste que después de lo que pasó en el jardín no podría aguantar algo así, verdad?- el rubio se levantó de la cama, se veía bastante molesto.

- claro – continuó -soy tan poca cosa, como él me lo dijo siempre, por eso no confiaste en mí, por eso no me dijiste de los anónimos-

Seto se levantó recordando repentinamente los malditos anónimos.

- eso es lo que buscabas? Por eso volteaste toda la habitación?-

- sí! Eso es lo que buscaba, pero seguramente los tienes en tu corporación, no? Es porque no querías que los viera-

- no fue por eso, en ese momento pensé que eran una mala broma, por eso no les di importancia- dijo el castaño acercándose a él

- pues por tu culpa nos atacaron!- exclamó el rubio elevando la voz, dejando boquiabierto al ojiazul.

- si hubieras hecho caso…pudimos haber evitado que te disparara, yo creí que te había matado, sabes cuanto me dolió eso? Tienes alguna idea de lo que sentí!-

Seto no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Joey le estaba echando en cara lo que había pasado, le decía que todo era su culpa y no lo podía creer. Cuando había salido del estado catatónico le extrañó que se lo tomara con tanta calma, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que solo se había estado conteniendo y justo ahora estaba explotando, dejando salir lo que en verdad pensaba.

- sufrí tanto al verte lleno de sangre por mi culpa, y después…después…me violaron! Y tú no hiciste nada! Yo te llamaba y tú no hiciste nada!-

El rubio cayó de rodillas al suelo, con las manos en el rostro llorando desgarradoramente como Seto jamás lo había visto hacerlo.

Se acercó a él y sin importarle que el rubio lo rechazara como antes lo abrazó.

- hubiera dado todo por evitar aquello-

- por qué no hiciste nada? dejaste que nos hicieran daño, pudiste haberlo impedido, POR QUÉ NO LO EVITASTE!- le gritó mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho

- Joey, cálmate, vamos a hablar- el castaño agarró fuertemente las manos del rubio evitando los golpes.

- NO QUIERO HABLAR! Suéltame! tu tienes la culpa de todo, ahora estoy sucio por tu culpa!-

- otra vez con eso, ya te dije que no es verdad-

- ahora me vas a mentir diciéndome que no te doy asco y que no vas a dejarme por eso?-

- maldición Wheeler! Si eres tú el que quiere dejarme- exclamó el CEO apretando más las manos del rubio –de verdad quieres saber cuánto asco me das?-

El rubio se asustó pensando que el ojiazul lo iba a despreciar, pero muy al contrario, lo besó bruscamente sujetándole las manos con una mano y la nuca con la otra. El rubio sintió el beso agresivo y luchó contra el, pero poco a poco se fue tornando suave y cálido. Joey dejó de forcejear y se abrazó al castaño rompiendo el contacto.

- perdóname Seto, estoy muy confundido, no se lo que me pasa- le dijo entre sollozos

Kaiba lo abrazó fuertemente alegrándose de ya no ser rechazado por su cachorro.

-perdóname a mi, debí decirte lo de los anónimos, si les hubiera dado la importancia que merecían nada de esto estaría pasando, tienes razón, todo es mi culpa-

- no Seto…-

El ojiazul comenzó a sentir nuevamente temblor en el cuerpo del cachorro y temió un nuevo ataque.

- Joey, por favor vamos a calmarnos, después podremos hablar con más tranquilidad-

- él me dijo que no me quieres porque esos hombre me tocaron…Seto, yo solo quería ser para ti…perdóname, yo no quiero sentir esto…no es verdad lo que te dije, no quiero irme de la mansión-

- lo sé, y aunque fuera cierto no permitiría que te fueras. Ahora por favor cachorro olvida lo que ese bastardo te dijo, yo siempre voy a quererte, no voy a dejarte-

El rubio se separó un poco de él mirándolo a los ojos. En ese momento Seto pudo ver que su cachorro tenía algunas gotas de sudor en el rostro.

- es por lástima? Seguramente te sientes culpable después de todo lo que te dije-

- no, Joey…- el ojiazul cerro los ojos tratando de no perder la paciencia ante los repentinos cambios de decisión que ahora veía en el rubio

- es eso, él también me lo dijo, sabes?- fijó su vista en el suelo –mi padre- dijo irónicamente -si mi padre me cree poca cosa…si mi madre me abandonó…que puedo esperar de ti…-

- no me digas eso...Joey, tú sabes que te amo, no debes dudar…-

- pero tú que dices amarme, permitiste que me hicieran daño-

Las palabras del rubio lastimaban el corazón del castaño. Seto iba a decir algo cuando vio que el cachorro se abrazaba a sí mismo.

- Seto, tengo frío-

Se quitó la gabardina blanca que llevaba en ese momento y la colocó en el cuerpo de Joey. Le levantó el rostro con ambas manos y notó que había comenzado a sudar más. Buscó en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina las tabletas que le había dado el doctor.

Fue por un vaso con agua al baño y regresó junto al rubio - Joey, toma esto- le dijo ofreciéndole una pequeña píldora

- no quiero nada-

- te sentirás mejor-

El rubio se tomó la píldora y dejó caer el vaso al sentir un dolor en el pecho llevando la mano a ese lugar.

- te duele?- preguntó preocupado el castaño sustituyendo la mano del rubio por la suya. El corazón le latía rápidamente, casi parecía querer salirse de su pecho, al parecer una taquicardia. La respiración del rubio comenzó a tornarse rápida y entrecortada.

Antes de que se intensificara el ataque, Seto lo hizo levantarse y sosteniéndolo de la cintura lo condujo hacia el balcón.

- Seto…estoy mareado-

Llegaron al balcón y Seto trató de que Joey se sentara en la silla, pero el rubio lo abrazó sin querer separarse.

- tengo miedo, no me dejes…abrázame- le pidió

Seto lo abrazó sentándose con él.

- piensa en algo agradable cachorro- le dijo buscando que se le pasara el ataque olvidándose de lo que en ese momento le causara miedo.

- Seto, lo siento…mi padre…-

- no pienses en él ahora, después tendremos tiempo de hablar-

Acarició suavemente la espalda del cachorro tembloroso. Trato de distraerlo y sacar al maldito de su padre de una vez de la cabeza.

- piensa en todos los chocolates que te compraré cuando te sientas mejor, ya me di cuenta que estas por terminártelos-

El rubio se recostó en el pecho de su amor cerrando los ojos.

- cuántos vas a comprarme?- le preguntó aspirando profundamente

- los que quieras, aunque no creas que no he notado que le das a ese perro a escondidas-

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio.

- a Jimbo también le gustan los chocolates- respondió adormilado mientras sentía que la mano de Seto acariciaba su frente.

Joey sintió cansancio y sueño.

- no quiero dormir…desperté hace poco-

El ojiazul sonrió.

- siempre dije que eras un cachorro muy dormilón-

- no es…verdad-

- ya no tienes frío?- preguntó el CEO al comprobar que los temblores habían pasado.

Joey negó mientras la misma mano que poco antes estaba en su rostro llegaba a su pecho, a la altura del corazón. La taquicardia había pasado.

El ojiazul dejó salir un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta que Joey se había quedado dormido y respiraba tranquilamente.

- estarás mejor pronto- murmuró mientras lo abrazaba mas -perdóname por causarte este mal, mi cachorro-

Al poco rato también se quedo dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía muy cómodo, un calorcito agradable lo rodeaba mientras un aroma conocido inundaba sus sentidos. No quería abrir los ojos, se sentía muy bien. Una brisa fresca le dio en el rostro moviendo algunos cabellos rubios y a lo lejos escuchó el canto de algunas aves.

Un par de ojitos miel se abrieron y sin moverse de su lugar, el rubio inspeccionó con la mirada a su alrededor. Estaba sentado sobre las piernas de su amante de ojos azules mientras éste lo rodeaba con sus brazos, ambos cubiertos por una manta abrigadora.

Por lo que alcanzaba a ver, estaban en el balcón de la habitación, podía contemplar el cielo azul desde donde estaba y ver a algunas aves cruzar volando.

A su mente llegaron recuerdos del día anterior. Había sido un día bastante agitado para él.

Levantó la cabeza despacio para encontrarse con el rostro ladeado y dormido de Seto. Lo contempló suavizando la mirada por unos momentos. Recordaba todo lo que le había dicho y se sentía mal por ello. Pero no podía entender porque se había sentido tan inseguro y tan lleno de miedo, tanto que seguramente había lastimado al ojiazul con sus palabras y su actitud.

Volvió su rostro hacia el frente abrazándose al cuerpo que lo sostenía. No quería imaginarse siquiera que Seto estuviera enojado con él, ahora mas que nunca se sentía completamente perdido.

El castaño sintió un apretón en su cuerpo y abrió los ojos, parpadeando y despertando completamente. Miró hacia abajo encontrándose con las hermosas y abundantes hebras doradas.

- qué ocurre cachorro?-

- Seto- dijo el rubio fijando sus ojos mieles en los azules -buenos días- le dijo sonriendo

Kaiba se alegró de que su amante despertara al parecer de buen humor y más tranquilo que la noche anterior.

- buenos días cachorro, qué tal dormiste?-

- muy bien- dijo mientras lo abrazaba amorosamente -y tú?-

- yo…creo que no podré levantarme de aquí en un buen rato-

El rubio lo miró extrañado.

-por qué?-

- tengo entumecidas las piernas-

A Joey le salió una gotita y se levantó de un salto.

- lo lamento Seto-

- no te preocupes cachorro, fue un placer dormir contigo así, creo que es la primera vez que lo hacemos-

El rubio sonrió y doblo la manta que hace poco los cubría. Mientras tanto el CEO se estiraba para relajar los músculos. Se levantó y al entrar a la habitación se encontró con que la mayoría de las cosas habían vuelto a su lugar. La ropa estaba en dentro del armario y la cama hecha.

Sonrió satisfecho, seguramente la manta había sido obra de Mokuba y la habitación de Ruth, lo que le sorprendió fue dormir tan profundamente al grado de no haber escuchado ruido alguno.

Al girarse encontró a Joey de espaldas viendo hacia el jardín recargado en la baranda. Caminó despacio hacia él recordando todas las veces que llegaba de la corporación y lo encontraba en esa posición cuando estuvo catatónico.

- cachorro?-

El rubio miraba fijamente el cerezo que se alzaba floreciente en medio del jardín de la mansión.

- Joey?-

Finalmente se giró hacia la voz del ojiazul.

- estás bien?-

- sí- respondió cambiando una mirada triste a una sonrisa fingida que Kaiba notó pero que no quiso evidenciar.

- bien, entonces...- el castaño lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló dentro de la habitación - vamos a desayunar, no has comido nada desde ayer- le dijo quitándole la manta de las manos y colocándola en la cama -después quiero que hablemos-

El rubio asintió - antes quisiera darme un baño-

- te espero abajo-

Seto salió de la habitación mientras Joey se metía al baño. Mientras se duchaba pensaba en lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Seguramente Seto quería hablar sobre eso.

Terminó de vestirse y se encaminó hacia el comedor donde ya lo esperaba el castaño.

Recordaba el día anterior haber visto al doctor Katzeshi.

- _tal vez es hora de hacer caso a Seto y hacerle una visita al médico_- pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Pero aún faltaba enterarse que no solo sería una visita, si no varias.

Continuará...

N/A:

K les ha parecido? Lo de los ataques de pánico no me acuerdo cómo c me ocurrió ponerlo en el fic, pero pienso k fue buena idea, creo :P

Si quieren comentarme algo al respecto o decirme si les ha parecido bien o no el capi recibiré sus reviews con mucho gusto. Y no se preocupen k si mis cálculos salen bien, el próximo será el último capítulo y ya sabrán en k termina.

Reviews:

**Nikaruchan:** hola! Gracias por tus palabras. Pues yo creo k el fic llega hasta el capi 10 ...sí, a menos k surja otra cosita pero lo dudo x k ya se tiene k terminar...jeje. Ja ne!

**angel of friendship:** hola! Gracias, me alegra k pienses eso del fic T.T Estás estudiando psicología! Dios! Si detectas algún error, k seguramente tengo miles, me lo haces saber x fa, es k no c mucho d esto, y sobre palabras técnicas k usan los médicos, como ya lo había dicho...pero bueno, x tu comentario creo k no voy tan mal :P Gracias x tus palabras y no t preocupes k el final c acerca, solo un capi más y ya. Ja ne!

**Sparda Chitor:** hola! Lo leíste todo de una vez? K felicidad! Bueno, es x k me pone feliz saber k dan ganas d leerlo así :P pero espero k t haya gustado y k tengas tiempo d dejarme otro review para decirme k t parece. Ja ne!

**Rei Dark Angel:** hola! Ya lo sé, tardo mucho en actualizar, gomen! Pero la inspiración se va y vuelve x ratos, espero poder actualizar más rápido...me esforzaré. Ja ne!

**Risa Haradaa:** hola! No t preocupes, lo importante es k me dejes un review y sobre todo k me digas si t ha gustado  Ja ne!

**Lady-Amaltea:** hola! Siento mucho k tengas k esperar tanto tiempo...No se si Joey se ha puesto como t imaginabas, aunk sí le reclamó a Seto, pero aún faltan un par de cositas :P Ja ne!

**Kida Luna y Rex:** hola! Joey se lo buscó...jeje tienes razón, para k anda haciendo cosas k no debe :P A Jimbo también le gustan los chocolates...k c le va a hacer, hasta para él son irresistibles. Espero k les guste el capi. Ja ne!

**Youki no ko: **hola! Nadie kiere al papá de Joey…k bueno :P Pos supuesto k ahora Seto tendrá k kerer el doble al cachorro (si eso es posible)…ajà! Describes muy bien lo k sucede, x k de eso se trata este capi. Todavía no se sabe la reacción de Joey al saber k sufre d ataques d pánico pero ya empieza a sentirse desubicado, como muy bien acertaste. Bueno, respecto a tu pregunta, creo k con el capìtulo se respone, dejarà k Yugi lo ayude, pero no los demàs x k no estàn, se supone k estudian en otro lado. Hubiera sido bueno ponerlos pero como ya va a terminar el fic no le veo el caso, ademàs con Seto le basta y le sobra…jeje Muchas gracias x ser paciente y esperar, se k me tardo mucho en actualizar pero a veces pierdo el hilo. Además es un alivio para mí lo k dices, me alegra k c entienda la historia de esa manera  Ja ne!

Gracias por sus reviews y por leer

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	10. Capítulo 10

Hola! Ya estoy x aki molestando con un nuevo capítulo :P Por fin estoy d vacaciones y pude actualizar.

Las dejo con el fic, disfrútenlo!

Capítulo 10

En la habitación solo había silencio. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, uno esperando y el otro asimilando lo escuchado.

- Joey, entendiste lo que te dije?-

- claro que sí, no soy idiota-

Se dio cuenta que había usado un tono poco apropiado para su pareja.

- lo lamento Seto, no quise hablarte así-

- está bien cachorro- dijo consoladoramente mientras lo atraía en un abrazo.

Al terminar el desayuno, Joey le había expresado a Seto su deseo de hablar con el médico. El ojiazul lo condujo a la sala para hablar tranquilamente y ahora, ambos se encontraban sentados conversando. Seto había decidido contarle a Joey sobre lo que platicó con el Doctor Katzeshi El rubio se mantuvo en silencio mientras el castaño le exponía la situación, pero al terminar y no ver expresión alguna en Joey pensó que quizá no le había entendido todo.

Al castaño no le molestaba que a veces el rubio alzara la voz o se exaltara…o que repentinamente se pusiera a llorar, últimamente eso se estaba haciendo muy frecuente y según lo dicho por el doctor era normal debido a las circunstancias que el cachorro atravesaba.

- entonces, dime qué piensas sobre lo que te dije?- preguntó el ojiazul

Joey se acomodó en el pecho del castaño mientras recibía cariñosas caricias en su espalda.

- pues…pienso que no salgo de una para entrar en otra-

- no digas eso cachorro…-

- es la verdad Seto, si no es mi padre son mis traumas…pero últimamente te estoy causando muchas molestias-

- otra vez con eso Wheeler- habló molesto el CEO - no quiero volver a discutir lo mismo, tú no me molestas-

- pero Seto…-

- créeme que si te considerara una molestia no estarías entre mis brazos ahora-

Joey guardó silencio.

- te amo Joey, cómo quieres que te diga que no me molestas para que me entiendas?-

El rubio soltó un prolongando y profundo suspiro.

- no pensé que existiera algo así…''ataques de pánico''? jamás escuché de ellos- comentó desviando la conversación.

- la verdad es que yo tampoco había escuchado de algo así, pero por lo que dijo el doctor y lo que he investigado, bastantes personas los padecen-

- crees que hablar con el doctor me ayude?-

- lo que yo pienso es que debemos intentarlo, no perdemos nada, en todo caso el doctor Katzeshi quiere hablar contigo primero, si aceptas comenzara con el tratamiento-

- ya veo…tienes razón, no se pierde nada, de todas maneras, ya te había dicho que me decidí a hablar con él-

- entonces, si no te importa podríamos ir hoy mismo, el doctor nos espera por la tarde-

Joey asintió recibiendo al mismo tiempo un beso en los mechones rubios. Sonrió y cerró lo ojos.

- está bien, pero no irás hoy a la corporación?-

- hmmm…me la pones difícil…-

Joey se incorporó mirando al ojiazul con una ceja levantada.

- qué hacer? Ir a la corporación a trabajar y soportar a todos esos incompetentes?...o…acompañar a mi cachorro al doctor y después invitarlo a cenar?- dijo mirando hacia el techo aparentando tomar una decisión muy difícil.

Joey se cruzó de brazos simulando enfado.

- ir con mi cachorro, por supuesto- se decidió por fin el ojiazul y jaló al rubio para abrazarlo.

El rubio sonrió y cerró los ojos disfrutando el abrazo. Repentinamente se incorporó y miró hacia todos lados.

- y Jimbo?- preguntó

- en el jardín, Mokuba lo dejó entretenido antes de irse al colegio-

- entretenido con qué?-

- no lo se, creo que un nuevo juguete-

- vaya! debe estar feliz-

- sí-

El CEO hizo una pausa y después tomo una de las manos del rubio.

- Joey…no se si sea el mejor momento pero…quiero preguntarte algo-

El rubio lo miro expectante.

- quisiera saber…si te gustaría…-

El ruido fuerte de algo corriendo los alertó y ambos se giraron solo para ver como el golden se acercaba velozmente y se detenía justo a tiempo para subir al sillón colocándose entre ambos y echarse encima del rubio, dejando caer un hueso de goma y comenzando a dar lengüetazos en su rostro.

- Jimbo!- exclamó el rubio acariciando al perro –hasta que te dignas a saludarme-

El golden movió la cola y se echó cómodamente sobre las piernas del rubio disfrutando las caricias que le prodigaban.

- así que este era el juguete que te impedía darme los buenos días- dijo tomando el hueso de goma.

Jimbo solo restregó su cabeza en el cuerpo de Joey pidiendo disculpas.

- pero qué significa esto!-

La voz molesta del CEO se escuchó y ambos cachorros detuvieron su juego para mirar al castaño de pie frente a ellos.

- Joey, cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eduques a ese perro!- reprendió señalando a Jimbo -sabes que no me gusta que se suba a los muebles-

Joey bajó la vista y contempló con espanto que las patas de Jimbo y parte del mueble tenían algo de lodo. Volvió su vista a Seto sonriendo nerviosamente.

- además no tiene ningún respeto, corre por donde quiere sin fijarse sobre quien pasa-

Kaiba se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, molesto obviamente por ser interrumpido de esa manera cuando estaba por pedirle a Joey una vez más que se casara con el.

Jimbo era muy inteligente, supo que no había actuado como se lo indicaran Joey y Mokuba muchas veces. Podía presentir cuando sus amos estaban tristes, enojados, preocupados, etc. y en ese momento su dueño castaño estaba muy molesto con él.

Se bajó del mueble lentamente y se acercó con la cabeza y cola agachadas a Seto chocando despacio su cabeza contra sus piernas.

Seto, aunque quisiera no podía ser indiferente con Jimbo, le gustaban los perros, sobre todo ese, no podía evitarlo, después de todo los perros son muy obedientes y nobles, y Jimbo le había hecho compañía muchas veces cuando Joey se encontraba catatónico. Acarició la cabeza del golden dándole a entender que lo disculpaba y él muy feliz le correspondía moviendo la cola y dándole un lengüetazo.

El castaño levantó la mirada hacia Joey que sonreía aliviado al ver la acción de su Seto.

- ni creas que te has salvado- dijo mirando a Joey seriamente, a quien se le borró la sonrisa y le salió una gotita

- los perros aprenden si su dueño les enseña bien, está claro que no lo has hecho-

- pero lo hice Seto, lo que pasa es que seguramente Jimbo estaba tan feliz por su juguete nuevo que olvidó que no debe subirse a los muebles- Joey recordó que le había enseñado a no subirse a los muebles, pero solo cuando Seto anduviera por ahí. Al parecer Jimbo lo había olvidado en ese momento.

- como sea, quiero este sillón limpio antes de irnos a la consulta…y quiero que lo limpies tú Joey. Le diré a Ruth que te traiga lo necesario-

El ojiazul salió de la sala dejando a Joey y a Jimbo solos.

- ves lo que provocas?- reprochó al golden que solo sacó la lengua - te he dicho que cuando Seto te vea no te subas a los muebles, no rasques la tierra del jardín, no corras por toda la mansión, no rasguñes las puertas, no jales las cortinas, no muerdas los cojines…-

Se detuvo al ver que Jimbo ya no le hacia caso y jugaba muy a gusto mordisqueando el hueso de goma que Mokuba le había dado.

Suspiro levantándose para inspeccionar la mancha que tendría que limpiar viendo a su pesar que no seria fácil de desaparecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la tarde Seto y Joey viajaban en la limosina rumbo al consultorio del medico.

Aunque quería no parecerlo, el rubio estaba bastante nervioso, y eso Seto lo notó al instante.

- tranquilo, solo tendrás una platica con el doctor- le dijo tomándolo de la mano

El rubio suspiró.

- es que…y si me dice que soy un caso perdido?-

- si te dice que eres un caso perdido haré que no pueda ejercer su profesión nunca más-

- O.O –

Seto sonrió y beso su mano.

- vamos cachorro, no te dirá eso, se supone que su tratamiento es muy efectivo, y además, no has sido el primer paciente con ataques de pánico que lo consulta-

Joey suspiró nuevamente.

- me esperarás hasta que salga?- preguntó

- por supuesto- afirmó el ojiazul

Después de un rato llegaron a la clínica y Seto acompañó a Joey hasta el consultorio y regresó a esperarlo en el auto.

Dentro del consultorio Joey se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio del doctor Katzeshi mientras éste tecleaba en su computadora del otro lado.

- cómo te has sentido Joey?- preguntó el doctor después de ingresar nombre y edad del rubio en la pc.

- pues…desde ayer, supongo que bien-

El doctor sonrió al notar que el rubio movía sus dedos nerviosamente.

- no estés nervioso Joey, solo vamos a platicar un rato-

El rubio dejó de mover las manos.

- es que…-

- no me digas- lo interrumpió el doctor - no te gustan los doctores-

Joey se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza sonriendo.

- cómo supo?-

- a la mayoría de mis pacientes no les gusta ir al doctor-

- ah…pues lo que sucede es que me dan miedo los doctores desde pequeño-

- no te preocupes Joey, entiendo, no eres la primera persona que me lo dice- hizo una pausa -pero si después de esta consulta aceptas seguir el tratamiento es necesario que confíes en mí, porque tú y yo platicaremos de muchas cosas-

- ah…sí, sobre el tratamiento…-

- te lo explicaré en un momento-

- sí…bueno, Seto me dijo que usted piensa que sufro de ataques de pánico, pero está seguro? Tal vez no sea eso-

El rubio tenía la esperanza de no tener nada malo y no iniciar ningún tipo de tratamiento. No porque no le agradara el doctor, sino porque jamás le había gustado ir a consultorios médicos.

- muy bien Joey, saldremos de dudas entonces-

El doctor tecleó algo en su computadora.

- voy a decirte algunos síntomas y me dirás si los has padecido o no, pero se sincero-

Joey asintió.

- taquicardia?-

- sí-

- transpiración intensa?-

- sí -

- temblores?-

- sí -

- cambios de estado de animo?-

Joey se encogió de hombros.

- ahogos o sensación de falta de aire?-

- sí -

- dolor en el pecho?-

- sí -

- nauseas?-

- no- Joey se alegró de que finalmente negaba algo

- debilidad?-

- hmm…creo que no-

- mareos?-

- sí -

- calor o frío?-

- sí -

- miedo intenso a algo?-

- sí -

- normalmente más de cuatro "sí" quiere decir que se sufre de los ataques, quieres que continúe o estás convencido?- preguntó el doctor

El rubio sonrió melancólico.

- no, con eso estoy convencido-

- no te pongas triste, te aseguro que podrás superarlo. Me imagino que el señor Kaiba ya te dijo lo que le mencioné sobre lo que son los ataques, pero quieres que te lo explique nuevamente por si tienes alguna duda?-

- sí, por favor-

- bien. El ataque de pánico es un estado angustiante lleno de miedo que aparece de manera repentina, brusca y sin razón aparentemente, aunque siempre existe un motivo que los origina. Normalmente su origen se relaciona con traumas de la niñez, depresión, estrés, algún shock repentino, etc.- hizo una pausa -ahora, lo que te voy a decir es muy importante-

El rubio puso completa atención.

- estos ataques ocurrirán cuando menos te lo esperes, hasta que demos con la razón que los origina, por lo tanto será inevitable que vivas con el temor de sufrir un ataque en cualquier momento, siempre recomiendo a mis pacientes con este problema que traten de distraerse en otra cosa, que realicen alguna actividad que les guste, tal vez dibujar, pintar, aprender a tocar algún instrumento, trabajar, estudiar, lo que sea mientras sea algo que los relaje y los haga estar ocupados-

Joey suspiró pesadamente.

- te parecerá difícil al principio Joey, pero si llevas bien el tratamiento lograrás disminuirlos poco a poco-

- entonces voy a curarme?- preguntó el cachorro ilusionado

- bueno Joey, como médico debo serte completamente sincero, no todos los pacientes logran una total recuperación, pero la mayoría pueden llevar su vida normal, te prometo que haremos todo lo posible para que te recuperes totalmente-

- yo…quiero curarme, no quiero sufrir esos ataques toda la vida-

- excelente Joey! El entusiasmo es el primer paso para la recuperación!-

Joey se sorprendió por la actitud del doctor ya que éste había saltado de su silla y había levantado el puño emocionado.

- ejem…es que me emociona que los pacientes tengan ganas de recuperarse- aclaró recuperando la compostura

El rubio sonrió un poco más confiado con el doctor al comprobar que no era un viejo amargado como algunos doctores con los que había tratado cuando era niño. Siempre fue un niño muy sano, pero como todos, debía acudir a que le pusieran sus vacunas y eso no le gustaba para nada.

- te explicaré en lo que consiste el tratamiento. Durante el tiempo necesario te ayudaré a buscar la causa del ataque para que de esta manera la enfrentes y superes. Esto quiere decir que identificaremos cuales son los pensamientos que te llevan a interpretar equivocadamente algunas situaciones y te hacen asumir que está ocurriendo lo peor. También, al finalizar cada sesión realizaremos un ejercicio de respiración que te relaje y que puedas usar en los ataques para evitar de alguna manera la sensación de asfixia. Además aprenderás a no asustarte con cualquier síntoma que comiences a sentir y tú mismo provoques el ataque, para eso tendrás que ir a los lugares o estar en situaciones que hasta ahora has estado rehuyendo –

El rubio escuchó atentamente la explicación del doctor Katzeshi hasta que finalizó.

- parece algo fácil-

- lo será si cooperas y sigues todas mis instrucciones. Tienes alguna duda?- preguntó el doctor

- sí, pero es sobre la medicina que dejó a Seto para que me la tomara…me causa sueño muy rápido, no me gusta. No podría recetarme una con la que no me den ganas de dormir?-

El doctor sonrió comprensivamente.

- lo que sucede Joey, es que recién empezaste a sufrir los ataques de pánico, es por eso que el medicamento debe ser de una dosis fuerte para calmarlos, y por eso te provoca sueño. Con la terapia aprenderás a calmarte por tí mismo poco a poco y entonces podremos bajar la dosis, conforme disminuya dejarás de sentir sueño, hasta que puedas dejarlos. Estos medicamentos son calmantes especiales creados con la finalidad de que se puedan tomar en cualquier momento en que comience el ataque, así que no provocan ninguna dependencia, pero no vayas a abusar de ellos-

Joey asintió.

- alguna otra duda?-

- no, todo quedo claro Doc, vendré a sesiones para motivar la seguridad en mí mismo y olvidar los miedos que causan los ataques-

El doctor confirmó contento lo dicho por Joey, sobre todo porque se dio cuenta de que poco a poco el rubio le tomaba confianza, y en su especialidad, la confianza del paciente era lo primero que debía conseguir.

- entonces nos veremos una hora tres veces a la semana, empezando mañana- dijo el doctor finalizando la cita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al salir de la clínica Joey parecía más animado con la idea de tomar las terapias. Cuando salió lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada la limosina, pero no la vio en ningún lado.

Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, se suponía que Seto iba a esperarlo hasta que saliera…o tal vez se había aburrido y se había ido a la corporación dejándolo ahí. La idea molesto aun más al rubio. Iba a llamar a un taxi cuando la limosina negra apareció por la esquina de la calle y se estacionó frente al rubio. La puerta se abrió y el cachorro subió.

- dónde se supone que estabas?- preguntó molesto al ojiazul sentado a su lado

- fui a dar una vuelta- respondió Kaiba mientras se ponían en marcha

- a la corporación?-

Seto lo miró sospechoso.

- estás enojado?-

- no- respondió el rubio mirando hacia la ventana

El ojiazul acercó despacio su rostro a él y rozó sus labios en el cuello del rubio. Joey se giró soltando una risita por las cosquillas.

- no hagas eso- reclamó

- no estés enojado- dijo el CEO aunque sabía que en realidad Joey no estaba enojado

- dijiste que me esperarías y te fuiste...además no me tarde tanto-

- llevabas mucho esperándome?-

El rubio sonrió apenado -la verdad es que recién había salido-

- entonces qué te molesta?-

- pues…es que cuando salí no te vi y…yo pensé que…-

- que te había dejado?-

El rubio asintió levemente mirando hacia abajo.

- ven aquí- ordeno Seto con voz seria atrayéndolo en un abrazo

- te amo Joey, no voy a dejarte, y si es necesario te lo repetiré a cada momento-

El rubio suspiró, últimamente los suspiros llegaban con frecuencia.

- mira a donde fui- dijo el castaño sacando de su gabardina una barra de chocolate. En cuanto la vio Joey se incorporó rápidamente y sus ojitos brillaron en forma de estrellas.

- Seto! Gracias!- exclamó tomando el chocolate. Se lanzó al castaño para darle un beso y después comenzó a degustar de la exquisitez que su Seto le había dado.

El ojiazul sonrió al ver a su cachorro feliz comiendo el chocolate, le encantaba verlo así de alegre, sonriendo con los ojitos cerrados masticando su chocolate, y con ¬¬…la boca embadurnada de dulce como si fuera un niño.

Aunque…

Sonrió malicioso y se inclinó hacia el sonriente rubio lentamente para que sus labios limpiaran los de él. Al sentir los labios de Seto quitando el chocolate Joey paró de comer y se sonrojó levemente.

- Se...-

El castaño alcanzó los labios del rubio y lo besó adentrándose en su boca saboreando restos del chocolate. Rápidamente el beso se tornó mas intenso para ambos hasta que el CEO sintió un leve temblor del rubio y supo que debía detenerse.

- Seto, yo…-

Kaiba lo calló con un beso fugaz mientras la limosina se detenía.

- llegamos cachorro-

Al frente había un restaurante.

Se bajó del auto mientras dentro Joey se quedaba intrigado por la actitud de su amante. Acaso Seto se había detenido porqué se había cansado de sus rechazos y ya no quería tocarlo? Cosas no muy alentadoras pasaban por su mente, por lo mismo de la inseguridad de la que era víctima constantemente.

Muy al contrario de la realidad pues Seto pensaba darle tiempo a Joey y que no se sintiera forzado, había decidido solamente abrazarlo y besarlo para demostrarle su cariño, pero en cuanto sintiera alguna reacción temerosa del rubio se detendría, como en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron muy entrada la noche a la mansión, pues después de cenar se fueron a un mirador a contemplar la ciudad y el cielo estrellado. Ya todos estaban durmiendo, solo Ruth se había quedado despierta para recibir a sus patrones y ver si se les ofrecía algo y después se retiró.

Joey entró la habitación mientras Seto iba a la de Mokuba a cerciorarse que estuviera bien. El rubio levantó los brazos estirándose y soltando un gran bostezo.

- ahh! Que sueño tengo- se quitó algunas lagrimitas que habían salido de sus ojos, pero repentinamente se quedó quieto y miró a su alrededor. Tenía la sensación de que la habitación se hacía cada vez más grande y después se volvía a encoger. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y su vista se clavó en la puerta de la habitación.

- _Seto ya se tardó mucho_- pensó aunque en realidad no habían pasado ni tres minutos.

Miró nuevamente la habitación y ahí estaba otra vez la sensación de que se agrandaba y reducía causándole mareo. Cerró los ojos para ver si la sensación se iba pero comenzó a sentir su corazón latir muy aprisa.

- seguramente es un nuevo ataque- murmuró asustándose mas

- debí acompañar a Seto…no debí quedarme solo…-

_Solo_

La palabra retumbó en sus oídos como un eco. Se paró y caminó torpemente hacia la puerta. En ese momento Joey no pensaba que Seto estaba tan solo en la habitación de enfrente…no pensaba que le habían dicho que cuando comenzara con los síntomas tratara de calmarse…no pensaba que debía encontrar las pastillas que le había recetado el doctor…tan solo pensaba que estaba completamente solo y que seguramente Seto no volvería.

Tenía que buscarlo…pedirle que no se fuera.

Mientras tanto, Seto salió de la habitación de su hermanito que dormía como un ángel. Estaba por entrar a su habitación cuando escuchó un golpe dentro, abrió y encontró a Joey cerca de la puerta de rodillas con la mano en el pecho.

- Joey!- exclamó mientras se aproximaba a ver su estado.

- Seto- el rubio levantó la vista al escuchar a su amor - no me dejes- pidió con la voz quebrada

El castaño quedó estático por un par de segundos, pero después reaccionó y sostuvo a Joey y lo condujo hasta dejarlo sentado en la cama. Se alejó solo un poco hacia la mesita de noche mientras el rubio lo sostenía del brazo fuertemente y lo jalaba hacia él.

- no te vayas Seto- murmuró entrecortadamente, pues comenzaba a sofocarse.

- no me voy cachorro- dijo el castaño lo mas calmado que pudo mientras sacaba del cajón el frasco de pastillas y servía un vaso con agua. Todo esto con una mano pues la otra estaba siendo aferrada por su amante.

Le hizo tomar la medicina y pronto el rubio comenzó a adormecerse mientras lo abrazaba.

El ojimiel trataba de resistirse al sueño y Seto pensaba en la causa del repentino ataque. No lo entendía, si tan solo había ido a dar las buenas noches a Mokuba…no creía haber tardado mas de cinco minutos.

- Seto…-

- aquí estoy cachorro- murmuró mientras acariciaba la mejilla del adormilado rubio - no voy a dejarte…nunca voy a dejarte-

Repitió lo mismo varias veces despacio muy cerca del oído del rubio hasta que éste se durmió por completo.

Seto se permitió suspirar tristemente, odiaba ver a su cachorro sufrir de esos ataques. Hasta ahora siempre había estado cerca cuando Joey comenzaba a sufrirlos y afortunadamente podía contrarrestarlos con la medicina, pero no quería imaginarse que pasaría si no pudiera llegar a tiempo y el ataque se apoderara por completo de él. No deseaba de ninguna manera que su Joey sufriera de esa manera.

Con cariño le puso su pijama y lo arropó en la cama. El hizo lo mismo y se acostó a un lado de su cachorro, muy cerca, abrazándolo, por si se despertaba o tenia alguna pesadilla lo encontrara a su lado. Haría lo posible para que el cachorro no se sintiera solo, sobre todo ahora que estaba muy vulnerable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- hola Joey, como has estado?-

El rubio se sentó con pocos ánimos en un cómodo sillón frente a otro desde donde el doctor Katzeshi lo miraba.

- no muy bien-

- qué sucede? te veo desanimado el día de hoy- entonces el doctor adivino -tuviste un ataque ayer?-

Joey asintió.

- ya veo. Dime que sentiste al iniciar lo ataque? No me refiero a los síntomas, si no a lo que pensaste momentos antes-

- me quedé en la habitación porque Seto fue a dar las buenas noches a su hermano, y tuve la sensación de que se tardó mucho, la verdad es que comencé a sentir miedo de que no volviera y ya había pasado mucho tiempo, aunque hoy por la mañana Seto me dijo que no pasaron ni cinco minutos-

El doctor anotó en una libreta que Joey tenía miedo de que Kaiba lo abandonara.

- creo que comienzan cuando estoy solo, comienzo a sentir miedo si no hay alguien cerca…si Seto no está empiezo a sentir abandono y soledad- continuó el rubio

- es decir que cuando hay alguien cerca aunque no sea el señor Kaiba no sientes soledad?-

- no, pero hay veces que necesito con todas mis fuerzas ver a Seto y estar con él-

- la raíz de los ataques siempre es una causa diferente dependiendo de la persona y los temores que padezca. Pero mas adelante hablaremos de tus miedos, por lo pronto debes pensar que estos ataques serán constantes, pero pasarán con el tiempo-

- cuándo?- preguntó impaciente el cachorro -cuándo se terminarán? Ya no quiero sentir eso-

- no te prometo que será pronto, recién comenzamos con la terapia y esto no desaparece de la noche a la mañana. Debes ser paciente y cooperar, mientras pongas mucho empeño, verás como lentamente irán desapareciendo los síntomas-

Joey sonrió mas convencido.

- bien, empecemos- dijo el doctor - qué te parece si me cuentas algo de ti, estudias? Trabajas?-

- eh…pues estudio, bueno estudiaba, después de lo que sucedió con mi padre dejé los estudios por el momento, terminaré el próximo curso. Y no trabajo, me gustaría pero desde que me mudé a la mansión Kaiba, Seto no ha querido que trabaje porque dice que no me falta nada y que únicamente me debo dedicar a estudiar-

- ya veo, ahora que mencionas al señor Kaiba, qué significa él para ti?-

Los ojitos miel adquirieron un brillo especial.

- Seto es lo mas importante para mí, es mi amor…es todo lo que quiero en la vida…es el hombre con el que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida…es mi amante…mi complemento- Joey miró al doctor y se sonrojo desviando la mirada

- que no te de vergüenza Joey, por lo que veo te gusta hablar del señor Kaiba-

- je..sí- sonrió el rubio llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza

Siguieron hablando de la vida feliz que llevaba desde que había iniciado una relación con Seto. Joey relató desde que estudiaban juntos y que siempre peleaban por todo, hasta que finalmente Joey se acercó un poco al ojiazul y este decidió por fin que lo amaba.

La hora se pasó y Joey salió muy contento de su sesión, pues se la había pasado hablando de su ojiazul.

Seto le dijo que siempre lo esperaría y ese día lo vio llegar con una sonrisa.

- parece que te fue bien- comentó el castaño

Pero para su mala suerte, Joey no quiso contarle de lo que había hablado con el doctor.

Pasaron dos sesiones más en las que Joey habló de todo lo que le gustaba hacer, los lugares que le gustaba visitar, su comida favorita, sus amigos, etc.

El doctor también había hablado con Kaiba. Un poco renuente este le había contado sobre el miedo que Joey tenía al contacto sexual y a quedarse solo. Le contó también que Joey le había echado la culpa del ataque que sufrieron en la mansión, y que aunque le dijo después que no creía que fuera culpable, estaba seguro que no estaba cien por ciento convencido.

El doctor decidió entonces tratar el asunto con Joey en la siguiente sesión.

- sigues con las pesadillas Joey?- preguntó el doctor en la sesión del día

- sí, parece que no se irán nunca- dijo desanimado

- lo que te sucede es psicológico, pero lo superarás, eres un joven muy fuerte-

- usted cree?-

- claro, se necesita mucha fortaleza para aguantar el carácter del señor Kaiba-

- jaja no, el no es así siempre-

- lo conoces bien, no es verdad?-

- sí-

- te ama?-

- claro, me lo ha demostrado muchas veces, ha cambiado mucho conmigo, antes era muy diferente-

- si lo conoces bien, entonces dime, de verdad crees que te dejaría porque sufriste un ataque de violación?-

Guardó silencio

- es algo de lo que no eres culpable Joey-

-…-

- crees que él es el culpable? Qué deliberadamente permitió que te dañarán?-

Levantó la mirada

- no pero…-

- pero…si crees que tu pareja es culpable entonces lo es y deberías dejarlo-

- qué?- el rubio abrió mucho los ojos

- así es, si piensas de esa manera es porque ya no lo quieres, te traicionó-

- NO! Eso no es cierto! él me quiere, me lo ha dicho y demostrado muchas veces, estoy seguro que de haber podido no hubiera permitido que me hicieran daño, él no es culpable!-

El doctor sonrió y Joey se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- exacto Joey, lo que has dicho ahora es lo que en verdad piensas, entonces por qué esa negación tuya a no dejar salir lo que sientes?-

-…-

- según lo que he sabido de ti y lo que veo ahora te caracterizas por ser un chico impulsivo que dice lo que piensa-

-…-

- todos cometemos errores Joey, el del señor Kaiba fue confiarse y no tomar importancia a advertencias que creyó eran broma-

- lo sé…sé que no es culpable, yo lo culpé de todo, pero no es verdad, lo dije en un momento en que me sentía muy mal, acababa de hablar con mi padre y…él me dijo muchas cosas-

- quieres platicarme?-

Joey asintió y comenzó a contar lo sucedido en la visita que hizo Joey a su padre en la prisión.

- así que eso te dijo?-

- sí-

- y crees que todo lo que te dijo es verdad?-

Joey negó.

- Seto no tuvo la culpa-

- es bueno que pienses de esa manera, pero…y sobre lo que dijo de ti, eso de que eras poca cosa. Crees que es verdad?-

- pues…es que…él siempre me lo dijo, desde que mi madre se fue, siempre me lo dijo-

- cuando vivías con él y te decía que no valías nada, le creías?-

- algunas veces, lo que pasa es que yo siempre pensé que me lo decía porque estaba tomado y se sentía frustrado de que mi mamá lo había abandonado, pensaba que sus golpes y sus palabras hirientes eran producto del alcohol…pero ese día en la mansión cuando me hizo disparar a Seto y dejó que esos hombres me…me…bueno ya sabe…él no estaba tomado. Y después cuando lo fui a visitar y me dijo todas esas cosas, tampoco lo estaba. Entonces entendí que todo lo que me dijo antes no era producto del alcohol…en realidad siempre fue lo que pensó sobre mi-

El doctor meditó las palabras del rubio sacando conclusiones y haciendo anotaciones. Joey creía que su padre no pensaba lo que le decía por estar tomado y por eso no le hacia tanto caso a sus palabras hirientes, pero después comprobó que en verdad pensaba que era un inútil y eso lo lastimó seriamente.

Aun así no encontró lo que buscaba, ese no era el problema origen de sus ataques.

- Joey, no voy a justificar lo que tu padre te hizo, ni mucho menos te voy a pedir que tú lo hagas. Lo único que quiero decirte es que veas lo que fuiste y lo que eres ahora-

El rubio lo miró sin comprender.

- por lo que me has contado, siempre has luchado por salir adelante, incluso luchaste por sacarlo adelante a el trabajando para que por lo menos hubiera comida en tu casa. Eres un joven emprendedor que siempre supo soportar los maltratos de la vida, es verdad que tu padre te decepcionó, porque eso es lo que sientes no es así?-

Joey asintió, que acaso ese sujeto era adivino?

- conocías a tu padre ebrio y culpaste de sus actos a la bebida, por eso nunca te afectaron en realidad sus palabras, pero cuando te diste cuenta que sin estar ebrio tu padre era una mala persona te decepcionaste de él, es normal que hayas sentido eso Joey, pero eso es algo que tú mismo decidirás superar y perdonar-

- pero duele-

- lo se, hay veces que nuestros padres no son lo que esperamos, a veces nos tocan padres comprensivos, otras veces intolerantes y otras veces irresponsables, pero eso no es culpa de los hijos-

- es que…siento que lo decepcioné, tal vez no fui el hijo que esperaba-

- te aseguro que fuiste el mejor hijo, y quizá algún día tu padre se de cuenta de lo mucho que vales-

- me decía que yo tenía la culpa de que mi madre se hubiera ido-

- no creo que tu tengas la culpa, ya llegará el momento en que me gustaría que me contaras sobre tu madre- Joey se sobresaltó ante la idea -estoy casi seguro que al verse abandonado por ella quiso desquitar con alguien su propia frustración, y desgraciadamente te encontró a ti para eso-

-…-

- como ya te lo dije, no pretendo que justifiques todos sus actos, solo que reflexiones todo lo que pasaste y que te des cuenta que no eres todo lo que él te decía, simplemente por tu bien, por el de nadie mas, solo por ti y para que te sientas mejor-

- sí, entiendo, pero le hago mal a Seto-

- al sentirte mejor tú, harás sentir bien a los que te rodean y te quieren, no olvides eso-

- ya…pero después de la violación no podré sentirme mejor. Yo me siento sucio y no dejo que Seto me toque…usted sabe- se sonrojó -solo caricias fugaces y algunos besos. Se que eso le molesta y le lastima mi rechazo, pero no puedo-

- ya veo, y recuerdas como fue?-

- no, solo en mis pesadillas siento que me tocan, como si varias manos recorrieran mi cuerpo y no puedo hacer nada para no despertar con la sensación de suciedad-

- te propongo algo- dijo el doctor al ver que el problema no era tan grave, Joey no estaba consciente del todo cuando lo violaron y lo único que lo pudiera hacer sentirse mal eran esos sueños que tenía.

- te dejaré una tarea que deberás realizar hasta que te lo diga-

Joey lo miró sin entender del todo.

- lo que quiero que hagas es que le digas a tu pareja que no te toque para nada-

- qué?-

- eso, no abrazos, no besos, no caricias, no tomarse de la mano, si es posible duerman en camas separadas-

- pero no puedo estar lejos de Seto…quiero decir, si no estoy con el comienzan los ataques, y si tengo pesadillas por las noches… el siempre me despierta y…-

- calma, calma, que aun no termino de explicarte. Dije camas separadas, pero no dije que en diferente habitación-

Joey ladeó la cabeza.

- pero no veo como podría ayudarme eso-

- ya lo verás, y si lo haces correctamente entenderás el objetivo-

- hmmm…está bien, pero no creo que a Seto le agrade la idea-

- dile que es una orden médica y que debe cumplirse al pie de la letra por tu bien, y que si tiene alguna queja que me llame-

Joey sonrió al imaginar la cara que pondría su Seto cuando le dijera que tendrían que dormir separados.

Finalmente comenzaron su ejercicio de respiración que consistía en cerrar los ojos, pensar en algo agradable al mismo tiempo que inhalaba y exhalaba muy lentamente.

- bien entonces terminamos la sesión y nos vemos pasado mañana-

- está bien, hasta luego doc-

El rubio se despidió y salió del consultorio. Al divisar la limosina se acercó y entró.

- cómo te fue hoy?- preguntó el ojiazul viendo a su cachorro.

- bien, hablé de muchas cosas con el doctor…me compraste un chocolate?- preguntó el rubio con los ojitos miel brillando

Seto sonrió y sacó de su gabardina una barra del chocolate favorito de su cachorro dándoselo.

Joey lo abrió y comió gustoso cuando sintió la mano del ojiazul tomar la suya, entonces dejó de comer y la retiró suavemente.

- qué pasa?- preguntó el CEO extrañado

- es que no puedes tocarme- dijo Joey un poco nervioso

- cómo que no puedo tocarte!-

- eh...no, es que tengo una tarea del doctor-

Kaiba se cruzó de brazos esperando y Joey suspiró profundamente preparándose para la seguramente mala reacción de su amante.

- pues veras…-

Continuará…

N/A:

Y bien? Les gustó? Digan k siiiii n.n

Como ven ya comenzaron las sesiones y el origen de los ataques se descubrirá muy pronto…será una gran sorpresa para el cachorro jiji n.n

Se k dije k este sería el último capítulo pero conforme iba escribiendo se me iban ocurriendo cosas nuevas y cuando vi ya llevaba 20 hojas y aun no llegaba al final, entonces tendrán k aguantarme un pokito mas, espero k no les moleste k lo haya alargado otro poco.

Sobre los atakes k sufre Joey, veo k sí fue buena idea ponerlos. Es una desgracia k estos casos ocurran x k las personas k los padecen sufren mucho, yo no quise manejarlo tanto así x k la vdd estos temas son muy serios y en algunas personas las situaciones se vuelven tan difíciles k no es posible describirlos a la perfección, tan solo me pareció k era bueno tocarlos levemente y x eso lo k le sucede a Joey es mínimo a comparación con la realidad.

Muchas gracias x sus reviews, espero haber contestado todas sus dudas n.n

**Risa.Haradaa:** hola! K bien k t ha gustado, y t agradezco k me hayas podido dejar un review, es muy importante para mi saber si el fic sigue gustando. Espero k este capi también t haya gustado y si puedes me dejes un review. Ja ne!

**Rei Dark Angek:** hola! Gracias. Sí, Joey acepta a Seto, pero no de la manera que él quisiera jeje…veremos si la forma k sugirió el Doc. funciona. K bueno k t gustó la idea de los atakes, x un momento pensé k no sería tan bueno pero creo k sí. Naa, no creo k Jimbo c enferme…espero o.O Ja ne!

**Berenice Williams:** hola! Muchas gracias, no creo escribir tan bien pero trato de mejorar cada vez…y con k me de a entender ya me siento feliz  Ja ne!

**Sparda Chitor:** hola, me encuentro bien, y tu? Gracias x preguntar. Vaya! Agradezco tus palabras, k bueno k t guste la historia y k la consideres d esa manera…no sabes como me has subido el animo n.n A veces me da la impresión k repito mucho algunas cosas y pueden aburrirse d eso, pero como ya lo dije antes, me gusta k kede claro lo k escribo. Vas a estudiar psicología? K bien, cuando empiezas? A mi me encantan los temas k tienen k ver con la mente del ser humano, todo se origina ahí…me parece increíble lo fuerte k a veces puede llegar a ser, incluso para provocarte ciertos traumas o hasta ver cosas…Espero k t vaya muy bien. Ja ne!

**Rena.exe:** hola! Cuando me dicen cosas como esas me pongo a saltar d felicidad n.n me alegra mucho saberlo! Agradezco tus felicitaciones y espero k t siga gustando el fic. Ja ne!

**Youki no ko:** hola! T.T tanto así kedó el capi anterior T.T k bueno!...Tienes razón, los atakes d pánico pueden llegar a ser mucho peores, yo solo he descrito un poco de lo k en verdad sucede, para darnos una idea d como es la situación y como debe manejarse. Y como le sucede a Joey, es necesaria la ayuda medica x k d lo contrario son difíciles d superar, pero sobre todo c necesita la compresión familiar, como en este caso la del guapísimo de Seto n.n Un oso king size? Jeje ya kisiera yo uno así - Y con respecto a Yugi pues se salvó, si Seto no hubiera estado tan preocupado x Joey ten x seguro k la situación hubiera sido otra n.n K bueno k m dices k se entendió todo, eso es algo k siempre m preocupa en cada capitulo, pero bueno, no será el ultimo así k espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Ja ne!

**Kyo:**hola! Claro k no la dejaré incompleta, sería algo k no me dejaría dormir y estaría pensando k no acabe la historia todo el tiempo. La terminaré, eso es seguro, c k m tardo pero c me pasa el tiempo y cuando m doy cuenta ya pasó mucho desde la última publicación. Aun así espero k no t aburras d la historia. Ja ne!

**Kida Luna:** hola! Luna comparto contigo el gusto x el azúcar - Y Rex tienes mucha razón, una situación como los atakes d pánico debe ser horrible, Seto tuvo k tomar una gran dosis de calmantes para participar en este fic, y con lo k m costó convencerlo, debe hacer uso d toda su paciencia n.n (la vdd es k las pastillas k c toma Joey en verdad son d Seto) Ja ne!

Ojalá k este capi haya sido d su agrado y como siempre espero los comentarios k kieran escribirme.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! Disculpen la tardanza, pero tuve problemas con mi computadora. El capítulo es largo para compensar mi falta.

Espero k no c hayan olvidado de la historia, recuerden k en el cap pasado Joey tuvo sus sesiones con el doctor y éste prescribió una orden un tanto "fatal", sobre todo para nuestro guapísimo ojiazul.

Que disfruten el capítulo n.n

**Capítulo 11**

- Doctor, lamento mucho lo que ocurrió ayer- dijo apenado el rubio

- a qué te refieres?-

- a la llamada de Seto-

- ah eso! Joey, no te preocupes, entiendo su reacción, es normal, es más, te aseguro que ya me lo esperaba-

- en verdad?-

- por supuesto, la prueba está en que supe controlar la situación muy bien-

- hmm…eso es verdad- mencionó el rubio recordando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- QUÉ??!! PERO CÓMO ME ESTÁ PIDIENDO QUE ME CALME!!-

Los gritos del mayor de los hermanos Kaiba se escuchaba en toda la mansión. Joey y Mokuba, sentados en un mueble de la sala, tan solo contemplaban a Seto caminar de un lado a otro con el teléfono en la mano y dando gritos.

- DÍGAME AHORA MISMO POR QUÉ SE LE OCURRIÓ ORDENAR SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ?!-

Joey y Mokuba se miraron.

- NO ME INTERESAN SUS MÉTODOS NI LOS AÑOS DE EXPERIENCIA QUE TENGA…-

El castaño seguía gritando queriendo meterse al teléfono y llegar al otro lado para matar al doctor Katzeshi.

- oye Joey- susurró Mokuba –sabes por qué el Doctor Katzeshi ordenó que no hubiera contacto entre Seto y tú?-

El rubio se encogió de hombros y negó –no tengo la menor idea-

Ambos interrumpieron su conversación al escuchar un nuevo grito del castaño.

- DÍGAME LA RAZÓN, O SI NO YO MISMO VOY A…- hubo un momento en que Seto quedó en silencio –no me importa lo que…está bien, pero hable rápido, y si no me convence…NO LO ESTOY AMENAZANDO…-

Joey y Mokuba rodaron los ojos.

- bien, pero dígame ya…- nuevamente silencio por parte de Seto en el que rubio y pelinegro se inclinaron hacia delante sobre el asiento sin dejar de mirar al castaño. De repente, el ojiazul posó su mirada sobre Joey.

Éste levantó una ceja, estaba claro que hablaban de él.

- ya entiendo- dijo Seto –me garantiza que funcionará?-

Joey y Mokuba morían de la curiosidad, sobre todo el primero.

- me parece muy bien, Doctor, espero que funcione como usted dice- se notaba calmado –…pero para que…- silencio –no creo que eso sea….sí, entiendo, sobre ese asunto pendiente…arreglaré todo…pero tendrá que explicarme…está bien, hasta luego-

Seto cortó la llamada y se volvió hacia su pareja.

- a partir de esta noche, dormiremos en camas separadas, Joey- sentenció

El aludido abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- mandaré a preparar una habitación con dos camas, así no habrá problemas si tienes pesadillas-

- q-quieres…quieres decir que…-

- seguiremos al pie de la letra las órdenes del médico-

El castaño se alejó para arreglar lo respectivo a la habitación.

- pero Seto- lo siguió Joey –no me dirás lo que te dijo el doctor?-

- no cachorro, no puedo, solo te diré que pondré todo de mi parte para que esto funcione- se retiró

El rubio lo miró marcharse boquiabierto, después miró a Mokuba, que estaba a un lado de él, con una mirada bastante significativa.

- ah no- dijo el pequeño –a mí no me mires, si Seto no quiso decirlo es por algo-

- pero chibi, tu puedes preguntarle y después…-

- no Joey, si es por tu bien mejor déjalo así, mi hermano sabe lo que hace-

El rubio suspiró –está bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–y qué fue lo que le dijo para que se calmara? Seto no quiso decírmelo, además mientras hablaban mencionó un "asunto pendiente"-

- ah eso! digamos que le hice una petición- el doctor se levantó de su asiento y se sentó frente al rubio –pero bueno, Joey, ahora vamos a iniciar con tu terapia o se nos pasará la hora-

- pero yo quiero saber…-

- lo sabrás, a su debido tiempo-

El rubio hizo un puchero que hizo reír al doctor.

- comencemos. Me gustaría que me hablaras de tu familia-

Joey ladeó la cabeza –pero ya hablamos de mi padre-

- sí, pero esta vez quisiera que me platicaras de otra persona, por ejemplo, qué me puedes contar de tu mad...-

-mi familia son Seto y Mokuba Kaiba- interrumpió Joey

El doctor hizo una pausa mirando fijamente al ojimiel, sorprendido por la reacción repentina, y pensando en cambiar de táctica, continuó -y tu hermana? Tengo entendido que es menor que tú, me habías dicho que se llama Serenity, no es así?-

Joey asintió despacio.

- no la consideras a ella de tu familia?

-por supuesto que sí- afirmó rápidamente

- entonces por qué aseguras que solo los hermanos Kaiba son tu familia?-

-pues...porque...ellos me quieren-

- entonces, tu familia biológica no te quiere? Es lo que quieres decir?-

-es que…Seto y Mokuba…ellos son mi familia ahora-

-claro Joey, eso lo sé, pero como ya te había dicho, necesito que me cuentes de tu mamá, hemos hablado de tu padre, me has contado un poco de tu hermana, pero en ningún momento quieres entrar al tema de tu madre, y quiero saber la razón-

-...-

- vamos, ya te he dicho que puedes confiar en mí, estoy para escucharte y ayudarte a superar tus problemas, debes contarme de tu madre, de lo contrario no podré ayudarte- insistió el doctor, presentía desde hace tiempo que en el tema de la madre del ojimiel encontraría la respuesta que buscaba.

El rubio suspiró.

-qué es lo que quiere saber de ella?-

- quiero que me digas dónde está, en qué trabaja, por qué no vive contigo, todo lo que puedas decirme sobre tu vida cuando estabas con ella-

Joey cerró los ojos un momento. El tema de su madre era difícil para él, nunca le había gustado hablar de ella porque entonces recordaba lo que le había hecho.

- mi mamá vive con mi hermana Serenity en Europa. Se mudaron de Domino cuando nosotros aún éramos niños. Recuerdo que yo tenía seis años y ella cuatro cuando eso pasó-

El doctor Katzeshi anotaba los datos importantes en su libreta.

- mis padres, Serenity y yo vivíamos en una casa a las afueras de Domino…me acuerdo que éramos felices, mi padre llegaba del trabajo siempre con dulces para Serenity y para mí- relató con una sonrisa melancólica -lo recibíamos con un abrazo y mi madre con un beso, luego nos sentábamos a cenar y papá nos contaba su día-

Suspiró

- después todo cambió, mi padre comenzó a tomar y perdió su trabajo, cada vez bebía más y gastaba todo el dinero, mi mamá tuvo que conseguir un empleo pero cuando llegaba con dinero mi padre se lo quitaba para comprar alcohol. Yo tuve que cuidar de Serenity porque a veces nos quedábamos solos en casa. Un día mi mamá se cansó de las borracheras de mi papá y le reclamó, fue la primera vez que le pegó, yo quise defenderla, pero también me golpeó a mí-

- te había golpeado antes?- preguntó el doctor

Joey negó.

- nunca, y desde ese día no volvió a hacerlo, al menos mientras mi mama aún vivía con nosotros, porque ella nos mandaba, a Serenity y a mí, a nuestra recámara cuando llegaba mi papá. Serenity se asustaba mucho y lloraba, eso hacía que mi papá se desesperara y quisiera golpearla también pero mi mamá y yo jamás lo permitimos- pausa –la situación se volvió cada vez más insoportable, mi hermana y yo no entendíamos por qué nuestro padre había cambiado tanto, ya ni siquiera nos quería ver, cundo lo hacía nos insultaba…hasta que mi mamá decidió irse…decidió irse…con Serenity-

El rubio se puso triste y el doctor lo notó al instante, pues los ojos miel se opacaron levemente. Pero no podía pedirle que se detuviera, hasta que hubiere sacado lo que le estuviere lastimando. Al menos que él realmente no pudiera continuar.

- quieres contarme que sucedió ese día?-

-…-

Joey no respondió y el doctor decidió permitir que se tomara su tiempo, pero pasaron los minutos y el rubio no decía nada. Justo cuando el doctor iba decir que lo dejaran para otro día, Joey comenzó a hablar.

- ese día…llegué a casa por la tarde, después de haber estado jugando en el parque. Cuando entré ví algunas cosas tiradas en la sala, imaginé que seguramente mis papás habían peleado nuevamente, me asusté porque Serenity estaba en casa y yo no había estado para abrazarla como siempre hacía cuando ellos peleaban. Corrí al segundo piso y noté que se escuchaba ruido en la habitación de mis padres, me acerqué con cautela y al asomarme vi a mi mamá guardando ropa en una maleta, y a mi hermanita que al verme corrió a abrazarme, entonces le pregunté a mi mamá qué hacía, y ella me dijo que nos iríamos de viaje, me ordenó que la esperara con Serenity en el piso de abajo y yo hice lo que me pidió-

- y qué pasó después Joey?-

- después…la vimos bajar con dos maletas y las metió en el auto, yo noté que Serenity lloraba y pregunté a mi mamá la razón, pero ella solo me dijo que fuera a comprarle un dulce para que parara de llorar-

Joey se llevó una mano a los ojos para secar las lágrimas que querían escaparse.

- me apresuré a ir a la tienda porque no quería que Serenity llorara más, pero…cuando regresé solo alcancé a ver como mi madre partía en el auto con mi hermana…y mi padre, borracho, la insultaba a gritos desde la entrada de la casa-

Joey tomó aire, el aguantarse las ganas de llorar y hablar al mismo tiempo le estaba dificultando la respiración.

- Joey- dijo el doctor –si tienes que llorar házlo, no te reprimas porque eso es lo último que quiero que hagas aquí- le dio un pañuelo

El rubio cubrió su rostro mojando sus manos y el pañuelo.

- esa fue la primera vez que mi padre me insultó de la peor forma, me echó la culpa de que mi mamá lo abandonara y me golpeó con su cinturón hasta cansarse. En ese momento no alcanzaba a entender qué había pasado. Durante días me pregunté qué había hecho de malo para que mi mamá no me llevara con ella, mi papá siempre me decía que ella no me quería y terminé por creerle, no encontré otra explicación a su abandono-

- no creo que no te haya querido Joey, algo debió haberla orillado a…-

- se equivoca- interrumpió el rubio –no me quería y por eso solamente se llevó a Serenity, la prueba está en que toda mi ropa estaba en mi closet y la de ella y de Serenity no estaba, desde el principio supo que no iba a llevarme y por eso no empacó mis cosas…mandarme a comprar un dulce solo fue para que pudiera irse y dejarme, sabía que no iba a negarme a ir porque se trataba de algo para mi hermana-

El doctor guardó silencio. No podía imaginarse una madre que pudiera abandonar a un hijo y llevarse a otro, cualquier madre en la misma situación se hubiera llevado a ambos.

- yo…- continuó Joey –tontamente creí que mi mamá volvería de su viaje y me protegería de los golpes de mi padre…pero no volvió y con el tiempo comprendí que no lo haría jamás, si no que se había ido para siempre dejándome atrás, olvidándose de mí…ella me abandonó…me dejó solo-

A pesar de la situación, el doctor tuvo un pensamiento alegre. – _bingo! Ése es el problema de Joey, finalmente hemos dado con él…hice bien en pedirle a Kaiba que la buscara_-

- voy a preguntarte algo importante y quiero que me respondas con la verdad-

El rubio asintió.

- alguna vez le has guardado rencor a tu hermana por ser ella la que se fue con tu mamá?-

- no! jamás!- se apresuró a responder el ojimiel – yo quiero mucho a Serenity, nunca podría sentir algo malo hacia ella-

El doctor sonrió. El único rencor que Joey guardaba era hacia su madre ya que lo que sentía por su padre era diferente.

El rubio secó sus ojos.

- no me gusta hablar de esto, siempre me causa tristeza, mis amigos solo saben que mi mamá me dejó y se llevó a Serenity, pero no con detalles, al único que le he contado como a usted es a Seto-

- ya veo, y no has vuelto a ver a tu mamá?-

- sí, cuando operaron de los ojos a Serenity, pero no hablé mucho con ella, lo único que me importaba era mi hermana-

- esto que me has contado es muy importante para tu recuperación Joey, y te agradezco que lo hayas hecho, pues nos ayudará para que mejores pronto-

El rubio asintió despacio. El doctor se levantó y sirvió un vaso con agua que le ofreció a Joey.

- has tenido pesadillas?- preguntó intentando cambiar de tema para alejar la tensión vivida por el rubio

- no- dijo Joey ya mas tranquilo –no he dormido casi nada desde hace dos noches-

- y eso?-

- no puedo dormir sin Seto, ya me acostumbré a estar con él al dormir-

El doctor sonrió.

- me alegra saber que han cumplido lo que les pedí-

- pero es difícil, hasta cuándo será?- preguntó Joey esperanzado de que el calvario terminara pronto.

- hasta que lo crea conveniente-

Joey puso ojos de cachorro derrotado.

La sesión terminó y Joey salió de la clínica para encontrar la limosina esperándolo con Seto dentro, como siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al otro día por la mañana, el desayuno transcurría tranquilamente, pero a diferencia de otros días había demasiado silencio. Seto leía el periódico como siempre, Joey comía lentamente sin muchas ganas un pan tostado, y Mokuba los miraba a ambos sonriendo, sobre todo a Joey.

- qué tal dormiste, Joey?- le preguntó divertido

El rubio apenas lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- no he dormido Mokuba- respondió molesto sabiendo que el niño se burlaba de él.

- y tú, Seto?- preguntó ahora a su hermano

El castaño dobló pacientemente el periódico y miró a su hermano represivamente. Mokuba solo le sonrió inocente.

- es hora de irnos- dijo Seto levantándose

El pelinegro saltó de su silla y corrió por sus libros del colegio. Joey también se levantó y por costumbre trató de tomar la mano del ojiazul, pero se detuvo al instante.

- Seto, puedo ir contigo a la corporación?-

- quieres ir?- preguntó Kaiba extrañado

El rubio asintió.

- estás seguro, cachorro? Cuando te he invitado me has dicho que no porque te aburrirías-

- lo sé, pero…quiero ir contigo, no quiero quedarme solo hoy-

- estás bien?- preguntó Seto conteniendo las enormes ganas que tenía de acariciar la mejilla de su rubio.

- estoy bien- sonrió Joey –solo quiero estar contigo-

Seto también le sonrió.

- está bien, hoy no tienes cita con el doctor, tal vez podamos pasar el resto de la tarde fuera-

A Joey la encantó la idea y estuvo a punto de lanzarse a abrazar al castaño pero nuevamente se detuvo recordando lo que habían pasado esos tres días, desde que el Doctor Katzeshi había encomendado aquella tarea cuyo objetivo aún no terminaba de comprender.

Habían pasado las noches en camas separadas, como había ordenado Kaiba, pero ninguno de ellos había podido conciliar el sueño. Estaban ya tan acostumbrados al calor del otro que sentían frío y soledad durmiendo en una cama cada uno. Joey no había tenido pesadillas, pero eso era porque apenas había logrado dormir por breves momentos. Por lo menos algo bueno había salido de ese martirio que era para ambos. El rubio tenía ojeras y le pesaban los párpados, pero a pesar del sueño que sentía, por las noches no dormía, necesitaba sentir a Seto a su lado.

Algo similar ocurría con el castaño más acostumbrado a no dormir por su trabajo, solo que a él no se le notaba el cansancio, pero se moría por abrazar a su cachorro por las noches. Aún así, se había prometido resistir y no tocarlo hasta que fuera necesario.

Se dirigieron entonces los dos rumbo a Kaiba Corp. después de haber dejado a Mokuba en su colegio.

- Joey, hay algo que quiero comentarte-

El rubio lo miró curioso.

- qué es?-

- cuando hablé con el Doctor Katzeshi, me dijo que es recomendable que te distraigas en algo, que realices alguna actividad que te guste y relaje-

- ah sí- respondió el rubio –recuerdo que también me lo comentó en una sesión-

- y qué piensas al respecto?-

- pues…sí, me gustaría hacer algo-

- no creo que retomar tus estudios sea conveniente ahora, el ciclo escolar ya está muy avanzado, aunque quizá te gustaría tomar clases extra-

- bueno, la verdad es que yo…había pensado…- miró a su amante algo cohibido –me gustaría…trabajar-

Seto puso un semblante serio.

- cachorro, sabes lo que pienso al respecto, no estoy de acuerdo-

- lo sé, pero es lo que quiero, Seto, siempre estuve acostumbrado a trabajar. Cuando me mudé contigo lo dejé porque me lo pediste y comencé a estudiar en la universidad…pero ahora, me hace falta-

- Joey…-

- te prometo que en cuanto pueda comenzar nuevamente con la universidad dejaré el trabajo-

Kaiba se quedó en silencio y contempló las calles que iban pasando camino a la corporación, mientras que Joey pensaba en la respuesta que le daría sin dejar de mirarlo.

- está bien- dijo el castaño sorprendiendo al rubio

- en verdad?- preguntó aún sin poder creerlo

- sí, pero con ciertas condiciones-

- cuáles?-

- debe ser el turno de la mañana, cuando salga de la corporación pasaré por tí. No debe ser un trabajo peligroso ni pesado donde te exijan mucho y te cansen, al contrario, debe ser un trabajo que te relaje…y por supuesto, debo inspeccionar el lugar y las personas con las que trabajarás, y si no me parece lo mejor para ti buscaremos otro lugar-

- algo mas?- o.O preguntó Joey

- por ahora es todo, si no estás de acuerdo no hay trabajo-

- está bien, Seto, será como quieras- mejor a quedarse encerrado en la mansión todo el día

- bien-

El resto de la mañana Seto se la pasó detrás de su escritorio revisando papeles y escribiendo en su computadora, mientras Joey estuvo sentado en un cómodo mueble de la pequeña sala que tenía su amante en la oficina. Tenía un libro entre las manos, pero más que leerlo, cabeceaba por el sueño. Cerca del medio día tocaron la puerta y el asistente pelinegro se adentró en la oficina.

- Señor Kaiba-

- adelante Kitaiga- ordenó el castaño

Joey levantó la vista al escuchar la voz del joven. Sonriendo se incorporó dejando el libro que leía a un lado.

- Reiku!- exclamó

El joven asistente sonrió más discretamente al ver a la pareja de su jefe.

- Señor Wheeler, me alegro de verlo-

El rubio, que se iba acercando a Reiku se detuvo frunciendo el ceño.

- cómo que "señor Wheeler"? la ultima vez que nos vimos te dije que me llamaras "Joey"-

- lo…lo recuerda?- preguntó Reiku Kitaiga

- claro- se acercó a él confidencialmente

Seto veía la interacción entre su amante y su asistente. Se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento no muy contento de ver nuevamente a Joey acercarse tan sospechosamente a Reiku. La última vez que lo había hecho fue porque se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de pedirle que le comprara un chocolate todos los días.

- no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte que le recordaras a Seto todos los días que debía salir temprano para pasar a la dulcería-

- ah Señor Whe…quiero decir…Joey, no fue nada, yo en verdad me alegro de verlo tan recuperado…incluso…- se acercó al rubio para decirle en secreto –incluso al Señor Kaiba se le ve mucho más animado-

Kaiba frunció el ceño al ver tal acercamiento y escuchar su nombre. Esos dos nuevamente lo estaban ignorando. Supo que debía intervenir.

- Kitaiga, si ya terminaste dime a qué has venido?-

Reiku saltó del susto y se acercó presurosamente al escritorio de su jefe. Joey sonrió divertido.

- Sí señor, le traigo las gráficas del último proyecto y del informe que se presentará en la junta-

El rubio se colocó curioso a un lado del castaño para inspeccionar los papeles que había recibido del asistente.

- tienes junta ahora Seto?-

- en quince minutos- respondió sin dejar de mirar los papeles

Joey hizo un puchero.

- pero Seto, me vas a dejar aquí?-

- es necesario, a menos que quieras acompañarme al salón de juntas o regresar a la mansión-

- hmm…- pensativo –y Reiku también va?- preguntó el rubio esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa para poder entretenerse platicando con él. Pero Seto azotó los papeles en la mesa y al asistente le salió una gotita detrás de la cabeza.

- por supuesto, es su deber como mi asistente-

A Joey, riéndose por dentro de la reacción de su amor, no le quedó de otra –mejor te espero aquí- le dijo

Desgraciadamente para él, la presencia de Reiku en la junta era requerida, así que se quedó solo en la oficina de su pareja mientras él se iba a la dichosa junta.

Pasó una hora cuando Kaiba regresó a su oficina, la junta no había demorado tanto y eso le agradó porque no le había gustado dejar a Joey solo. Al entrar, lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada la figura de su cachorro, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Se asomó al baño, pero tampoco estaba. Salió y preguntó a su secretaria, ésta le dijo que Joey había salido poco tiempo después de él pero no había dicho a donde.

Después de gritarle a la pobre mujer un par de maldiciones, Kaiba bajó rápidamente por el elevador bastante preocupado por Joey, esperando que a donde fuera que hubiera ido el cachorro, Roland lo hubiera acompañado. Llegó a la puerta de la corporación y vio a Roland parado junto a la limosina.

Eso solo quería decir que Joey estaba solo quién sabe dónde. Se acercó molesto a su empleado.

- dónde está Joey?-

Al momento, se abrió la puerta y - aquí estoy Seto- se escuchó la voz del ojimiel al bajar de la limosina. El castaño casi se lanza a abrazarlo.

- dónde te habías metido? Te dije que te quedaras en oficina-

- sí pero…-

- no vuelvas a irte sin avisar-

- no, Seto- murmuró como niño regañado, pero después habló muy sonriente –adivina a dónde fui?-

- a comer- aseguró burlonamente Seto, ya más tranquilo

- no- ¬¬

- entonces me cuentas camino al restaurante-

- sí!!- saltó el rubio emocionado dentro de la limosina. El ojiazul sonrió y lo siguió.

- al lugar de siempre Roland-

- sí señor- y se pusieron en marcha

- y bien?- preguntó Seto

- ya tengo trabajo!- exclamó Joey

Kaiba levanto una ceja.

- tan pronto? Se supone que yo debía ir contigo para asegurarme que era un buen lugar-

- sí, lo sé, pero este lugar será de tu agrado-

- y se puede saber dónde trabajarás?-

- en la dulcería del señor Mitsuko!! Donde venden los chocolates que tanto me gustan- n.n

- ahí??- preguntó sorprendido el CEO

- es genial, verdad?-

- debí suponerlo-

Joey omitió el tono sarcástico con el que Seto dijo eso y continuó hablando.

- el trabajo es por las mañanas y cumple con todas las condiciones que pusiste. Podrás pasar por mí al salir, no es un trabajo peligroso, ni mucho menos pesado, y como voy a hacer algo que me gusta estaré por completo relajado-

- algo que te gusta…y qué se supone que harás?-

- esa es la mejor parte! Le ayudaré al señor Mitsuko a atender a los clientes, acomodaré los dulces en los estantes, y en los ratos libres me enseñará a hacer algunos caramelos-

- vaya, el señor Mitsuko no sabe en la que se metió al contratarte-

- por qué dices eso Seto?-

- está claro que lo llevarás a la ruina, con lo goloso que eres te comerás toda la mercancía-

- eres un tonto Kaiba- Ò.Ó le dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos molesto

- no te enojes, fue una broma-

-…- Ò.Ó

- mira, ya llegamos-

El rubio miró por la ventana y vio que era el restaurante italiano donde hacían la pasta que tanto le gustaba

- está bien- dijo abriendo la puerta –te perdono porque tú vas a pagar la cuenta- se bajó de la limosina

El castaño solo sonrió satisfecho de ver que su cachorro recuperaba de apoco el ánimo y vitalidad que lo caracterizaban. Solo esperaba que después de la comida, Joey siguiera con ese ánimo al ver el lugar a donde lo llevaría. No se lo había dicho, pero cuando habló con el doctor le recomendó algo que aún no estaba seguro de hacer.

Joey comió hasta hartarse, como siempre, y también como siempre, Seto tuvo que pagar una cuenta millonaria por todo lo que habían consumido. Claro que para él no era problema. Decidieron retirarse y nuevamente subieron a la limosina.

- Roland- habló el CEO por el intercomunicado –ya sabes a donde- el auto comenzó a avanzar

- Seto, pasa algo? Te noté distraído durante la comida-

- lo notaste? Pero si estabas tan feliz comiendo todo lo que llegaba a la mesa que ni siquiera abrías los ojos-

- otra vez?- ¬¬

- lo lamento cachorro-

- y entonces? Te fue mal en la junta que tuviste?-

- no, solo estuve pensando…cosas-

- cosas?-

El castaño asintió.

- nada importante, no te preocupes-

El rubio bostezó.

- tengo sueño- dijo mirando con ojitos soñadores el pecho de su pareja

Pero Kaiba se alejó.

- recuerda que no podemos tocarnos, así que no puedes dormir sobre mí como seguramente estás pensando-

- ya lo sé- T.T lloriqueó imaginándose así mismo recargado en Seto rodeado por sus brazos mientras tomaba una breve siesta hasta llegar a la mansión, de ésas que se antojan después de comer.

Volvió a bostezar y se talló los ojos, resignado. Para distraerse miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de algo. Ese no era el camino a la mansión Kaiba.

- Seto- se volvió hacia el castaño –a dónde vamos?-

- vamos a…ya casi llegamos-

Joey volvió a contemplar a través de la ventana. El paisaje se le hacía terriblemente familiar.

- Seto!- repitió –a dónde vamos?!-

-…-

- quiero saber a dónde vamos!!-

- tranquilo, Joey, solo estamos dando una vuelta-

- por los barrios más pobres de Domino? Crees que soy tonto?-

- a veces-

- no estoy para tus bromitas- comenzó a desesperarse –si no me dices a donde vamos…-

- tú sabes a donde vamos- el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido –es más, ya llegamos-

La limosina se detuvo frente a un panorama que reconoció al instante. Kaiba abrió la puerta, bajó y rodeo la limosina hasta abrir la puerta del rubio, que estaba estático.

- baja-

-…-

- Joey, baja-

- n-no…por…por qué me has traído aquí?-

- solo quiero que estemos un momento aquí, baja-

- no quiero, por qué estamos aquí?-

- quiero que me enseñes tu casa-

- mentira! A tí cuando te interesó saber cómo era el lugar donde vivía? No me salgas ahora con que quieres conocer el lugar donde viví los peores momentos de mi vida-

Kaiba se sorprendió, la actitud de Joey había cambiado en un instante. Pero ya estaba preparado, el doctor se lo había advertido, el rubio levantaría una barrera y se comportaría de manera agresiva y molesta al verse frente al lugar donde vivió con su padre.

- siempre me ha importado todo lo que tenga que ver contigo. Absolutamente todo…porque te amo-

Joey lo miró breves segundos y Seto creyó que lo había convencido, pero no fue así.

- he dicho que no!- azotó la puerta al cerrarla

Seto suspiró contrariado, pero él no se daba por vencido. Conociendo de sobra a su cachorro, le dió la espalda a la limosina y se dirigió hacia la pequeña y desgastada casa que se encontraba a unos pasos de él. Sabiendo que Joey lo observaba, no se detuvo hasta llegar al umbral.

Se veía una casa humilde a pesar de ser de dos pisos. Había unos escalones rotos en la entrada que llevaban al pórtico. Con cuidado, Seto subió los tres escalones y se paró frente a la puerta. Trató de girar la perilla pero ésta no cedió. Contempló la puerta, era de madera y se veía apolillada, seguramente de un empujón la abriría, pero no quería destruirla, sobre todo porque parecía que toda la casa se vendría abajo si lo hacía.

- que no te engañe- se escuchó una voz detrás de él – se ve débil, pero es bastante resistente-

Joey se encontraba parado a su lado contemplando también su antigua casa.

- Joey…-

- hay…una llave- buscó con la mirada una de las ventanas a su derecha –recuerdo que…- se paró de puntillas y tanteó con la mano el marco de la ventana – sí…aquí está-

Encontró una llave pequeña, color plata. La miró y después miró la cerradura vacilante. Seto logró ver su indecisión y decidió intervenir.

- ya la conozco por fuera, pero me gustaría entrar, es justo, no crees? Yo te he mostrado mi casa-

El rubio sonrió levemente y asintió. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y dio la vuelta, cerrando los ojos, empujó y la puerta se abrió. No se atrevía a entrar, no quería abrir los ojos, estaba seguro que si lo hacía, lo primero que vería al entrar era a su padre, completamente ebrio en la sala, con su ropa sucia y rodeado de botellas. Seguramente, aunque él tratara de pasar en silencio hasta subir a su habitación, se despertaría al escucharlo y lo reprendería por no encontrar la cena hecha…después lo aventaría al suelo de una patada, se quitaría el cinturón y él suplicaría por no ser maltratado. Inútilmente. Su cuerpo sería azotado hasta el cansancio…su padre se alejaría hasta echarse a dormir en un sillón, él se levantaría cuando reuniera fuerzas…se tambalearía hasta llegar a su habitación y poder darse un baño. Después de estar largo rato bajo el agua fría, caminaría hasta tumbarse en su cama y se quedaría dormido sin preocuparse por cubrir del frío a su cuerpo.

- cachorro…estoy aquí, a tu lado, no tengas miedo-

Seto quería abrazarlo, pero sabía que no podía. Se dio fuerzas para resistir, sabiendo que si todo salía bien, muy pronto podría sostener al cachorro entre sus brazos nuevamente.

- abre los ojos, entremos, ya no hay peligro ahí- murmuró cerca del rubio

Joey escuchó la voz volviendo a la realidad y se giró a contemplar las orbes azules.

- ya no hay peligro- repitió el castaño suavemente dándole seguridad con la mirada

Joey se tranquilizó y decidido avanzó dentro de la casa, seguido del castaño.

Ahí estaba nuevamente, dentro de aquél lugar en el que fue maltratado tantas veces, donde había sufrido los peores pesares de su vida. Caminó lentamente por la primera habitación. Había dos muebles, uno grande y otro pequeño, una mesita en el centro donde recordaba había un viejo teléfono; al fondo podía verse una separación hacia la cocina donde estaba la mesa. A un lado, las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba. Todos los muebles estaban cubiertos con una manta.

El castaño se dio cuenta que nuevamente Joey se estaba perdiendo en sus recuerdos, pero esa vez era diferente. La respiración del rubio comenzó a agitarse y Seto sabía lo que eso significaba.

- Joey, me gustaría ver tu habitación-

El ojimiel lo volteó a ver respirando entrecortadamente.

- quiero verla, podemos subir?-

- sí- susurró el rubio apenas dejando salir su voz

Subieron hasta el segundo piso, caminaron por un corto pasillo. Había dos puertas. Seto supuso que una debía ser la del padre de Joey, la otra la suya. Entraron en la segunda. Era un cuarto pequeño, pero se sentía otra atmósfera, diferente a los otros lugares de la casa. La habitación era pobre, como todo en la casa, pero acogedora, según la impresión de Seto. Se encontraba una cama individual al frente con un buró a un lado, cerca de ahí un ropero pequeño, a un lado la puerta que daba al baño. Del otro lado de la habitación había una ventana y debajo de ella se encontraba un escritorio y una silla. Todo cubierto con sábanas como los demás muebles.

El rubio caminó lentamente por toda la habitación rozando con sus dedos cada cosa. Seto dejó que Joey se tomara su tiempo. El rubio quitó las mantas que cubrían los muebles.

- por lo menos no se llenaron de polvo- comentó cuando terminó, después se giró a mirar a su pareja que estaba cerca de la ventana –esta…esta es mi habitación- continuó un poco inseguro, esperando inconcientemente la aprobación del castaño.

- me gusta- dijo Seto para desconcierto del rubio

- te gusta? De verdad te gusta?- Joey caminó hacia él –no piensas que es horrible? Que es tan pobre y tan poca cosa?-

- por supuesto que no- objetó Seto

- es que…es tan diferente a la de la mansión que…-

- es no importa, es tuya y eso me basta para decir que me gusta-

-…-

- además, se te olvida que pasé un tiempo en un orfanato. Tu habitación es mucho mejor que las que recuerdo de ese lugar-

Al rubio le bastó eso para sentirse más seguro.

- mira- dijo mas sonriente –ningún mueble está sucio, solo tengo que limpiar un poco el suelo y quedará como nuevo- caminó hacia el baño y se asomó dentro –hmmm…el baño no está tan limpio, esto me llevará más trabajo-

- piensas limpiar la casa?-

- sí, por lo menos mi habitación, nunca me gustó que estuviera sucia- regresó caminando hacia el ojiazul –cada vez que podía sacudía un poco, aunque en el resto de la casa siempre había algo que limpiar, cada vez que llegaba estaba todo sucio porque mi padre siempre…- se detuvo

- no tienes que hablar de él si no quieres-

Joey lo miró y parpadeó lentamente con sus ojitos tristes.

- y qué me puedes contar de esto?- Kaiba señaló el escritorio cerca de la ventana para cambiar el tema.

- ah! Ahí se supone que hacía mis tareas, pero la verdad es que me la pasaba contemplando el cielo, en el amanecer se ve muy hermoso el color del cielo desde aquí-

Ambos miraron el cielo.

-en este lugar…- continuó Joey y Seto se preocupó al escuchar la voz triste del cachorro –yo pensaba en el momento en que pudiera irme de aquí…me sentaba y dejaba volar mis pensamientos…sobre todo pensaba en…en…-

- en qué cachorro?-

- en tí-

- en mí? Pensabas en mí aquí?- Seto sintió un regocijo en su corazón

- sí, mira hacia allá- Joey señaló hacia el noreste, donde a lo lejos se podía contemplar la torre de la corporación Kaiba.

- se puede ver mi corporación- dijo Seto sorprendido

- sí- cerró los ojos con nostalgia –cuando me sentía abandonado, triste y sin ganas de seguir viviendo, me asomaba por la ventana y veía el edificio de la corporación…y me preguntaba qué harías, si estarías en tu oficina o concentrado en algún proyecto…o si estarías pensando aunque sea un poquito en mí-

El rubio comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

- Seto…dime que me amas…que a pesar de lo que me hicieron no vas a abandonarme-

Lo miró suplicante y no pudo aguantar más, se arrojó a abrazar al castaño, quien inmediatamente rodeó el cuerpo de su cachorro con fuerza y amor.

- te amo Joey y no voy a abandonarte jamás…pase lo que pase, siempre serás mi cachorro- lo tomó de la barbilla y levantó su rostro –y me enojaré mucho si piensas lo contrario-

Los ojitos llorosos del cachorro brillaron, y al tener a su pareja tan cerca sintió la enorme necesidad de sentir sus labios. Y así lo hizo. Ambos se besaron de la forma en que lo habían hecho siempre, con entrega, amor, necesidad y pasión.

- Seto- murmuró el rubio comenzando a besar el cuello del castaño. Kaiba se quedó sin hacer nada por un momento, su mente batallaba en tomar a su cachorro ahí mismo o detenerse antes de que él lo rechazara como otras veces.

El rubio se detuvo al sentir la nula actividad de su pareja.

- q-qué pasa? No…quieres…- se alejó bajando la mirada – es que y-a…ya no me deseas?-

- no seas baka- el castaño lo atrajo de regreso y lo abrazó –por supuesto que te deseo, mas que nunca, pero…lo mas importante para mí es que tú estés bien-

Joey sonrió tranquilo.

- no quiero que te sientas presionado, yo puedo esperar hasta que te sientas preparado-

El rubio secó sus lágrimas y volvió a besar al castaño quien lo recibió entre indeciso y gustoso.

- ya estoy preparado- susurró Joey sobre los labios de Seto –hagamos el amor-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Justo en ese momento, dos mujeres llegaban al puerto de Ciudad Domino. Se bajaron de un barco, ambas con un equipaje cada una. Al llegar, se encontraron con un auto negro y un chofer esperando. El hombre se acercó a ellas y tomó sus maletas.

- el Señor Kaiba me pidió que las instalara en un hotel y después mandará por ustedes para que se encuentren con él en Kaiba Corp-

La menor de ellas asintió sonriendo amablemente.

- muchas gracias, agradeceremos al Señor Kaiba personalmente que…-

- no necesitamos que nos instale en ningún hotel, nosotras podemos buscar un lugar para instalarnos mientras estemos aquí-

- pero señora, el Señor Kaiba me ordenó específicamente que las condujera a…-

- dígale al Señor Kaiba que no necesitamos tal cosa, solo hemos venido a…arreglar un asunto, y después nos iremos-

- pero mamá- intervino la más joven –sabes que no tenemos a donde ir, y sabes también que no nos iremos pronto de aquí, recuerda a lo que hemos venido-

- no quiero deberle nada-

- es tarde para eso mamá, ya le debemos mucho, me refiero a Joey-

- Joey- repitió la mujer con nostalgia

- anda, vámos-

Ambas subieron al auto, el chofer metió el equipaje y partieron.

Continuará…

N/A:

Uf! Ahora sí k me he tardado meses, nuevamente una disculpa a tods ustedes.

El año pasado, ya tenía este capítulo hecho, me había qudado muy bien (no lo digo xk lo hice yo, si no xk estaba muy satisfecha con lo que había escrito). Lo dejé unos días para después leerlo y corregir lo que hiciera falta, pero un día, cuando encendí mi computadora, me apareció una pantalla azul y en letras blancas me decía k el disco duro estaba dañado y k tenía que empezar a revisar los archivos. Sin que yo hiciera algo, la computadora por sí sola comenzaba según a revisar. Yo la dejé que lo hiciera xk no entendía xk decía k el disco duro estaba dañado.

Pero pasaban horas y nunca terminaba de revisar o volvía a empezar. La apagaba y la volvía a prender. Y así lo hice varias veces. Después le dije a mi hermana k me ayudara xk ella sabe más de computadoras k yo, después de muchos intentos finalmente pudo acceder a Windows. Yo estaba feliz xk pensé k ya todo estaba solucionado, pero cual va siendo mi sorpresa al notar que cuando movía el Mouse, la pantalla se quedaba estática y ya no me dejaba hacer nada.

Esa fue la última vez que pude entrar a Windows desde mi pc, xk las veces k siguieron nuevamente aparecía la pantalla azul diciéndome k el disco duro estaba dañado. La llevé al taller para k me dijeran k pasaba. Fue horrible xk me dijeron eso precisamente, k el disco duro estaba dañado y k toda la información se había perdido cada vez que la pc se encendía.

Se imaginarán mi desesperación, sentí horrible porque no solo perdí el capítulo once de ste fic, sino también otros tres fics de yugi oh que ya tenía terminados, y otros dos sin terminar, aparte de un capítulo de un fic yuu yuu hakusho k también estaba escribiendo.

Al ver k yo staba hecha un mar de lágrimas, mi papá fue con un ingeniero que le dijo que podía mandar el disco a un lugar especializado en casos como esos. Pero todo eso llevó mucho tiempo xk se cruzaron vacaciones. Entonces la esperanza volvió a renacer en mí. Pero soy baka, xk volví a ilusionarme y nada, no se pudo. El disco duro está completamente dañado y la información es irrecuperable.

Entonces, me decidí a continuar y terminar este fic, k m gusta y no puedo ni kiero dejar. Lamentablemente los otros fics k había escrito se perdieron y no creo k vuelva a escribirlos, no me van a kedar igual y prefiero no hacerlo.

Pero éste si lo voy a continuar, así k espero k este capítulo les haya gustado y no haya bajado de calidad, y k sigan dándome su apoyo como antes.

Gracias x darme su apoyo hasta ahora, sobre todo xk sé k a algunas escritoras han perdido sus historias y saben lo k c siente.

Ya k las he aburrido un poco, les digo k esperen el prox capítulo…estoy tan deprimida x perder mis fics k el papá de Joey saldrá de la cárcel y matará a Seto y al rubio MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Naaaa, no es cierto jeje olviden lo anterior...la verdad es k ya estamos llegando al final y por fin sabremos si Joey se recuperará de sus ataques o nop n.n

Gomen, esta vez no podré contestar sus reviews x falta d tiempo, pero prometo k el próximo cap lo haré.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hai!!!! Estoy de vuelta :P

**Capítulo 12**

Tiempo atrás no se hubiera imaginado siquiera que estaría parado en la sala de aquella humilde casa. La vio por fuera una sola vez, cuando se enteró que golpeaban a su cachorro y decidió llevárselo a vivir con él y su hermano. El día anterior no se había fijado mucho en los detalles de la casa por estar pendiente de que Joey no sufriera uno de sus ataques, pero ahora él estaba dormido en su habitación y podría inspeccionar mejor. Quitó las mantas a todos los muebles y las colocó a un lado. En la mesa de centro se encontró con unas revistas viejas y en la mesa de la cocina había unos periódicos, todos de meses atrás.

El castaño caminó a la sala y levantó el teléfono, pero no daba línea. Trató de encender la luz pero no lo logró. Abrió el grifo de la cocina pero no cayó agua. No había luz, agua, ni línea telefónica, seguramente por falta de pagos. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Aún era temprano y tal vez Joey tardaría en despertar. Sonrió bastante satisfecho. Después de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior seguramente el cachorro dormiría más que siempre.

Pensó en darle una sorpresa y prepararle el desayuno. Apuesto que se sentiría feliz de desayunar en su casa otra vez. Abrió el refrigerador para buscar algo de comida pero al hacerlo se reprendió mentalmente. Cómo se le ocurría pensar que después de meses de abandonada aquella casa, habría comida en el refrigerador. Decidió llamar a la mansión y pedir que les llevaran el desayuno para allá lo más rápido posible. Las ventajas de ser millonario.

Marcó el número de su mansión y ordenó que llevaran el desayuno para dos dándoles la dirección. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y reposó la cabeza en su mano. Recordó la magnífica noche anterior que había compartido con su pareja. Después de bastante tiempo por fin habían conseguido hacer el amor y había sido mágico. Como si hubiera sido la primera vez, pero al mismo tiempo con la experiencia que tenían ambos de conocer el cuerpo del otro a la perfección. Al principio Joey parecía temeroso, pero le pidió a Seto que no se detuviera; por su parte, el castaño sabía que era normal que Joey tuviera un poco de miedo, pero él se encargó de solucionarlo con palabras dulces y caricias cargadas de amor que hicieron que el miedo del rubio despareciera instantáneamente. Así, ambos consiguieron esa entrega tan ansiada.

- - - - - - - - - - - Flash back- - - - - - - - - -

-estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres, cachorro?-

El rubio asintió mientras atraía el rostro de Seto al suyo.

- estoy completamente seguro-

El castaño comenzó a besarlo, mientras lo conducía a la cama de la habitación. Se recostaron sin dejar de besarse y Kaiba comenzó a bajar hacia el cuello de su pareja mientras su mano se colaba debajo de su camisa hasta alcanzar su pecho. En ese momento sintió un estremecimiento en Joey y se detuvo incorporándose para mirarlo.

El rubio tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de angustia en el rostro.

- Joey, abre los ojos- dijo el castaño –ábrelos-

Los ojos miel aparecieron levemente húmedos.

- no quiero que me vuelvas a rechazar- le dijo Seto tristemente –pero tampoco quiero que tengas miedo-

Joey respiró profundamente y acarició las mejillas de su ojiazul.

- no voy a rechazarte, no te detengas, si lo haces ahora jamás podré superarlo...solo tú puedes ayudarme-

Seto acarició el sedoso cabello rubio mientras besaba suavemente a Joey. Tenía razón, solo él podía ayudarlo y era ahora o nunca.

- entonces…- le dijo mirándolo fijamente –no cierres los ojos, quiero que me mires en todo momento…quiero que veas que soy yo el que te hace el amor…solo yo y nadie más-

Joey sonrió levemente y asintió. No volvió a cerrar los ojos en todo el tiempo que duró su acto de amor…y finalmente…volvieron a ser uno solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin del flash back - - - - - - - -

Seto sonrió y suspiró satisfecho al memorar los sucesos. Justo en ese momento sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular.

Llevaba puesto únicamente el pantalón y se había traído consigo el celular porque esperaba noticias sobre la madre y hermana de su cachorro.

- diga- respondió

Su rostro adquirió una pose molesta mientras escuchaba la voz de uno de sus empleados.

- las instalaste donde te ordené?...está bien, te llamaré para que vayas por ellas más tarde-

Colgó.

La madre y hermana de su pareja habían llegado, había mandado por ellas a Europa. Le molestaba la idea de reunirse con la madre, pero sobre todo, la idea de reunirla con Joey. Desgraciadamente el doctor había insistido mucho en ese encuentro y alegando que era por el bien del rubio, no había podido negarse. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ese encuentro le molestaba. La madre de Joey era la última persona a la que quería ver. El rubio le había contado la forma como lo había abandonado y era algo que a él le enfurecía excesivamente. Con la hermana no tenía tanto problema, aunque también le molestaba el poco interés que mostraba por su hermano, ni siquiera cuando estuvo con él hizo algo por alejarlo de su padre. Aunque Joey aseguraba que ella no sabía que su padre lo golpeaba. Y tal vez tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le molestara.

Eso pensaba cuando escuchó en el piso de arriba un golpe, como si algo hubiera caído al suelo. Inmediatamente subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación del rubio.

Al entrar, lo encontró sentado en el suelo, a un lado de la cama, enredado en las sabanas.

- qué haces ahí?- preguntó

El rubio lo miró malhumorado.

- me caí de la cama- le dijo mientras se levantaba con el ceño fruncido

Seto no pudo evitar reírse de la situación.

- no te rías- el rubio se sentó en la cama mirando a Seto reír –es tu culpa por dejarme solo-

- mi culpa? Tú fuiste el que rodó por la cama hasta caerse, como si aún fueras un niño-

El rubio frunció el ceño aún más.

- eso fue porque no estabas, además, ya me acostumbré a la enorme cama en la que dormimos, no medí la distancia hacia la orilla-

El castaño le sonrió. Joey siempre lo buscaba para abrazarlo mientras dormía. Se sentó junto a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

- cómo pudiste dejarme solo después de lo de anoche?-

- no me digas que estás molesto por eso?-

- pues sí-

- pero cachorro, otras veces lo hemos hecho y te he dejado dormido porque tengo que ir a la corporación-

- lo sé…pero…anoche…fue distinto, hace mucho que no lo hacíamos y…- se sonrojó –quería despertar encontrándote a mi lado-

- lo lamento, pero iba a utilizar el celular y no quería despertarte-

Joey lo miró.

- por qué? Llamaste a la corporación? Te vas a ir?-

- no- lo miró preocupado –solo pedí que nos trajeran el desayuno- lo besó en la frente -qué te parece desayunar nuevamente en tu casa?-

- en verdad?- los ojos miel brillaron –Seto, gracias!- besó sus labios y se abrazó más a él –me encanta la idea-

- sabía que te gustaría- le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara –quiero que todos los malos recuerdos que tengas de este lugar, se vayan. Ahora por ejemplo, cada vez que entres a esta habitación recordarás el hermoso momento que vivimos anoche-

Joey asintió cerrando los ojos.

- y también recordaré que desayunamos juntos aquí, algo que jamás me pasó por la mente que haríamos-

- si quieres podemos hacer el amor en cada rincón para que solo tengas recuerdos hermosos-

El rubio rió y a Seto le encantó escuchar eso.

- tal vez lo hagamos, pero antes esta casa necesita una limpieza-

- pero tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso, cuando lleguemos a la mansión mando a alguien para que venga a hacer la limpieza-

- eso no- lo miró el rubio –yo quiero hacerlo-

- pero es mejor que…-

- nada, ya te lo dije, yo quiero hacerlo, es mi casa y es justo que la ordene personalmente-

El castaño iba a replicar pero sonó su celular, era Roland avisando que habían llegado con el desayuno.

- espera aquí- le dijo al rubio

Se colocó su camisa negra y fue a la planta baja. Joey se levantó, se vistió rápidamente, arregló un poco la cama y esperó. Se quedó mirando hacia la pared donde estaba la ventana, entonces recordó algo, justamente detrás de su escritorio…

- qué buscas?- dijo Kaiba al entrar a la habitación y encontrar al rubio en cuclillas debajo de su escritorio. Al parecer había movido hacia un lado el escritorio y había descubierto un agujero en la pared. Justo en ese momento estaba metiendo la mano.

- es la segunda vez que te encuentro en el suelo en menos de quince minutos-

- espera…- dijo el rubio estirándose para alcanzar aquello que se encontraba hasta el fondo – ya casi…lo tengo!-

Seto caminó con la bandeja del desayuno y la colocó sobre el escritorio mientras Joey se levantaba sacudiendo el objeto entre sus manos.

- mira- le mostró al castaño una cadena de oro de la que colgaba un pequeño camafeo que se abría por la mitad y dentro se podían colocar dos fotografías.

- es tuyo?- preguntó el ojiazul observando el colgante

El rubio asintió -me lo regaló mi madre el último cumpleaños que pasamos juntos-

Seto lo miró extrañado.

- no me mires así, alguna vez mi madre me quiso y me regaló esto…o eso creo- se encogió de hombros –no importa- le extendió el camafeo –verdad que está bonito?-

El castaño lo tomó y lo examinó.

- sí, y al parecer es bastante valioso- se lo devolvió –por qué nunca lo había visto?-

- acabo de recordar que lo escondí ahí- señaló el agujero en la pared – cuando me lo dio mi mamá me dijo que lo guardara muy bien, en ese momento era un niño y no entendía su valor, solo quise obedecer y lo guardé ahí, no me volví a acordar de él…hasta justo ahora-

Seto no dijo nada, sólo lo miró. Cuando Joey recordaba a su madre se ponía nostálgico y eso de alguna manera lo incomodaba. Odiaba ver al rubio triste por esa mujer.

- que te parece…- dijo de pronto el rubio –si colocamos nuestras fotos aquí? una de cada lado, se vería bien, no crees?-

- pues…pienso que sí-

- qué fotografía tuya colocaré?- se preguntó pensativo

Kaiba lo miró interrogante –no me dejaré tomar ninguna- sentenció

-ah! ya sé! voy a colocar la que tenemos en la mesita de la habitación-

Seto abrió sorprendido sus ojos azules.

- no! definitivamente esa no!- exclamó

- por qué no?- preguntó con ojos de cachorro –te ves tan adorable en esa fotografía…cómo decirte…tu expresión es tan…-

- basta Joey, dije que no, bastante tengo con verla todos los días, además, es muy grande como para colocarla en el camafeo-

- eso sí- el rubio se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo –pero si la corto quedará perfecta-

- no Joey- se acercó a él y comenzó a besar su cuello –por qué no mejor te olvidas de eso y…- le quitó el camafeo de las manos –nos concentramos en otra cosa-

El rubio sonrió.

- me parece bien, pero...podemos esperar hasta llegar a la mansión– le pidió -tengo hambre y…- le quitó el colgante de las manos y se lo guardó en el bolsillo –esto se viene conmigo-

Seto hizo una mueca de molestia de la cual Joey se rió.

- como quieras- dijo Seto –de todas formas no podemos arriesgarnos a que te caigas de la cama otra vez-

Esta vez Joey hizo una mueca y le tocó al CEO reír. Se sentaron juntos en la cama para desayunar.

- crees que el doctor Katzeshi se moleste porque no seguimos sus ordenes?- preguntó Joey

- no, el objetivo se cumplió-

- el objetivo? cuál?-

- bueno, ahora puedo decírtelo-

El rubio miró a su pareja curioso.

- en pocas palabras se supone que la falta de contacto entre nosotros haría que de un momento a otro no pudieras resistir más y te entregaras a mí, y…funcionó-

- vaya!- exclamó Joey –definitivamente es una técnica extraña pero efectiva, no podría soportar una noche más sin dormir a tu lado-

- imagínate yo cachorro, ya no aguantaba más sin tocarte-

Se besaron y siguieron desayunando, contándose mutuamente lo que habían sentido sin tocar al otro.

Así, la mañana pasó rápidamente y el CEO debía reunirse con la madre de su pareja para llevarla a hablar con el Doctor Katzeshi. Según él, debía hablar con ella primero para explicarle la situación, y después reunirla con Joey. Seguía renuente a aceptarlo pero todo era por el bien de su cachorro. Lo que no quería era mentirle a su amor y ocultarle algo tan importante.

- qué pasa?-

La voz del rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- te quedaste muy pensativo, no me digas que tu cerebro de genio ya empezó a trabajar con algún nuevo proyecto?-

- no es eso, es que…recordé que he dejado a Kitaiga con trabajo acumulado estos días y pensaba en darme una vuelta por la corporación esta tarde-

- hmmm…te he quitado mucho el tiempo con mis problemas, no?-

El castaño recargó la cabeza en la pared y suspiró fastidiado. Joey se sintió mal y triste.

- no Joey, ahora no, estamos muy bien como para que hablemos de lo mismo-

- lo lamento- murmuró el rubio

- no me malinterpretes- el ojiazul lo atrajo en un abrazo –me sorprende que aún no te haya quedado claro, pensé que ya te lo había dicho lo suficiente como para que me entendieras-

- pero es que…Seto- lo abrazó – lo siento…olvida lo que dije-

El castaño lo abrazó más fuerte.

- no, no se trata de eso cachorro, me preocupa que te diga lo que te diga sigas creyendo que me das problemas- le acarició la mejilla –tal vez mis comentarios hacen que creas eso, si es así, yo soy el que lo lamenta-

- no, no es eso, soy yo, tú no tienes la culpa, solo yo…-

- Joey- lo interrumpió - te amo-

- también te amo-

- eres lo más importante para mí, no lo olvides-

El rubio asintió y lo abrazó más fuerte.

- bien, será mejor que nos vayamos a la mansión, tengo que ir a la corporación y no quiero que se me haga tarde-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- y esa es la situación por la que está pasando su hijo-

La mujer a la que fueron dirigidas estas palabras miraba fijamente el suelo, sus dedos se movían de forma nerviosa y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

- mi hijo…mi Joseph ha pasado por todo esto? nadie me avisó que mi esposo había atacado a mi hijo-

Kaiba, que estaba recargado en una pared frunció el ceño. Cómo podía esa mujer fingir preocupación de esa manera? Estaba bien que no sabía que Joey hubiera sido atacado por su padre, pero no soportaba verla fingiendo una preocupación que no sentía. La noticia del ataque en la mansión se dio a conocer, pero solo en Ciudad Domino, el resto del mundo no se había enterado. Todo gracias a su hermano y a Roland, que se habían encargado de que la noticia no saliera de Domino. Y si ella sabía algo era porque él la había puesto en contacto con el doctor antes de venir a la ciudad, y le contó parte de lo que sucedía.

- acaso le hubiera importado?- preguntó el castaño

- por supuesto que sí- respondió la mujer –yo hubiera venido…Doctor, yo no sabía nada de esto que usted me cuenta- dijo la mujer secando sus lágrimas

El doctor Katzeshi acomodó sus lentes y la miró desde donde estaba sentado, frente a ella.

- no sabía que su esposo golpeaba a su hijo?-

- bueno yo…eso…sí lo sabía…al menos lo sospechaba-

El CEO apretó sus puños, tenía ganas de estrangular a esa mujer.

- sabía que golpeaban a Joey y nunca hizo nada?!!- le dijo -entonces es verdad que nunca lo quiso!-

- NO! eso no es verdad! yo quiero a mi hijo-

- se nota- murmuró el castaño con sarcasmo

- tú no puedes entender lo que es vivir el infierno que viví a lado de ese hombre, no pude quedarme…por eso me fui!!- dijo la mujer exaltada

- y por eso dejó a Joey?! Nada se compara al infierno que fueron para él todos esos años que vivió con ese mal nacido?!! Usted ya era una adulta cuando eso pasó, podía valerse por sí misma…pero Joey no, él era solo un niño y usted, su propia madre, lo abandonó!!-

La mujer comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

- señor Kaiba- intervino el médico –le suplico que se calme, si estamos reunidos aquí es para decidir si lo mejor para Joey es que hable con su madre-

Kaiba se cruzó de brazos. Estaba furioso.

- no creo que Joey necesite hablar con esta mujer, está mucho mejor ahora, se está recuperando y ya no necesita de ella-

- discúlpeme, pero no pienso lo mismo- dijo el doctor

- yo sí quiero ver a mi hijo, quiero decirle la verdad, que sepa que lo quiero y que no quise dejarlo solo-

Kaiba le dio la espalda y se volvió a recargar en la pared.

Desde la tarde estaban discutiendo en el consultorio del Doctor. Éste le había contado a la madre de Joey lo que sucedía con él, y que pensaba que el encuentro entre ambos solucionaría el problema de los ataques del rubio.

- miren- dijo el especialista –discutiendo no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. Señor Kaiba- se dirigió al castaño –le agradezco que haya localizado a la madre de Joey, y si le pedí que estuviera presente en esta plática es porque, siendo como es la pareja de mi paciente, debe estar enterado del próximo paso del tratamiento- después se giró a la mujer pelirroja y de ojos similares a los del rubio –señora Wheeler, si de verdad está interesada en el bienestar de su hijo debe ser sincera, de nada sirve que esté aquí si no le importa la salud de su hijo-

La pelirroja lo miró sin comprender.

- Joey me ha contado cosas sobre usted, y aunque todo apunta a que lo abandonó deliberadamente, le daré el beneficio de la duda, yo no soy quién para juzgarla, pero necesito su cooperación para ayudar a mi paciente, así que…- los miró a ambos - si no me van a dejar hacer mi trabajo y ayudar a Joey, díganlo ahora y terminemos con esto-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

- bien- continuó el doctor –les explicaré por qué creo que la señora debe encontrarse con su hijo-

El doctor se levantó, fue a su escritorio y tomó una libreta, después volvió a sentarse.

- como ya lo expliqué, los ataques de Joey comienzan cuando piensa que va a quedarse solo, en ese momento surge una sensación de abandono y soledad que provoca el pánico en él, eso es…-

- mi culpa- murmuró la mujer

- tiene razón- murmuró a su vez el ojiazul

- eso es…- continuó el doctor –debido a que en su niñez sintió terriblemente el abandono de su madre. Creció todos estos años con ese sentimiento, afortunadamente no afloró al grado de provocarle estos ataques o algún otro cuadro antes- hizo una pausa y después continuó –cuando se hizo pareja del señor Kaiba, Joey se sintió parte de una familia, una familia que siempre deseó y le faltó. El sentimiento de soledad se esfumó, pero después del ataque, resurgió con mucha más fuerza. Quizá, de no haber entrado en estado catatónico, los hubiera sufrido inmediatamente después del ataque, pero el tiempo se prolongó hasta que el padre de Joey volvió a implantar ese sentimiento en él, le "echó leña al fuego" con sus comentarios y finalmente el miedo explotó consumiendo a Joey-

La pelirroja seguía secándose las lagrimas y los ojos azules no dejaban de mirarla con desprecio.

- afortunadamente, los ataques de pánico han disminuido, y eso se debe al esfuerzo que Joey ha puesto en las terapias y por supuesto, al apoyo del señor Kaiba. He tenido pacientes que controlan sus ataques, y en realidad han sido muy pocos los que dejan de sufrirlos. En el caso de Joey, pienso que si habla con su madre y desahoga con ella todo lo que tiene guardado desde hace años, dará un gran salto en su tratamiento-

- cuándo…cuándo me encontraría con Joseph?- preguntó la pelirroja

- si es posible, mañana mismo, mientras más pronto mejor-

- está bien, mañana mismo me veré con mi hijo nuevamente-

La cita quedó pactada para la tarde en la hora de la terapia del rubio. Después de salir del consultorio, el castaño se acercó a la madre de su cachorro.

- no te preocupes, me iré en taxi-

- como quiera, quiero decirle que…incluso si usted no quiere decirle nada a su hijo, si no desea decirle que lo quiere, tan solo le pido que lo escuche o…- la miró seriamente –o finja por un momento que lo quiere, solo por un momento, tal vez a usted no le interese, pero Joey es muy importante para mí, y lo único que quiero es que se recupere-

La pelirroja lo miró y por un momento el CEO pudo ver en sus ojos agradecimiento.

- no necesitas decirme nada- le respondió –yo haré lo que crea mejor para mi hijo-

No dijeron nada más. Seto subió a su limosina y partió a su mansión dejando a la pelirroja ahí. Ella tan solo lo vio partir. Por supuesto que iba a escuchar a Joey todo lo que tuviera que decirle, incluso si la insultaba, lo aceptaría, por que era algo que merecía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mansión de los Kaiba, Joey había sido dejado por su pareja después de haber desayunado en su casa. En cuanto se despidió de Seto, el rubio subió a su habitación para darse un baño. Cuando terminó salió a buscar un poco de agua cuando se encontró a Mokuba al pie de las escaleras con un plato con una rebanada de pastel en la mano.

- Joey, a qué hora llegaron?-

- hace un rato, Moki- respondió con una sonrisa de felicidad –Seto se fue a la corporación-

- hmmm…- lo rodeó el pelinegro guiñándole un ojo –parece que les ha ido muuuuy bien a ti y a mi hermano-

- eh…no sé a qué te refieres- dijo el rubio nervioso –hey! De dónde sacaste ese pastel? Yo quiero también- se fue corriendo a la cocina

Mokuba lo vio huir con una sonrisa - me alegro por los dos –

En ese momento el mayordomo se acercó al niño.

- joven Mokuba, una señorita viene buscando al joven Joey-

- quién?-

- no dijo su nombre, solo dijo que es una sorpresa para el joven-

- una sorpresa…- murmuró el pelingro –y cómo es ella?-

- es pelirroja, de piel blanca y con ojos muy parecidos a los del joven Joey-

Mokuba se sorprendió –no será…-

En la cocina, Joey comía alegremente una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Masticaba sonriendo con los ojos brillando y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Se sentía tan feliz en ese momento. El recuerdo de los momentos vividos con su Seto en su antigua casa, hacían que su corazón vibrara de emoción. Años antes jamás imaginó que justamente en su casa compartiría momentos tan emotivos con la persona que más amaba.

- Joey-

El pelinegro estaba justo en la entrada de la cocina.

- alguien te busca-

- quién me busca, Moki? Yugi ha venido a visitarme?-

Mokuba negó.

- no, pero creo que te encantará la visita-

Ambos salieron de la cocina rumbo a la sala. En el umbral Joey detuvo su paso al encontrarse frente a él una joven de espaldas. La reconoció al instante.

- Serenity!- exclamó

La joven se giró con una sonrisa y corrió hacia él.

- Joey!- exclamó a su vez, feliz, mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo.

El rubio le devolvió el abrazo y unas lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de ambos. Mokuba decidió dejar solos a los hermanos y se marchó a su habitación.

- qué haces aquí? cuándo llegaste? Por qué no me avisaste para que fuera por ti al aeropuerto?- preguntó el ojimiel mientras se sentaban.

Serenity rió por tanta pregunta.

- vine a verte Joey, te he extrañado mucho, desde tu último cumpleaños no te he visto-

- también te he extrañado-

- llegué ayer, por barco- continuó la chica –y…no te avisé porque…porque vine con mamá-

- oh, ya veo- dijo el rubio mientras sus ojos se opacaron levemente, pero después recuperó el entusiasmo - aún así me hubieras llamado-

- lo lamento, quise hacerlo, pero preferí esperar hasta hoy y darte una sorpresa-

- y vaya que me has sorprendido, no esperaba tu visita-

- Joey, me he enterado…- dijo preocupada –por qué no me dijiste por todo lo que has pasado?-

Joey se sorprendió por la pregunta.

- a qué te refieres?-

- a…a lo que te hizo papá-

Joey bajó la mirada.

- eso…bueno…eso…ya pasó, ya no importa, cómo lo sabes? Quién te lo dijo?- preguntó extrañado de que su hermana lo supiera

- eso no importa, pero no me enteré en el momento, de lo contrario hubiera venido cuanto antes para estar a tu lado-

- y qué es lo que sabes?-

- que papá entró a la mansión y que te atacó a ti y a Kaiba-

- solo eso?-

- hay algo más?-

- no- el rubio se sintió aliviado de que su hermana no supiera más –eso fue todo, Seto…fue herido con un disparo y yo…estuve mal por el impacto que me causó el ataque, es todo-

- debieron avisarme, hubiera venido a apoyarlos-

El rubio la miró agradecido.

- gracias Serenity, pero sucedieron tantas cosas- suspiró –yo no pude llamarte por el estado en el que me encontraba-

- y Kaiba? Por qué no me llamó cuando se puso mejor? Tenía el derecho de saberlo, soy tu hermana-

- Seto también se encontraba mal, Mokuba fue el que tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo, y después Seto solo se dedicó a cuidarme- la chica lo miraba con reproche -en verdad lo siento hermana, pero como ves, ya estoy mucho mejor-

Serenity lo miró poco convencida. Sabía del ataque que había sufrido Joey por parte de su padre, pero no sabía nada del maltrato sufrido por años, ni de los ataques de pánico, ni lo de su violación.

- no puedo creer que papá haya hecho algo como eso-

- yo tampoco lo podía creer, pero así fue-

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento.

- pero ya pasó, ahora él está en prisión-

- lo sé, pero lo que hizo…fue demasiado- la pelirroja lo miró por unos segundos –te veo feliz, cómo has estado? Las cosas van bien con Kaiba?- preguntó cambiando de tema

El rubio tomó la mano de su hermana cariñosamente.

- soy muy feliz con Seto- sonrió –jamás en mi vida había sido tan feliz como lo soy a su lado-

- me alegro tanto- la pelirroja cambió su mirada repentinamente – en cambio con papá…eras muy infeliz, verdad?-

El rubio se sorprendió por la pregunta.

- por qué lo dices?-

- no te lo dije la última vez que te ví, pero tu mirada ha cambiado tanto desde que estás con Kaiba, tus ojos brillan de una forma especial…cuando vivías con papá jamás ví tus ojos brillar de esa manera-

Joey se sonrojó levemente.

- bueno, es que no es lo mismo vivir con tu padre que vivir con el amor de tu vida, ya lo entenderás algún día-

Serenity le sonrió, riendo interiormente porque Joey nunca dejaría de tratarla como si aún fuera una niña, y eso, lejos de molestarle, le encantaba.

- claro- le dijo la chica –sobre todo vivir con alguien como nuestro padre-

El ojimiel desvió la mirada.

- a pesar de que es nuestro padre, me alegra que ya no vivas con él, Joey, me imagino que fue muy difícil-

- no tanto, sabes como le gusta la bebida, no era fácil lidiar con un borracho, pero me las arreglé muy bien- le dijo sonriendo

- aún así, cuando vivías con él, no sabes como le pedí a mamá que te llevara a vivir con nosotros, algo me decía que estabas muy mal con él-

- y ella…que te respondía?-

- nada, se quedaba callada, como si no quisiera hablar de ti-

A Joey le entristeció escuchar aquello pero le sonrió a su hermana conciliadoramente.

- no te preocupes, ves que ahora estoy muy bien, y como te digo, vivir con papá no fue tan malo, solo…algunas veces se ponía pesado cuando estaba ebrio, pero nada que Joey Wheeler no pudiera resolver-

- pero…por qué te habrá atacado de esa manera?-

- siempre le molestó que viviera con Seto, en una de sus borracheras quiso desquitarse, pero no midió sus actos y lamentablemente todos en esta casa sufrimos las consecuencias-

El rubio no quería que Serenity odiara a su padre, por eso le ocultaba los verdaderos hechos.

- oh, Joey!- exclamó la pelirroja abrazándolo –no sabes cuánto te quiero y lamento lo que te ha pasado- el rubio la abrazó también –he pensado que este es el momento para que te reconcilies con mamá-

Joey la apartó un poco y la miró sin comprender.

- tu y ella están enojados, no? es por eso que no se hablan-

- no es eso Serenity, ya te lo había dicho-

- pero nunca me has dicho qué es, ella tampoco quiere hablar de eso, pero sé que te extraña, muchas veces la he sorprendido mirando tu fotografía con lágrimas en los ojos-

Joey se sorprendió de escuchar aquello.

- ahora que ella está aquí puedes aprovechar y…-

- no Serenity, como te dije, estoy muy bien ahora, no es necesario hablar con ella, además, supongo que ella también está bien así, digo…si no ha tratado de hablar conmigo estos años, es porque está bien sin mí-

- pero Joey…no quieres verla?-

La chica pelirroja sabía que en cualquier momento su madre le haría una visita a su hermano, no sabía cuándo sería ni lo que hablarían, por eso quería ver qué tan dispuesto estaba el rubio.

- tú no te preocupes por nada de eso, que yo no lo hago, y mientras tú me quieras, es suficiente-

Serenity lo miró poco convencida pero después sonrió.

- está bien, pero tú y mamá tendrán que hablar algún día-

- y…para qué ha venido ella esta vez?- preguntó el rubio

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. No podía decirle que a verlo a él.

- no lo sé, me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer aquí-

- hmm…ya veo, bueno, qué te parece si te quedas a comer-

- pero, y Kaiba, no se molestará?-

- oh no, nada de eso, por qué crees que le molestará?-

- es que…es tan serio, me da la impresión de que todo el mundo le molesta…claro, excepto Mokuba y tú-

Joey rió pero interiormente pensó –_tiene un poco de razón- _

- no te preocupes, de todas formas Seto no vendrá a comer, está en la corporación, estaremos solo nosotros y Mokuba-

- ahh…siendo así me quedo, tengo tantas cosas que platicarte-

- está bien, tenemos toda la tarde-

- genial!-

- ah! adivina qué? La próxima semana empiezo a trabajar-

- de verdad? En dónde?

- pues en…-

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la noche, llegó el ojiazul a casa. Después de ir al consultorio había pasado toda la tarde trabajando en Kaiba Corp. Antes de entrar a ver a su pareja, fue directo a la habitación de su hermano. No lo había visto el día anterior y quería contarle que se había reunido con la madre del rubio y lo que el doctor tenía pensado hacer. Mokuba le sugirió que tanteara el terreno con el ojimiel para saber qué tanto deseaba él hablar con su madre.

Joey lo esperaba en la recámara leyendo una revista.

- por fin!- exclamó al ver al castaño entrar –creí que llegarías más tarde-

Kaiba rodeó la cama, se recostó a un lado del rubio y lo saludó con un beso.

- tengo mucho trabajo atrasado- le dijo el ojiazul dejando caer la cabeza contra la almohada

Joey se arrimó hacia él y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja.

- te molestaste con alguien?- le preguntó

- no-

- yo creo que sí-

- por qué crees que sí?-

- por qué tienes la cara-

- cuál cara?-

- la que siempre pones cuando alguien te hizo enojar- el rubio lo miró

- está bien, sí me enojé con alguien-

- lo sabía- volvió a recostarse satisfecho por conocer tan bien a su pareja –y qué empleado incompetente fue esta vez?-

Kaiba guardó silencio. Ningún empleado lo había hecho enojar. Venía molesto por el episodio con la madre del cachorro, pero no podía decirle eso.

- no quiero hablar de eso- dijo simplemente – mejor cuéntame, qué hiciste desde que te dejé aquí?-

- está bien…Serenity estuvo aquí-

- tu hermana?...supongo que te alegró verla-

- mucho, tú sabes cuanto la quiero-

- lo sé- acarició la mejilla del rubio –y…de qué hablaron?- necesitaba saber si le había dicho algo sobre su madre.

- de muchas cosas, le conté que soy muy feliz a tu lado- sonrió –y que a pesar de lo ocurrido con mi papá estoy muy bien-

- ella sabía lo que pasó?-

- sí, pero no todo, hay cosas que no sabe y preferí no decirle…lo que no me explico es cómo se enteró-

Kaiba lo sabía. El doctor Kazeshi le había adelantado algo a la madre del rubio para conseguir que viajara a Domino. Seguramente ella le había contado a su hija.

- pensé que la noticia sólo se había publicado aquí en la Ciudad, pero parece que llegó hasta Europa- continuó el rubio – aunque mi hermana se enteró hasta ahora-

- se supone que la noticia no había salido de Domino- comentó el ojiazul –se manejó la noticia de tal manera que únicamente la prensa de la ciudad se enteró, seguramente creen que porque ya pasó algo de tiempo pueden publicarla en otros lugares-

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento. El ojimiel ya se estaba quedando dormido cuando la voz del castaño lo distrajo.

- Joey, te gustaría ver a tu madre?-

La pregunta fue directa, no se andaría con rodeos. Si la respuesta de Joey era negativa como él esperaba, nada en el mundo le haría llevar a su amante al encuentro con esa mujer al otro día.

El rubio se incorporó mirándolo confundido.

- por qué me preguntas eso?-

- sólo…me dio curiosidad saber si la extrañas-

Joey calló un momento.

- la verdad es que…la extrañé mucho…por muchos años la necesité demasiado-

- y ahora?-

- ahora…sólo me gustaría preguntarle un par de cosas-

- sólo eso? No quisieras verla?-

- por qué hoy todos me preguntan lo mismo? Serenity me hizo la misma pregunta-

- quiero saber si te gustaría verla, cachorro, nunca hablas de ella pero quiero saber si te hace falta-

- me gustaría platicar con ella, no te lo niego, porque como te dije necesito que me aclare algunas cosas, si es para eso sí me gustaría verla…tú sabes que…me dolió mucho su abandono…aún me duele-

Al castaño no le gustó escuchar aquello. Maldita mujer. Pero se resignó, tendría que llevar a Joey a ver a su madre como se lo había pedido el médico.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza.

- y por qué tanta curiosidad?-

- por nada, sólo eso, curiosidad-

- estás seguro?-

Seto no respondió, solamente lo besó en la frente –te amo- le dijo

Joey no insistió más, aunque se le hizo sospechosa la supuesta curiosidad del ojiazul. Sonrió y se acomodó mejor.

- también te amo-

Pronto sintió la respiración acompasada de su amante de ojos azules y se sintió totalmente relajado. Su mirada se fijó al frente junto al ventanal del balcón. La mesita con el portarretratos encima. Ahí estaba su fotografía favorita. Era uno de los mejores momentos con su ojiazul plasmado para siempre. Todo lo habían planeado Mokuba y él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- pero cachorro…aquí?…mejor vamos a la habitación-

- no, yo quiero aquí y ahora-

Las manos traviesas del rubio se colaron debajo de la camisa de su amante mientras movía sensualmente la cadera.

Seto estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y Joey se frotaba sentado sobre él con una pierna a cada costado del castaño.

El rubio lo estaba provocando besándolo hasta dejarlo sin aire, causándole un fuerte sonrojo. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido y en ese momento Joey sonrió maliciosamente.

- AHORA MOKUBA!- gritó

Antes de que el castaño pudiera reaccionar, el flash de una cámara inundó la habitación.

El rubio se bajó de su pareja de un salto y corrió hacia el pelinegro que estaba frente a ellos con una cámara fotográfica en las manos.

- cómo salió?- preguntó Joey emocionado

- perfecto- dijo el niño sonriendo, feliz de ser cómplice en aquella travesura

Seto parpadeó varias veces y los miraba sin comprender al principio. No sabía qué había pasado. Pero al ver a su hermano con la cámara comprendió que había sido víctima de un engaño. Se acomodó la ropa pacientemente y se levantó. Su mirada era fría y vengativa.

Joey y Mokuba lo miraron temblando de pies a cabeza sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Joey- murmuró el pequeño –creo que es hora de correr-

- tienes toda la razón chibi-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey sonrió feliz por aquél recuerdo. Seto dejó a Mokuba sin sus videojuegos por dos semanas a pesar de que le dijo que el peque no tenía la culpa y él lo había obligado a tomarle la fotografía. Afortunadamente Mokuba se encontraba de lo más divertido con la situación y no le molestó su castigo. A él no le fue tan bien. Seto lo dejó en abstinencia también por de dos semanas. Dos semanas!! A pesar de todos los intentos que hizo, nada. Sobre todo cuando el castaño vio la fotografía bellamente enmarcada sobre la mesita de la habitación. Fue difícil convencerlo para que dejara tenerla ahí, pero lo logró.

Desde entonces esa fotografía era su favorita. Representaba la pasión que había entre ambos sin importar el lugar. Pero para él, lo mejor era la expresión tan excitante de Seto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde en punto.

- qué pasa Seto?-

Rubio y castaño se encontraban a punto de entrar al consultorio médico, pero para sorpresa de Joey, su pareja lo pensaba acompañar a su terapia.

- desde ayer te noto extraño, hmmm…- meditó –algo me ocultas-

-…-

- por qué vas a entrar conmigo a la terapia? Te lo pidió el doctor?-

- algo así…quiero entrar contigo esta vez-

- por qué?- insistió

Kaiba lo abrazó hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de su pareja. Estaba muy preocupado, la conversación que tendrían Joey y su madre podía alterar los nervios del cachorro. Sobre todo ahora que estaba tan sensible, y eso era peligroso porque podría recaer.

- solo quiero que sepas que estaré a tu lado y si en cualquier momento quieres irte, debes decírmelo y nos iremos cuanto antes- se separó de él.

Los ojos mieles miraron los azules confundidos.

- traes tu medicina?-

- sí, pero Seto, no entiendo…-

- entremos, se nos hará tarde-

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y ambos entraron.

- buenas tardes- dijo el ojiazul parcamente

Las dos personas que se encontraban dentro se levantaron. Una de ellas dio un par de pasos al frente sin dejar de hacer contacto con ese par de ojos gemelos a los suyos.

- Joseph!-

- ma-mamá…qué haces aquí?-

Continuará……..

N/A:

Naaaaa…no tengo idea d k color son los ojos y el cabello de la mamá de Joey, pero supongamos que son como lo escribí n.n

Sé que dirán: tanto tiempo para esto??!!

Gomen! Ya sé que no pasó nada interesant en ste capítulo, pero prometo que el que viene estará mejor. Espero k les haya gustado un pokito, al menos lo suficiente para dejarme un review n.n okas?

Disculpen la falta del lemon pero ya no me dio tiempo de hacerlo y la vdd no creo k me salga, así k mejor lo dejé así. Gomen.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y por los comentarios k m dejan, sobre todo por el apoyo k me brindan, la vdd con eso d la pérdida d mis fics pues sí staba muy triste, pero cuando ví sus reviews me levantaron mucho el ánimo n.n Arigatou!!…me hacen muy feliz!!!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!!


	13. Chapter 13

Finalmente he aquí la actualización. No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que espero que no se aburran.

Es el penúltimo capítulo, la plática entre Joey y su mamá, así que espero que les guste porque en el próximo ya se acaba el fic n.n

**Capítulo 13**

La miraba fijamente, pero no era una mirada de miedo ni de enojo, sólo era tristeza y algo de reproche. A su vez, él la veía mirándolo con una mirada que no sabía descifrar. La última vez que se encontró con ella en la operación de Serenity trató de no observarla mucho, no quería encontrar en su mirada desprecio, el desprecio que seguramente sentía por él.

Pero ahora que se encontraba frente a frente con ella, le sorprendió hallar algo que no esperaba. Un tono de voz diferente, una mirada que no era de desprecio, y un nerviosismo que jamás le había visto. O al menos no lo recordaba.

Quizá le era incómodo estar ahí, sentada frente a él. Quizá la habían obligado a estar ahí. Era lo más probable.

- Joseph-

Volvió a escuchar nuevamente ese tono extraño para él y que no alcanzaba a descifrar.

- Joseph, hijo- extendió una mano hacia él –dime algo- ella esperaba otro tipo de recibimiento, pero después de preguntarle qué hacía ahí, su hijo no había dicho nada más, simplemente se había dedicado a mirarla.

El rubio frunció el ceño levemente, cambiando su mirada a una de escepticismo y desconfianza.

Se levantó sin dejar de mirarla.

- Seto- llamó a su pareja –quiero irme ahora-

Sin perder el tiempo, el castaño, que se encontraba junto a él, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hacia la puerta de aquél consultorio.

- espera Joseph, necesitamos hablar-

No se detuvo, quería irse de ahí cuanto antes. Sólo otra voz que lo llamó lo hizo detenerse y detener al mismo tiempo a su pareja que en ese momento giraba la perilla de la puerta.

-Joey, no te vayas, debes hablar con ella-

El Doctor Katzeshi se acercó a él.

- para qué? Que no ve que ella no se siente cómoda aquí? no quiere hablar conmigo, y yo tampoco-

- te equivocas-

Fijó su vista en ella.

- sólo estoy un poco nerviosa, pero quiero platicar contigo, vengo dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que quieras decirme-

El castaño sintió que apretaban su mano.

- acaso no escuchó que no quiere hablar con usted?!- exclamó el CEO – le dije que esto era una mala idea desde el principio- se dirigió al médico, pero se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

El rubio se había girado a verlo y en su mirada encontró desconcierto…y decepción. Seto sabía del encuentro y no le había mencionado nada. El castaño iba a explicarle pero el doctor habló antes ganándose la atención del rubio.

- Joey, te recomiendo que hables con tu madre, no está aquí por obligación y está dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que tengas que decirle-

- es verdad hijo- lo tomó de la mano –hace tiempo que deseaba una oportunidad como esta para hablar contigo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás-

Joey guardó silencio por un momento. Después soltó lentamente la mano de Kaiba.

- está bien, hablemos-

- oh hijo! verás que…-

- pero quiero que estemos solos- dijo mirando al doctor y a Seto

El castaño lo tomó del brazo y lo apartó un poco.

- estás seguro? No quisiera dejarte solo-

- estaré bien, no te preocupes- acarició su rostro

Renuente, el ojiazul lo dejó y salió del consultorio seguido del doctor no sin antes dirigir una mirada de advertencia a la mujer.

Una vez solos el silencio se hizo presente. La pelirroja no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos miel de su hijo, pero debía hacerlo, ella debía hablar primero, después de todo era su deber dar una explicación de su conducta durante esos años.

- recién me…enteré lo que hizo tu padre y…yo no sabía… aún no puedo creer que se atreviera a atacarlos a ti y a Kaiba…no creí que llegaría tan lejos-

El rubio la miró un momento, como si estuviera analizándola, y después suspiró. - pues yo tampoco me esperaba algo así, pero después comprendí que de él se puede esperar cualquier cosa, por fortuna es algo que Seto y yo hemos superado-

Nuevamente silencio. Ella quería hablar, platicar con él, pedirle perdón, pero no sabía como hacerlo, y Joey se veía tan distante.

- Joseph, hijo…yo…-

- de verdad soy tu hijo?-

Quedó impactada. No esperaba una pregunta de esa magnitud y de forma tan directa, de manera que se descolocó y parpadeó varias veces. Pero era de esperarse, su conducta únicamente había hecho que su hijo dudara de su cariño. Era normal.

- por supuesto que eres mi hijo- afirmó y lo tomó de una mano – no debes dudar de eso jamás-

Joey lo sabía, era ilógico que no fuera su hijo, pues sus ojos y algunos de sus rasgos eran idénticos. Aún así era algo que necesitaba preguntar.

- he dudado muchas veces, te lo pregunto porque pienso que los hijos son lo primero para cualquier madre, y es obvio que yo no fui ni siquiera un poco importante para ti-

- no digas eso-

- una madre no abandona a sus hijos, a menos que no le importen, y si no le importan es porque no son suyos… …por eso pensé muchas veces que no era tu hijo, es la conclusión a la que llegué –

La mujer bajó la mirada tristemente. El rubio le hablaba tan indiferente que no podía resistirlo más.

- perdóname hijo, por favor, nunca fue mi intención abandonarte, es…-

- entonces por qué lo hiciste?!!- exclamó sin poder contenerse más – por qué me dejaste?!! Es que no me querías?-

- claro que te quer…-

- me odiabas?!!-

- no, yo no…-

- qué hice mal para que no me quisieras a tu lado?!!-

- nada…-

- acaso no era un buen hijo?-

- JOSEPH, BASTA!! YO TE QUIERO!!- tuvo que gritar para que el ojimiel la escuchara – te quiero-

El rubio secó con brusquedad las lágrimas que se le habían escapado al preguntar a su madre lo que deseba preguntar desde hace más de diez años. Se levantó dándole la espalda.

- por qué me abandonaste?- le preguntó más tranquilo – por qué me dejaste con él?-

- no quise hacerlo-

- explícame por qué te llevaste sólo a Serenity y me dejaste a mí? Es porque la preferías a ella?-

- no, los quiero igual a ambos, ese no fue el motivo-

- entonces dime cuál fue porque no entiendo la razón de tu abandono, y no sólo eso, no entiendo por qué dices que me quieres y durante todos estos años no me buscaste ni una sola vez, ni siquiera trataste de acercarte a mí en el hospital cuando operaron a Serenity. Por qué?-

La pelirroja se levantó con la culpa plasmada en los ojos. Se aproximó a él y lo jaló del brazo conduciéndolo nuevamente al largo sillón donde momentos antes estaban sentados.

- ven, quiero explicarte con detalle lo que pasó ese día-

El rubio se dejó conducir. El contacto de su madre era extraño para él, pero aún así estaba esa sensación de calidez que transmitía el toque de una madre, después de todo, ella estuvo a su lado durante los primeros seis años de su vida. Lo sentía, trataba de resistirse a sentirlo agradable porque su resentimiento era más fuerte.

- ese día, tu padre y yo peleamos, como siempre, pero esta vez estaba harta de sus maltratos, sus borracheras, su despilfarro, sus golpes y humillaciones. Él se largó, como hacía después de discutir, a beber lo que le alcanzara con el dinero que me había quitado. Ese dinero que con esfuerzo había ganado para que comiéramos. Lamentablemente no pude impedir que Serenity presenciara la pelea y se asustara por los gritos-

Joey sabía lo que era eso. Trabajar para pagar el vicio de un hombre sin conciencia.

- después de que tu padre se fue, me tranquilicé un poco y decidí que lo mejor era que nos fuéramos de ahí, dejarlo, pues no lo necesitábamos, además, yo tenía guardado algo de dinero con el que podríamos mudarnos a otro lugar donde no pudiera maltratarnos más- continuó – ya no podía soportar más sus golpes, y mucho menos que quisiera golpearlos a ustedes, mis hijos-

El rubio escuchaba atentamente, y aunque parecía sincera, cuando dijo "mis hijos" no pudo evitar nuevamente el sentimiento del resentimiento hacia ella.

- me apresuré a empacar lo más rápido posible. Serenity estaba conmigo, pero afortunadamente sabía que tú llegarías en cualquier momento, pues no solías tardarte mucho jugando en el parque-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una tarde soleada y calida, llena de alegría, todo lo contrario al ambiente que se respiraba en una de las casas de ese barrio. Dentro de una habitación del segundo piso, una mujer pelirroja se veía apresurada metiendo ropa dentro de una maleta sobre la cama. Sentada a un lado y con los pies colgando, una pequeña niña de ojos castaños y cabello rojo observaba atentamente como su madre iba de un lado a otro metiendo y sacando ropa. Se veía claramente que, al igual que la madre, había estado llorando, pues tenía los ojitos brillosos y húmedos.

- mamá-

La mujer interrumpió lo que hacia para girarse al marco de la puerta de su habitación. Ahí, un pequeño rubio de 6 años la miraba confuso.

-qué haces?- preguntó

- Joey, hijo!- exclamo la mujer acercándose a él.

- dónde estabas?- preguntó la niña

- jugando en el parque- respondió mientras veía como saltaba de la cama y corría hacia él para abrazarlo. Joey la recibió en sus brazos, preocupado por la mirada de su hermanita, se le veía triste.

La mujer volvió a la tarea de seguir empacando.

- vamos de viaje?- preguntó inocentemente

- sí cariño- respondió la mujer cerrando la maleta

- y papá?-

La madre de ambos niños puso una mirada temerosa y consternada.

- él no nos acompañará, ahora ve abajo con Serenity mientras termino de empacar, y ahora los alcanzo-

Joey asintió obedientemente, tomando a su hermanita de la mano y bajando con ella despacito, sujetándola bien para que no se cayera. Al poco rato la mujer llegó con dos maletas, una pequeña y la otra grande. Salió de la casa y las metió en la cajuela de su auto, mientras Joey y Serenity la miraban desde la entrada de la casa. La mujer regresó con ellos y notó que su hija lloraba.

-por qué llora?- preguntó el pequeño abrazando a su hermanita.

La mujer no supo que responder. No quería decirle que antes de que él llegara su padre se había ido después de una pelea bastante fuerte y que se había atrevido a golpear a su hermana. En ese momento ella había decidido abandonar para siempre a ese mal hombre y llevarse con ella a sus hijos, por supuesto. Pero Serenity, siendo aún pequeña y frágil como era, no se había podido recuperar del susto que se había llevado al ser golpeada por primera vez por su padre, sobre todo del no haber tenido los brazos de su hermano para refugiarse.

- Joseph, ve a comprar un caramelo a tu hermana para que deje de llorar- dijo dándole un poco de dinero sin responderle a su hijo.

Con tal de no ver a su hermanita llorar más, Joey salió corriendo a la dulcería cercana, después de haberle dado un besito en la frente a Serenity prometiéndole que estaría pronto de regreso.

La señora Wheeler cargó a Serenity y la metió en el auto, ahí estaría segura. Aún le faltaba empacar las cosas de Joey y tenía que apresurarse, pues estaba segura que su esposo llegaría en cualquier momento. Regresó a la casa, pero justo cuando se acercaba a la puerta, no pudo evitar gritar del susto. Ahí en la entrada, estaba su esposo, ebrio y mirándola con odio.

- a dónde se supone que vas?- le preguntó

La mujer tembló, pero esta vez quiso mantenerse firme.

- me voy, y me llevo a mis hijos-

- tú no vas a ningún lado- la agarró bruscamente del brazo –y no te llevas a MIS hijos a ninguna parte-

- suéltame!!- forcejeó – me largo porque ya no soporto más!!- logró soltarse y dar un empujón al hombre, que al estar tomado no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Viendo su oportunidad, la pelirroja corrió al auto y se refugió en él, asegurándose de tener todas las puertas cerradas.

- _Joseph, apresúrate- _rogó en su mente mientras encendía el motor.

Se asomó por el espejo retrovisor y con terror vio que su esposo se aproximaba con un martillo en la mano hecho una fiera. Al llegar, golpeó fuertemente por el lado del conductor haciendo añicos la ventana. Serenity, encogida en un rincón del asiento trasero, saltó del susto.

- hijo, perdóname!_-_ murmuró la señora Wheeler cerrando los ojos con dolor. Pisó el acelerador antes de que su esposo abriera la puerta, logrando tirarlo al suelo.

- MALDITA PERRA!!-

Lo escuchó gritar, pero el grito de su hija la dejó helada.

- JOEY!!-

La pequeña, sobre sus rodillas miraba por la ventana de atrás a su hermanito correr hacia el auto gritando su nombre, pero cada vez se veía más lejos, hasta que dejó de verlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuera del consultorio, un ojiazul caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo.

- señor, le gustaría una taza de café?-

La enfermera se alejó rápidamente al encontrarse con una mirada azul furiosa dirigirse a ella. Pero no se fue muy lejos. Pasado el susto, sonrió orgullosa de haber sido la única que se había atrevido a acercarse y se volvió a hablar con otro grupo de enfermeras, que al igual que ella, desde hace casi una hora suspiraban y sonreían tontamente mientras lo miraban caminar de aquí para allá.

- cuánto más tardarán?- se preguntaba el castaño mirando la puerta que lo separaba de su cachorro.

- le sugiero que se tranquilice señor Kaiba- el doctor Katzeshi, que se había retirado un momento a revisar otros asuntos, volvía en ese momento -este tipo de conversaciones suelen tardar mucho-

- sólo espero que esto funcione y que Joey esté bien- volvió a mirar la puerta, quería que Joey saliera ya.

- él estará bien, dio un gran paso al acceder a hablar con su madre, además su recuperación ha progresado bastante, y si después de esta conversación Joey no ha sufrido algún síntoma, podré suspender su medicación-

Eso alegró bastante al CEO y pensó que seguramente Joey se alegraría aún más.

------------------------------------------------

El rubio escuchó el relato atento a cada palabra dicha por su madre, y memorando con cada una los momentos que recordaba. Para ese momento madre e hijo derramaban lagrimas silenciosas qu secaban de vez en vez.

- tuve que irme, de lo contrario tu padre me hubiera golpeado hasta matarme para desquitarse-

- no- susurró el rubio

- eh?-

- no te hubiera golpeado hasta matarte…no lo hizo conmigo, no tendría que hacerlo contigo-

- te…golpeó ese día?-

Joey asintió despacio - fue la primera vez…de muchas más-

La pelirroja se cubrió el rostro llorando desconsolada.

- perdóname!! Perdóname!! Te juro que yo no quería dejarte, pero al ver a tu padre así, fui presa del miedo, no quería volver a lo mismo-

- entonces…fue por eso que no empacaste mis cosas- bajó la mirada -siempre pensé que ya tenías pensado dejarme atrás, y por eso no te habías molestado en hacerlo-

- por supuesto que iba a empacarlas, pero no pude, iba a hacerlo cuando tu padre llegó-

Hubo un momento de silencio. El rubio se levantó apartándose un poco y después volvió al escuchar la voz de su madre.

- yo…volví tiempo después, volví a buscarte cuatro meses después, pero ya no te encontré-

- demasiado tarde…nosotros nos mudamos a otro barrio dos semanas después de que te fuiste, supongo que papá pensó que no podía pagar una casa tan cara él solo-

- eso supuse, pero perdí toda esperanza de encontrarte, no sabía a dónde te había llevado, y los vecinos no me supieron dar información-

- ah, pues me llevó al peor barrio de Domino, a pasar hambre, a trabajar y a desquitar conmigo su mediocridad…por lo menos me dejó ir a la escuela, pero no se te ocurrió buscarme ahí-

- lo siento-

- está bien, supongo que no tenías muchas ganas de encontrarme-

- Joseph, no me hables así- se acercó a él –me duele tu indiferencia-

- y a mí me dolió tu abandono, además, cómo quieres que te hable? si esperas que después de haberme contado lo que sucedió te sonría y finja que todos estos años fueron una mentira, pues no puedo, porque aunque me digas que no quisiste dejarme…el hecho es que lo hiciste-

- se que es difícil, pero quiero compensarte por todos esos días que no estuve a tu lado-

- con nada puedes compensar los días que lloré tu abandono en mi habitación, ni cada golpe que ese hombre me dio, mucho menos que desde mis seis años tuve que trabajar para mantener lo que a él le correspondía hacer-

- lo sé, pero si tan sólo me dejaras estar a tu lado, haría lo que fuera para ganarme tu perdón-

La miró seriamente.

- por qué hasta ahora? Por qué cuando Serenity y yo finalmente nos volvimos a encontrar no recibí de ti ni una llamada? El día de la operación de Serenity ni siquiera me dirigiste la palabra-

- tenía miedo, miedo de enfrentarte, miedo de que me rechazaras y que me dijeras que me odiabas-

- no te odio-

La mujer se sorprendió al escuchar tal cosa.

- pero tampoco puedo decir que te quiero…simplemente te respeto porque eres mi madre-

- entiendo y me lo merezco, pero al menos dime que me dejarás pasar más tiempo a tu lado y ganarme nuevamente aunque sea un poco de tu cariño-

- … sabes? Ahora mismo soy muy feliz, a pesar de que mi padre trató de destruir mi felicidad de la peor forma, no lo logró. Tengo a un hombre increíble a mi lado que me ama sin condiciones y al que amo de la misma forma, además, me gané un hermanito maravilloso que me aceptó en su familia sin protestar, tengo lo que siempre quise, ya no me hace falta nada-

- eso quiere decir…que no me necesitas- la pelirroja bajó la mirada y apretó los puños

- durante mucho tiempo te necesité como a nadie, pero no estabas y entonces aprendí a dejar de hacerlo, no puedes culparme por eso, pero…tal vez podamos intentarlo- su tono de voz se volvió más suave, dejando la indiferencia de lado

La mujer miró a su hijo con esperanza y después con orgullo.

- en verdad?-

- sí, pero no te prometo nada, no se si pueda volver a quererte como tú esperas-

- está bien hijo, seré paciente, y con que me dejes estar más tiempo a tu lado y conocerte me sentiré complacida, quizá con el tiempo y más contacto las cosas cambien- le sonrió cálidamente - veo que eres tan maduro-

- para algunas cosas, pero Seto dice que suelo ser muy infantil la mayoría de las veces- trató de sonreírle también

- me alegra saber que has encontrado a alguien como él para estar a tu lado, cuando tengamos más tiempo, me gustaría que me contaras sobre él-

- claro-

Se miraron por largo tiempo.

- puedo…puedo abrazarte?- preguntó ella

El rubio asintió y lentamente se abrazaron, inseguros al principio pero después se volvió un abrazo firme y fuerte.

- ma-má-

La voz quebrada del rubio fue el comienzo de un llanto que quería evitar, pero que al sentir el abrazo de su madre no pudo contener más. Lloró como un niño pequeño lo que en más de diez años no pudo. Ella también lloró que verdadero sentimiento. Después de tanto tiempo volvía a abrazar a su hijo que tanto había extrañado, y besó sus cabellos y acarició su espalda tratando de borrar todo lo malo que le hubiera sucedido y de lo que no pudo defenderlo como era su deber.

- perdóname mi niño- le dijo llorando - no volveré a dejarte, te lo prometo-

Aunque sabía que ya no la necesitaba como cuando era pequeño, una parte del corazón de su hijo debía ser reparada, esa parte que se quebró a la edad de seis años. Y ella se encargaría de hacerlo.

Continuará…

**N/A:**

Bien! Qué les ha parecido?

Como se habrán dado cuenta, en este fic la mamá de Joey no es tan mala y sí lo quiere, aunque no lo supo demostrar muy bien.

Agradezco infinitamente a todas las niñas lindas que me dejaron su review, muchísimas gracias x seguirme apoyando, pues este fic es para ustedes.

Y como dije al principio, si no hay cambio de planes, el próximo será el último capítulo. Espero hacerlo pronto, aunque no prometo nada xk la verdad tengo tantas cosas k hacer…pero me daré el tiempo, ya verán.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!!


	14. Chapter 14

Hola!!! Cuanto tiempo!!

Pero ya estoy de vuelta con el capítulo final n.n

Espero k les guste y disculpen si notan k faltan detalles o algún dato k se me haya pasado, pero ya no kería retrasarme más para publicarlo y darle fin a este fic. Pero no se preocupen k traté de k kedara bien y entendible.

K lo disfruten!

**Capítulo 14**

Estaba atardeciendo, casi era hora de cenar y Seto estaba con Joey en el estudio del primero. El castaño trabajaba mientras el rubio, sentado a su lado, lo miraba fijamente. Lo miró por varios minutos con la mirada levemente triste. Pero después cerró los ojos y cambió su expresión a una feliz.

- oh qué crees?-

Kaiba siguió tecleando en su lap top sin levantar la vista. Joey, al no obtener respuesta siguió hablando.

- a la dulcería entró a trabajar hoy un chico, sabe hacer obleas y dulces de cajeta- dijo mientras se saboreaba por lo que no se percató de la mirada de su pareja que repentinamente había dejado de teclear.

- y cómo es?- preguntó seriamente el castaño

- pues es muy amable, me cayó muy bien, además me dijo que cuando quisiera podía hacer para mí dulces de merengue-

El castaño frunció el ceño.

- me refiero a cómo es en su aspecto? Es joven?-

- pues…es un poco apuesto, pero su edad no la sé, aunque me parece que debe tener nuestra edad aproximadamente-

- te olvidas de trabajar ahí- dijo el CEO tajante

- QUÉ??!!!- exclamó el rubio – por qué?!- O.O

Kaiba siguió tecleando y el rubio lo jaló del brazo.

- Seto, por qué?-

-…-

- Seto!!- jaló más fuerte

- porque sí, ya no quiero que trabajes más ahí-

- no entiendo-

- no necesitas más el trabajo, ya terminaste tus terapias y es suficiente de ese capricho tuyo-

Joey lo miró sorprendido.

- pero Seto, no es un capricho, yo quiero seguir trabajando-

- quedamos en que comenzarías a estudiar-

- pero aún no comienza el semestre-

- no importa, es mejor que te vayas preparando-

- por qué estás molesto conmigo? hice algo malo?- el rubio no entendía por qué el castaño se había enojado de pronto, si tan sólo le estaba contando del nuevo chico que…

- no puede ser!-

El ojiazul lo miró al escucharlo.

- no me digas que estás celoso?- le dijo al castaño

- qué?! No digas tonterías-

- estar celoso de la persona que amas es una tontería?-

-…-

- sí estás celoso- dijo mientras melosamente se inclinaba en la silla donde estaba sentado para abrazarse del cuello del ojiazul.

- no Joey- dijo incómodo Kaiba

El rubio se alejó y frunció el ceño.

- no quiero dejar de trabajar-

- Joey…-

- no Seto, no me prohíbas eso por favor, yo te amo y quiero complacerte en todo, pero esto no, me gusta trabajar ahí, no quiero dejarlo-

El ojiazul lo miró fijamente sorprendiéndose de su pedimento.

- está bien- cedió ante la mirada de cachorro de su rubio – yo también quiero complacerte en lo que quieras, aunque sabes que nunca he estado de acuerdo en que trabajes, no te diré nada más al respecto-

Se giró para seguir tecleando pero Joey notó que a pesar de lo que le dijo seguía molesto, lo tomó del rostro para que lo mirara de nuevo.

- Seto, no quiero que te molestes conmigo- bajó la mirada –quiero evitar cualquier cosa que pueda afectar nuestra relación, por eso, si tú no quieres que trabaje más, no lo haré-

Kaiba lo miró y se acercó a besar suavemente sus labios.

- yo tampoco quiero que nada afecte nuestra relación Joey, y…estoy siendo injusto al prohibirte algo que te gusta hacer- lo besó nuevamente – te prometo que seré mas tolerante, no quiero que dejes el trabajo-

- de verdad Seto?-

- sí cachorro, pero prométeme algo-

- lo que quieras-

- prométeme que no vas a relacionarte mucho con ese sujeto que acaba de entrara a trabajar-

Joey lo miró incrédulo.

- entonces sí estabas celoso!- exclamó sonriendo mientras se subía sobre sus piernas y lo abrazaba.

- que no estoy…-

Pero el rubio le impidió seguir hablando pues lo llenó de besos riendo y repitiendo mil veces cuanto lo amaba, a lo que el castaño sólo pudo dejarse hacer, asegurando que no eran celos lo que sentía, pero el rubio no lo escuchaba.

- no te preocupes, el no es tan guapo como tú-

- pero dijiste que era apuesto-

Joey sonrió al comprobar los celos de su pareja.

- sí, pero no podría compararse contigo-

- estás seguro?-

- por supuesto - y volvió a llenarlo de besos

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Por la noche la familia cenaba tranquilamente en la mesa. Jimbo se encontraba debajo de la mesa mordisqueando su hueso de goma. Estaban platicando amenamente, pero repentinamente se hizo un silencio por parte del rubio que de ninguna manera pasó desapercibido por los hermanos Kaiba.

- Joey?- llamó Mokuba

Seto se alarmó, recordaba que su cachorro se quedaba callado con la mirada perdida cuando recién había salido del estado catatónico. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de las anteriores, Joey tenía la mirada un poco triste y preocupada. Al escuchar que lo llamaban, la cambió por una más alegre.

- qué pasa?-

- no te sentirás mal, verdad?- preguntó el ojiazul preocupado

- no- lo miró el rubio tranquilamente – estoy bien, sólo me quedé pensando que mañana debo ir a mi antigua casa a hacer la limpieza, mi mamá y mi hermana están de acuerdo en que debo venderla, aunque no sé si alguien la querrá comprar estando ubicada en ese barrio de mala fama-

Kaiba se tranquilizó.

- si eso es lo que te preocupa ya te dije cuando estuvimos allá que puedo mandar a alguien del servicio de la mansión a limpiar-

- y yo te dije esa vez que no es necesario-

- pero Joey, no es mala idea que alguien te ayude- intervino Mokuba

- mi mamá y Serenity estarán conmigo y me van a ayudar, además no es como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, no me pasará nada malo por hacerlo otra vez-

- como quieras- dijo el ojiazul – supongo que pasarás el resto de la tarde allá-

- sí, eso nos llevará tiempo, además mi mamá me dijo que va a hacerle unos cuantos arreglos y a pagar las deudas que se deben, así que seguramente estaré aquí por la noche- bostezó – ya tengo sueño, me voy a dormir-

Se levantó.

- hasta mañana Moki-

- hasta mañana Joey

- te espero arriba Seto- se marchó seguido de Jimbo, que movía la cola mientras caminaba tras él.

El castaño sólo asintió mientras terminaba de beber su café. Cuando se quedaron solos, Mokuba miró a su hermano.

- no lo notas extraño?-

- un poco, pero no entiendo qué le puede pasar-

Mokuba mordió una tostada – tenía una mirada triste hace un momento-

- le preguntaré ahora que suba- miró preocupado por donde se había ido el rubio y por donde momentos después había regresado el golden, después se volvió a su hermanito - terminaste? Es hora de dormir, dale de comer a ese perro y vete a la cama-

El pelinegro hizo un gesto de fastidio.

- todavía es temprano Seto, mejor voy a jugar un poco con Jimbo-

- nada de eso, haz lo que te digo Mokuba, recuerda que te cuesta levantarte temprano y mañana tienes que…-

- ya está bien hermano, me voy a dormir-

El chico se levantó con desgano.

- hasta mañana Seto- buscó a su mascota – vamos Jimbo- ambos salieron corriendo del comedor.

Seto terminó de cenar y se levantó para ir directo a su habitación, afortunadamente, Joey y él ya dormían juntos nuevamente. Pensaba hablar con él sobre su extraña conducta. Es verdad que lo había notado triste y quería saber la razón. Cuando entró a la habitación vio a su rubio con pijama ya dormido bajo las sabanas.

Sonrió. Decidió no despertarlo y se alistó para dormir, para después recostarse junto a su pareja abrazándolo. Joey sonrió en sueños y lo abrazó a su vez.

La mañana llegó rápidamente, pero ésta a diferencia de otras, trajo una noticia no muy agradable. El rubio despertó antes que su amante, pero cuando Joey se dio cuenta de que Seto aun no despertaba se acomodó mejor abrazándolo para seguir durmiendo. Lamentablemente sus deseos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta.

Joey abrió un ojo con pereza, pero inmediatamente lo volvió a cerrar. Se volvieron a escuchar los golpes y esta vez lograron despertar al CEO.

- alguien toca- murmuró el castaño medio dormido aún

- lo sé- respondió el rubio sin moverse

Los golpes en la puerta continuaron.

- Sr. Kaiba, disculpe la molestia, pero tiene una llamada, y dicen que es muy urgente- se escuchó una la voz apenada de una mujer del otro lado de la puerta.

Seto se levantó lentamente haciendo gruñir a Joey al verse abandonado en la cama. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Ruth.

- lo lamento señor, pero me dijeron que era de la policía y por eso pensé que era importante-

Kaiba se sorprendió igual que el rubio en la cama, quien se incorporó rápidamente.

- la policía?- preguntó el rubio

Seto lo miró y después se volvió a Ruth.

- gracias, tomaré la llamada-

Tomó el teléfono y cerró la puerta. Inmediatamente se llevó el auricular al oído.

- diga?

-…-

- sí, soy yo, qué desea?-

-…-

El rubio miraba preocupado a su pareja, pero se preocupó aún más cuando los ojos azules se posaron en él por un instante y después se volvieron hacia otro lado.

- entiendo, gracias por avisar comandante, me encargaré de eso cuanto antes-

Colgó.

- qué pasó Seto? Por qué la policía te llama?-

Kaiba miró a su cachorro que ya estaba parado a su lado, no quería alterarlo, es cierto que su tratamiento había terminado y que el Doctor Katzeshi le había dado de alta hacía cerca de una semana, pero a él le daba miedo que tuviera una recaída.

- Seto?- lo llamó el ojimiel – me estás preocupando-

- no, tranquilízate-

- es sobre mi padre?-

- sí, es sobre él-

- no me digas que se escapó otra vez, pero qué clase de seguridad hay en ese lugar?-

- no es eso, ven, siéntate- lo condujo a la cama

- qué pasa con él entonces?-

- Joey, me llamaron para avisarme que tu padre…murió-

- … mu-murió?- repitió sin poder creerlo - pero…cómo?-

- no quiero que te alteres-

- no me voy a alterar, dime cómo murió?-

- lo encontraron en su celda colgado de una sábana, al parecer se ahorcó-

Joey abrió los ojos sorprendido, miró al castaño que lo veía con ternura y se abrazó a él. Kaiba sintió que pequeñas gotas de agua mojaban su pijama.

- mi cachorro…-

- no te preocupes- murmuró el rubio sin dejar de abrazarlo – estoy bien, sólo abrázame un poco más-

Kaiba así lo hizo. Apretó más el cuerpo de su cachorro hasta que éste se separó secando sus lágrimas.

- nunca creí que…él…pudiera hacer algo así como…suicidarse-

- el comandante me dijo que al parecer ya no pudo aguantar más sin tomar, quizá la desesperación por el alcohol lo llevó a eso-

- el alcohol- murmuró el rubio sonriendo melancólicamente - su karma…finalmente acabó con él-

- Joey, me dijeron que debemos ir por él, pero si tu no quieres ir puedo mandar a alguien-

- no, está bien, iré, además…debo avisarle a mi madre y a Serenity- bajó la mirada - ella se pondrá muy triste al saberlo-

El ojiazul tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó suavemente en sus labios.

- voy a acompañarte-

Joey asintió.

Ambos se vistieron de negro. Seto fue a avisarle a Mokuba mientras Joey llamaba a su madre. Todo el día se fue en papeleos y trámites que con la influencia de Kaiba no demoraron demasiado. Por la tarde ya lo habían sepultado pues decidieron que no habría velorio ni ceremonia alguna.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando la familia llegó a la mansión Kaiba.

- mamá, está bien si se quedan aquí esta noche, Seto no tiene problemas con eso- dijo el rubio a su madre.

Ambos estaban sentados en la sala frente a frente, mientras Serenity se encontraba a un lado del rubio abrazándose a él, con la mirada triste y su cabeza recargada en el hombro de su hermano.

- no hace falta hijo, no queremos molestar-

- sabes que no es molestia-

- aún así, mejor nos vamos al hotel, allá tenemos nuestras cosas y será mejor para ti y para Kaiba-

- pero…-

- está bien Joey- la pelirroja se levantó y miró a su hermano – es mejor como dice mamá, además nos veremos mañana para arreglar la casa donde vivías, verdad?-

El rubio las miró a ambas sonriéndoles levemente.

- está bien-

Platicaron un rato más y después tuvieron que despedirse. Serenity salió de la sala primero y Joey se quedó atrás con su madre.

- hijo, está bien que mañana vayamos a arreglar la casa?- acarició la mejilla de su hijo – tu conviviste mucho más con tu padre que nosotras y es normal que no tengas muchos ánimos, si no quieres ir lo vamos a entender- le sonrió cariñosamente – nosotras podemos comenzar a arreglar y…-

- no mamá, estoy bien - respondió el rubio agradeciendo el gesto de su madre – es cierto que me siento triste, a pesar de todo lo que me hizo viví con él prácticamente toda mi vida y no puedo evitar sentirme así-

- está bien hijo, es natural, pero lo superarás-

El rubio asintió, estaba seguro que lo superaría rápidamente. Estaba despidiendo a su familia desde la puerta cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle y unos labios posarse en su cuello.

- dónde estabas?-

- haciendo unas llamadas, no me paré en todo el día por la corporación y Kitaiga se ha vuelto loco-

Joey sonrió y se giró en los brazos de su pareja para mirarlo.

- cómo estás?- preguntó el castaño

- bien- lo abrazó

- estás seguro?- preguntó el castaño no muy convencido

El ojimiel suspiró.

- es sólo que…me siento culpable-

- culpable por qué?-

- me siento triste, pero a la vez siento que un gran peso se me ha quitado de encima, eso no está bien-

El castaño lo besó.

- no te preocupes, no puedes evitar sentir algo así por quien te hizo tanto daño durante toda tu vida- le sonrió con cariño - no te sientas culpable-

Se abrazaron nuevamente.

- vamos a la cama-

- Moki?-

- en la sala de juegos, lo dejaré un rato más-

Y así abrazados subieron a su habitación.

Al otro día Joey y Seto llegaban a la dulcería después de dejar a Mokuba en el colegio. El castaño se bajó con el rubio para acompañarlo hasta la entrada. Estaban despidiéndose cuando un chico de cabello rojo y ojos verdes llegó.

- hola Joey, buenos días-

- hola Mark, qué tal?- miró al castaño – Seto, te presento a Mark, es mi compañero de trabajo-

El castaño se puso mas serio que de costumbre.

- mucho gusto- dijo parcamente

- Mark, él es…- el rubio continuó con la presentación pero el castaño lo interrumpió

- Seto Kaiba, su esposo- y lo sujetó posesivamente de la cintura

Joey miró a Seto extrañado y levemente sonrojado.

- eh…mucho gusto- dijo el chico medio cohibido -nos vemos adentro Joey-

El pelirrojo se metió a la dulcería y el ojimel se volvió al castaño.

- qué fue eso?-

- de qué hablas?-

- te pusiste celoso otra vez y por eso dijiste que eras mi esposo, verdad?-

- ya te dije que no me pongo celoso- le dio un beso en los labios y se fue hacia su auto – nos vemos mas tarde-

- pero Seto…-

El auto partió y Joey sonrió mientras desaparecía, pero después su mirada se tornó triste. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza en negación. Volvió a sonreír y se fue a trabajar.

Por la tarde Joey se reunió con su madre y su hermana en su antigua casa. Toda la tarde sacudieron, barrieron y ordenaron las cosas, tirando lo que ya no servía y conservando lo que aún se le podía dar uso. La tarde se pasó rápido y pronto Joey se encontraba en uno de los autos de su pareja con dirección a la mansión después de dejar a su familia en el hotel.

El chofer lo acercó a la entrada y Joey bajó para ingresar a su casa. Como siempre, en cuanto entró una de las empleadas le dio la bienvenida.

- Seto está en casa?- preguntó el rubio

- no, el señor no ha regresado-

- hmmm…y Mokuba?-

- el joven está jugando en la sala de juegos-

Joey le agradeció y se fue directo a buscar al niño. Cuando llegó lo encontró tan metido en un videojuego que ni siquiera lo escuchó acercarse ni sentarse a su lado.

Como siempre, Jimbo estaba con Mokuba, a su lado durmiendo, pero cuando escuchó y vio a Joey se levantó feliz para recibirlo.

- Moki- llamó el rubio pero el pelinegro ni se inmutó

- Mokuba- volvió a llamar

-…- el chico estaba tan metido disparando a cuanto zombi aparecía en la pantalla que ni respiraba.

- MOKUBA!!!- le gritó en el oído

El grito hizo dar un salto al pelinegro provocando que su personaje cayera a una fosa llena de arañas gigantes y ser derrotado en el juego.

- jajajajajaja!!!- el rubio se revolvía en el suelo de la risa mientras Mokuba tenía la boca abierta mirando como su personaje era devorado por las arañas. Después se volvió a Joey que no paraba de reír.

- jaja!!! te hubieras visto la cara jajajaja!!-

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, después miró a Jimbo y sonrió malévolamente. El golden sólo se dedicaba a mirar a su dueño en el suelo sin alcanzar a comprender por qué estaba tan feliz.

- Jimbo!- lo llamó Mokuba – Joey quiere jugar, atácalo!!- exclamó mientras se abalanzaba encima del rubio para hacerle cosquillas. Entonces Jimbo comprendió que todo era un juego y sacando la lengua se abalanzó también sobre el ojimiel.

- NO!! JAJAJA!! ESPEREN JAJAJA!!!-

Joey trataba de defenderse de Mokuba pero Jimbo lo atacaba con su lengua y cuando se defendía de su perro Mokuba lo atacaba. Media hora de risas más tarde rubio y pelinegro se encontraban tirados en el suelo recuperando fuerzas con Jimbo entre ellos con la lengua de fuera.

- pedimos pizza?-

- sí! aprovechemos que Seto no ha llegado-

- ahora vuelvo-

Mokuba se levantó y salió de la habitación para pedir una pizza a domicilio mientras Joey se quedó tirado en el suelo con la vista fija en el techo.

- listo! extra grande de doble queso!- dijo Mokuba cuando volvió, pero al acercarse al rubio vio que éste ni siquiera había volteado y tenía la mirada muy triste.

- Joey- el chico se sentó a su lado y lo tocó en el hombro

- ah Moki! No te escuché llegar, ya la ordenaste?- preguntó mientras se sentaba.

El pelinegro asintió.

- Joey, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte-

- claro, de qué se trata?-

- lo que pasa es que últimamente te he notado preocupado, no siempre, y a veces me he dado cuenta que tu mirada se pone triste, por qué? hay algo que te preocupa?-

- no es nada Moki-

- me mientes a mí??!!- preguntó el chico incrédulo - no te parece que si puedo darme cuenta cuando Seto está triste, mucho mas fácil me doy cuenta cuando tú lo estás- le sonrió - se trata de mi hermano?-

- en verdad no es nada importante-

- no confías en mí?-

- claro que sí- le revolvió el cabello negro - si eres mi hermanito- dijo sonriendo – es sólo que como te digo, no tiene importancia-

- cualquier cosa que te ponga triste tiene importancia Joey, anda dime, yo puedo ayudarte-

- está bien, pero prométeme que no le dirás a tu hermano-

- entonces sí es sobre él-

Joey asintió.

- te lo prometo-

- bien, lo que pasa es que…bueno, tú sabes, el día del atentado, Seto me pidió matrimonio-

Mokuba asintió.

- yo no alcancé a responderle por todo lo que pasó y después lo de mis terapias…ya pasó mucho tiempo y ahora todo está bien entre nosotros…quisiera que volviera a pedírmelo pero…- bajó la mirada – creo que ya no está interesado en hacerlo-

- por qué lo dices?-

- pues por eso, porque ya pasó mucho tiempo y no me lo ha pedido, ni siquiera lo ha insinuado-

- de verdad? Porque yo recuerdo que antes del accidente estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea-

- tú lo has dicho, antes, ahora ya no, aunque…- el rubio se quedó pensativo pero después negó - no, eso lo dijo porque estaba celoso-

A Mokuba le brillaron los ojos.

- mi hermano celoso! Cuéntame- pidió entusiasmado

Joey sonrió.

- pues verás, le dije que a la dulcería había entrado un chico a trabajar y que era muy apuesto, le hubieras visto la cara-

Ambos rieron.

- después, cuando los estaba presentando él dijo que era mi esposo-

- no puedo creerlo! Seto no suele demostrar sus celos jamás, te felicito – celebró el pelinegro – no debes estar triste Joey, quizá mi hermano quiera esperar el momento adecuado-

- el momento adecuado? Sabes algo? Te ha dicho algo?-

- no, la verdad no-

El rubio bajó la mirada.

- pero eso no quiere decir que no te lo vaya a pedir, además creí que estabas feliz con la relación con mi hermano así como está-

- estoy feliz, sólo que me entusiasma la idea de ser esposos-

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

- debe ser la pizza, yo voy-

El rubio se quedó sentado en el suelo acariciando a Jimbo pensando. Después volvió el pequeño Kaiba y colocó la pizza entre ellos. La abrió y al instante los tres se saborearon al sentir el olor. Jimbo se sentó en sus patas traseras moviendo la cola, esperando entusiasmado a ver cuál de sus dos amos se dignaba a invitarle eso que olía tan sabroso.

- muy bien Jimbo, te has portado muy bien hoy- dijo Mokuba mientras extendía frente a él una servilleta.

- así es Moki- continuó el ojimiel - es por eso que se merece un par de rebanadas-

El alimento fue puesto frente a él y sin dejar de mover la cola el golden comenzó a comer. Joey y Mokuba hicieron lo mismo.

Después de un rato…

- sabes Moki, tienes razón- habló el rubio terminando su tercera rebanada – no debo preocuparme, no importa si Seto me pide matrimonio o no, lo que importa es que estamos juntos y que nos queremos-

Mokuba levantó el pulgar en señal de apoyo a lo que dijo su amigo porque estaba masticando y no podía hablar.

- además, que Seto me demuestre sus celos me encanta-

- me alegra que pienses así, porque no te quiero ver más triste, de acuerdo?-

- de acuerdo-

Entre los tres terminaron la pizza y se pusieron a jugar. Al poco rato llegó el Ceo, Jimbo corrió hacia él pero ni Mokuba ni Joey notaron su presencia. Se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar pero nada.

- ah- suspiró el castaño lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan - parece que no quieren el helado que les traje, te lo daré para que te lo comas- dijo mirando a Jimbo y acariciando su cabeza. En ese momento el juego en la pantalla quedó en pausa y los jugadores voltearon al mismo tiempo.

- helado!!- exclamaron

Kaiba los ignoró y caminó fuera del lugar seguido del perro, sonriendo levemente.

- SETO!- gritaron Joey y Mokuba corriendo tras él.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron y la relación en la familia Kaiba no podía ir mejor. En la mansión sólo se respiraba felicidad. Joey decidió no pensar más en el asunto del matrimonio y dedicarse a hacer feliz a Seto, pero éste tenía otros planes.

- otra vez se lo vas a pedir?-

- sí, y esta vez nada me lo va a impedir-

Mokuba y Seto platicaban secretamente en el despacho del último, aprovechando que Joey estaba con su mamá y su hermana dando los últimos toques a su casa.

- y cuando lo piensas hacer?-

- mañana en la tarde, pero no quiero hacer demasiados planes al respecto-

- por qué?- preguntó el pelinegro

- no quiero que nada lo arruine, simplemente se lo pediré a la hora de la cena y ya-

- así nada más?? Yo creo que a Joey le agradaría más algo especial-

- será especial-

- sabes a lo que me refiero, una cena romántica…velas…-

- no, nada de eso, es mejor así, espontáneo-

Mokuba lo miró suspicaz.

- no tendrás miedo a no poder pedírselo de nuevo, o sí?-

-…-

- no te preocupes Seto, nadie lo va a impedir esta vez-

- tal vez tengas razón-

- te das cuenta hermano? otra vez estás planeando como decirle a Joey que se case contigo-

- tienes razón, parece tan lejano ese día que estábamos aquí mismo en el despacho hablando de lo nervioso que estaba, ahora sólo quiero decírselo rápidamente, es la tercera vez que lo intento, sin contar con la vez de la simulación que tuvimos que hacer-

- ya sabes que la tercera es la vencida hermano, pero bueno, como sea que se lo pidas, se volverá loco de felicidad-

Seto se quedó pensativo imaginando a Joey saltando de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa.

- será especial- murmuró sonriendo levemente

Al otro día partían como siempre en la limosina del CEO.

- hoy también pasarás la tarde fuera de casa?-

- sí- respondió el ojimiel recargándose en el hombro del castaño – después de comer me iré, no te molesta, verdad?-

- pues últimamente has pasado muchos días fuera de casa, te extraño-

- pero Seto, si ahora has vuelto a pasar las tardes trabajando en la corporación, en parte eso es bueno porque seguramente todo este tiempo te atrasaste mucho en tus proyectos-

El castaño besó sus cabellos rubios.

- me gustaría que llegaras más temprano a la mansión hoy y que hiciéramos algo, te gustaría?-

- me encantaría, llegaré más temprano, después de todo la casa ya está casi lista y sólo falta pintar las paredes de afuera- se abrazó más al ojiazul – qué haremos?-

- es una sorpresa-

En ese momento llegaron al trabajo del rubio y éste ya no pudo presionar a su pareja para que le dijera cuál era esa sorpresa de la que hablaba.

Por la tarde, ambos llegaron a la mansión y después de comer Joey se fue. Seto también se fue un rato a la corporación y en la noche llegó a la mansión mucho antes que de costumbre, quería tener todo listo para la sorpresa que pensaba darle a su rubio. Al final había decidido seguir el consejo de su hermanito.

- te quedó genial Seto!- alababa Mokuba

- espero que a Joey le guste-

- le encantará, tienes el anillo?-

Kaiba sacó la cajita que contenía en anillo y se lo mostró.

- y a qué hora llegará?-

- no lo sé, le pedí que me llamara cuando ya viniera para acá- miró su reloj – no debe tardar-

- bien, Jimbo y yo nos vamos, mucha suerte!-

El golden, que estaba lado del chico le dio una vuelta al CEO frotándose cariñosamente contra sus piernas y salió tras Mokuba. Era su manera de desearle suerte también.

Al poco rato el celular de Kaiba comenzó a sonar.

- Joey?-

- sí Seto ya voy para la casa, tardaré como 10 minutos en llegar, ya estás ahí?-

- sí, te espero aquí-

Se despidieron y colgaron. Seto salió de su estudio para prepararse. Mientras esperaba recordó las palabras que la madre de su amante le había dicho pocos días antes cuando estuvieron de visita en la mansión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seto iba saliendo de su estudio cuando se la topó y ella simplemente le pidió que escuchara lo que tenía que decirle.

-a pesar de que sé que no te agrado, te agradezco profundamente todo lo que has hecho por mi hijo- le dijo ella - sobre todo por hacerlo feliz y darle el amor de un hogar- suspiró con pesar - algo que ni su padre ni yo pudimos darle-

- sólo le he dado lo que se merece- le dijo el castaño firmemente – no tiene nada que agradecerme-

- lo sé, y también se que harás muy feliz a mi hijo, se lo merece, su padre y yo le arruinamos la existencia, es justo que la vida le haya puesto en su camino a alguien como tú y tu hermano- le dijo la mujer mientras veía como su hijo jugaba con Mokuba muy sonriente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.FIN FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por lo menos la mujer esa sabía reconocer lo obvio. Sólo le estaba dando a Joey un poco de lo mucho que se merecía, y tenía el resto de su vida para darle cada día más.

El castaño miró su reloj y vio que ya era hora, entonces, se dirigió hacia el jardín.

A los diez minutos llegó Joey. Bajó del auto y caminó por el jardín de la mansión. Había pocas luces encendidas, sólo lo suficiente para iluminar un poco, lo que extraño al rubio, pues normalmente el jardín y la fachada de la mansión estaban siempre iluminados. Pocos metros antes de llegar a la puerta miró hacia un lado percatándose de algo. Dio unos cuantos pasos y se fijó en el suelo. Había muchos pétalos de rosas esparcidos.

- oh no!- exclamó compungido -Jimbo volvió a correr entre las flores y ahora destruyó el rosal, Seto va a matarme!- se lamentó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

En ese momento una luz pequeña se encendió en el suelo, a un lado de los pétalos, sobresaltándolo.

Se fijó mejor y notó que era una vela que estaba entre la verde hierba, lo que le sorprendió bastante porque las velas no se encienden solas. Pero un segundo después de acercarse más y hacerse esta afirmación una vela se encendió del otro lado de los pétalos. Entonces se asustó levemente, las velas no se encendían solas, o sí?

Dio un par de pasos y dos velas más se encendieron más adelante y entonces el rubio se dio cuenta de que alumbraban un camino de pétalos.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse sintiendo emoción y a la vez intriga. Acaso Seto…?

Siguió caminando y a cada paso que daba una vela más se encendía a los lados del camino alumbrándole en dirección a la parte trasera de la mansión. Después de un tramo considerable de jardín en el que el rubio se dedicó a mirar los pétalos sobre los que pasaba, levantó la vista encontrándose con una visión espléndida.

Justo a un lado del cerezo, Seto lo esperaba sentado sobre un gran círculo de pétalos rojos rodeado de velas que lo alumbraban.

Joey abrió los ojos sorprendido y se quedó con la boca abierta.

El castaño lo miró y sonriéndole le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

Joey tardó en reaccionar pero después comenzó a caminar hacia su amante.

- Seto…pero qué es esto?-

El castaño se levantó y lo tomó de la mano llevándolo al centro del círculo para después hacerlo sentar a su lado.

- qué…?-

Kaiba lo hizo callar con un beso.

- te gusta tu sorpresa?-le preguntó después de separarse

El rubio contempló el escenario. La oscuridad rodeándolos…y sólo el lugar donde estaban ellos iluminándolo todo a la vez, como si la luz dependiera sólo de ellos dos.

- me encanta, pero a qué se debe?-

- eso te lo diré después de la cena-

Entonces el ojiazul destapó las bandejas que se encontraban frente a ellos y que contenían platillos exquisitos a la vista y seguramente al paladar también.

- cómo hiciste para que las velas se encendieran solas?- preguntó el rubio mientras comían.

- con magia-

Joey lo miró suspicaz.

- tú no crees en la magia-

- quise decir con la magia de la tecnología- corrigió el ojiazul

Joey rió.

Así pasó el tiempo y cenaron tranquilamente. Pero el rubio quería terminar ya, pues presentía que algo muy bueno se avecinaba. Y así fue.

Después de cenar brindaron con champagne.

- por qué brindamos?- preguntó el rubio con su copa en la mano

- por nosotros- respondió el castaño – y por nuestra vida juntos-

Chocaron despacio sus copas y bebieron. Seto no despegó su vista de su cachorro mientras lo hacían y sonrió cuando vio en él la reacción esperada.

Joey estaba bebiendo cuando sintió que algo duro chocó contra sus labios y temeroso porque sintió que casi se le metía a la boca, retiró la copa de inmediato examinando el interior.

- qué pasa cachorro?- le preguntó el castaño haciéndose el desentendido

- es que…- dijo el rubio moviendo su copa escuchando un ruido – parece que hay algo dentro-

Tomó un tenedor y con cuidado sacó lo que estaba dentro. Al fijarse lo que era abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró al ojiazul.

- Seto…y esto?- preguntó con el corazón latiéndole a mil

- esto…- dijo el CEO acercándose para tomarlo de la mano – es mi verdadera sorpresa.

Seto meditó bien sus palabras. Hace tiempo, cuando le pidió matrimonio frente al cerezo había echo llorar al rubio por no pensarlas correctamente. Pero ahora simplemente se lo diría sin tantos rodeos, no quería que algo los volviera a interrumpir.

- Joey, quiero que seamos mucho más que amantes, quiero que estemos unidos para siempre- le sonrió – te quieres casar conmigo?-

Al rubio se le humedecieron los ojos.

- Seto…yo…pensé que tú…ya no querías…- balbuceó

El ojiazul no entendía pero antes de que preguntara ya tenía al cachorro rodeándolo con sus brazos y llenándole de besos el rostro.

- SÍ QUIERO SETO!! SI QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO!!!!-

Los ojos de ambos brillaban con mucho amor y el castaño procedió a colocarle el anillo lentamente, ese anillo que desde hacía meses esperaba por ser colocado en ese dedo.

- me siento tan feliz- dijo el rubio abrazando a su futuro esposo sonriendo feliz

Seto lo abrazó también.

- ahora ya no puedes arrepentirte, estaremos juntos por siempre-

- no lo haré, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado-

Se besaron profundamente, seguros de que ya nada podría separarlos jamás.

Fin

**N/A:**

Bien, esta historia ha llegado a su final, espero k haya sido de su agrado n.n

Agradezco infinitamente todos ls que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo y a las personas tan lindas k me animaron y me dejaron reviews.

MUCHAS GRACIAS!

PROPAGANDA: acabo de publicar el primer capítulo de una nueva historia, para k no se olviden tan pronto de mi :P Se llama CERCA DEL PARAISO. Espero k se den una vueltita para k me digan k les parece.

JA NE!!


End file.
